Jeu d'échecs
by Rain on your Back
Summary: En emmenant avec lui une petite endormie, Rackist ne pensait pas causer tant de chaos dans le camp d'Hao et dans l'esprit de Jeanne. Maintenant, elle et Achille ne peuvent plus compter que l'un sur l'autre pour s'en sortir. [Partie deux d'Une simple partie d'échecs. Précisions dans le premier chapitre.]
1. Avertissement

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Avis aux lecteurs**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King n'est pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Quel dommage. Cachez votre soulagement. XD

 **Note:**

 _Soyons honnêtes, Echecs est une vieille fic que j'ai du mal à relire. Elle a des problèmes de continuité, de logique, de cohérence. Elle est aussi associée à des temps assez compliqués pour moi, que j'ai sérieusement envie d'oublier. Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose, mes chers amis (soyons honnêtes, mes chères amies)._

 _Ma solution est de publier deux fics en parallèle, qui s'appellent Jeux d'échecs et Jeux de dames. Jeux d'échecs est l'acte II d'Echecs, comme son nom l'indique. Vous pourrez y trouver la suite des aventures de cette petite Jeanne. Jeux de dames est un recueil d'one-shots et de drabbles placés dans l'univers d'Echecs, parce que cet univers est bien plus adapté pour des os du type "slice of life" que pour une vraie fic, en tout cas dans mon esprit._

 _Il y a maintenant un **sommaire** des chapitres à lire dans le recueil Jeu de dames en-dessous du résumé!_

..

Voilà donc Jeux d'échecs, la suite plus ou moins directe d'Une simple partie d'échecs. Realgya m'a convaincue d'y resonger, de retravailler, et à force voilà que j'avais des débuts de scène et ça me paraît gérable - pas comme fic principale, j'en ai tellement d'autres, mais comme quelque chose de plus lent, de plus versatile aussi.

Mais, comme je ne tiens absolument pas à encourager les gens à relire cette vieille chose qu'est Echecs, je vous ai résumé l'intrigue là-dessous. Les scènes de slice of life et certaines parties de l'intrigue et des scènes d'annonce ne rentrent pas dans ce résumé, mais comme j'en ai oublié la moitié, ce sera probablement pas utilisé plus tard.

Sans plus de palabres, voilà ledit résumé.

..

P _endant son couronnement, Hao est visité par une entité qu'il identifie comme un ancien Shaman King. Cet esprit trouve que décidément, le nouveau roi n'est pas prêt pour ses fonctions, et le force à observer un univers parallèle pour des raisons encore inconnues (si vous voulez l'avis du narrateur, c'est par jalousie pour la coupe de ce cher Hao)._

O _n retourne alors dans le passé pour observer cet univers parallèle avec Hao._

E _n 1996, Marco se trouve à Montréal pour obtenir plus d'informations sur un témoignage concernant Hao. Pendant ce temps, Rackist et Jeanne voyagent ensemble. Jeanne a déjà commencé son entraînement et avoisine les 197 000 points de furyoku, mais elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'est alors que Rackist tombe sur Hao. Jeanne endormie, il décide d'en finir. Vous vous imaginez la suite._

H _ao propose à Rackist de le suivre, tout en emmenant Jeanne. Celle-ci se réveille complètement perdue au milieu du camp ennemi, entourée de gens qui aimeraient bien la rayer de la carte, et sans esprit gardien attribué. Malgré l'animosité générale, Hao semble vouloir la garder auprès de lui, et le duo d'anciens X-Laws s'adaptent progressivement à leur nouvelle vie. Jeanne songe d'abord à s'enfuir et à tenter de retrouver Marco, mais seule et sans esprit, c'est peine perdue._

A _ux environs de Bagdad, elle est guidée plus ou moins consciemment vers le tombeau funéraire d'un ancien esprit, et forme un lien très fort avec Shamash. Au même moment, Rackist subit l'initiation du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu; ne voulant pas le laisser y aller seule, Jeanne se lance aussi dans l'aventure._

L _e groupe se dirige ensuite vers Munich, où Jeanne revoit Marco pour la première fois. Mais son ancien 'grand frère' la croit devenue un suppôt de Hao, et la rejette brutalement. La jeune fille le vit mal et s'enferme dans le mutisme. Hao parvient à l'en sortir à grand-peine, mais elle le déteste de plus en plus._

V _iennent ensuite la première phase de tests du Shaman Fight et les cérémonies d'ouverture au Japon. Jeanne est supposée combattre Komeri Saigan pour son premier match, et Sati vient en personne expliquer que la petite déclare forfait. Hao est dans les parages, la tension monte; Jeanne refuse de marchander la vie d'une enfant comme Komeri, et en paie le prix. Sa prochaine adversaire, Lyanne Halloway, est tuée par Hao dès que le match prend fin. Les deux Shamans sont de nouveau en conflit ouvert; ce n'est que grâce à de longues discussions qu'un calme relatif revient sur le camp. Peyote aide Jeanne à se forger un nouveau médium, plus solide et plus versatile que le collier des X-Laws. Hao annonce finalement les équipes qui participeront au Shaman Fight : tout le monde a son groupe… sauf Jeanne et Achille. Ceux-ci le prennent plus ou moins bien, vu qu'ils ne s'entendent pas merveilleusement; mais il va falloir travailler en équipe s'ils veulent participer à la suite du tournoi._

P _uis vient le moment d'embarquer dans l'avion des Paches en direction des Etats-Unis, et c'est là_ que commence notre histoire.

* * *

Je sais que les "fragments," quand ils sont accrochés à la première partie d'Echecs, peuvent être un peu abrupts, alors voilà une espèce de sommaire géographique des fragments publiés. Les lieux seront updatés en fonction de Jeu d'échecs.

 **Echecs 1**

*Italie (Kanna 001)

*Bagdad

*Monde du Tcho Senji Ryakketsu (Jeanne 001)

*Berlin

*Japon (Jeanne 002)

 **Echecs 2**

*Californie

*Village Pache (Jeanne 003, Nyôrai 001)

*Great Spirits (Achille 001)

 **Omake (pas canon) : **001

..

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le début de cette fic!


	2. Glasshouse enthusiasts

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Premier chapitre: Glasshouse enthusiasts / La princesse des maisons de verre**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** La magnifique fic qu'est Rain City est-elle canon? Non? Alors Shaman King n'est pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Quel dommage. Cachez votre soulagement. XD

 **Soundtrack:** Castle of Glass (Linkin Park)

 **Note:**

Le titre vient d'une expression anglaise, "those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," c'est-à-dire "ceux qui vivent dans des maisons de verre ne devraient pas lancer des cailloux," chose que Jj n'arrêtait pas de faire dans le camp d'Hao. D'où la musique, aussi. Et oui, je fais deux titres par chapitre parce que cette fic est _super-speshial_.

Dans Echecs, tout le monde s'était mis à appeler Jj "princesse" de façon bien ironique, et j'ai envie de garder ça, donc. Il est possible que Jeanne aie des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'acte I. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ne devraient pas trop s'en rendre compte. Celle qui l'a lu... mon excuse très humble c'est qu'ils s'expliquent par des scènes bonus pas encore publiées.

Ce chapitre me laisse... hmm. Je sais absolument pas où on va (plus très vrai. encore un peu), j'ai peur de mal gérer cette Jj, bref, je sais pas si je suis contente. Mais ça fait du bien de revenir la voir.

* * *

 **Encore cette impression désagréable d'être en train de se noyer. L'eau est froide autour de lui, et noire, si noire dès qu'il ferme les yeux. L'entité au-dessus de lui continue de le maintenir au fond, contre la pierre, dans le froid. Puis soudain elle le relâche, et comme s'il était encore vivant il se redresse à la hâte pour respirer. L'eau colle ses cheveux sur son visage, dans sa bouche. Instinctivement, il s'est accroché au rebord de pierre, mais il ne parvient pas à se hisser en-dehors de l'eau. Il ne sent plus vraiment ses jambes.**

 **Avec difficulté, le Shaman King tourne le regard vers le responsable de tout cela, celui qui a interrompu son couronnement pour lui imposer cette espèce de film fantasmagorique. L'esprit reste flou pour lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'identifier. C'est comme si l'univers cessait de fonctionner autour de cette chose qui brille juste à côté de lui. Il tend la main, mais il n'arrive pas à la toucher.**

 **Même s'il ne peut pas le regarder normalement, le Shaman King a l'impression que son interlocuteur est pensif. Douterait-il de l'efficacité de ses efforts? Bien. Il devrait. Quoi qu'on lui montre, Hao sait ce qu'il veut, et il ne se laissera pas convaincre. Il a gagné son trône, il a gagné le droit de créer son monde, et l'autre, même ancien Shaman King, n'a pas intérêt à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

 **C'est alors que l'autre esprit prend la parole. Au départ, Hao ne comprend pas. L'esprit est patient; il répète.**

 **« Tu connais la légende des échecs ? »**

 **C'est tellement incongru que le Shaman King ne sait pas quoi répondre. Quel rapport avec leur situation? L'esprit se lève, se rapproche de lui. Hao sait ce qui va se passer, mais il ne peut toujours pas bouger. Il n'a pas peur; il est juste énervé.**

 **« Il était un roi, Belkib, qui s'ennuyait mortellement. Un roi qui s'ennuie, c'est très dangereux. Il avait promis une récompense à qui inventerait une distraction qui le satisferait. Alors le sage Sissa, fils d'un Brahmine, lui montra un jeu d'échecs. Ce jeu plut à Belkib. Alors il voulut récompenser Sissa. Et tu sais ce qu'a demandé le sage? »**

 **« Quelque chose d'extraordinaire, sans doute. Un collier de diamants? Le trône? » Le ton d'Hao était acide, bien acide; il haïssait cette situation. S'il avait le moindre contrôle -**

 **« Au contraire, il s'est contenté de demander quelques minuscules grains de riz, » fit l'esprit dans un éclat de rire. « Un grain pour la première case, deux pour la deuxième, quatre pour la troisième... En tout, il aurait fallu plus de dix-huit milliards de grains de riz. La production mondiale de plus de mille ans... Quelque chose de très humble, une bagatelle, qui représente en fait toutes les richesses du monde. Tu vois ce que je veux te faire comprendre? »**

 **L'esprit le regarde avec curiosité. Mais ce qu'il voit dans les yeux d'Hao ne paraît pas lui plaire, alors il se saisit du Shaman King et le replonge dans l'eau glacée.**

* * *

Rares sont ceux d'entre nous qui aient jamais vraiment ressenti la sensation de la chute. Pas celle des pertes d'équilibre, en vélo ou à pied par exemple, mais de la vraie chute, celle où le vent siffle aux oreilles et l'estomac remonte dans la gorge. Le sol reste un moment invisible, caché par les nuages qui se déchirent sous le poids du corps. Par vengeance, ou par pitié, ils l'entourent d'une pellicule glacée, comme un linceul mortifère. Et tout l'air s'enfuit des poumons, empêchant le moindre cri, la moindre pensée...

Ou plutôt, rares sont ceux qui ont ressenti tout cela (pour de vrai, sans la protection d'un parachute) et en sont revenus pour en parler.

* * *

Jeanne aurait aimé crier. On le voudrait à moins. L'instant d'avant, elle était solidement ancrée au sol de l'avion en attendant de pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Maintenant, elle tombait comme une météorite vers le sol, en prenant à chaque instant un peu de vitesse. Mais voilà, elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer assez de souffle pour crier.

Le vent semblait jouer avec elle, la faisant tourbillonner comme un fétu de paille. Elle pouvait distinguer Achille près d'elle. Lui semblait tomber presque plus vite. Etait-ce parce qu'il était inconscient? En tout cas, même réveillé, son esprit ne leur aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Et Shamash qui ne pouvait pas les faire voler...

Un souffle la fit tourner jusqu'à faire face aux autres Shamans perdus dans les airs. Un grand Archange (elle ne le reconnaissait pas, pourtant. Ce n'était donc pas Michael. Qui, alors?) avait saisi tous les X-Laws, et il filait vers l'ouest. Si elle n'avait pas été si inquiète pour son destin personnel, la jeune fille se serait mise en colère, et tant pis si c'était puéril. C'était de leur faute s'ils en étaient là. Enfin, la leur et celle d'Hao, mais elle avait pris l'habitude des coups en douce du maître du feu. Ledit maître du feu avait disparu, déjà caché par les nuages, et ils étaient presque les seuls dans les airs. Enfin non. Il y avait bien un groupe de jeunes garçons plus loin, plus bas; mais ils étaient trop loin, et s'ils essayaient de lui parler Jeanne n'entendait rien. Non, elle allait devoir s'en sortir seule, cette fois-ci.

Une image du film de l'avion s'imposa à son esprit alors qu'elle cherchait à repérer Achille. « Si j'avais su, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire désespéré, « j'aurais pas venu. »

* * *

Ils étaient montés dans l'avion en file indienne, en tendant leurs Cloches de l'Oracle au Pache baraqué à l'entrée. Après le "bip" rassurant qui annonçait que sa cloche n'était pas un faux, l'albinos grimpa l'escalier à la suite de Mathilda et Turbein. Etant parmi les premiers à monter, ils pouvaient choisir où s'installer; Hao alla se poser au fond de l'appareil. Le groupe suivit. Opachô grimpa sur ses genoux dans un pépiement joyeux. Comme Rackist parlait avec lui, il se trouva assis près de l'omnyôji. Marion et ses deux sœurs se mirent à leur gauche, Yamada et Zang-Ching, qui à lui seul prenait deux sièges, à leur droite. Jeanne, après une hésitation, alla s'assoir près de Turbein. Achille, derrière elle, protesta; fatiguée, elle se releva; Turbein lui proposa de se décaler vers la fenêtre. Comme elle ne demandait qu'à s'éloigner d'Hao, elle acquiesça et s'assit contre la paroi.

Dès qu'ils furent tous montés, un jeune homme fin s'avança dans le couloir pour faire les démonstrations de sécurité. Son teint basané et l'esprit qui se tenait près de lui montraient qu'il devait être un Pache, lui aussi. Jeanne se demanda où était Rutherford. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de son examinatrice depuis si longtemps...

Puis le jeune homme alla s'asseoir, et l'appareil commença à bouger. Immédiatement, les vibrations la rendirent malade: son estomac semblait tout secoué, comme si elle avait été un fétu de paille ballotée sur l'océan. Le teint vert, l'albinos fixa ce qu'elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Il continuait de pleuvoir très dru, et elle ne pouvait rien voir. Etait-ce bien sûr de décoller dans une telle averse? L'avion ne risquait-il pas de glisser? De noyer ses moteurs?

Avec un grand bruit, l'avion quitta le sol. Jeanne frémit, ce recroquevilla. Un instant, elle tourna les yeux vers les autres. Achille non plus ne semblait pas bien. Avec un peu de chance, le voyage ne durerait pas trop longtemps... Shamash vrombit à son côté, tenta de la distraire; mais peine perdue.

Enfin l'appareil cessa de monter, et se stabilisa. L'albinos dut regarder à travers la fenêtre pour se convaincre qu'ils bougeaient. On eût dit que quelqu'un tenait l'appareil en l'air tellement il était silencieux. Ah, peut-être qu'elle pourrait tenir le coup, finalement... Mouais. Son estomac n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Pour se distraire, Jeanne décida d'explorer le petit panneau lumineux qui venait de s'allumer en face d'elle. C'était une espèce de télévision. Elle pouvait choisir d'écouter de la musique, de faire des jeux, de regarder des films... Intriguée, elle cliqua sur cette dernière option. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle voulait trouver quelque chose qui l'occupe jusqu'à pouvoir sortir de cette boite de ferraille. Mais les titres ne lui disaient rien. _Star Wars, Some like it Hot, Die unendliche Geschichte, Labyrinth._.. ah, enfin, un titre en français: _La guerre des boutons._ Le résumé lui promettait une histoire simple, sans grande envergure, exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Restait la question de savoir si elle pouvait le regarder. On leur avait fourni gratuitement des écouteurs, mais elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Après quelques minutes à tâtonner en cherchant où les brancher, elle put enfin se renfoncer dans son siège, étaler sa couverture autour d'elle et débrancher son cerveau.

L'histoire était plutôt drôle, mais c'était surtout les voix qui touchaient la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler français depuis des années; Yamada, malgré son accent, ne le parlait pas dans le camp. Et tout d'un coup toutes ces voix, tous ces mots... Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Plusieurs fois, elle mit le film en pause, chercha à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle le remettait. On l'interrompit à un moment pour lui donner son repas. Quelqu'un passa pour ramasser les restes, et puis les lumières se réduisirent au minimum, et les gens s'installèrent pour dormir. Jeanne n'en était qu'à la moitié de son film, alors elle se concentra sur l'écran. Tant qu'elle ne riait pas trop fort, tout irait bien...

Les meilleures choses ayant une fin, le film finit par s'arrêter. L'albinos avait un peu perdu le fil; elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Comment deux garçons qui se détestaient si fort tant qu'ils avaient un groupe à mener, qui s'étaient fait la guerre avec tant de férocité, pouvaient-ils finir par se tomber dans les bras? Papillonnant des paupières - elle avait un peu mal aux yeux tout d'un coup - elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde semblait dormir. En pianotant encore un peu, elle trouva le plan de vol. Il était presque dix heures du soir, et il restait encore huit heures de vol. Mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait trouver quelque chose d'autre à regarder...

Deux films et demi plus tard, la jeune fille sentit du mouvement dans sa rangée. Achille semblait s'être réveillé. Elle fit mine d'avoir les yeux fermés, mais il ne la regarda pas.

Avec lenteur, il se leva. La nourriture ne semblait pas lui avoir bien réussi, et il commença à tituber vers les toilettes. Jeanne le suivit du regard. Ils devaient s'entraider maintenant, faire en sorte de trouver, ensemble, un moyen de rentrer dans le tournoi et de le gagner. Cela ne serait pas facile...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir à son ciel, ses yeux tombèrent, dans l'interstice des fauteuils, sur une masse de cheveux blonds désordonnés. Marco avait toujours été grand; il dépassait le haut de son dossier de presque une tête. C'est comme s'il était fait de papier tue-mouches, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le regarder. Lui non plus ne dormait pas; il était trop droit et immobile pour cela.

Tout lui remontait à l'esprit en l'observant, ça faisait comme un puits qui exploserait soudain. C'était lui qui l'avait repoussée dans les bras d'Hao, qui lui avait clairement dit que, qu'elle ait agi volontairement ou pas, c'était tout pareil pour lui. C'était quelque part à cause de lui si elle avait commencé à faire confiance à Hao, à penser qu'il la laisserait agir à sa guise tant qu'elle suivait ses règles. C'était quelque part à cause de lui si Lyanne... Une pointe bouillante s'enfonça dans son cerveau, la faisant frissonner. Sans bien comprendre, elle sut qu'Hao la regardait. Il devait bien rire, lui aussi, de la voir toujours incapable de se détacher de quelqu'un qui s'était si facilement détaché d'elle... Ou peut-être que cela ne le faisait plus rire, justement. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle devait comprendre dans ses actes à lui. Mais c'était facile, aussi, quand on était convaincu d'avoir raison, et qu'on se fichait pas mal de la vie de ses proches. La brûlure s'intensifia. Elle était peut-être injuste. Probablement. Mais elle avait trop mal au cœur pour s'en soucier.

« Ça va, Jeanne? »

Sursautant, l'albinos tourna la tête vers Turbein. Couvert jusqu'aux yeux, il aurait été menaçant si elle ne le connaissait pas; mais elle voyait l'éclat inquiet de son regard. D'un doigt, il baissa son masque pour continuer. « Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Tu veux aller aux toilettes aussi? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Etait-elle transparente à ce point pour tout le monde ici? « N-non, ça va, » dit-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « C'est rien, je suis juste un peu... fatiguée.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, comme Ash, » murmura le jeune homme. Il parlait si bas que Jeanne l'entendait à peine. Etait-ce pour la protéger des quolibets des autres? Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. « Tu vas être décalée demain. »

Il avait raison. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, maintenant, en tout cas pour son cerveau. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça paraît beaucoup moins solide que Spirit of Fire, » murmura-t-elle en indiquant l'appareil autour d'elle.

Turbein pencha la tête, comme confus. « Tu ne le sens pas?  
\- Sentir quoi? »

Il fronça les sourcils sous le tissu. « Concentre-toi. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de furyoku, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Over-Souls actifs. »

Jeanne ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire, mais elle acquiesça quand même et se concentra. Il y avait tellement de furyoku autour d'elle... C'était étourdissant. Puis elle comprit. « On... on est dans un Over-Soul? »

Turbein sourit. « Eh oui. Donc tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
\- C'est vrai... je ne devrais pas. » Jeanne se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé. Irrémédiablement, ses yeux revinrent à l'interstice des fauteuils. Mais la personne devant elle s'était renfoncée dans son fauteuil; elle ne pouvait plus voir Marco. Silence.

« Tu penses encore aux X-Laws, hein. »

Jeanne se figea, blanchit. Il avait parlé tout bas, si bas qu'elle avait cru ne pas l'entendre. « N-non, pas du tout, » parvint-elle à dire, les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Turbein haussa les épaules, et leva la tête vers le plafond. « Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler en détail. Je ne les connais pas, moi, et c'est vrai que si je me retrouve demain devant eux je n'hésiterais pas à les écraser. Mais ça te travaille, et j'ai peur que tu te perdes. »

Jeanne avala sa salive. La boule dans sa gorge semblait enfler au fur et à mesure que Turbein parlait. Et, sans en avoir pris la décision consciente, elle commença à parler, sur le même ton. « C'est difficile. Je n'arrive pas - je ne sais pas si je veux changer comme tout le monde me dit de le faire. D'accord, j'ai compris que Marco n'avait pas raison, et je ne veux pas qu'il tue tout le monde dans le camp... mais je ne me vois pas l'affronter. Et Hao aussi a tord. Il veut tuer plein de gens. Ça ne te dérange pas, toi? »

Il haussa les épaules, le plus doucement possible. « Je n'ai pas les mains tout à fait propres non plus. Tu es encore très jeune, Jeanne.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est maintenant que je dois décider. » Sa voix était amère, au moins un peu. C'était si clair quand elle était chez les X-Laws. Il n'y avait pas besoin de décider, on choisissait tout pour elle. Chez Hao, tout était décision, escarmouche, combat à mort. Elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée.

Avec un soupir, elle croisa les bras sur la tablette devant elle, et y enfouit son visage. « Ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir tout expliquer à Marco. Juste... le voir, sans qu'on se batte ou qu'il y ait du danger, et parler, expliquer, raconter. Mais il ne me laissera jamais lui raconter. D'ailleurs Hao non plus. Il tuerait Marco et les autres sans jamais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Il parle, il parle, il parle, mais il n'écoute jamais. Ce que j'essayais de dire - d'être - il n'a rien entendu. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, alors c'est rentré par une oreille et c'est sorti par l'autre, et il a tué Lyanne. Comment veut-il que je trouve qui je peux être s'il ne m'écoute pas quand j'essaie d'expliquer? »

Elle sentit qu'il changeait de position à côté d'elle. « Je n'ai pas de bonne réponse. Le seigneur Hao est tellement au-dessus de nous que c'est difficile de comprendre ce qu'il pense vraiment; je ne dirais pas avec tant de certitude qu'il ne t'a pas entendue. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il essaie de nous protéger, en fait. De te protéger. »

C'était au tour de Jeanne de le fixer, d'entre ses bras, avec des yeux ronds. Après une pause incrédule, elle parvint à coasser: « On doit avoir une idée très différente de ce que ça veut dire, alors.  
\- Peut-être. Je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas les réponses. Mais si tu veux te faire entendre, je pense que tu devrais agir comme tu l'as conseillé à Achille.  
\- C-c'est-à-dire? »

Turbein n'avait qu'un sourire à lui offrir. « Travailles de ton côté et dépasse-toi. Deviens forte. Pas seulement dans tes bras ou dans tes Over-Souls, mais aussi dans ta tête. Réfléchis, creuse. Fais en sorte qu'il t'entende. Je pense que pour ça, il faudra que tu l'entendes, aussi. »

Jeanne le fixa encore un instant, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Turbein replaça son masque sur sa bouche et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent plus rien; Jeanne se sentait presque prête à dormir. La pointe brûlante avait disparu, et sa gorge lui semblait moins coincée. Mais, doucement, elle osa:

« Turbein?  
\- Oui?  
\- Je vais peut-être aller aux toilettes, finalement.  
\- Bien sûr, princesse. »

Jeanne le laissa s'extirper du rang et fit de même. Elle sentait encore des regards sur elle, et elle devinait bien qui cela pouvait être. Mais elle se voulut de fer, d'acier. Ils voulaient l'appeler princesse, se moquer de ses manières et de ses idées? Très bien. Mais elle les assumerait, elle. La tête haute, les yeux fixés sur son objectif - la fin de l'allée, le refuge de la petite coursive des toilettes à l'abri des regards - elle avança sans trembler. Elle fit si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas être passée près de Marco avant de tourner pour se glisser derrière le rideau. Là, elle se laissa respirer.

La porte des cabinets s'ouvrit. Achille s'arrêta en voyant une ombre devant lui, puis soupira avec soulagement. « Tu ne dors pas, toi? Demain, tu vas être insupportable.  
\- Je sais, » fit-elle avec un sourire désolé. D'habitude, elle aurait été bien plus acide; mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer.

Ils n'avaient pas la place de se croiser dans la coursive, alors elle recula jusqu'aux premiers rangs des sièges et se colla au siège d'une jeune femme d'un noir d'encre, qui ronflait paisiblement, et attendit qu'Achille s'avance.

Tout se passa très vite. Alors qu'Achille la dépassait, un compartiment s'ouvrit soudain au-dessus d'eux, et une valise heurta le Grec sur le coin du crâne. Il tomba comme une masse, manquant faire tomber Jeanne à son tour. Inquiète, elle se pencha pour le secouer –

Et elle vit le sol de l'avion s'évanouir sous leurs pieds.

Jeanne perdit ce qui lui restait d'équilibre. Pourtant, elle ne tomba pas tout de suite. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas un phénomène localisé: tous les Shamans en face d'elle étaient désormais assis dans le vide. Mais ils ne la regardaient pas.

Une voix se mit à chuinter derrière elle, et elle tourna la tête pour découvrir, en gros plan sur l'écran principal, le visage de Goldova.

« Chères candidates, chers candidats. J'espère que vous avez tous bien dormi et profité des offres à prix cassés proposés par la Pache Airline©. Nous arrivons cependant au terme de la première partie du voyage. A partir d'ici, vous devrez trouver votre chemin par vous-mêmes, en vous fiant à votre don shamanique. La seconde manche du tournoi commencera dans exactement un mois, date à laquelle les inscriptions fermeront. En espérant vous revoir bientôt... » La transmission s'interrompit. Jeanne cligna des yeux. Devina ce qui allait se passer.

Cette fois-ci, elle tomba vraiment. Un léger cri lui échappa, alors qu'elle s'agrippait instinctivement au corps évanoui du Grec. Mais ils allaient tous mourir! Combattant la panique qui s'emparait d'elle, elle tenta de voir ce qui arrivait aux autres, et comprit qu'elle était totalement à côté de la plaque, comme dirait Mathilda.

Déjà presque loin au-dessus d'eux, Spirit of Fire lévitait calmement. Il tendait même une main vers eux. Jeanne se sentit confusément rassurée. Bientôt il les attraperait, et ils cesseraient de tomber. Achille obtiendrait les soins dont il avait besoin et tout irait bien –

C'est alors qu'un souffle puissant la projeta plus loin et lui fit lâcher le poignet de son camarade. Jeanne n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait; elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'était agi d'une gigantesque lame étincelante. En se contorsionnant, elle découvrit qu'elle était nez-à-nez avec Michael. De là où elle était, elle n'eut qu'un instant pour dévisager Marco; mais son visage était fermé, ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes. S'il y avait un message, elle ne le comprit pas.

Immédiatement après, ils crevèrent les nuages.

Le sol apparut sous eux. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de désert brûlé. De si haut, elle ne voyait pas encore le relief exact, mais plusieurs rocs escarpés lui en donnèrent une idée assez précise. S'ils continuaient de tomber, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. L'éclat blanc de l'Archange passa près d'elle – ce n'était plus Michael mais un autre, que devait-elle comprendre? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et pas le temps d'en former. Hao n'était nulle part. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le rouge du désert, la tache sombre que formait Achille, et les rares filets blancs des derniers nuages. Elle devait trouver un plan, et vite. Elle aurait pu demander à Shamash de les retenir au moyen d'une cage, quelque chose; mais ils tombaient depuis trop longtemps déjà. S'ils tombaient sur quelque chose de dur ou que l'arrêt de leur chute était trop soudain, ils n'y survivraient pas. Cependant, elle savait que Shamash pouvait les téléporter. Et peut-être que s'il se faisait assez mou...

Son frère d'âme acquiesça. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de meilleure idée. Alors Shamash la téléporta près d'Achille, et elle saisit sa main. Puis ils disparurent de nouveau, et réapparurent à quelques mètres du sol, juste au-dessus de Shamash.

Jeanne serra la main d'Achille et ferma les yeux. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bras joints de Shamash comme dans du beurre, et rebondirent très haut. Achille faillit lui échapper, mais elle réussit à le garder près d'elle alors qu'ils retombaient dans les mains de l'esprit, rebondissaient encore. La force s'évacua progressivement, et bientôt Shamash les déposait délicatement sur le sol.

Jeanne dût s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas encore grande confiance en ses capacités de téléportation, et son furyoku se trouvait fortement diminué. Pendant un long moment, elle resta là à respirer profondément. Son cerveau peinait à faire sens de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis elle eut un déclic. Achille. Il fallait s'occuper d'Achille. Siegfried accepta gracieusement d'aller inspecter les protubérances rocheuses les plus proches en quête d'un abri. Une fois revenu et incarné dans une pierre couleur de brique, il se saisit délicatement du corps de son Shaman et laissa Jeanne grimper sur son épaule pour les y amener. Le jeune Grec n'avait pas spécialement l'air mal en point, mais le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas inquiétait énormément sa camarade. Elle n'avait pas vraiment appris comment procurer de soins aux blessés dans le camp. Cependant, elle avait vu Zen s'inquiéter énormément quand, par mégarde, on avait assommé son frère. Perdre conscience à cause d'un choc, avait-il dit, indique que le cerveau est peut-être endommagé.

Rester inconscient trop longtemps, elle se souvenait, faisait de cette possibilité une certitude. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri du vent dans le petit abri rocheux, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les tempes moites d'Achille. Il ne réagissait pas.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait déjà soigné ses propres blessures. Chez les X-Laws, il s'agissait même de choses graves. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'un cerveau. Elle n'y connaissait rien. Et si elle empirait la situation...? Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en sueur, alors qu'il lui semblait faire froid. Siegfried partit en quête de bois à brûler, et elle resta avec le blessé.

Elle devait prendre une décision. Après une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra, et invoqua Shamash.

Cela dura longtemps. Elle n'osait pas, ne savait pas; elle avait conscience de tenter, à coup d'allumettes, de créer un contre-feu dans une forêt de paille. Mais Shamash était rassurant à son côté, et il lui indiquait quoi faire. Et enfin, Achille rouvrit les yeux.

Jeanne rouvrit les siens avec un frisson. Il était pâle, mais il la regardait. Il était pâle, mais il allait bien. « Ça va? »

Elle l'aurait presque embrassé, tant elle avait eu peur. Heureusement, lui n'était pas dans ces dispositions, et il essaya de se redresser. « Q-qu'est-ce que... Que s'est-il passé? » Il regardait autour de lui, tout confus.

Jeanne sentit une nouvelle goulée de panique s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine, mais elle se força à être rassurante. « C'est une longue histoire. Ne te relève pas tout de suite. Tu te sens bien? Tu n'as mal nulle part?  
\- N-non, ça va. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes, de toute façon, princesse? Ils sont où, les autres? »

Ah... oui, il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Elle n'avait même pas tout compris, en plus. Et... il n'allait pas être content. « Euh, ben... C'est compliqué. L'avion a explosé et Goldova a expliqué qu'on devait trouver le Village Pache tous seuls, en fait. Et puis... » Comment expliquer sans le blesser? Elle se sentait hésiter, bafouiller, rosir. « Quelqu'un a essayé d'attaquer Hao, et on a été séparés du groupe. Je n'ai pas vu où il était. Comme tu étais inconscient, je me suis occupée de toi. On est dans un abri, on a plus qu'à faire le trajet et on les retrouvera forcément... » Elle s'arrêta. Cela ne marchait pas. Le visage d'Achille semblait s'écrouler sur lui-même. A court d'idées, Jeanne leva les mains. « M-mais c'est bien! Voilà ce que tu attendais, le moment de faire tes preuves. On va le retrouver, tu vas voir. Tu peux lui montrer que tu es digne de rentrer dans la fête des étoiles... »

C'était petit, c'était fade, c'était insuffisant; comme mettre un pansement sur une blessure par balle. Achille se rallongea, détourna les yeux. « Il n'a même pas essayé de nous retrouver ? »

Jeanne baissa les yeux. Elle avait comme une boule dans la gorge, parce que c'était vrai, quelque part; et parce que c'était un mensonge, au moins par omission. Mais si elle avait mentionné Marco, il ne se serait jamais calmé; il aurait été capable de s'en aller de son côté, sans elle. C'était mieux de ne rien dire. La gorge sèche, elle essaya encore: « C-c'est une marque de confiance, je crois. Il attend de voir comment on va lui en mettre plein la vue, et... »

Un cri la coupa brusquement. Jeanne se redressa à demi. Le bruit était venu de l'extérieur; il fut rapidement rejoint par des bruits de combat, d'autres cris, des pleurs d'enfant. Les sons faisaient écho sur les murs autour d'eux, devenant de plus en plus déchirants alors qu'ils s'atténuaient.

Jeanne regarda Achille. Il était encore faible. L'emmener n'était pas raisonnable. « Reste-là, je vais voir ce que c'est, » souffla-t-elle en appelant Shamash à son côté. Le Grec protesta un peu, mais il était trop mal pour la retenir. La jeune fille sortit sa ceinture et l'enroula autour de son bras. Peyote, en l'aidant à forger les anneaux qui glissaient le long de la ceinture de cuir, lui avait fait un plus grand cadeau qu'il aurait pu imaginer. En glissant son pouce le long des gravures – Marco, Meene, Marie, Hao – elle avait presque l'impression d'égrainer un chapelet; de concentrer tout son courage pour le combat à venir. A pas mesurés, l'albinos sortit de la caverne, et jeta un œil par-dessus la roche.

Un groupe de silhouettes noires se trouvait juste au-dehors, foncés encore par le soleil du soir. L'un d'entre eux tenait une fillette brune par la taille. Elle se débattait faiblement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. L'un des autres avait dans les mains une espèce de sacoche claire qu'il semblait fouiller.

Jeanne ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Shamash vient fusionner avec ses anneaux pour former une armure rutilante. Le métal glissait autour d'elle comme une seconde peau. Jamais son poids ne tombait sur un angle, jamais elle ne s'écorchait sur une aspérité. Tant qu'elle restait en harmonie spirituelle avec son esprit, l'armure ne faisait qu'un avec son corps. Jeanne sourit.

Puis elle se téléporta derrière l'homme qui tenait la jeune fille. Une espèce de piège à loup jaillit sous le pied de son ennemi, et il s'évanouit dans les airs avec un hululement terrible. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe, à ce qu'il la lâche... pas à ce qu'il disparaisse comme un mauvais rêve. Que se passait-il? Etait-ce l'Over-Soul de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu –

Jeanne releva les yeux, et croisa le regard de la fille qu'elle venait sauver.

La brune n'était même pas essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas l'air apeuré; elle ne regardait même pas les ombres autour d'eux. Son regard était d'une couleur limpide. Jeanne n'aurait pas su en dire la couleur, elle savait juste qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Magnifiques comme la bouche des volcans. Magnifiques comme l'eau des abysses. Magnifiques comme...

Une espèce de fulgurance l'aveugla un instant. C'était comme une vague de froid qui se déployait autour d'elle, colorant le monde d'un filtre étrangement clair, comme si la lune s'était soudain levée. Et devant elle, il n'y avait plus de petite brune, mais un grand fantôme blond. Ses yeux à lui étaient bleus; ils étaient bleus comme son couteau. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle comme une espèce d'ange rouillé. Et l'ange rouillé chantait. C'était la seule façon d'expliquer ce qu'elle entendait: des bruissements d'eau sortaient de sa bouche et lui coulaient dans les oreilles. Cette musique était chaude, apaisante, comme la berceuse d'un père. C'était Marco et plus que Marco, un rêve halluciné qui levait son bras pour lui caresser la joue et l'épaule...

"Jeanne!" Cette voix-là aussi, elle la connaissait; mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi inquiète, aussi pressante. Elle lui vrilla les oreilles comme le bruit d'un réveil, et l'albinos se téléporta loin du fantôme au couteau bleu. Elle atterrit derrière Achille, les genoux les premiers. Elle s'écorcha sur les cailloux. La douleur lui fit du bien; elle chassa la douce torpeur de son esprit.

Siegfried tenait la petite brune par le cou. Dans sa main, il y avait une espèce de poignard noir. « Lâche ce couteau, » grognait le Grec, en criant presque. « Lâche-le ou je te fracasse contre la montagne! »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Où... où était Marco? Le fantôme aux yeux bleus? Celui qui murmurait comme une rivière? Il n'était nulle part. Les hommes en noir aussi avaient disparu. Tremblante, elle se releva. « Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Achille se retourna vers elle. Il était extrêmement pâle. « A-à toi de me dire. Je suis venu voir, et elle était sur le point de t'envoyer rejoindre les fantômes. Elle est même pas forte, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu? »

Jeanne frissonna. « Il... il n'y avait personne d'autre?  
\- Personne. Juste elle. T'as fait décamper les autres, j'imagine. Tu devrais faire attention, tu n'as quasi plus de furyoku…  
\- Non, » mais la voix de l'albinos était faible. "Non... j-je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'elle.  
\- Juste elle? » Le petit brun était visiblement sceptique. Jeanne se serait sentie flattée si elle ne venait pas de vivre les pires secondes de sa vie.

« Juste elle. Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, Achille. Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ses pouvoirs. Tu es une illusionniste, c'est ça? » Ces mots-là, elle les avait dit plus fort, en direction de l'étrangère. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le couteau tomba par terre dans un bruit de plastique. Un jouet… « Achille, je crois qu'elle ne peut plus respirer. »

Siegfried lâcha sa proie, et la brune tomba au sol dans un fatras de tissu. « Tu étais obligé de lui faire mal?  
\- Elle t'a bien fait mal, à toi, » rétorqua le Grec. Il était allé prendre le sac de l'inconnue et en sortait une espèce de longue corde. « Si tu ne la laisses pas à Siegfried, moi je vais pas la laisser s'enfuir ou essayer de nous causer des ennuis.  
\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, » répéta Jeanne, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la fillette. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et ne bougea pas non plus quand Achille la ficela comme un saucisson.

Sans vaciller, il la hissa dans ses bras et repartit vers l'intérieur de l'abri. « Viens, princesse, souffla-t-il à Jeanne. « Il va faire nuit, et on est trop exposés dehors. »

Jeanne avait froid; elle obéit.

* * *

Achille posa son paquet contre le mur. Il était précis dans ses mouvements, et très précautionneux; pas une fois sa camarade ne le vit lever les yeux vers le visage de leur prisonnière. Parce que maintenant, ils avaient une prisonnière. C'était un peu troublant, et si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de manquer y passer la jeune Française aurait probablement protesté un tel traitement. Là, elle ne dit rien, même lorsque le Grec baissa le grand bandeau blanc de la brune sur ses yeux. « Comme ça, elle ne t'hypnotisera plus, » ironisa-t-il, mais son ton était un peu tremblant. Comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs. « Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et indiqua les brindilles ramenées par Siegfried. Si Kanna avait été avec eux, ils auraient pu les allumer avec une de ses allumettes, mais Jeanne n'avait rien de similaire. L'expression d'Achille signifia que lui non plus. Les sourcils froncés, le Grec fouilla le sac qu'il tenait encore. « Rien non plus, » fit-il, dépité.

Jeanne alla s'asseoir près du feu qui ne serait pas. Siegfried avait tout arrangé pour contenir le feu: le sable, les cailloux en rond, les brindilles et les broussailles, les quelques éclats de vrai bois. Mais sans rien pour tout allumer...

« Si seulement on avait un briquet, » soupira Achille. « Ou même du silex. J'ai vu Mo faire ça, une fois. Tu prends deux cailloux et tu les tapes l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le choc déclenche une étincelle. »

Jeanne acquiesça, pensive. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Attends. Répète. » Le Grec s'exécuta. Jeanne écouta attentivement.

« J'ai déjà vu Hao faire quelque chose comme ça," murmura-t-elle. « Il voulait me dire quelque chose sur mes pouvoirs, et... il a déclenché du feu avec deux aimants, » continua-elle dans un souffle fiévreux. Se redressant, elle saisit un caillou pointu et le posa au milieu des brindilles. Puis elle retira sa ceinture de son bras. Elle y prit deux de ses anneaux et les posa de chaque côté de son caillou. « Recule-toi, » dit-elle à Achille, « je sais même pas si ça va marcher, mais je veux pas t'éborgner. » Une fois chacun protégé plus ou moins bien, elle bloqua sa respiration et activa les propriétés magnétiques des deux anneaux. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, et en expulsant le caillou produisirent une étincelle qui alluma le reste du feu. « Ça a marché, » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Achille, qui décidément allait de mieux en mieux, se mit à ricaner nerveusement. Jeanne le regarda avec désapprobation; il s'expliqua entre deux hoquets. « C'est tellement idiot, n'empêche. Hao-sama est le maître du feu mais il ne nous a jamais appris à en faire. Regarde-nous, des pauvres ploucs même pas fichus de faire du feu tout seul. »

Jeanne le fixa un instant, avant de ricaner aussi. « C'est terrible, Achille, t'as raison. Terrible. Et lui qui prend son entraînement tellement au sérieux. Il ne serait pas fier.  
\- Bah si, » remarqua l'autre, en se remettant quelque peu. « On a réussi à en faire sans lui. D'une façon qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginée. »

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, certes; mais la pensée fit du bien à Jeanne. Ils rirent encore un peu, puis s'arrêtèrent. Quand même, ils n'étaient pas censés être amis. Enfin, pas à ce point. Un silence plus ou moins épineux s'installa. Achille s'abîma dans l'inspection du sac de leur prisonnière. Puis, sans lever les yeux, il l'indiqua du menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire? »

Jeanne la regarda, les lèvres pincées. « Je sais pas. En tombant, j'ai rien vu, pas même un hameau. On ne peut pas l'abandonner attachée dans le désert, quand même. »

Le Grec haussa les épaules. « En fait, on peut. Elle a essayé de nous voler nos affaires et de te tuer, quand même.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée, » déclara soudain la fille assise contre la pierre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas émis un son depuis qu'elle était là. Peut-être qu'elle prenait les menaces d'Achille au sérieux. Jeanne songea qu'elle n'avait pas vu son esprit, non plus. Il lui avait pourtant semblé puissant... mais il se terrait dans l'ombre. Elle fit un signe à Shamash; laisser une menace dans la nature l'inquiétait.

Achille se leva et fit quelque pas vers elle. « T'avais un couteau. Tu comptais le lui faire manger, peut-être?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée, » répéta la fillette sans trembler. « Je ne savais pas ce que feraient les Paches. Je n'ai pas de groupe, je... je ne voulais pas être toute seule. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « Tu as failli lui couper la gorge, » rappela Achille, confus. Jeanne songea à rappeler que c'était avec une arme en plastique… mais en même temps il semblait réussir à la faire parler. L'étrangère hésita, puis sembla se décider.

« Je comptais la persuader de me suivre. Mon pouvoir me sert à... créer des illusions. Montrer ce que les gens veulent voir. Je sais juste instinctivement comment me comporter pour les persuader de faire ce que je veux. »

Achille laissa échapper un ricanement sceptique. « Et pour convaincre la princesse des X-Laws, il faut la tuer?  
\- Non, » fit la brune. Encore une fois, elle hésita. « Elle a vu celui qu'elle voulait voir... et qui l'aurait graciée. Elle aurait obtenu son pardon, et ça aurait réparé quelque chose pour elle. »

Jeanne se sentait rougir furieusement, et elle comprit le malaise de l'étrangère. Obtenir le pardon de Marco? C'était ça, la clef pour faire d'elle une espèce de drone obéissant? C'était humiliant.

Achille, lui, ne semblait pas avoir tout saisi. Ce qu'il saisissait bien, par contre, c'était le visage gêné de Jeanne, son malaise. Et bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait adoré que quelqu'un rabatte le caquet de la petite princesse au camp, l'image lui parut déplacée. Enervante.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-il dans un grognement, "elle a essayé de nous voler. Moi je dis, on la laisse là. »

Jeanne regardait le sol. Sa voix avait comme blanchi. « En même temps, elle se serait vite rendu compte qu'on avait rien.  
\- Il n'empêche! » Achille s'énervait. Il essayait de réparer ce qui lui apparaissait comme une espèce de blessure, et elle prenait la défense de l'ennemi? « C'est une - c'est une question de principes. »

Jeanne leva un sourcil et fixa le sac qu'Achille tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à comprendre. Alors il rougit et lâcha la sacoche. « Ben quoi, c'est une prisonnière, » balbutia-t-il. « Son sac est rempli de nourriture, il va beaucoup nous aider. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu oublies qu'elle a mis un couteau sous ta gorge! Moi je ne la crois pas. Je pense qu'elle cherche à se débarrasser des autres concurrents et tu as failli l'aider. »

Jeanne savait qu'il risquait d'avoir raison. Mais quelque chose la poussait à argumenter. D'abord parce que laisser une fille, même dangereuse, attachée dans un coin du désert sans nourriture, eh bien c'était mal, et elle ne pouvait pas dépasser cette première vérité. Mais quelque chose de plus morbide la faisait parler. Si la fille pouvait vraiment pénétrer les désirs des gens, et voir clair dans ce dont ils avaient besoin... « Ecoute, on a beau être Shamans, on est que deux enfants et on a des kilomètres à parcourir. Sa seule arme est un couteau en plastique, quoi. Elle a besoin d'aide, et nous aussi. »

Achille croisa les bras. « Comment? C'est un fil de fer. Et elle nous trahira à la moindre occasion. Ou alors elle recommencera son jeu d'illusions, là.  
\- Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Elle a vite vu que toute seule, elle n'allait pas loin. Et puis elle doit connaître Hao, non? Elle sait que nous trahir la mettrait immédiatement sur la liste noire de notre cher maître, » dit-elle crânement. Achille la regarda avec des yeux ronds; elle plissa les siens pour essayer d'obtenir qu'il lui donne la réplique. Cette tactique ne fonctionnerait que s'ils étaient convaincants.

Après un temps de pause, le jeune homme acquiesça nerveusement. « C'est vrai. Hao-sama le prendrait comme une insulte personnelle. Si on arrive pas au Village Pache, il découvrira forcément que c'est de sa faute, et alors... »

L'étrangère pinça des lèvres. « Vous êtes du groupe d'Hao? » Etait-ce de la panique dans sa voix?

Achille sourit. Ils avaient réussi. « Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte? Nous avons une mission secrète pour notre maître. Si tu nous avais tués, il aurait été fâché...  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous tuer, » balbutia la brune avec un frisson de terreur. Cela décida Jeanne.

« On l'emmène avec nous. »

Achille se retourna vers elle. « Hein? »

L'albinos leva les yeux vers lui. « Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance immédiatement. Ou jamais. Mais encore une fois, on est au milieu d'un désert. L'union fait la force, non? » Sans attendre sa réponse, l'albinos s'approcha de leur prisonnière en fouillant dans ses poches. Elle avait trois barres de céréales et le reste de la madeleine du repas de l'avion. Avec délicatesse, elle coupa cette dernière en deux. Le premier bout, elle le fourra dans la bouche d'Achille, qui essayait encore de la convaincre de changer d'avis. Puis elle s'approcha encore de la brune et tendit la madeleine vers elle.

« Ah non, » entendit-elle derrière elle. Achille avait la bouche pleine, mais il parvenait encore à parler. « Et toi? Si tu manges pas, on va être bien.  
\- J'ai déjà mangé la mienne, » souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse alors qu'elle donnait le gâteau à la petite brune. « Tu as dit toi-même qu'il y avait plein de nourriture dans son sac. Elle nous aide, je l'aide.  
\- Elle a essayé de piquer tout ce qu'on avait et de te tuer, » et la voix d'Achille était comme fatiguée.

« Parce qu'Hao n'a jamais essayé de me tuer...  
\- Tu es épuisante, tu le sais ça?  
\- Je sais bien, je sais bien. Tant que je nous garde en vie, faudra s'en accommoder. »

Ca ferma le clapet d'Achille, et l'inconnue accepta le gâteau sans toucher à son bandeau. Jeanne sourit, un peu mal à l'aise devant cette fillette qui faisait à peine sa taille et qui était attachée comme une bête sauvage. « Tu t'appelles comment? »

La brune finit de mâcher le gâteau. Elle mangeait lentement, en appréciant chaque miette et son goût particulier. Puis, d'une petite voix, elle dit: « Nyôrai. »

Jeanne acquiesça. « D'accord, Nyôrai. Moi, c'est Jeanne. Lui, c'est Achille. Je ne sais pas exactement comment on va faire, mais on ne va pas te laisser là, d'accord? On a tout intérêt à voyager ensemble. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on va devoir te laisser tes liens, mais ça va aller. Promis. »

La brune se pinçait encore les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Jeanne sentait bien la faiblesse de ses mots. Si Achille avait raison, elle se montrait d'une faiblesse intolérable, qu'on lui ferait payer cher. Mais si elle avait tort, son comportement était tout aussi intolérable. Revenant vers Achille, elle se laissa tomber près du feu. Le brun avait rappelé Siegfried pour bloquer le vent et les intrus; ils pourraient dormir tranquille. « Il est trop tard pour bouger, » confirma-t-il. "On partira demain matin.  
\- Ça me va, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu n'as qu'à dormir un peu, je vais prendre le premier quart.  
\- J'ai dormi dans l'avion. Dors, toi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Jeanne eut un léger soupir, puis acquiesça. « Je comprends. Tu me réveilles dans deux heures? »

Ils furent interrompus par le léger vrombissement de Shamash. Derrière lui se tenait une espèce de sphère changeante, comme une espèce d'erreur dans la fabrique du réel. L'albinos tenta de fixer l'esprit. Frissonna quand elle vit des yeux bleus, des reflets de plume. Cela manqua de la rendre malade. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Nyôrai des précisions sur son esprit... Mais pour le moment, elle avait trop sommeil.

Shamash accepta de surveiller le groupe pendant qu'elle dormait. Alors, se lovant entre les cailloux, Jeanne ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par le sommeil.


	3. Road to nowhere

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Deuxième chapitre:** **Road to nowhere / Marche ou rêve**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, vous pensez bien. D'ailleurs, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

 **Soundtrack:** Wide open road ( _The Church_ ) & Mountain Sound ( _Of monsters and men_ )

 **Note:**

J'ai vieilli un peu tout le monde pour me faciliter la vie. Rutherford et Nyôrai ont seize ans, Hao et Yoh quinze, Mathilda et Achille quatorze. Jeanne et Nichrome ont treize ans, et Marion douze.

Au départ, ce chapitre faisait quasiment le double de mots, mais j'ai décidé de couper pour pas mal de raisons. D'abord, c'est plus lisible quand c'est plus court. Et puis après les reviews buguent. Mais du coup, le suivant est déjà écrit (à moins que je rajoute des choses) donc il viendra vite!

Echecs pourra pas être updaté en avril parce que c'est le temps des concours. A la place j'essaierai de tout préparer pour Loose Thorns et publier ça en attendant.

* * *

« Allez, princesse, debout. » Jeanne était encore profondément endormie, mais elle eut du mal à réconcilier l'oiseau de son rêve et la voix décidément bourrue d'Achille. Papillonnant des paupières, elle gémit et tenta de se retourner pour dormir encore un peu. Elle avait eu du mal à s'assoupir entre la roche et le froid. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, si...? Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment, jusqu'à ce que, bon gré mal gré, elle ouvre les yeux.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » souffla Achille en se redressant. Jeanne commença à s'asseoir. La lumière à l'entrée de la cave lui fit cligner des yeux, et elle se reconcentra sur le petit brun encore debout devant elle. Il avait les traits tirés, et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Comme si... Non, pas comme si. C'était le matin. Ils étaient pourtant censés se relayer!

Immédiatement elle se redressa, bien réveillée pour le coup. « Achille, tu n'as pas dormi? Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »

Le brun s'arrêta près du feu, et croisa les bras. « Je ne peux pas? J'ai dormi pendant une dizaine d'heures dans l'avion, toi pas. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se comporte comme un adulte responsable ici... »

Jeanne roula les yeux. Achille haussa les épaules et laissa tomber.

« Au moins, tu seras déjà habituée au rythme d'ici. Empêche-moi juste de m'endormir avant ce soir, » sourit-il. C'est alors que l'albinos remarqua que quelque chose grillait sur les pierres près du feu. En regardant de plus près, elle distingua une pomme de terre énorme, et trois petits bouts de viande. Il avait préparé tout un petit déjeuner, en plus!

« On a pas de couverts, » remarqua le petit brun en tirant, avec un long bâton, les pierres loin du feu, « mais j'ai bricolé quelque chose. Pour l'instant la pierre est trop chaude pour manger. »

Jeanne acquiesça et se leva pour le rejoindre près du feu. Même là, il ne se laissait que très peu aller; sa voix ne trahissait pas d'enthousiasme. C'était presque inquiétant... « Merci, Ash. Ça sent bon, en tout cas.  
\- C'est la fille, elle avait plein de nourriture, » commenta le brun en haussant les épaules. « J'ai rationné pour l'instant, mais on devrait trouver vite des endroits où se ravitailler.  
\- En parlant de « la fille, » je vais la réveiller. » Devant la tête que faisait Jeanne, le brun fit la moue, mais ne dit rien.

La petite brune dormait encore. Jeanne profita de ce moment pour l'observer plus avant. Malgré son apparence frêle et fine, elle devait être un peu plus âgée - quinze ans, peut-être? Sa peau était claire, ses mains douces. Ses vêtements rappelaient ceux d'une fille normale, presque plus que ceux qu'eux portaient; mais ils étaient de bonne qualité. Le bandeau lui était tombé sur le nez, et la corde lui avait un peu mordu dans les poignets. « Tu as serré trop fort, » souffla Jeanne en direction d'Achille, avant de desserrer les liens de leur prisonnière et de soigner ses plaies.

Lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux, elle était fixée par Nyôrai. Avec un léger sursaut, Jeanne tomba sur les fesses. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'entendit pas de murmures, ne vit pas d'ange ou de couteau; les yeux verts restèrent verts.

Derrière elles, Achille jura et s'approcha à grands pas. Jeanne se redressa et tenta de le calmer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, elle n'a rien fait -  
\- Comment je pourrais le savoir? Si elle peut te contrôler, je ne peux pas te faire confiance -  
\- Si, tu peux, » fit Jeanne, un peu plus sèchement. « Elle ne peut pas me contrôler. Tu le sentirais, si elle avait un Over-Soul, non? »

Achille grogna vaguement. « La viande est prête, » commenta-t-il à la place.

« Je peux manger à côté d'elle, si je te fais peur. »

C'était fait pour le piquer au vif, lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait l'air bête; mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Achille la fixa, hésitant visiblement, puis haussa les épaules. Il avait récupéré le couteau de leur prisonnière; pour couper leur viande, il le fit rapidement passer sur le feu. Une fois qu'il eut l'impression que la lame était stérile, il découpa leur nourriture. Jeanne marcha jusqu'au feu et reprit son 'plat,' ainsi que celui de Nyôrai, qu'elle lui glissa sans hésiter. La Française lui dénoua aussi les mains pour qu'elle puisse manger, avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous loin les uns des autres. Elle sentait la tension monter, mais elle ne savait pas bien comment calmer le jeu. Achille avait raison, bien sûr; elle n'aurait pas dû prendre ce risque, et même se laisser aller à être gentille avec une personne qui avait manqué lui faire du mal. Mais beaucoup de gens avaient manqué lui faire du mal, y compris le Grec lui-même. Si elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, elle serait vite isolée...

« Et si tu nous parlais de ton esprit? » Jeanne cligna des yeux et lança un regard désapprobateur à celui qui venait de parler. Que lui voulait-il, maintenant?

Achille haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux que je lui fasse confiance, j'ai besoin de comprendre comment ça marche, non? Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête.  
\- Achille...  
\- Ça va aller, » fit la brune en reposant son plat sur ses genoux. « Je vous dois bien ça. » Une espèce de chuintement chatouilla l'oreille de Jeanne, et l'espèce d'esprit étrange que Shamash surveillait apparut près de l'épaule de Nyôrai. « Mon esprit s'appelle Thenral. C'est un esprit Nishi, qui se nourrit des peurs des gens. Il n'a pas de... « forme » au repos, donc j'aurais dû mal à vous le montrer sans que vous vous sentiez en danger... »

Achille avait de nouveau croisé les bras. « D'accord. Mais pourquoi as-tu attaqué Jeanne hier? Pourquoi cette mise en scène? »

Nyôrai sembla hésiter. Jeanne regarda le brun, puis leur prisonnière, puis encore le brun.

« Tu ne dis rien. » Achille semblait devenir de plus en plus froid. Jeanne le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ecoute, Ash, ça sert à rien...  
\- Attends une minute. J'essaie de te montrer quelque chose. Pourquoi tu as attaqué Jeanne? »

Nyôrai plissa les lèvres. « Je ne voulais pas être toute seule. Je cherchais à attirer quelqu'un...  
\- Quelqu'un? N'importe qui?  
\- N'importe qui. Je voulais juste ne pas être toute seule, » fit la brune d'une toute petite voix. Jeanne n'en pouvait plus. Se redressant, elle fit un pas vers Nyôrai.

« Jeanne, pas un pas de plus, » ordonna le Grec. Du sac de Nyôrai, il venait de sortir une espèce de carnet. « Elle ment. Depuis hier elle ne fait que nous mentir. »

Jeanne s'immobilisa. « De quoi tu parles? »

Achille indiqua sa trouvaille et l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages. « Viens voir ici. Pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai tout bien regardé. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle t'a attirée toi. Elle a fait semblant de ne pas savoir qui on était, elle a fait semblant d'être petite et fragile, mais elle est tout sauf ça. Regarde! »

La Française revint vers lui et se pencha. Les pages étaient couvertes de photographies visiblement découpées de certains dépliants Paches. D'un regard, elle distingua Hao, Komeri, Horo-Horo, Zang-Ching... Tous étaient accompagnés de notes plus ou moins longues. « Q-qu'est-ce que...  
\- Elle savait bien qui on était. Regarde, on a même notre petite photo, » indiqua le Grec en remontant jusqu'à une certaine page. Ils figuraient tous les deux, l'un en-dessous de l'autre, avec quelques notes dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « Dès le début, elle avait prévu de te piéger. Quand elle a pas pu te laver le cerveau, elle a juste fait semblant d'être fragile pour que tu t'attendrisses. Comme d'habitude, tu te fais manipuler! »

Jeanne resta interdite. Puis elle regarda la brune de l'autre côté de la grotte. Celle-ci avait les lèvres pincées, mais elle ne disait rien. Puis quelque chose sembla passer sur son visage, une espèce d'ombre vieillissante, et un sourire suffisant prit la place de la moue tremblotante.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu m'as percée à jour. Tu veux un bonbon? »

Achille aurait pu prendre feu s'il n'avait pas été livide. Siegfried apparut à son côté, prêt à faire du steak haché de Nyôrai. Jeanne sentit que tout allait de nouveau déraper. Alors Shamash lui souffla une solution.

« Achille, stop! »

Le brun s'interrompit, le bras déjà levé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Encore lui donner une chance, alors qu'elle est si clairement en train de te manipuler? Elle ne fait que mentir depuis le début! »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Justement. Je sais comment savoir ce qu'elle veut réellement. Après, on pourra décider. »

Nyôrai tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil froncé, mais ne souffla pas un mot. Achille aussi semblait sceptique. « C'est quoi, ta solution miracle? »

Jeanne inclina la tête vers son esprit. « Shamash est dieu de la vérité, au départ. Il peut voir clair dans les cœurs, y compris dans le sien... si elle coopère.  
\- Et pourquoi elle ferait ça? »

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Visiblement, elle veut venir avec nous. Quel que soit son objectif, elle a essayé de gagner notre confiance... elle ne peut pas refuser. Pas vrai, Nyôrai? »

La brune semblait un peu perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, exactement? »

Jeanne regarda Shamash et acquiesça. L'esprit se fondit alors en elle. Posant un regard laiteux sur le monde autour d'ille, la fusion sourit aux deux autres et joignit les mains. Lorsqu'ille les ouvrit, ille libéra une lourde tablette de pierre qui brillait dans l'air à la manière des fantômes.

« Tu veux apparemment nous suivre. Voilà une chance pour toi de donner tes raisons, » et même la voix de la Shamane semblait changée, plus grave, plus posée. « Chacune de tes paroles sera comparée à la vérité de ton cœur. Si tu mens, nous le saurons. Si tu mens, nous te laisserons ici. »

Achille, d'abord un peu perplexe, s'autorisa un grand sourire. « C'est parfait, ça! Je vais lui redemander, alors -  
\- Non, » souffla la fusion. « Elle doit parler librement. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais se tut. Nyôrai semblait réfléchir, les lèvres plissées. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Jeanne-Shamash attendait.

« D'accord, je vous connaissais, » fit la brune. La tablette ne réagit pas. « Je prends des notes sur tous les Shamans connus, et je savais que vous n'aviez pas de partenaire. Je ne cherchais vraiment pas à vous tuer. »

Achille fixait la tablette avec un œil sceptique. « Comment je sais que ça marche? »

Jeanne-Shamash tourna son regard vers lui. « Tu peux essayer de prononcer un mensonge. » Ille n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

Le brun haussa les épaules et fit mine de se creuser la tête. « J'ai dix-huit ans, » tenta-t-il, surpris de voir la pierre rougir et se mettre à fumer. Les mains de Jeanne-Shamash semblèrent noircir un instant. « J'ai quatorze ans, j'ai quatorze ans, » admit le brun devant l'odeur de brûlé, et la pierre reprit sa couleur blanche.

« Convaincu? » Jeanne-Shamash n'avait pas cillé, alors même que ses mains fumaient. Achille acquiesça en grommelant. « Tu peux continuer, Nyôrai. »

La brune fixait la pierre avec appréhension maintenant. « Je cherchais une équipe de gens forts. Tout le monde sait qu'Hao est dangereux. Être avec vous deux est un bon moyen pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
\- Pourquoi mentir, alors?  
\- Achille...  
\- Parce que vous étiez plus susceptible de céder à vos sentiments qu'à une argumentation logique. Et je n'étais pas sûre que vous n'ayez pas déjà envisagé un partenaire. »

Achille fit une drôle de tête et regarda Jeanne; mais comme elle était toujours fusionnée avec Shamash elle n'eut pas la grâce de rougir. « Donne-nous une raison de ne pas te laisser ici.  
\- Je suis forte, » et la pierre ne lui donna pas tort, « et mes pouvoirs vous seront utiles. Si je peux vous tromper, je peux en tromper d'autres. »

Cela sembla suffire à la fusion à leur côté; la pierre disparut, et le fantôme quitta le corps de Jeanne. Achille chercha son regard. « On est d'accord, on la laisse là, hein? »

La Française fixait Nyôrai. « Ecoute...  
\- Mais non! Tu peux pas donner autant de chances à quelqu'un, tu vas nous faire tuer!  
\- La pierre a prouvé qu'elle ne voulait pas nous tuer. Toi et moi, Ash, on a des objectifs différents, non? Elle pourrait être un atout sérieux.  
\- Et une sacrée épine dans le pied...  
\- On se l'enlèvera à ce moment-là, s'il le faut. Mieux vaut quelqu'un dont on connaît les motivations plutôt qu'un inconnu. Ecoute, on parviendra rarement à obtenir de quelqu'un qu'il se livre aussi honnêtement qu'elle ne vient de le faire, tu ne crois pas? » Jeanne se leva et s'étira. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon. La cloche de l'oracle lui apprit qu'il était près de sept heures du matin. « Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on bouge. On n'a qu'un mois pour rejoindre le village Pache...  
\- Un mois? Seulement? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit avant? »

Jeanne aurait répondu, mais le cri d'Achille lui avait déchiré les oreilles.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Jeanne se posait la même question.

Ils avaient finalement pris une décision; Nyôrai les accompagnait (exigence de Jeanne) pour le moment, en tant que prisonnière (exigence d'Achille). Une fois qu'ils auraient atteint une ville, et qu'ils auraient une bonne idée de la direction à prendre, ils aviseraient.

Pour avancer dans le désert, ils avaient décidés de grimper sur le dos de Siegfried. Le grand esprit avançait autant en un pas que le groupe en vingt, et une fois la direction de la ville déterminée, il semblait le moyen le plus efficace, là où la téléportation restait limitée et un peu risquée.

Le problème, c'était la chaleur. Siegfried miroitait sous le soleil du désert, et il était quasiment impossible de le refroidir ou de se cacher des rayons lumineux, malgré une énorme main placée en parasol. Nyôrai ne semblait pas terriblement affectée, mais pour la Française c'était un calvaire. Sa peau brûlait trop facilement pour un tel temps, et elle devait constamment soigner les plaques rouges qui la recouvraient. Achille était dans une situation similaire; il ne cessait de s'essuyer le front, mais il refusait ses soins.

Avancer la nuit était impossible, car on n'y voyait rien; alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour avancer le matin et le soir, en cherchant refuge dans les rochers ou sous Siegfried. Mais leurs provisions s'amenuisaient. L'eau surtout manquait depuis le matin.

« Tu crois qu'on en a encore pour longtemps? » C'était Jeanne qui parlait. Elle avait la bouche sèche.

« Je sais pas, » répondit le Grec. « On a pas encore trouvé la route qu'on voulait rejoindre. Peut-être qu'on a tourné sans faire exprès, mais je peux pas vérifier sans renvoyer Sieg là-haut.  
\- Si je m'assois, je ne me relève pas, » prévint-elle. Shamash ne pouvait pas vérifier pour eux, étant aveugle. « Peut-être que Thenral... »

Nyôrai leva la tête. Elle avait encore les mains liées, et les yeux bandés, mais elle semblait les voir au travers. « Besoin d'aide? » Son ton était quelque peu ironique. Elle ne prenait visiblement pas très bien leur façon de la traiter, et Jeanne le comprenait assez.

C'était déjà trop pour le Grec. « Absolument pas, » grogna-t-il. « De toute façon regarde Jeanne, on voit une espèce de truc là-bas, ça doit être une maison. Ils auront forcément de l'eau et de l'ombre... »

Du doigt, il tenta de montrer la tache sombre à l'horizon; Jeanne plissa les yeux sans bien voir. « Peut-être...  
\- C'est un mirage, » commenta Nyôrai sans sembler y toucher. « Nous sommes déshydratés et probablement victimes d'insolation. Si vous continuez par-là, nous allons être sérieusement en difficulté. L'eau et la nourriture vont manquer, et le soleil va finir par vraiment nous brûler. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Achille, malgré sa fatigue, se retourna vivement vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu as une meilleure solution, peut-être? »

La petite brune haussa les épaules. « Les esprits Nishi sont liés à l'eau, quelque part. Ce sont des miroirs qui mettent vos désirs en évidence. Mon fantôme ne sent pas d'eau par là-bas. Mais je peux vous guider jusqu'à une vraie source, si vous me faites confiance. »

Achille aurait protesté, mais sa camarade n'en pouvait plus. « D'accord. On essaie. Sans elle, on va finir par se faire mal, Ash. » Et sans attendre son accord, la jeune fille se glissa jusqu'à Nyôrai et défit son bandeau, puis ses liens. « Achille continue de conduire Siegfried, tu ne fais que le conseiller. D'accord?  
\- D'accord, » fit la brune. « Ce ne sera pas long. » Se levant, elle vint se poser près d'Achille, et lui indiqua une direction presque opposée à celle qu'il comptait prendre. Le Grec la regardait, méfiant, mais elle ne fit pas mine de s'en inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on risque? » Jeanne en avait du mal à parler. « On ne peut pas rester là...  
\- Compris, » fit le brun avec un grognement. « Siegfried, on y va. »

Au départ, ils ne virent rien, que du sable, des cailloux, des herbes brunes. Mais bientôt, une ville se dessina, et le Grec put arrêter son esprit près d'un puits. Les trois adolescents se laissèrent tomber là et ramenèrent plusieurs seaux d'eau. Une fois sa propre soif un peu calmée, la Française offrit ses talents pour soigner les quelques brûlures qui recouvraient la peau de ses deux camarades. Achille accepta sans grogner, Nyôrai les regarda faire avant de montrer ses bras hâlés.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, Jeanne se rendait compte à quel point elle était fatiguée. L'insolation, sans doute, chose qu'elle ne savait pas traiter. Dans l'ombre du puits, ils pouvaient se reposer un peu, se rafraîchir avec les pierres froides et l'eau transparente qu'ils remontaient à tour de rôle. Bientôt il faudrait se lever et chercher quelque part où dormir, mais pour le moment c'était encore bien trop ambitieux pour le groupe d'adolescents. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait le temps de fermer les yeux...

« Hé, les gosses. »

Réveillée en sursaut, la jeune fille leva la tête. Une femme aux cheveux crépus et à la peau très sombre se tenait debout derrière le puits. Elle était belle, ornée de tatouages noir et or, mais Jeanne la sentait féroce aussi, dans le pli de sa lèvre, le froncement de ses sourcils. Il fallut un instant pour que la Française se rappelle qu'elle l'avait passée dans l'avion. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas le moment d'un combat entre Shamans. Ils étaient à la limite de leurs forces, et elle semblait en pleine forme.

« Vous croyez que l'eau c'est gratuit, ou quoi? C'est un puits privé. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Zut. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes... Elle consulta ses camarades du regard. Achille avait l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture. Nyôrai s'apprêtait à parler. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, la Française savait que, quoi qu'elle dise, ce serait désastreux.

Elle n'eut pas à intervenir. La grande dame aux yeux noirs partit d'un grand rire. « Je plaisante. Allez, debout, le repas va être froid. »

Avec quelques difficultés, le trio se leva. L'inconnue n'était finalement pas si impressionnante; Achille la dépassait presque. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, cependant, comme consciente qu'ils étaient épuisés. Ça devait se voir...

S'approchant, elle passa une main sur le visage de Jeanne. « Mais vous vous êtes donnés à la mort, ma parole... Allez, zou, » souffla-t-elle en partant vers la maison la plus proche. Après avoir échangé un regard – pouvait-ce être un piège? – ils la suivirent.

Sur le seuil, une autre femme les attendait, les bras croisés. Elle avait le teint plus olive que encre, et elle dépassait leur guide d'une bonne tête. Elle avait l'air plus éthérée, moins bien ancrée dans la terre. Leur guide avait la beauté des amazones; celle-ci avait plus la beauté des nymphes. Le tatouage gravé sur sa joue était brillant, comme une tache de nacre. Ça avait dû faire mal, songea Jeanne, comme le triangle inversé sur le front de leur guide. « Tu les as trouvés, » sourit la maîtresse des lieux, « merci.  
\- Mais de rien, Lili. Ils ont eu l'intelligence de se promener dans le désert de jour, donc j'espère que tu as des remèdes miracles... »

Le visage de « Lili » se fronça en un masque inquiet. Pourtant, même maintenant elle semblait plus terrible que douce. Lentement, elle fit tourner le sceptre qu'elle tenait dans la main, comme pour délibérer. « Venez, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, » dit-elle à Achille, qui marchait devant; et le groupe pénétra dans la maison. A tous les murs pendaient des grandes poupées de bois. Leurs masques fixaient les visiteurs, comme accusateurs, et il fallait parfois se pencher pour éviter un méchant coup à la tête. Tout était comme trop grand, et trop sombre, mal éclairé. Achille regarda Jeanne avec quelque inquiétude. Où s'étaient-ils fourrés?

La Française se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle avait trop mal au crâne pour résister alors que les deux femmes semblaient si convaincues de tout savoir.

« Excusez-moi...  
\- Ah, Datu, tu es là, » fit une grosse voix près de l'oreille de Jeanne. Elle fit un petit bond de surprise, et se retourna – manquant se prendre les pieds dans ses chaussures. Un géant aux cheveux blonds la regardait, penché pour tenir à travers d'une sorte de fenêtre entre les deux pièces. Il avait la peau foncée, moins que « Datu » mais bien plus que l'hôtesse de la maison. Ses bras étaient épais, musclés; trois esprits flottaient derrière lui. Malgré sa fatigue, Jeanne se força à les détailler, pour être sûre de ne pas être prise par surprise. Trois esprits inconnus, c'était beaucoup trop.

Les deux premiers semblaient droit sortis d'un film d'horreur. Il s'agissait de deux hommes blancs, vêtus comme pour un western. Ils avaient même un lasso au côté. Mais le lasso était fait de grosse corde, le genre qu'on utilise pour pendre les gens; ils avaient les traits cireux et la bouche rougie de sang, comme leurs mains.

Mais c'était le dernier fantôme qui fit vaciller Jeanne. Le troisième était une femme si noire qu'on eut dit qu'elle absorbait toute la couleur. Elle était magnifique, sans que Jeanne puisse bien savoir d'où cette beauté venait. Elle rayonnait comme un soleil; ses cheveux crépus faisaient un halo autour d'elle, un halo qui de noir devenait doré sur leurs pointes. Elle avait aussi le ventre rond des femmes enceintes. Ses bras tintaient au gré de ses bijoux.

Seul son regard cassait l'impression de douceur de l'ensemble. Il était rouge, et froid, si froid que la Française en tremblait presque. Elle aurait presque pu s'y perdre... peut-être y avait-il une sorcière dans le lot. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers la jeune femme à la peau olive.

« Excusez-moi? C'est – c'est très gentil de vous occuper de nous, mais on ne sait pas qui vous êtes... »

L'hôtesse cligna des yeux, puis sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. On va juste s'asseoir- vous êtes épuisés - et je vous expliquerai tout. »

Ils arrivaient de toute façon à une grande table de bois – et là encore il y avait un inconnu assis, qui ressemblait à l'homme de la fenêtre comme un grand frère. Celui-là arrivait justement, en transportant une marmite fumante. Rien que l'odeur fit saliver Jeanne.

L'hôtesse leur fit signe de prendre place. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jeanne se posa sur une chaise, et ses deux camarades l'imitèrent. Leurs verres furent remplis d'une boisson laiteuse, et leurs assiettes d'une soupe rougeâtre.

Enfin tout le monde fut assis. Achille n'en pouvait plus. « Qui êtes-vous, exactement? » Jeanne fronça les sourcils, le trouvant un peu direct, mais il ne la regardait pas. Heureusement, la maîtresse de maison ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Je m'appelle Lilirara, et je vis ici. Vous êtes des participants au Shaman Fight, n'est-ce pas?  
\- O-oui... »

Jeanne regarda Nyôrai; elle semblait avoir repris son air de petite fille apeurée. Une vraie comédienne. Achille reprit l'offensive.

« Comment le savez-vous?  
\- En fait, je vous ai vus dans l'avion, » interrompit leur guide. « Je suis Datura. Chicori, » elle montrait l'un des deux garçons, « et Minder, » elle montrait l'autre, « sont mes coéquipiers. Quand Lili vous a vus au puits, je me suis souvenue de vous et je suis venue vous chercher.  
\- Merci, mais... pourquoi?  
\- Parce que je lui ai demandé, » expliqua Lilirara. Elle s'était servie du même pichet et du même plat que les adolescents, et elle avait commencé à manger. Jeanne s'autorisa donc à tester la boisson; dès qu'elle en eut avalé quelques gorgées, son mal au crâne sembla se calmer un peu. C'était presque miraculeux.

Lilirara continuait de s'expliquer. « Je suis le dernier membre d'une tribu ancienne, les Seminoa, qui sont parmi les seuls à connaître la tribu Pache et son territoire. Je possède donc certains indices qui peuvent mener les Shamans jusqu'au Great Spirits. C'est une longue histoire, mais... j'ai décidé d'aider ceux qui arrivaient jusqu'ici.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, » enchaîna Datura. « Notre team est formée depuis longtemps et on est tombés près d'une route; quand on est arrivés hier, on a cherché des informations, mais personne ne sait rien à part Lilirara, donc on s'est retrouvés ici. Et vous? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. C'était à elle que la brune parlait. Elle regarda ses deux camarades une seconde. Prit une décision. « Je suis Jeanne, voilà Nyôrai et Achille. Nous nous connaissions déjà avant le début du test, et on a eu la chance de se retrouver, alors on en a profité. Mais on s'est un peu perdus dans le désert... »

Baissant les yeux, la Française remarqua que Nyôrai la regardait fixement. Elle semblait surprise. Peut-être un peu interdite, même. Puis le choc s'effaça au profit d'une douce gratitude. Elle lui sourit. Le regard d'Achille brûlait ses joues, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, » commenta Minder. « Ça aurait pu être plus grave.  
\- Ce sont des Shamans comme vous," commenta Lilirara avec une espèce de sourire. "Je ne doute pas qu'ils aient de grandes capacités. Mais mangez, tout va être froid..."

Jeanne obéit de bon cœur. La soupe était un peu épicée, mais elle avait l'habitude avec les plats du camp d'Hao; Nyôrai semblait aussi très enthousiaste. Achille était un peu plus circonspect, mais quelques gorgées de leur boisson le firent changer d'avis. « C'est très bon, » fit la brune poliment.

« Merci, » répondit Lilirara. « Vous n'êtes pas les premiers Shamans à arriver ici. Les premiers que j'ai pu aider étaient aussi affaiblis par le désert, j'ai vite compris que ce serait une bonne idée.  
\- Ah oui? » Nyôrai semblait presque boire les paroles de Lilirara. C'était assez... déstabilisant. Si Jeanne ne l'avait pas vue sarcastique, nonchalante et 'adulte' elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer voir autre chose qu'une enfant un peu fragile. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir, finalement?

« Pourquoi vous nous aidez? » Elle faillit sursauter. Achille, évidemment. Il avait fini son assiette et il fixait Lilirara, les bras croisés. « Si vous connaissez le chemin, vous auriez pu y aller vous-même... »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lilirara. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Au départ, je... je ne voulais aider personne. J'avais mes raisons. C'est un des Shamans qui est passé ici qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Il était déterminé à obtenir mon aide et il était très... sûr de lui, » expliqua-t-elle. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. La 'détermination' de ce Shaman aurait pu lui faire songer à Hao, mais... quelque chose en la Seminoa l'en empêchait. C'était peut-être son sourire, son visage, comme encore illuminé au souvenir du Shaman. Hao ne produisait pas cette impression, même sur Achille et Marion. Ce n'était pas lui. « Il m'a redonné confiance dans ce tournoi. Je pense que quelque chose de bien peut en ressortir... et pour ça, il faut que tout le monde puisse y arriver.  
\- En parlant d'arriver, » dit Chicori, « je suis allé faire le plein comme tu le voulais. On pourra partir demain matin à la première heure, si tu as tout ce que tu veux emporter. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Vous partez demain? »

Datura acquiesça. « Lili a la gentillesse de nous emmener dans son pick-up - et vous aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Lilirara n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait aider tout le monde? Jeanne regarda ses camarades. « Mais, et les autres Shamans...?  
\- Désolée de te dire ça de façon si directe mais... vous êtes probablement dans les derniers, » fit Datura avec un petit ricanement.

Achille blanchit. « Quoi?  
\- La plupart des groupes connaissent l'emplacement du Village, » expliqua Lilirara. « Ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de s'arrêter ici. Pour les autres, eh bien... Il y a d'autres voies pour arriver là-bas. Mais mon rôle touche à sa fin ici, et je ne compte pas m'éteindre avec lui. » Elle avait une espèce de sourire bizarre. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est très gentil, » commenta Nyôrai. « Vous nous avancerez beaucoup. J'avais peur qu'on se perde de nouveau dans le désert... » Elle faisait son ton tellement sucré qu'on aurait pu en faire de la confiture. Jeanne la fusilla du regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle prétende être si petite et faible...?

« Attends, attends, » fit Datura en levant une main. « Il y a une condition. »

Cela sembla déstabiliser la petite brune. Jeanne regarda Lilirara, qui expliqua: « Ce n'est pas vraiment une condition. Disons qu'il y a une sorte d'épreuve que vous devez passer. Les informations que je peux vous donner ont coûté la vie à la fleur de ma tribu. Depuis le dernier Shaman Fight, nous avons presque disparu. Je ne veux pas dissocier leurs secrets de leurs souffrances. »

Un léger silence passa; tous regardaient leur assiette. Puis Achille releva la tête. « Nous sommes prêts. »


	4. Those who cannot stop for death

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Troisième chapitre: Those who cannot stop for death** **/ Fuite en avant**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, vous pensez bien. D'ailleurs, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

 **Soundtrack:** Centuries ( _Fall Out Boy_ ) & Start Swimming ( _Delhain_ )

 **Note:**

Deuxième partie du chapitre découpé, du coup, qui est un peu court pour moi. Je me demande si ça va arriver à chaque fois. Ce serait presque drôle. On verra bien!

Dans son chapitre, Lili dit, en aparté, qu'elle trouve son pouvoir plutôt inutile (ou alors c'est le traducteur?) Je trouve qu'elle a tort, mais tort à un point terrible. Elle peut forcer les gens à endurer les souffrances Seminoa, y compris la sensation/vision d'un bras/d'une jambe coupée, de façon si réaliste que Ren et co s'y font prendre... c'est une sacrée distraction, si ce n'est un moyen de faire s'évanouir l'adversaire. Elle pourrait être un adversaire de taille... #Regrets

Le titre anglais est une allusion au poème d'Emily Dickinson (géniale poétesse américaine), _Because I could not stop for death, (he kindly stopped for me)._

* * *

« Cela va être très douloureux. Plus vous resterez en contact avec les esprits, plus cela s'intensifiera. Mon pouvoir vous permettra de voir les souvenirs de ma tribu, mais surtout de connaître leurs souffrances. Ce sera exactement comme si vous étiez eux. Vous pensez vraiment être prêts? »

Jeanne concerta les deux autres du regard.

C'était difficile de laisser aller son fantôme, et d'accepter l'idée de se laisser attaquer. Mais Shamash et Siegfried étaient sagement rangés à la lisière des arbres. Quant à Thenral... Elle n'était pas sûre de voir l'esprit de Nyôrai, mais elle ne le sentait pas près d'eux.

Ladite Nyôrai n'était visiblement pas rassurée. Les mains réunies dans son dos, elle fixait nerveusement le sceptre de la Seminoa, un peu en retrait entre Achille et elle. « Nous avions tout de même le temps de prendre une douche, » protesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Jeanne était bien d'accord, mais le Grec n'avait pas voulu attendre une seconde avant de se soumettre à l'épreuve. Ils avaient à peine fini de manger qu'il demandait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire pour se préparer. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous dehors, dans la chaude lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Datura et son équipe attendaient près de la porte pour les ramener à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils tomberaient évanouis. Jeanne aurait eu tendance à se méfier d'une épreuve qui devait forcément se finir par une perte de conscience, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient progresser. Ils savaient bien que leur temps était compté, et ils avaient déjà perdu plusieurs jours.

Nyôrai oscillait entre ses orteils et ses talons. Achille, comme à son habitude droit comme un piquet, pianotait de ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. Jeanne se rendit compte qu'elle-même mâchouillait sa lèvre comme un bonbon. Ils étaient nerveux, tous. Mais ils étaient prêts.

Aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être, en tout cas. Alors elle releva la tête. « Oui. Allons-y. »

Lilirara n'attendit pas de seconde confirmation. Levant son sceptre, elle l'abattit devant elle dans un cri. « High speed image – Memory Soul ! » Immédiatement, ses poupées - ces poupées si inquiétantes et pataudes - s'animèrent. Elles se ruèrent, soudain terriblement agiles, sur les trois adolescents. Achille eut un moment de recul, mais c'était trop tard; une main de bois s'était abattue sur son épaule, et il tomba par terre dans un grognement douloureux. Jeanne n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter; la première des poupées venait de toucher son front, et déjà elle s'envolait haut, si haut...

* * *

 _Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jeanne était ailleurs._

 _Le monde autour d'eux était saturé de couleurs dures. Un ciel magnifique, fait de violets et de rouges, s'étendait à perte de vue, à peine accroché à la terre par des rocs et des falaises tout aussi rouges que les nuages. Une espèce de chant sourd, de pulsation colorée faisait battre ce paysage et donnait envie d'avancer, de se précipiter. C'était comme si le but - pas un but, pas son but, simplement le but, le but de tout et de tous - était tout proche, et faisait danser le coeur._

 _Mais voilà, entre le but et eux, il y avait lui._

 _Il ne lui ressemblait pas énormément, mais elle l'avait déjà vu sous une forme adulte, et ça aidait à rattacher la vision à son nom. Ses traits étaient plus durs, plus triangulaires. Ses cheveux étaient un peu moins sombres, ses yeux n'avaient pas leur forme bridée. Mais c'était son sourire qui tirait cette bouche, sa flamme dans ces yeux, sa façon de se tenir._

 _Achille prit une inspiration à son côté._ « C'est...  
\- Hao, » _murmura Jeanne, sans quitter la silhouette des yeux_. « C'est Hao.  
\- Hao? Mais... » _Nyôrai ne comprenait pas._ « Hao est dans le présent. Nous sommes dans le passé, non?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, » _répondit la Française sur le même ton_ , « mais c'est lui, c'est sûr. »

 _C'était_ Hao _et il portait une tenue semblable à celle des Paches, tout en tissu beige et peintures noires. Ce n'était pas le « Hao » qu'elle avait vu dans le monde du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant c'était lui._

 _Une fois ce premier choc passé, la Française se rendit compte d'une chose: il ne les regardait pas. Il ne les voyait tout simplement pas. C'était une illusion distincte de l'épreuve qu'Hao lui avait fait passer; elle n'en était pas le sujet, simplement l'observateur._

 _L'adulte, en effet, se contentait de fixer les silhouettes devant eux, et soudain Jeanne se rendit compte de leur présence._

 _Ils étaient quatre, quatre jeunes hommes forts. Jeanne, si elle se laissait attraper par le tableau, sentait les coutures de cicatrices étrangères tirer sur son dos et ses jambes, ainsi que le souvenir de mille et un combats faire chanter ses mains. Celui auquel elle se sentait ainsi rattachée était jeune encore, plus jeune que l'adversaire qui se dressait sur leur chemin. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, selon sa compréhension à elle, mais il était déjà un guerrier accompli. Il avait traversé à pied les étendues désertiques et la grande forêt qui séparait son hameau des plaines de Diringo; il avait rencontré de nombreux Shamans et de nombreux obstacles entre Diringo et Mesa Velde, mais il savait que le village Pache n'était plus loin. La chanson du sol et du sang venait de lui, en fait._

« Les guerriers Seminoa étaient en route pour participer au Shaman Fight. » _La voix de Lilirara semblait venir de partout et de nulle part. Les mots vibraient autour du paysage et de ses oreilles. En plissant les yeux, Jeanne pouvait la voir, à la place de Hao, dans le monde réel. Mais se concentrer sur deux images à la fois lui faisait mal au crâne, alors elle laissa le tableau la reprendre._ « Ils étaient forts, et ils avaient bon espoir de changer le monde. Ils partaient pour amener l'honneur et la prospérité à leur village. Mais surtout, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire la tribu des Paches, qui dominait le tournoi, car ceux-ci étaient ivres de puissance et ils voulaient détruire le monde. »

 _Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était nouveau. Les Paches, ivres de puissance? Elle n'avait jamais considéré les Organisateurs comme quoi que ce soit d'autre que des personnes neutres, seulement concentrées sur leurs tâches. Mais après tout, elle n'avait vu Rutherford qu'une seule fois - et c'était eux qui maîtrisaient toutes les règles. Elle avait peut-être encore sous-estimé la complexité du tournoi...?_

 _Achille, à son côté, osa un,_ « comment...?  
\- Nous ne l'avions pas inventé. L'enfant des Paches nous l'avait dit. Il voulait créer un royaume des Shamans et il voulait que les Seminoa se mettent à son service. »

 _Le brun et Jeanne échangèrent un regard. Hao. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Hao, même si cela ne semblait pas possible. Les Paches étaient-ils de mèche avec lui? Jeanne avait du mal à l'imaginer, et surtout très peu envie d'y croire. Si les Organisateurs étaient de son côté, alors les dés étaient pipés pour de bon, et ils n'avaient aucune chance._

 _Mais les rares Paches qu'elle avait vu - Rutherford, et surtout Silva - n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer Hao, bien au contraire. Silva avait failli lui sauter dessus, et Rutherford avait toujours eu l'air mal à l'aise. Que fallait-il comprendre ? La vision cherchait-elle à les tromper, ou l'attitude des Paches était-elle un artifice ?_

« Ceci est la chanson de la désolation Seminoa, » _dit encore Lilirara, et soudain le tableau s'anima. L'un des Seminoa, celui qui n'était pas lié à une âme du présent - Nipaa - s'avança, le poing levé._ « N'importe quoi! Les guerriers Seminoa ne s'inclineront jamais devant toi.  
\- Bien dit, » _ajouta Yofia._ « Ton rêve s'arrête ici, Pache! »

 _Les deux soldats se précipitèrent en avant, et Achille avec eux. Ils étaient plus nombreux, et ils avaient passé leur vie à s'entraîner pour cette occasion; pas un des quatre ne semblait avoir le moindre doute quant à leur supériorité. Un instant, Jeanne ne sut pas ce qui allait se passer._

 _Elle avait eu tort de douter de lui. Soudain, sans que le Pache ne s'émeuve, le bras et la jambe de Nipaa lui étaient arrachés par une attaque invisible. Il tomba au sol dans un râle. Yofia - le Shaman qui ancrait Achille dans la vision - arriva plus près; mais un second coup le coupa en deux. Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Hao ne semblait même pas avoir bougé. C'était comme s'il se contentait d'ouvrir la main, et quelqu'un tombait près d'eux._

« Pauvres petits idiots, » _souffla l'ennemi. Sa voix même n'était pas celle du Hao présent, et pourtant elle reconnaissait le ton, les inflexions, la morgue._ « Si vous aviez accepté de m'écouter, vous auriez moins souffert. »

 _Drysa, les larmes aux yeux, tenta à son tour d'attaquer avec un cri sauvage. Nyôrai retroussa les lèvres, sentant visiblement ce qui allait se passer; mais, prête ou pas prête, elle ne put retenir le grognement de souffrance quand une force invisible percuta le guerrier au ventre et le transperça complètement. Elle aussi disparut, laissant Jeanne seule._

 _Autour d'elle, le silence se fit. Même Nipaa avait cessé de gémir. Seule la respiration hachée du dernier guerrier – Ian, il s'appelait, Ian, vingt-cinq ans, le plus jeune et frêle des quatre, celui qui ne venait presque que pour soutenir ses amis – s'entendait encore. Il était tombé en arrière à cause du souffle des attaques, et il reculait en rampant alors qu'Hao s'approchait à grands pas. Un vague goût de sang – venu de l'odeur, sans doute – remplissait la bouche de Jeanne._

 _Ian n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le Seminoa était sous le choc. C'était ses amis sur le sol, sa famille, les plus forts de sa tribu. Ils étaient censés revenir victorieux. Ils étaient censés ramener l'abondance et la vie à leur village –_

« Tu le peux encore, » _murmura le Pache devant eux. La voix d'Hao s'était faite douce soudain, trop douce, il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit de faire chanter sa voix ainsi. C'était insidieux, comme le murmure de l'eau au fond du puits, au village._ « N'aie pas peur, je ne suis pas en colère. Tu es le dernier espoir de ta tribu. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'éteigne à cause de toi, si... ? Je te donne encore une chance. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ? »

 _Comment osait-il ? Jeanne avait de plus en plus de mal à séparer ses propres sentiments de ceux du guerrier. C'était ses amis par terre. C'était sa patrie – les humains – qu'Hao menaçait. Son espèce de chantage ne prenait pas. Le Seminoa releva la tête. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes de rage._

« Arrête tes conneries. Les guerriers Seminoa ne s'inclineront jamais devant toi, » _souffla-t-il, et Jeanne le dit avec lui. Ils se précipitèrent dans une attaque surprise –_

« Quel orgueil, pour une si petite tribu... »

 _Spirit of Fire apparut un instant derrière lui, rayonnant, gigantesque._

 _Jeanne et Ian ne virent pas Hao bouger, mais ils sentirent la griffe passer entre leurs épaules et leur tête. Ils virent le sang gicler, et ils virent la poussière du sol, et ils ne virent plus rien du tout._

* * *

« Ah...! »

La Shamane se redressa en position assise. Elle avait chaud et elle haletait; mais elle n'était pas dans la poussière du désert. Elle était assise sur un lit, et une main était posée sur sa main, et Hao n'était nulle part. Sa tête était toujours sur ses épaules.

« Du calme, du calme. Vous êtes revenus, tout va bien. » Levant les yeux, la Shamane découvrit le visage de Lilirara, tout près d'elle. Instinctivement ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le tatouage gravé sous l'œil droit de la Seminoa. « C'est la marque de la chanson de la désolation, » expliqua celle-ci en levant une main pour l'effleurer. « Tant que les guerriers n'ont pas trouvé le repos, ils sont scellés là. Tu ne risques rien, Ian ne te touche plus. »

Jeanne passa une main sur son cou. Elle avait l'impression de sentir la griffe de Spirit of Fire lui passer dans la gorge en une coupure nette, simple, glougloutante. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de blessure sur son cou, rien. « Ça avait l'air tellement réel...  
\- Je sais, » fit la Seminoa. Assise sur l'autre lit, elle avait perdu un peu de sa sauvagerie apparente; elle avait l'air plus petite, plus désespérée. « Ian est le plus émotif des quatre, il est difficile à maîtriser, et tu es restée très longtemps avec lui, vos consciences étaient en train de se fondre l'une dans l'autre. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux, un peu secouée par l'idée. « Mais maintenant, nous sommes séparés. Quand ils sont scellés, ils n'affectent personne, si? »

Le sourire de Lilirara sembla trembler. « Personne à part moi, non. Le rôle de prêtresse des Seminoa est... difficile. Mon père était le seul enfant avec du sang de la tribu, mais les garçons ne peuvent pas transmettre et maîtriser les visions. Il n'a donc pas pu m'apprendre à le faire. Quand j'étais petite, c'était... terrible. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais...  
\- Ils se comportent comme des jibakurei, » comprenait Jeanne. « Ils sont bloqués sur cette image et ils veulent absolument la transmettre, c'est ça?  
\- C'est ça, » confirma la brune. « C'est une malédiction, au fond, une malédiction qui a duré trop longtemps. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que le secret des Seminoa prenne fin avec moi. Mais j'espère... enfin... je me dis que peut-être que je pourrai trouver d'autres réponses au village Pache. »

Jeanne acquiesça. Son départ prenait sens, finalement. « Le guerrier avec qui j'étais... Il semblait convaincu qu'Hao représentait tous les Paches. Que c'était un piège. Vous disiez aussi que les Paches en général voulaient ce royaume des Shamans. Mais vous y allez quand même ? »

Lilirara cligna des yeux, et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Je le pensais. Mais Yoh, l'un des garçons qui est passé ici... Il m'a dit que son organisateur était tout à fait différent et qu'il haïssait Hao. Que les Paches étaient entièrement neutres. Il en était tellement convaincu que... je pense qu'il faut creuser.  
\- Moi aussi, je pense que c'est plus compliqué, » acquiesça la Française. « Hao est... enfin, il n'est pas qu'un Pache. Mais c'était lui dans la vision, j'en suis sûre. Je veux dire – je ne parle pas d'un ancêtre ou d'une simple ressemblance. C'était sa voix, et sa façon d'être, et... c'était lui, juste lui. » Confuse, Jeanne regarda ses mains. « Pourtant il est dans le présent avec nous.  
\- Je ne connaissais pas son nom, » souffla Lilirara sans la regarder. « Je l'ai vu si souvent, et pourtant, je ne sais rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il est la raison pour laquelle je suis comme je suis. Si tu dis qu'il est de nouveau dans le tournoi... je dois en apprendre plus. Je veux découvrir la vérité. Pour la tribu. Et pour moi. »

La façon dont elle le disait donna l'impression à Jeanne qu'on lui pinçait le cœur. C'aurait pu être ses mots, ç'aurait pu être sa façon de dire ce qu'elle voulait. Découvrir la fin de l'histoire, et la changer si elle ne lui plaisait pas. « Je comprends, » acquiesça-t-elle. Il y eut un silence.

Dehors, il y eut un bruit de portière qui se fermait. Jeanne regarda curieusement la fenêtre.

« Datura et ses amis sont en train de charger le camion. J'ai pris des provisions, des vêtements de rechange, tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis aussi allée chercher tout ce qui reste d'argent à la maison Seminoa, ainsi que les poupées des ancêtres. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui nous attend sur le chemin, alors j'ai prévu large. » La voix de Lilirara se tut un instant, comme si elle attendait un commentaire.

« C-c'est une bonne idée. Il ne faut plus perdre de temps, » finit par dire Jeanne. Elle n'avait pas plus d'informations, après tout, et elle ne se sentait pas la plus indiquée pour vérifier si tout était bon.

Alors Lilirara tapa dans ses mains. « Tu dois être fatiguée. Tes deux amis sont allés se laver, ils vont revenir bientôt. Vous dormirez tous ici ce soir. Je te montre la douche? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, prenant lentement en compte son environnement. Elle était sur un petit lit simple, aux ressorts un peu durs mais bien agréables comparés aux lits de camp d'Hao. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vrais lits... Lilirara, elle, quittait la couchette du bas d'un lit superposé. La chambre était petite, mais agréable, colorée qu'elle était par la lumière du soir, qui rentrait par une grande fenêtre à sa gauche. S'étirant, la Française emboîta le pas à son hôte, qui sortait déjà de la chambre. « Merci de prendre soin de nous, Lilirara. »

La brune ne répondit pas, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu. Bientôt elle la laissa devant la porte d'une grande salle de bain, et lui indiqua la chambre où elle dormait, s'il y avait besoin d'elle; puis Jeanne fut seule face à la porte. Des voix s'échappaient de l'intérieur, à la limite de l'inaudible. En rentrant, Jeanne ne fit pas de bruit; elle distingua les deux adolescents près de la fenêtre. Ils lui tournaient le dos et ils portaient des espèces de vêtements dépareillés, probablement empruntés aux poupées de leur hôtesse. Nyôrai se séchait les cheveux dans une grande serviette blanche; Achille brossait ses vêtements poussiéreux en grommelant. Puis, soudain, il leva sa brosse et menaça la brune avec. « Jeanne te fait confiance, mais pas moi. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, parce que moi je te regarde, » prévint-il à voix basse. Il pensait que la Jeanne en question ne l'entendait pas, mais, malheureusement pour lui, il avait tort.

La Française l'attrapa par l'oreille et tira. « Tssk, tssk, Achille, mets-y un peu de bonne volonté. » Elle le relâcha ensuite, sous une pluie de protestations. « Tout va bien? »

Interrompu au milieu de sa tirade, le brun rougit, pâlit, abaissa ses mains. Il était comme mal à l'aise soudain. Les deux adolescents l'étaient, en fait. « J'aimerais ne pas refaire cette expérience tous les jours, » avoua Achille. « Il avait un regard si froid...  
\- Allez, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans la même situation. » Nyôrai, appuyée contre la fenêtre, semblait chercher à retrouver sa morgue naturelle, mais c'était sans grande conviction. « Vous êtes de son côté, il ne nous fera rien. »

Achille ne répondit pas; il regardait Jeanne. Sans entendre ses pensées, celle-ci les devinait bien. Hao les avait mis à l'écart, tous les deux. C'était sans doute pire pour lui, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi son maître adoré l'avait mis dans cette situation. Mais il n'était absolument pas sûr que le Shaman de Feu tienne tant que ça à les garder en vie.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire devant Nyôrai, même s'ils étaient aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre. S'ils lui disaient ça, elle prendrait certainement la porte et chercherait une autre équipe...

« Tu as raison, nous ne risquons rien, » fit finalement la Française. « Je vais me doucher et je vous rejoins. » Les deux autres acquiescèrent et repartirent, leurs tenues sous le bras. Jeanne lâcha un soupir et se mit au devoir de se récurer. Elle était un peu dépassée par les événements. Il y avait tellement de fils emmêlés dans cette histoire, et tellement de questions qu'il restait à éclaircir...

Quand elle eut fini, la jeune Shamane passa les vêtements laissés à son attention et rejoignit la chambre où l'attendaient les deux autres. Elle en avait profité pour se laver les cheveux et se débattait désormais avec son peigne. Nyôrai avait choisi la couchette du haut, et Achille s'était installé sur le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils ne dormaient pas; Nyôrai trifouillait son carnet, et Achille lisait. Lilirara lui avait donné un sac, en attendant qu'ils retrouvent Hao et leurs affaires: il y avait plié ses vêtements, et ajouté plusieurs livres aux couvertures poussiéreuses que Jeanne n'osa pas aller regarder de plus près.

Pendant un moment, ils ne parlèrent pas. Jeanne se démenait pour faire de l'ordre dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Elle voulait les tresser pour éviter de tels déboires plus tard, mais les mèches lui échappaient sans cesse.

« Tu m'énerves, » finit par lâcher Achille, qui n'arrivait pas à lire. « Viens là, je vais te le faire. »

Jeanne le regarda, doutant un peu de ce qu'il disait, mais il avait fermé son livre et il s'était redressé. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Se relevant, elle marcha jusqu'à lui, et grimpa sur son lit. « Merci, Ash.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour toi, mais tu me fais de la peine à te débrouiller si mal. »

Rabrouée, la Française se tut, le laissant faire à son idée. Achille était... particulier, quand il s'agissait des cheveux. Des siens, d'abord, et de ceux des autres. C'était Turbein qui lui avait appris, au tout début pour lui-même, puis pour Marion. La petite blonde ne supportait pas l'idée de se couper les cheveux, mais elle était invariablement trop frustrée pour s'en occuper, alors Achille, Turbein, Hao et Mathilda le faisaient à tour de rôle.

« Je me demande comment vont les autres. » C'était dit à voix basse, comme une pensée en formation.

« Ils te manquent? Ce serait trop drôle, » répondit Achille, mais il était moins coupant que d'habitude. Peut-être était-il trop concentré. Peut-être qu'ils lui manquaient aussi. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, en tout cas. Ils étaient avec le seigneur Hao. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà au Village Pache.  
\- Sûr, » répéta-t-elle. « S'il y est déjà allé, évidemment, il sait où c'est. Il part avec une longueur d'avance. »

Achille avait divisé la masse de cheveux blancs en deux parties; il arrivait maintenant au bout d'une première longue tresse. « Tu penses que c'était vraiment lui?  
\- Je ne vois pas qui ça serait d'autre. Il parlait comme lui, il souriait comme lui, c'était lui. Lui il y a cinq cent ans.  
\- Vous imaginez, » et le ton de Nyôrai était rêveur, « avoir un rêve qui vous tienne si fort à cœur que vous reviendriez même d'au-delà de la mort? »

Jeanne tourna les yeux vers elle. Achille fit claquer l'élastique en refermant la tresse, puis se mit à la suivante, sans un mot. Il la boudait, réalisa sa camarade. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas près de pouvoir s'en séparer. Et encore, il fallait qu'ils veuillent s'en séparer. Ses pouvoirs seraient tellement utiles dans le tournoi...

« Dis, Jeanne. » C'était Achille. Elle bougea un peu la tête, signifiant qu'elle écoutait. Elle sentait ses doigts contre son crâne encore, occupés à démêler les mèches rebelles.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec le projet de royaume des Shamans d'Hao-sama, d'accord. Mais tu veux quoi, toi? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, sans bien comprendre. « C'est-à-dire? Là maintenant? »

« Non. Si tu devenais Shaman Queen, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais? Pour le monde en général, je veux dire. Quels changements tu ferais? »

Nyôrai se redressa dans son lit, visiblement intéressée. « Je croyais que le groupe d'Hao le soutenait entièrement... »

Achille, en tenant la tresse d'une main, secoua l'autre pour la faire taire. « Jeanne, c'est un cas à part. Laisse-la juste parler, tu veux? »

L'intéressée regardait ses mains, posées sagement sur ses genoux alors qu'elle cherchait à réfléchir. C'était une bonne question, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait pour le monde?

Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas réfléchi en ces termes. Elle voulait arrêter Hao, certes, elle préférait un monde où il n'était pas roi. Il allait tuer trop de gens. Il avait déjà tué trop de gens. Mais était-ce suffisant? Non. L'idée de s'asseoir elle-même sur le trône ne lui avait plus traversé l'esprit depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait, vaguement, de ce que Marco avait commencé à imaginer. Il voulait la « justice » par-dessus tout: l'égalité. Chacun à sa place, avec ce qu'il lui devait. Le criminel puni, et le juste surveillé. Il voulait débusquer le moindre début de péché, la moindre pensée oblique. Mais était-ce le monde qu'elle voulait, elle?

De là où elle se tenait maintenant, cela lui semblait si... froid. Ce système corrigeait les fautes commises, certes, mais il n'empêchait rien, et il créait un monde de terreur. Toujours être surveillé, toujours être jugé... L'idée lui faisait peur. Et la justice n'empêchait pas la misère. La menace du châtiment perdait son sens quand l'alternative était équivalente, ou pire. S'il fallait voler ou mourir de faim, même menacés de mort, les gens voleraient. Il fallait qu'elle imagine un monde où elle aimerait vivre. Et elle n'aimerait pas vivre dans un monde de justice pure et glaciale. Ce qu'il manquait, en fait, c'était...

« Il faudrait plus d'empathie, » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. « Il faudrait que les gens se comprennent mieux les uns les autres, et qu'ils ne puissent plus ignorer les souffrances autour d'eux. »

Achille avait repris son travail sur sa tresse. « Mais encore? Comment tu les forcerais ? »

Le mot fit grimacer Jeanne, mais c'était ça, l'idée. Il fallait obliger tout le monde à avoir un peu plus que de la pitié. « J'imagine qu'il faudrait que tout le monde soit capable de sentir les émotions des autres. De cette manière, il n'y aurait plus de méprise, plus d'ignorance. Plus de trahison non plus, » ajouta-t-elle pensivement. S'il avait pu sentir ses émotions, Marco ne se serait pas mépris sur ses intentions. S'il avait pu sentir leurs émotions, Hao n'aurait pas fait de mal à tant de gens. C'était la solution.  
\- Un monde de télépathes, quoi, » essaya de résumer Achille, un peu railleur.

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Oui... enfin, je pense. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et vous, vous voulez quoi? »

Il y eut une pause. Achille avait fini sa tresse; il fit voler les deux devant les yeux de Jeanne. « Moi, tu sais bien. Je veux qu'Hao-sama devienne Shaman King. »

Et qu'il te le doive, ajouta Jeanne en pensée en le remerciant à haute voix. « Mais ça compte pas, Ash. On te parle de ton rêve à toi. De ton projet pour le monde. Tu l'as dit toi-même.  
\- Bah c'est ça, mon projet: le seigneur Hao comme Shaman King.  
\- Beep, mauvaise réponse, » répliqua Nyôrai depuis son lit. « Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment obtus? »

Achille la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras. « Alors... hmm. J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.  
\- Justement, » l'encouragea la Shamane encore assise sur son lit, en se tournant à moitié pour le regarder. « On peut essayer autrement. Pourquoi tu suis Hao? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans sa vision des choses? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de son projet? »

Le visage du brun sembla s'assombrir. « Je le suis parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, d'abord. C'est pareil pour presque tout le monde, il nous a pris avec lui alors que le monde entier était content de nous laisser pourrir. C'est une raison suffisante. »

Jeanne cilla. Elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en lui posant la question...

Achille continua cependant: « Mais du coup, tu as raison, ça m'aide à imaginer ce que je voudrais, un peu. Je veux pas que ce qui m'est arrivé puisse se reproduire. Je veux pas que des gens puissent être oubliés comme ça. Et je veux que les responsables paient, » sa voix était à la limite du grognement. « Donc comme Hao-sama, je veux un monde de Shamans. Seuls les Shamans ont ce qu'il faut pour voir les oubliés. » Jeanne fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Il y a juste trop de gens, Jeanne, » tempêta-t-il. « Si on était moins nombreux, on pourrait vraiment voir tout le monde, et s'occuper de tout le monde. Chacun pourrait obtenir exactement ce qu'il veut. »

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime pas l'idée de choisir qui vit et qui meurt.  
\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, tu veux qu'on ait de l'empathie, » et le ton d'Achille était moins ironique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. « Mais bon. Voilà ce que je peux te dire maintenant. Moi, je suis pour Hao-sama, et tu le sais bien, je n'ai pas à proposer quelque chose de différent.  
\- N'empêche que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il dit, » fit-elle doucement. « Réfléchis-y, d'accord? Je pense que c'est important que tu aies ta propre idée.  
\- Si tu le dis...  
\- Vous êtes drôles, tous les deux. »

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête vers Nyôrai. Pour les écouter, elle s'était posée la tête sur la rambarde du lit, et laissait traîner une jambe dans le vide. Une espèce de sourire suffisant annonçait qu'elle avait cessé de jouer le bébé. Jeanne sentit Achille se tendre à côté d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir l'esclave du monde. Forcer les gens à avoir de l'empathie les uns pour les autres, s'en occuper... c'est vraiment trop de boulot. Moi, je veux être reine pour être reine. Je serai riche et adulée, et connue dans le monde entier. Les gens s'occuperont de moi, et pas l'inverse. »

Il y eut une légère pause.

« Heureusement que tu ne deviendras pas reine, du coup, » finit par rétorquer Achille, froid.

« On verra bien, » chantonna la brune.

« Mais les gens autour, tu en fais quoi? » Jeanne cherchait à comprendre.

« Eh bien, ils seront aux petits soins pour moi. Ils ne seront pas abandonnés, allez. »

La Française pencha la tête. « Du coup, c'est pour l'argent que tu veux être Shaman Queen ? Ou pour cet entourage ?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Tu veux le trône pour la richesse, ou pour les gens qui s'occuperont de toi? »

Nyôrai fronça ses jolis sourcils. « Les deux? Mais tout le monde sait que l'argent est désirable uniquement parce qu'il amène les faveurs des gens. L'or n'a pas de valeur en lui-même.  
\- Je vois, » fit Jeanne, les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu ne vois rien du tout, » souffla la brune, apparemment piquée au vif. « Vous me fatiguez, tous les deux, je dors. » Et, remontant dans son lit, elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures.

Achille secoua la tête, visiblement pour dire qu'il abandonnait. « Laisse tomber, princesse, elle est trop obtuse. Et je vais dormir aussi. Ouste, » fit-il en chassant la jeune fille toujours assise sur le bord de sa couette.

Jeanne se releva, toujours pensive. « Bonne nuit, Ash... Bonne nuit, Nyôrai, » ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

« Au lit, princesse, » grogna le Grec en se glissant lui aussi sous les draps. « Et éteins la lumière. »

Jeanne acquiesça sans bruit et appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'obscurité se fit dans la chambre. Pour autant, son cerveau n'était pas prêt à s'endormir.

Les images de la vision lui revenaient, lumineuses, violentes, incompréhensibles. C'était Hao, et c'était Spirit of Fire. Mais cinq cent ans auparavant, il n'aurait pas dû... Même en imaginant un Hao immortel (elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée), il ne pouvait pas avoir rajeuni... si? Ou alors il fallait imaginer une famille, une dynastie. Mais là non plus, ça ne collait pas; c'était le sourire et les façons _d'Hao_ , pas les traits communs d'une famille. Si elle devait rapprocher le visage de cet "Hao" de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre... Elle voyait bien quelqu'un. Silva. Mais il n'avait absolument pas les manières ou l'arrogance mielleuse d'Hao.

Se mordillant la lèvre, la jeune Shamane songea à un autre Hao, celui qu'elle avait vu à l'intérieur du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années, et pourtant elle s'en souvenait comme si elle l'avait vu la veille. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que la vision de Lilirara, elle aussi, resterait gravée en elle pour longtemps...

« Dis, Ash, » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, pour ne pas réveiller la brune au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu ne dors pas? » Il n'était même plus énervé, juste fatigué.

« Tu es passé par le Tchô Senji Ryakketsu, hein?  
\- Tu me prends pour qui? » Bruit de couverture, il devait s'être relevé dans le noir. « Evidemment ! »

Jeanne sourit, puis essaya de formuler sa question suivante de la manière la plus neutre possible. « Tu as vu Hao à l'intérieur? »

Achille sembla hésiter. « O-oui, enfin...  
\- Il était adulte. Mais pas comme aujourd'hui. Il était plus vieux encore, non? »

Elle l'entendit bouger en face d'elle. « C'est vrai... Et puis il avait des vêtements anciens. A un moment, Turbein avait un livre où on voyait des vêtements comme ça. Ils dataient d'un Japon très ancien...  
\- Ancien comment? Ancien comme il y a cinq cent ans? » La confusion de Jeanne empirait de minute en minute.

« Non, bien plus ancien. Ah, je me souviens, c'était l'époque Hei... Heyon? Quelque chose comme ça. C'était il y a peu près mille ans. »

Jeanne sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Mille ans? »

Il acquiesça. « Mille ans.

\- Et Hao aurait été vivant, il y a mille ans? Et il y a cinq cent ans? Ca n'a aucun sens. Tu crois qu'on... qu'on pourrait transposer son image sur ces gens? Parce qu'ils auraient eu un... un rôle similaire, ou quelque chose? »

Il eut un ricanement incrédule. « Dans le Tchô Senji Ryakketsu, quelqu'un d'autre? Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si ça se trouve, il a juste un pouvoir spécial... peut-être qu'il peut voyager dans le temps? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. S'il pouvait faire ça, ils n'avaient aucune chance... « Je ne crois pas, » fit-elle à mi-voix. « Sinon il serait déjà roi... Mais peut-être qu'il a quelque chose comme ça, oui. Peut-être... » Elle replia ses mains. Elle qui pouvait soigner ses blessures, même les plus graves...

« Dans ma vision - quand Hao-sama m'a guidé à travers son monde, » expliqua Achille, « il m'avait... enfin... il avait mentionné qu'il avait pouvoir de vie et de mort. La mort, c'est évident, d'accord, mais la vie? Peut-être que ça a un rapport, non?  
\- Mon pied va avoir un rapport avec vos visages si vous la fermez pas, » prévint Nyôrai avec légèreté.

Peut-être qu'il la prenait au sérieux, ou peut-être qu'Achille n'attendait qu'une excuse, mais Achille ne la reprit pas, et Jeanne se trouva toute seule avec ses pensées. Un pouvoir de vie...? Quelque part, Hao avait donné la vie à son groupe, il les avait protégés, choyés, entraînés. Mais est-ce que c'était simplement de ça dont il parlait...? Peut-être que Nyôrai était sur une piste en parlant de 'revenir de la mort'...

Un oreiller lui arriva sur le nez. Jeanne sentit qu'Achille la regardait encore. « Dors. On y réfléchira demain. »

La Française, un faible sourire aux lèvres, acquiesça, et lui renvoya son oreiller.

Il était temps de dormir un peu.


	5. Trial by fire

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Quatrième chapitre: Trial by fire / Tous pour un**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas de sous.

 **Soundtrack:** American Noise (Skillet)

 **Note** : J'ai encore découpé un chapitre en deux, c'est beau.

Et c'est pas ce chapitre qui va faire changer les gens d'avis sur Nyôrai, la pauvre… *ricanement maléfique*

* * *

 _« Allez, Jeanne, ne te laisse pas faire. Debout. »_

Jusque-là, la jeune fille avait rêvé tranquillement. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la maison de Lilirara, alors elle avait dû se cacher au fond des couvertures. Mais une fois le problème de température réglé, le sommeil était vite venu.

Entre les périodes de néant, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans le camp. Elle était assise sur un rondin de bois pas terriblement stable, et Mathilda riait à son côté en culbutant avec elle. Le feu crépitait allègrement derrière la rousse, grand, rouge, quasiment humain déjà, mais pour l'instant Jeanne devait retrouver une assise confortable, et ce n'était pas facile parce quelqu'un la secouait violemment.

« Jeanne, debout! »

La Shamane retomba; cette fois elle se fit mal, pas simplement dans le rêve mais aussi dans le réel. Avec un grognement, elle se redressa sur les coudes, et remarqua qu'elle était vraiment tombée du lit, ou plutôt qu'on l'avait poussée. Le tapis avait un peu amorti sa chute, mais elle n'était quand même pas de très bonne humeur. D'une poussée, elle se retourna sur les coudes.

« Jeanne, tu es enfin réveillée! »

Achille entra dans son champ de vision. Il avait le visage marqué par l'oreiller, ce qui aurait d'habitude prêté à sourire; mais il avait surtout l'air très paniqué. « Lève-toi, la maison est en train feu! »

Immédiatement, ce qui restait de sommeil à la Shamane s'évanouit. Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ne vit rien. « ... C'est une blague? » Elle ne sentait pas de fumée, et tout semblait calme autour d'eux...

Achille secoua la tête. « Je – j'avais soif, » expliqua-t-il, « alors je suis descendu à la cuisine. Tout le niveau inférieur est en flammes. On ne sent rien parce que – parce que la porte en bas des escaliers est très étanche. Mais après... Je ne pouvais plus atteindre la porte. Je ne savais pas comment arrêter ça, je n'arrive pas à étouffer les flammes, et –

Jeanne leva une main pour essayer de le calmer, et lui attrapa l'épaule. Il était couvert de sueur, et lui sentait un peu la fumée, finalement. Shamash disparut un instant pour vérifier. L'esprit de Jeanne avait du mal à tourner droit, elle avait mal au crâne. Du feu, du feu... Où étaient leurs cloches de l'oracle? « Toutes nos affaires sont dans ton sac? »

Achille répondit d'un hochement de tête. C'était déjà un sujet d'inquiétude en moins.

Shamash revint dans son vrombissement habituel et transmit ses images à sa Shamane. La situation était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Les plafonds étaient très épais, d'où l'impression de calme. Mais la grande salle, la cuisine et le salon étaient déjà presque entièrement cendres. Dès que le feu aurait atteint les hautes bibliothèques en haut des marches – celles-là mêmes qu'Achille avait pillées le soir précédent – tout le couloir de l'étage s'allumerait en une seconde. Si elle tendait l'oreille, Jeanne pouvait déjà entendre un crépitement, et une vague odeur les atteignait. « Réveille Nyôrai. Elle a des pouvoirs de l'eau, non? Je m'occupe de trouver les autres. » Sans perdre de temps, elle courut pieds nus dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte où elle avait vu disparaître Lilirara. Tambourinant à la porte, elle fit émerger un visage endormi. « Que... » Puis Lilirara sentit l'odeur du feu, qui empirait.

« Pas le temps, » fit Jeanne. « Tout le rez-de-chaussée est en flammes. Est-ce que tu as des extincteurs? Ou... ou quelque chose pour arrêter ça? »

Le visage de la brune devint livide. « N-non, je... la maison est trop vieille mais les esprits veillent sur moi, je n'ai pas le gaz, je ne pensais pas...  
\- Les esprits peuvent arrêter ça?  
\- Non, » admit la brune.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. « On peut sortir par l'étage? La porte d'entrée n'est plus accessible. »

La prêtresse fit non de la tête. « Alors viens. Où sont les autres? »

Lilirara sembla hésiter. Au lieu de répondre, elle tapa contre la porte juste à côté de la sienne. « Minder, Chicori! »

Les deux garçons apparurent bien vite et furent mis au courant. Un bruissement se fit alors entendre derrière Lilirara, et Jeanne, dans la confusion, se demanda si le feu avait réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais non, c'était Datura qui s'avançait dans la lumière du couloir. Ils furent vite mis au courant, et s'affairèrent à attraper quelques-unes de leurs affaires.

« Il va falloir sauter, » fit Chicori en regardant la lumière rouge au bas des escaliers. « Ça devrait être faisable, si nos esprits nous retiennent.  
\- Pas besoin, » répliqua Jeanne mécaniquement. « Je nous sortirai de la maison. J'attends juste les –  
\- Jeanne! »

C'était Achille et Nyôrai. Le premier portait le sac, la seconde sa sacoche.

« Nyôrai, tu peux faire quelque chose? »

La brune secoua la tête, l'air ennuyé. « Un tel feu ne s'arrête pas avec de l'eau. Et puis même, Thenral a une affinité avec l'eau, mais je ne peux pas en faire apparaître comme je veux –

Jeanne ne la laissa pas finir. Dès qu'ils furent à portée, elle attrapa le poignet de Nyôrai et indiqua à tout le monde de se prendre la main. Les premières flammes léchaient le bois de l'escalier, et les premiers rayons des livres étaient bientôt à portée. Elle n'attendit pas plus.

Il y eut un flash blanc, et soudain ils étaient dehors, à l'abri près des arbres morts qui séparaient la maison du garage où se trouvait le camion. Aussitôt arrivés, les mains se délièrent. Lilirara fit un pas vers la maison, avant d'être arrêtée par Chicori et Datura. Achille posa le sac de leurs affaires. Nyôrai s'appuya contre l'un des troncs.

Ils faisaient un bien piètre tableau. Datura ne portait qu'un short et une brassière. Ses coéquipiers, pieds nus, avaient à peine eu le temps d'attraper des couvertures qu'ils tentaient de donner aux filles. Quant aux adolescents, ils étaient toujours attifés des « pyjamas » des poupées de bois. Seul Achille avait pris le temps de mettre ses bottes, au-cas-où il faudrait se défendre contre un ennemi.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, on pouvait essayer de sauver la maison. « On, on peut appeler des pompiers, non...? »

Au moment précis où Datura finit sa phrase, une explosion retentit. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée furent soufflées, et dans un râle la maison s'affaissa. Instinctivement, Achille invoqua Siegfried, qui les protégea des débris.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Téléporter autant de gens avait fatigué Jeanne, et elle sentait une certaine sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Mais alors que les secondes s'étiraient, une certaine suspicion s'empara d'elle. Quelles étaient les chances pour que, pile la nuit où ils dormaient dans cette maison, un incendie se déclare? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'Achille se réveille juste au bon moment, pour qu'ils aient juste le temps de sortir avant l'explosion?

D'un seul mouvement, elle se retourna vers le désert et fouilla le ciel des yeux. Les étoiles tachaient l'obscurité de paillettes brillantes mais lointaines, trop lointaines pour qu'un esprit du feu disparaisse en se mêlant parmi elles. Il n'y avait rien. Hao n'était pas là. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'aurait pas essayé de faire quelque chose comme ça, si?

Pour autant...

« Lilirara, » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, « pourquoi nous as-tu accueillis? »

La brune regardait sa maison achever de mourir. C'était tout sauf beau. Cela n'avait pas l'insolente grâce des feux de forêt, ou la majesté des volcans. Il y avait une épaisse fumée noire. Le bâtiment en était enveloppé, formant un halo nauséabond. Un autre mur céda. Lilirara ne semblait pas entendu.

« Lilirara, » répéta la Française.

« J'hésitais à rester, » souffla l'intéressée. « Je me disais qu'il fallait peut-être que je reste. Pour – pour garder la maison. Et maintenant...  
\- Lilirara, » fit encore Jeanne. « Qui t'a demandé de nous accueillir? »

Le regard vide de la prêtresse répondit à sa place.

« Hao. Evidemment, » et la voix de la Française avait perdu un peu de son feu. « Voilà pourquoi vous vous comportiez comme si vous saviez exactement ce qui allait se passer. Mais je ne comprends pas – pourquoi tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé? Je – on peut vous aider, tu sais. On peut... »

Lilirara regardait toujours la maison.

« Il est d'abord venu après le passage de Yoh. Il a dit... je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il a dit. Mais il a dit que j'avais encore une raison de rester ici, et c'était de m'occuper de vous. Après, il faudrait que je disparaisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour ne guider personne d'autre... j'imagine. Mais j'avais peur de partir, je voulais encore aider, je voulais garder la maison et... »

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus de maison. C'était un sentiment que Jeanne pouvait comprendre. Nombre des Shamans qui étaient dans le tournoi pouvaient le comprendre. Sans insister, elle acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. « Mais dans ce cas-là, quel est le rôle de –

Son visage rencontra une main fermée. Le poing s'écrasa contre le front de la Shamane, et elle tomba sur le dos dans la poussière.

C'était Datura. « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, » grogna-t-elle. « La tienne et celle de tes deux petits copains. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas te guider lui-même, hein? Pourquoi il avait besoin de cette petite mascarade? Tu as visiblement des pouvoirs suffisants pour te débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle semblait presque prête à récidiver; Jeanne ramena ses jambes sous elle, mais encore trop lentement pour espérer se relever. « Je...  
\- Vous ne la toucherez pas, » siffla Achille, en se glissant entre la brune et sa camarade. Son medium, ses bottes qu'il avait toujours si peur de salir et d'abîmer, brillaient sous l'effet de son contrôle spirituel. Jeanne, de là où elle était sur le sol, le regarda avec une vague incompréhension. Instinctivement, elle chercha Nyôrai des yeux, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, appuyée contre l'arbre mort.

Datura ouvrit la bouche dans un bruit exaspéré. Achille ne la laissa pas parler. « Elle vient de vous sauver la vie. Nous venons de vous sauver la vie. Elle est où, votre logique? Si vous nous faites du mal, je vous jure qu'Hao reviendra, et cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas juste pour vous faire peur. Vous comprenez? Il vous a prévenu. Il vous a fait peur. Quoi qu'il vous ait demandé, faites-le et il ne vous arrivera rien. » Cela ne pouvait pas être une promesse de sa part, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'en assurer. Pourtant, dans la voix d'Achille, Jeanne entendait vibrer la foi totale et entière qu'il accordait à son maître. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Lui qui semblait douter... avait-il retrouvé son assurance, ou faisait-il semblant?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Datura semblait aussi percevoir cette petite musique. Elle dut la croire, parce qu'elle se redressa, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. « D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais on ne va pas rester avec vous, aucune chance.  
\- Q-quoi? Mais... » Jeanne sentit une nouvelle angoisse comprimer sa poitrine. « Il a déjà essayé de vous attaquer! Sans nous, vous risquez...  
\- Aucune chance, » répéta Datura. « Plus loin on sera de vous, mieux ça sera.  
\- Hao voulait que je vous montre les souvenirs Seminoa, » admit Lilirara derrière elle. « Et que je vous sorte du désert. Nous allons faire ça, mais une fois à la forêt, vous descendrez du camion, et vous continuerez seuls. Cela te convient? »

Achille sembla hésiter. Il regarda Jeanne, qui se redressait. Son pyjama était couvert de poussière maintenant, et elle chancelait un peu. Lui savait que ce n'était pas juste le sommeil. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle pouvait se téléporter à loisir? Pensaient-ils qu'elle s'escrimait à les aider juste pour leur faire du mal? Quels idiots.

Jeanne tendit la main vers Datura, qui recula. La jeune Shamane baissa la tête. Evidemment, songea son camarade. Avec un grognement, il désengagea son Over-Soul. « C'est bon pour moi. On a qu'à s'habiller et y aller, pas la peine de rester ici. »

Tout le monde était plus ou moins d'accord avec lui, et se mirent au travail en silence.

* * *

Ils s'étaient changés et avaient attendu que le feu s'éteigne avant de partir. De la maison, rien n'avait pu être sauvé. Les trois adolescents avaient été installés à l'arrière du pick-up, dans la partie ouverte aux éléments. C'était vivable, parce que sur le sol inégal du désert le véhicule n'allait pas trop vite. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas osé se plaindre (Nyôrai, si, mais Achille l'avait faite taire).

La voiture roulait déjà depuis une petite heure, sans rien voir qui ressemblait à du relief. Achille regardait vaguement, la tête perchée sur son coude sur le côté du véhicule. Nyôrai, de l'autre côté du camion, feuilletait son carnet sans les regarder. Jeanne était entre les deux, la tête dans les genoux. Ils ne parlaient pas.

Puis Jeanne remarqua une certaine photographie dans le carnet de la brune. Achille la regarda relever la tête doucement, comme très fatiguée, et se traîner jusqu'à Nyôrai, un peu comme si elle était saoule. Les cahots ne l'aidaient pas, évidemment, et il craignit un instant qu'elle ne valse hors de la camionnette.

Nyôrai la regarda approcher avec quelque suspicion, mais ne ferma pas son carnet. « Oui? »

Jeanne mit le doigt sur le papier glacé et suivit du doigt les mèches blondes. « Je connais ce Shaman, mais je ne peux pas lire tes notes. Il va bien? »

Nyôrai resta un moment silencieuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda Achille, qui n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'image pour deviner de qui Jeanne devait parler.

Finalement, la brune ouvrit la bouche. « Marco Maxwell. Il est le chef d'une organisation un peu mystérieuse, les X-Laws. Ils s'habillent tous en blanc et ont tendance à faire des grands monologues à tout bout de champ... But auto-avoué de tuer Hao. Ils prétendent...  
\- Je sais ce qu'ils prétendent, » souffla Jeanne doucement. « Mais lui, il va bien? »

Nyôrai la fixait étrangement. « Je ne sais pas trop. Il... Il ne bouge pas comme les autres X-Laws. Il semble un peu plus, fragile disons, qu'eux. Je crois que ça le met en boule parce qu'il se surveille de très près. Il a des tremblements, aussi. Je l'ai vu vider des flasques bizarres quand il ne se croyait pas observé. »

Jeanne pâlit en l'écoutant, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Dans son groupe, ils sont... ils sont huit. » Nyôrai montrait les autres images. « Christopher, Kevin, Hans, John, là c'est Porf, là c'est Larky. Et Meene. » Jeanne reconnaissait la femme de Berlin. Elle avait l'air un peu plus fatiguée, un peu plus inquiète encore. « Ils sont assez isolés, mais ils parlent beaucoup avec une quatrième équipe –  
\- Merci, Nyôrai. » Le regard de Jeanne était revenu sur Marco. Des tremblements? Des flasques? Que lui arrivait-il? Lui qui n'était jamais malade auparavant... En se concentrant sur les images, elle répéta leurs prénoms et tenta de graver leur visage dans sa tête, avec celle de Lyanne. C'était de sa faute si Marco était bizarre. C'était de sa faute si ces gens étaient en danger, comme Lilirara avait été en danger. Ils allaient tenter de défier Hao sans avoir aucune chance...

« Dis, princesse. » Achille s'était retourné pour les regarder. « Dis-moi que je me trompe. Tu ne te sens pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, si? Ou de ce qui pourrait arriver à ces gens? »

Jeanne cilla.

« Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, tu as tort. Cette nuit, on s'en est tous sortis. Personne n'est mort ! Il n'y a pas à chercher un responsable.  
\- Lilirara n'a plus de maison, » fit Jeanne doucement, et Achille grimaça. Il savait bien que cela la toucherait. C'était pour lui comme pour elle un sujet sensible. C'en était un pour tout le monde, au camp. Pourquoi Hao avait-il infligé ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? Lilirara était-elle si dangereuse ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il sentait que Jeanne était en train de s'enliser dans un marécage nauséabond, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans rien faire. « Alors imagine que c'est moi le responsable, d'accord? C'est moi qu'Hao testait. T'es d'un gonflé, quand même, à croire que tu es le centre du monde! »

Il s'était voulu faussement réprobateur, pour la provoquer, la faire réagir; mais en voyant le visage de Jeanne, qui s'assombrissait encore, il s'arrêta vite. « Bon, mettons que la maison soit de notre faute. Mais c'est pas ta faute pour ces idiots-là. A part Maxwell, tu ne les connais pas, si? » Il attendit une réponse. Après un moment, Jeanne secoua la tête. « Eh bien voilà! Tu ne peux pas être responsable pour ce qui arrive à des inconnus. Tu ne leur a rien demandé, à eux. Tu ne leur dois rien. Tu as quitté ce groupe quand tu avais quoi, sept ans?  
\- C'est de ma faute, » répondit quand même la Française. « C'est à cause de moi que Rackist et Marco se sont embarqués dans le Shaman Fight. Avec moi, ils pensaient avoir une chance. Ils étaient convaincus que j'étais envoyée par Dieu, tu te rends compte? Si je leur avais avoué que c'était faux, et que je n'étais qu'un imposteur, Marco serait resté tranquille. Et tous ces gens ne seraient pas avec lui.  
\- Mais écoute-toi cinq minutes. » Achille semblait presque désespéré. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait trouvé autre chose, ton Marco. La preuve. Il a trouvé autre chose, une autre arme, une autre béquille pour se donner le courage de s'opposer à Hao-sama. Tu ne peux pas porter le monde entier sur tes épaules, c'est ridicule. »

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Mais quand tu sais qui est Hao, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il va leur faire... » L'image de Lyanne, toute souriante, toute enthousiaste malgré sa défaite, faisait boule dans sa gorge. « Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de mal à quiconque. Parce que lui, il se moque de tuer. Il ne prend aucune responsabilité. Et même si tu as raison, même si ce n'est pas mon rôle parce que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le remettre à sa place, je suis obligée de prendre la responsabilité de sauver tous ces gens. Parce que personne d'autre ne la prend, tu comprends? »

Achille ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire?

Jeanne secoua la tête et tituba jusqu'à la cabine. « J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, » souffla-t-elle avant de grimper sur le toit pour prendre place à l'avant.

* * *

« Ce qui est sûr, » fit Nyôrai un peu plus tard, « c'est que je m'en vais dès que possible. »

Achille, qui s'endormait un peu, se redressa. « De quoi tu parles? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il fronça les sourcils. « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas défendu Jeanne quand ils ont essayé de l'attaquer. Elle n'a pas cessé une seconde de vouloir t'intégrer et te protéger et toi tu la lâches? C'est franchement sale. »

Nyôrai le toisa froidement. « Tu es mignon, _Ash_ , mais je ne pars pas juste à cause de ton amie. Tu es aussi nul qu'elle, je te rassure. »

Achille, s'il était insulté, le montra à peine. « Elle a tout fait pour t'aider, et tu as même pas levé un doigt pour elle. C'est toi, la nulle.  
\- On ne peut pas sauver les gens qui ne veulent pas être sauvés. Elle fait tout pour s'enfoncer, c'est quand même pas de ma faute. Je ne veux pas couler avec elle. »

Elle avait l'air tellement... convaincue. Comme si elle pensait simplement se montrer 'franche.' Achille en montrait presque les dents. « Elle ne va pas couler. »

Nyôrai leva un sourcil. « Tu crois? Tu l'as entendue comme moi. Porter la responsabilité de toutes les morts du tournoi, c'est une blague? Et puis elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut.  
\- De quoi tu parles? » Achille s'était levé à moitié. Nyôrai indiqua son carnet.

« Hier soir, elle disait qu'elle voulait un monde de télépathes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Quand tu la questionnes, ce n'est pas de l'empathie qu'elle parle, c'est de la mort et de comment l'empêcher. Ce qu'elle vient de dire, c'est qu'elle veut un monde où personne ne meurt. Ça, tu vois, je trouve ça très bizarre. »

Achille fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut.  
\- Tu crois? C'est assez simple. Nous sommes Shamans. Nous savons parfaitement qu'après la mort, nous pouvons recommencer, ailleurs. La mort n'est pas le point final. Mais un monde où personne ne meurt, ça veut dire un monde sans Shamans. Tant qu'elle sera dans cette contradiction elle ne pourra pas avancer, et je ne veux pas d'une équipière coincée dans un rêve idiot.  
\- Mais tu es totalement ignorante, » réalisa le brun. « Malgré toutes tes notes, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'Hao-sama peut faire. Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle veut, et ta psychologie de bas étage est insultante. Hao-sama...  
\- Hao, Hao, tu en parles tout le temps, mais c'est du vent, tu peux me le dire maintenant. Il vous a virés, c'est tout. »

Le Grec prit un teint cireux. « N-n'importe quoi, » parvint-il à souffler. « Ce n'est même pas le sujet –  
\- N'importe quoi, tu es sûr? Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui? Pourquoi a-t-il brûlé la maison alors que vous étiez dedans? Je croyais que vous étiez très proches, » fit-elle, narquoise. Fermant son carnet d'un claquement sec, la brune se rencogna contre le rebord du camion.

Achille blanchissait encore. Comment lui expliquer? Et puis non, il ne lui devait aucune explication. Elle était infâme et il serait bien content qu'elle s'en aille. Il n'allait certainement pas essayer de la retenir... Tant pis pour l'équipe, ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux.

« Plus rien à dire? J'ai raison, alors. »

Achille serra les poings et s'imagina invoquer Siegfried. En quelques secondes elle pouvait n'être plus qu'une tache sanglante sur la route derrière le camion. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était tombée, qu'elle avait voulu descendre... Puis il remarqua qu'elle jouait avec son crayon. Son stupide petit crayon rose de petite fille qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Mais Nyôrai n'était pas qu'une petite fille. Elle était plus vieille que lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se laisser mener par le bout du nez.

« Tu joues encore, c'est ça, » dit-il à voix basse.

Nyôrai pencha la tête sur le côté, grotesquement mignonne, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai. Tu veux que je te raconte comment Jeanne est vraiment et comment Hao est vraiment et tu as compris que le meilleur moyen, c'est de m'énerver. »

Le sourire innocent de la brune s'agrandit. « Ding ding, tu as tout bon. Tu crois vraiment en eux, hein? Autant en elle qu'en lui. Il serait content de l'apprendre, tu crois? »

 _Un petit paquet de vêtements perdu au milieu du désert, un peu de sang, on penserait qu'un cahot l'aurait éjectée, qu'elle était tombée d'inanition..._

« Tu veux que je te dise? Tu fais semblant d'être une grande manipulatrice qui se cache derrière la façade d'une petite fille perdue, » cracha-t-il avec tout le venin possible. « Mais je me demande si derrière la manipulatrice il n'y aurait pas une autre petite fille encore plus perdue et pathétique. »

Nyôrai sembla pâlir, un instant. Achille avait du mal à en être sûr, parce que sa peau ne montrait pas une énorme différence, et la chaleur brouillait les traits.

Puis la pâleur disparut.

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de tes problèmes. Et des siens, aussi. Le genre de cicatrices qu'elle a, ça ne vient pas d'accidents. Et son furyoku est bien trop haut pour son âge. Je suis sérieuse quand je te dis qu'elle va dans le mur. Et si tu la suis, tu finiras au même endroit. »

Livide, Achille se leva dans le camion et fit un pas vers la brune.

Le léger vrombissement de Shamash, qu'il entendait depuis le haut du camion, l'interrompit. De là où il était, il voyait le haut du crâne de Jeanne. Elle qui avait tout fait pour que ça marche... Elle avait échoué, et il ne savait pas comment l'aider, mais il ne lui ferait pas une telle injure non plus. Alors il se contenta de faire un geste insultant, se retourner vers la route et de dormir un peu.

* * *

Bientôt le désert rouge fit place à la forêt sombre, et le camion s'arrêta avec quelques grincements sur le bord de la nationale. Achille récupéra son sac et l'enfila sur ses épaules avant de descendre du camion, précédé par une Nyôrai toute pimpante. Jeanne parlait à Lilirara par la fenêtre. De là où il était, le petit brun n'entendait pas tout, mais il comprit qu'elle s'excusait encore.

Puis le camion partit, et les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls le long de l'autoroute. Ils avaient une carte, des vivres... tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre Diringo. Deux jours à pied, avait dit Lilirara. Deux jours en marchant bien et en dormant la nuit – trop dangereux de marcher dans l'obscurité, encore une fois. Suivre l'autoroute leur ferait faire un trop grand détour et pouvait s'avérer dangereux, vu les poids lourds qui l'empruntaient souvent. Apparemment – selon Lilirara, là aussi – passer hors des sentiers battus, à pied, irait beaucoup plus vite.

Achille s'approcha de Jeanne, qui regardait le véhicule s'estomper à l'horizon. Il hésita, puis posa une main sur son épaule, et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. « J-jeanne...?  
\- Ne les touchez pas, » répondit-elle à mi-voix. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun retira sa main, et la regarda tourner sur elle-même, comme pour trouver un ennemi invisible. « Vous m'entendez, Hao? » Elle criait presque. « Si vous leur faites du mal, je vous le ferai payer! Compris? »

Nyôrai la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête, et Achille ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comprendre. Cela faisait très... paranoïaque...

« Jeanne...?  
\- Allons-y. » La voix de la Française n'admettait pas de répartie, et Nyôrai se permit seulement un ricanement moqueur.

Sans un mot de plus, le trio se mit en route. Il fallait d'abord longer la forêt jusqu'à trouver une espèce de rivière qui allait se perdre un peu plus loin dans le désert. Achille avait la carte et le sac, parce qu'il refusait de les confier à Nyôrai, qui refusait de les laisser à Jeanne.

Celle-ci, si elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du problème, avait bien senti que la brune ne l'aimait pas beaucoup; mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. La pensée d'Hao était bien plus inquiétante... Du moins elle l'était au début. Mais alors qu'elle marchait, elle se rendit compte du froid autour d'elle. C'était... probablement à cause d'elle, en plus. Si ça se trouvait, Hao n'était absolument pas dans les parages et allait laisser Lilirara tranquille... et si ça se trouvait, il l'avait déjà tuée. Ne pas savoir lui faisait mal au crâne. Elle aurait dû insister encore, les suivre à distance...

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle décida de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Dis, Ash, » commença-t-elle finalement par demander, « est-ce que toi et Nyôrai... »

Elle ne put pas finir. Un rugissement terrible explosa à leur droite, dans la forêt. Surpris, le groupe fouilla du regard le haut des arbres, sans voir grand-chose. Bientôt le sol tremblait. Lentement, comme par peur de déclencher quelque chose, Achille indiqua à Jeanne de reculer pour avoir l'espace de se battre. Nyôrai, elle, semblait incapable de bouger, figée à la limite des arbres. Jeanne ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite, et maintenant elle hésitait à avancer. « Nyôrai, » chuchota-t-elle, « recule! »

Pas de réaction. Se mordant la lèvre, la Française fit quelques pas vers son aînée. « Jeanne, » siffla Achille, mais elle se contenta de lui signifier le silence. Elle était presque au niveau de la brune lorsque la ligne des arbres explosa. Des troncs immenses s'abattirent autour d'eux, et une ombre immense se dessina à leur place, toute de griffes et de crocs.

« Attention! »

Sans perdre une seconde, Jeanne se jeta sur Nyôrai et les téléporta hors du rayon d'action du monstre. Achille, de là où il se tenait, les couvrit. « Siegfried, in _Atlas Walks_ ! » L'Over-Soul se précipita contre l'ennemi, le forçant à reculer. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de la forêt, l'ennemi se précisait. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ours gigantesque à la fourrure presque noire. L'un de ses yeux avait été arraché. La plaie, purulente, teignait toute la partie gauche du visage de l'ours en violet. Son œil semblait remplacé par quelque chose qui brillait comme un joyau, et semblait le faire terriblement souffrir.

Jeanne et Nyôrai réapparurent quelques mètres derrière Achille. La brune semblait sonnée: elle était pâle et elle tremblait un peu. Jeanne la laissa là pour aller soutenir Achille. Pour le moment, il encaissait les coups bravement, laissant l'ours frapper et griffer le métal de Siegfried sans effet. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer entre les coups sans se rendre vulnérable, et cela ne pouvait pas durer.

« Il nous faut un plan, » grogna-t-il en essayant de couvrir le vacarme causé par l'ours et le crissement des griffes sur le métal. « Tu vois un Shaman? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « On dirait plus un jibakurei, non? Il faut parvenir à l'apaiser! »

Un coup plus fort que les autres fit reculer Achille d'un pas. « Tu proposes quoi? Ce n'est même pas un humain, on ne peut pas lui parler! »

Jeanne se mâchouilla la lèvre et saisit deux anneaux à son côté.

« Shamash, in _Alapega Statue_! » Jetant les anneaux de chaque côté de Siegfried, elle matérialisa une immense statue de bois dotée de lanières de métal pour tenter d'immobiliser l'animal. Hurlant de rage, la bête se débattit, sans résultat.

« Merci, » souffla Achille. Siegfried était couvert de marques de griffes qui s'estompaient lentement. « On fait quoi, on se tire? »

Jeanne allait répondre quand l'ours referma les bras. La statue explosa en milliers d'échardes, et les deux adolescents durent s'abriter sous Siegfried. « On ne va pas laisser un tel truc en liberté, si? Il va tuer des gens! »

Siegfried chargea l'animal pour tenter de l'éloigner; pendant ce temps-là les deux Shamans reculaient vers un abri rocheux à la lisière du bois. « Ce sera leur problème! Vu sa tête, il a été tué par des humains. Bien fait pour eux! »

Un coup terrible fracassa leur abri; c'était Siegfried qui venait d'être jeté à terre. Achille grimaça et amorça une réplique, mais le jibakurei était déjà sur eux. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, il était gigantesque. Tournant un œil vitreux vers les deux Shamans, l'ours rugit et tenta de se gratter l'œil où brillait le joyau violet. Les deux adolescents voulurent en profiter pour s'éloigner, mais il les vit, et une lourde patte descendit vers eux –

Mais il ne les toucha pas. Quelque chose de presque invisible retenait la patte en l'air, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fil de marionnette.

« Aha, » fit une voix joyeuse. « Je ne trouvais pas de prise, mais ces arbres sont plutôt solides. »

C'était Nyôrai. Des manches de la veste grossière offerte par Lilirara sortaient une multitude de fils brillants de furyoku. Jeanne et Achille la fixèrent un moment, surpris. Roulant des yeux, la brune leva le menton vers l'ennemi. « Qu'attendez-vous? Il faut enlever cette chose de son œil! »

Les deux adolescents s'entreregardèrent. En quelques secondes, ils avaient un plan. « Siegfried, in _Atlas Walks_! » Siegfried rejaillit du sol, flambant neuf, et l'une de ses mains s'abattit sur le cou du monstre. L'autre cueillit Jeanne et la leva jusqu'au visage de l'ours. Elle tomba sur l'esprit pris de folie, et s'enfonça immédiatement dans une espèce de gélatine puante. Toute cette partie de son crâne semblait avoir été détruite par la déflagration d'une balle, mais la Shamane avait perdu de vue le joyau violet. S'il s'agissait d'une balle, elle devait bien être d'un métal quelconque, non?

Avant de s'enfoncer totalement, la Française saisit un anneau et tendit le bras le plus loin possible. « Shamash, » appela-t-elle avant que sa bouche soit recouverte par la boue spirituelle. L'anneau brilla alors qu'elle activait sa fonction d'aimant et amenait la balle jusqu'à la surface. Sentant qu'elle s'engluait encore, Jeanne se figura Achille, Achille et ses bottes cloutées, et activa leur capacité d'aimant. La balle jaillit hors de sa main.

Puis il fallut attendre. La jeune Shamane gardait les yeux hermétiquement fermés pour éviter tout contact avec la matière visqueuse, mais elle la sentait quand même sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres... La respiration commençait à lui manquer, et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Désormais, la gélatine atteignait son poignet, et c'était comme une glue autour d'elle. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer...

Puis tout disparut autour d'elle, et la Shamane tomba dans le vide. Heureusement, Achille avait prévu le coup, et elle fut saisie au vol par la main de Siegfried. A bout de souffle, Jeanne resta un moment-là, allongée sur le dos. Puis Siegfried la reposa sur le sol, et disparut en paillettes ternes. Achille la rejoignit en courant, suivi plus lentement par Nyôrai.

« Je n'ai plus une goutte de furyoku mais il est parti pour de bon, » l'informa le Grec en montrant les fragments d'une balle de fusil de chasse. « C'était ça qui le retenait ici. Ça va?  
\- Ça va, » souffla la Shamane. « C'est pas passé loin. »

Nyôrai, les mains croisées dans le dos, fixait Jeanne. « Pourquoi tu t'es pas téléportée à l'abri? »

Se sentant comme en accusation, la Française haussa les épaules. Nyôrai avait raison, elle aurait dû faire ça. Mais... « Je n'ai pas le furyoku de le faire plusieurs fois de suite, et je l'avais déjà utilisé pour t'aider.  
\- Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis pas ton amie. C'était gaspillé que d'utiliser une telle attaque juste pour ça...  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, Nyôrai, » fit Achille, sarcastique. « La prochaine fois, on te laisse te débrouiller et on s'en va. »

La brune le fusilla du regard. Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Ne vous disputez pas. Je dois juste augmenter mon furyoku...  
\- Ça, c'est sûr, » répliquèrent en chœur les deux autres adolescents. Jeanne les regarda, un peu béate.

Puis elle se mit à rire. C'était nerveux plus qu'autre chose, mais ils la rejoignirent bientôt. « Bon, eh bien si je peux vous unir par l'énervement, tout n'est pas perdu. On a juste besoin d'aller jusqu'à la rivière avant de faire une pause, d'accord? »

Les deux autres Shamans, qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis leur rire partagé, acquiescèrent avec méfiance, et la petite bande se remit en route.


	6. The open books of our souls

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Cinquième chapitre: The open books of our souls / De la porosité des âmes**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas de sous.

 **Soundtrack** : Dust to dust (The Civil Wars) (les lyrics sont parfaits je suis amureuse)

 **Note** : Deuxième partie du deuxième chapitre découpé, tout va bien! Du coup c'est lui qui récupère le titre originel du troisième chapitre, tout va bien...

Merci Réa pour avoir allumé l'inspiration qui a fait naître la scène de l'église qui fait désormais l'essentiel de ce chapitre xd

En parlant d'église, je rappelle que si la fic est en point de vue Jeanne, je ne suis du point de vue de personne sur ces sujets…

* * *

« Dis, Nyôrai, » c'était Achille, et il avait le sourire des requins sur une piste bien sanglante, « pourquoi tu t'es figée, de toute façon? La plus élémentaire des prudences aurait indiqué de reculer... »

Nyôrai faisait mine de ne pas entendre. Jeanne soupira et secoua la tête, marchant plus vite. Ils mettaient beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à trouver cette fichue rivière. Et Achille était d'une humeur massacrante, étant vidé de son furyoku et quasiment sûr de s'être perdu.

« Ah, mais tu ne pouvais peut-être pas? Tu avais trop peur? La grande manipulatrice à la confiance d'un mini soleil a eu peur d'un simple jibakurei... »

Toujours pas de réponse. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Devait-elle intervenir?

« Oh, mais peut-être que c'est à cause de ça. Il n'avait pas d'esprit à manipuler, c'est ça? Tu as essayé de lui refaire le coup de Jeanne et de lui balancer une illusion, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Un esprit fou ne peut pas être manipulé et tu t'es fait dessus.  
\- Achille, » l'interrompit Jeanne, qui commençait à craindre un orage.

« Mais du coup, concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant le tournoi, si tu tombes sur un esprit qui ne peut pas être manipulé? Ou sur quelqu'un qui voit à travers tes illusions? Tu vas te figer comme une petite statue de sel?  
\- Achille, » répéta Jeanne.

« Je ne sais pas, » siffla Nyôrai, sans le regarder. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas...  
\- Que ça pouvait arriver?  
\- Oh, regardez, la rivière... » Jeanne l'avait dit fort, un peu trop fort, en espérant les faire changer de sujet. Mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise comme ça, elle n'aimait pas terriblement l'idée.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » souffla Achille. Laissant tomber son sac, il se précipita pour se rafraîchir le visage. Pour ne pas abîmer plus avant ses vêtements, le brun écarta les jambes et assura son équilibre en s'appuyant sur un rocher lisse avant de se promener une main trempée sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton sac, aussi? Ça a l'air très lourd, » commenta Jeanne en entrouvrant la fermeture éclair. Sous les sachets plastique contenant leur nourriture, elle découvrit une pile de livres. « _Nathan le sage_ , » lut-elle. « C'est quoi?  
\- C'est pour toi, » commenta Achille de là où il se tenait, les bras trempés. « Tu veux affronter Hao-sama, non? Alors il va falloir que tu deviennes plus intelligente que ça, sinon tu vas te faire défoncer. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « C'est... gentil, » fit-elle maladroitement. « Je ne sais pas si des pièces de théâtre...  
\- Il n'y a pas que des pièces de théâtre. Il y a des bouquins de science, des bouquins de philosophie, tout un tas de trucs. Lilirara avait une bibliothèque géniale! Tu verras.  
\- Merci, Ash, » souffla la Française, sans bien savoir si elle devait vraiment lire tous ces livres. Au moins, il n'avait rien pris qui ne soit pas en anglais...

« Hé, vous! »

C'était une voix inconnue. Comme un seul homme, les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers sa source, prêts à se battre. Mais la silhouette qui se dessinait à l'orée du bois était celle d'un garçon de leur âge qui s'approchait à grands bonds.

« Ne buvez pas cette eau! Vous m'entendez? Elle est polluée! »

Achille regarda ses bras trempés, et les secoua avec énergie. « Faudrait mettre un panneau, » se plaignit-il. « Comment je sais, moi...  
\- Tu n'as rien bu, tout ira bien, » le rassura la Française en enfilant le sac. « Nous cherchons le village de Diringo, » souffla-t-elle ensuite à l'inconnu. « Nous sommes sur le bon chemin? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. « Vous êtes Shamans, non? Je m'appelle Allen. Je suis le protecteur de la forêt. Je peux vous guider jusqu'à Diringo, si vous voulez...  
\- Très bonne idée, » fit Nyôrai, immédiatement repartie dans ses mimiques de petite fille perdue. « Tu participes au tournoi, toi aussi? »

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête. « La forêt est dangereuse, ces temps-ci. Je fais l'aller-retour pour m'assurer que personne ne se perd ou ne reste trop longtemps à embêter les animaux, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tournoi jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.  
\- C'est très courageux de ta part. » Et juste comme ça, la brune s'était mise près de lui, et ils repartaient le long de la rivière. Les deux autres se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et suivirent le mouvement. Un compagnon aurait au moins le mérite de les distraire – et d'éviter les disputes stériles, songea Jeanne avec un début de sourire.

Apparemment, leur guide n'utilisait presque jamais son esprit pour se déplacer; il s'agissait pour lui de relever le défi. Et le trio ne pouvait pas vraiment en faire autrement: Shamash n'aimait pas porter les gens, Achille n'avait plus de furyoku, et Thenral n'avait pas non plus l'air du genre à porter des Shamans sur son dos (en avait-il un?).

Pendant un temps, Nyôrai et le nouveau garçon discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, alors que les deux autres suivaient en silence. La forêt autour d'eux était luxuriante, toute de vert et de bleu. C'était difficile de s'imaginer croiser quelqu'un d'autre dans l'immensité silencieuse, et c'était sûrement grâce au furyoku déployé durant le combat que le « protecteur de la forêt » les avait trouvés.

« Peu de gens viennent ici, » expliquait Allen. « C'est une partie assez reculée de la forêt, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. Il y a surtout les garde-forestiers qu'il faut surveiller, parce que certains jettent des ordures sans faire attention... Ou alors ils font des misères aux écureuils...  
\- C'est un vrai problème? » Achille se mit à marcher plus vite pour essayer de rattraper le couple de Shamans. « Les gens qui embêtent les animaux? »

Allen se retourna pour lui parler. « Plutôt. Ils veulent améliorer les routes, alors il y a tout le temps des camions et des ordures. Et puis... »

Il ne termina pas, interrompu par le léger cri de Nyôrai. Ils avaient atteint une sorte de clairière qui, dans la lumière, avait d'abord semblé belle; mais en y parvenant le petit groupe découvrit à la place une étendue noircie et charbonneuse. De nombreux arbres étaient tombés, certains au milieu de la rivière.

Allen grimaça. « Oui, c'est impressionnant, hein?  
\- Pas dans le bon sens, » grimaça Achille, et Jeanne acquiesça silencieusement. Avancer dans ce genre de terrain était plus lent, mais ils avaient un bon guide.

« Pourtant, c'est une bonne chose. Ça s'appelle un contre-feu. J'ai appris ça récemment, grâce à un bon ami, » expliqua Allen avec un sourire. « Quand un feu prend trop d'importance, l'eau et le sable ne peuvent plus l'arrêter. La seule technique qui fonctionne, c'est de le priver de son alimentation en brûlant une petite partie de la forêt.  
\- M-mais, cela devrait empirer la situation, non...?  
\- Celui-là est contrôlé depuis son origine, soit par les pompiers, soit par quelqu'un comme moi. Je me suis renseigné auprès des pompiers: chaque année, il y a près de huit mille feux qui menacent l'écosystème. Sans les contre-feux, ils feraient bien plus de mal.  
\- En général, c'est quand même les humains qui les déclenchent, » grogna Achille. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Allen.

« En l'occurrence, » dit Allen sur un ton un peu coupant, « c'est moi qui ai déclenché le premier feu. Je voulais expulser les camions qui arrivaient pour détruire une partie du bois, mais le camion que j'ai détruit contenait des matériaux dangereux, et tout a pris feu. Sans mon ami, et le travail des pompiers après, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé."

Achille cligna des yeux. « D'accord, mais s'ils n'étaient pas venus d'abord...  
\- Un autre feu se serait déclenché, parce que l'herbe est sèche et couverte de pommes de pins. Tu as déjà vu une pomme de pin prendre feu? Elle explose. Les bouts déclenchent de nouvelles flammes plus loin, et ainsi de suite. Je suis toujours convaincu que les humains sont trop présents en forêt, mais je pense qu'ils peuvent aussi m'aider à la protéger... Elle est trop grande pour qu'un Shaman seul s'en occupe, tu comprends? »

Achille fit une moue dubitative, mais ne continua pas la discussion. Escalader les cadavres des arbres et les rochers coupants avait tendance à couper le souffle, et ils se concentrèrent sur leur avancée.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis près de quatre heures quand survint l'incident. Ils avaient trouvé le sentier qui menait à Diringo Village et quitté le côté de la rivière, ce dont Nyôrai s'était réjouie à haute voix, car les abords étaient glissants et plutôt acérés. Achille s'était un peu moqué, dans sa barbe, mais Jeanne n'avait rien dit; elle aussi était plutôt contente de trouver un sol stable sous ses pieds.

Malheureusement, les arbres tombés étaient plus fréquents désormais. Certaines crevasses avaient été couvertes par des ponts, brûlés maintenant, et il fallait jouer aux équilibristes sur des troncs aux airs fragiles pour les franchir. La conversation ne s'était pas rallumée, et chacun avait le souffle plus ou moins court. Ils auraient dû ralentir, songerait-elle plus tard. Ils auraient dû faire des pauses. Mais ils voulaient avancer le plus possible avant la nuit.

Alors qu'il escaladait un tronc grinçant, Achille dérapa. Son visage passa tout près d'une branche déchirée, et il tomba les mains les premières sur le sentier de terre pierreuse. Son pied, coincé dans un nœud de l'écorce, sembla tourner à un mauvais angle, et un craquement à en donner la nausée se fit entendre alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri aigu. L'écorce céda, et la jambe du Grec tomba comme un poids mort sur le sentier, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois.

Allen et Jeanne se précipitèrent près de lui, au risque de tomber à leur tour. Le Grec gémissait comme un animal blessé, mais il n'osait pas se redresser pour agripper sa jambe. A la place, il avait plaqué les deux mains sur sa bouche. « Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Allen, étant devant, n'avait rien vu. Jeanne, avec une grimace, posa un doigt sur la cheville qui enflait déjà. Achille poussa un nouveau cri et sembla vouloir se jeter sur elle.

« C'est cassé, » annonça la Française, en se sentant un peu nouille, alors qu'elle en enlevait son doigt. « Je peux te la réparer, mais il faudrait la remettre droite et l'immobiliser avant. Une cheville, c'est compliqué. Si je soigne mal, je pourrais te laisser boiteux, alors... »

Allen fronça les sourcils. « Je peux faire ça, mais on sera mieux dans un environnement moins accidenté. Doddo va te porter là-bas, et je vous montrerai le chemin. »

Jeanne acquiesça et serra la main d'Achille, blême et crispée dans la sienne. Le Grec laissa échapper un gémissement quand Apollo le souleva, malgré les précautions de l'ours, et le groupe se remit en route. Nyôrai, séparée de son bel interlocuteur, semblait hésiter entre se moquer et se plaindre; Jeanne ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire l'un ou l'autre. « Tu as une trousse médicale dans ton sac? Des bandes que je pourrais utiliser? »

Allen acquiesça énergiquement. « Ce serait parfait! »

Prise de court, la brune gonfla les joues. « Oui, j'ai des bandes... »

Bientôt, un toit surmonté d'un clocher se profila derrière les branches noires. Le ciel avait désormais une teinte proche de l'indigo, mais les nuages et la forêt empêchaient de distinguer le soleil à l'ouest. « Après avoir soigné votre ami, on peut s'arrêter là pour la nuit. On n'avancera pas beaucoup plus vu l'heure, et je ne sais pas où trouver un meilleur abri, » avoua Allen. « L'incendie a vraiment changé l'aspect des chemins...  
\- Ce sera bien, » confirma Jeanne, qui sentait ses jambes brûler de fatigue.

Il s'agissait d'une petite église étroite et sombre. Les solides murs de pierre avaient dû la protéger de l'incendie. Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée, Allen se mit à se batailler avec la porte. La pierre et le bois avaient noirci, mais ils restaient tous les deux solides, et quelqu'un avait verrouillé la porte.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe, » souffla Nyôrai, qui s'impatientait. De son sac, elle sortit deux épingles à cheveux et s'agenouilla devant la porte. Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour mieux voir. Les habitants du camp d'Hao _empruntaient_ plus souvent qu'à leur tour ce dont ils avaient besoin, et parfois cela signifiait casser des portes, mais c'était la plupart du temps par la force. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un s'attaquer ainsi à un verrou.

Après quelques minutes d'écoute attentive, la brune se mit à sourire largement. « C'est bon, » fit-elle en se redressant et en poussant la porte d'une main ferme. Doddo, mi-solide mi-fantôme, fit passer Achille à l'intérieur, et le groupe le suivit. Allen retira sa tunique et l'étendit sur le sol pour couper le garçon souffrant de la pierre froide. L'ours l'y déposa, et l'équipe se mit autour de la cheville gonflée maintenant.

Allen avait pris, sans qu'ils en aient bien conscience, la direction des opérations. « Okay, je vais la remettre droite. Nyôrai, il faudra poser le bois et les bandes immédiatement après, sinon ce ne sera pas assez immobile pour Jeanne.  
\- Compris, » fit la brune, comme ennuyée.

Leur guide lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et se reconcentra sur le Grec, qui s'efforçait de ne pas grimacer. « Je vais y aller à trois. Un... » Il tira sur le pied blessé, et maintint la jambe immobile alors qu'Achille étouffait un cri et commençait à se tortiller. Nyôrai posa les deux plaques de bois et commença à les entortiller de bandelettes. Quand plus rien ne pouvait bouger, elle se recula et laissa Jeanne réessayer. Les os étaient en position bien différente. Se concentrant, Jeanne fusionna avec Shamash et visualisa un instant sa propre cheville. Une fois que l'image était bien ancrée dans sa tête, elle passa à celle d'Achille, et commença à rattacher les morceaux tordus ou brisés. Elle avançait doucement, malgré la souffrance d'Achille. Elle ne voulait absolument pas abîmer son pied. Il lui en tiendrait sûrement rigueur...

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle se redressa. « Fini, » confirma-t-elle, et Allen commença à retirer les planches. « Achille, essaie de bouger ton pied...? »

Le brun leva la tête. Son visage était blanc comme du papier, et couvert de sueur, mais il n'avait pas fait plus de bruit. Sa lèvre saignait d'avoir été si fortement mordue. Lentement, il fit bouger sa cheville – et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Ça va. Je crois. » Jeanne se reconcentra un instant pour le voir bouger, et acquiesça.

Se relevant, Jeanne s'approcha d'un des bancs froids. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme. S'appuyant sur le dossier du banc, la Shamane ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir en sentant quelque chose de bizarre sous ses doigts. Quelqu'un – plusieurs personnes, en fait – avait gratté le bois. En passant son doigt dans les rainures, elle décelait des numéros de téléphone, des noms, des dessins sans logique. Qui voudrait faire ça dans un tel endroit? Quelqu'un avait même collé un sticker montrant une pyramide fendue au milieu, avec « illuminati » marqué en dessous. Et il y en avait d'autres, réalisa-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le banc suivant. Des stickers jaunes, rouges, violets – toutes les sortes…

 _Quel manque de respect..._

Oubliant un peu le reste du groupe, la Française commença à avancer dans la petite chapelle. Les vitraux des fenêtres étaient quasiment opaques, sûrement à cause de la fumée. Certains carreaux étaient brisés, et d'autres bruns de saleté. Ils représentaient, de ce qu'elle pouvait deviner, la vie de Jésus. Puis elle arriva à l'angle du fond, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une statue imposante. Après avoir maîtrisé son premier sursaut, elle reconnut Marie. La coupe était sommaire, et la crasse attachée à la statue montrait la relative pauvreté des paroissiens. Logique, songea Jeanne après un temps de retard. Les catholiques... Les catholiques n'étaient pas majoritaires aux Etats-Unis, si? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la France ou l'Italie. Les protestants ne vénéraient pas la Mère.

Sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi, sa gorge se serra. Malgré la poussière et l'âge, décida-t-elle, cette Marie était particulièrement auguste et glorieuse. De sa manche, elle commença à essuyer le visage vénérable. Mais elle enlevait autant de poussière blanche que de saletés, et elle s'arrêta, de peur d'abîmer la statue plus avant.

A la place, elle se dirigea vers l'autel. Ce n'était plus une chapelle inconnue maintenant, plus dans son esprit. C'était comme... une maison, vieillie mais encore à elle. Elle en connaissait les codes et les règles. Et...

Quand elle le vit, la Shamane s'immobilisa. Son souffle même se fit plus ténu.

Sur l'autel trônait un livre, et elle savait quel livre c'était. Il était ouvert, peut-être à la page d'une lecture qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Après une légère hésitation, la jeune fille passa les doigts sur l'enluminure en haut de la page. Le papier fragile frissonna sous ses doigts, et elle se sentit, elle aussi, toute frissonnante. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une église, et pourtant c'était comme si elle y avait toujours été...

« C'est un beau livre, » souffla une voix auprès d'elle. Jeanne faillit faire un bond en arrière. Ce n'était qu'Achille, qui regardait l'ouvrage d'un œil vaguement curieux. « Tu veux l'emporter? J'ai encore un peu de place dans le sac. »

Jeanne rosit, rougit, hésita, bredouilla. Depuis combien de temps était-il prévenant, lui? « Ah, euh... Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas voler quelque chose dont les gens d'ici ont besoin...  
\- Cet endroit est abandonné depuis longtemps, » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu as vu la poussière? Et les graffitis? Ça m'étonnerait que quiconque sache encore que ce livre existe. Regarde, j'en ai trouvé un autre! »

Il tenait un missel, à bout de doigts pour éviter de toucher plus de poussière. Jeanne sentit une certaine panique l'envahir et attrapa le livre avant qu'il ne se déchire. « Attention, c'est fragile! » La couverture épaisse était poisseuse de vieillesse, mais la jeune Shamane ignora la sensation, et posa le livre, délicatement, sur l'autel. « Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce que tu as trouvé, c'est, hm... comme un recueil de prières.  
\- Au cas où tu les oublierais? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « M-mais non! C'est plutôt pour... ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, ou ceux qui... » Son regard se fit hésitant. De combien de textes se souvenait-elle encore? Combien de prières pouvait-elle encore finir sans trébucher sur une phrase ou l'autre? « Ou, ceux qui les ont oubliées, c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'eux aussi n'aient pas le droit de retrouver le chemin de Dieu.  
\- Brrr, on croirait entendre un prêtre, » fit Achille, moqueur. « Les X-Laws sont comme ça? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Étaient-ils comme ça...? Était-ce une mauvaise chose qu'ils soient comme ça? Voulait-elle être comme ça? Devant son silence, Achille haussa les épaules. « Je te taquine, allez. Allen est en train de préparer à manger dehors, tu viens? On peut prendre ces livres, si tu veux."

Acquiesçant en silence, la Française ferma le livre avec précaution, et l'ôta du pupitre pour le poser près du missel. Elle avait peur de les voir tomber en poussière si on les manipulait trop violemment. Devait-elle les mettre au milieu des autres livres d'Achille, au risque qu'ils s'abîment...?

... Quand avait-elle décidé qu'elle voulait les emmener avec elle? Non, il n'y avait même pas eu de décision, juste l'impression indistincte qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser dans ce mausolée pourrissant.

« Alors, tu viens, princesse? »

Jeanne leva les yeux. Leur guide avait ramené de l'extérieur une série de brochettes de truites. Doddo était affalé dans un coin de l'église et servait de coussin à lui et à Nyôrai. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle éleva la voix. « Vous auriez un sac plastique? »

Achille, sans sembler hésiter, piocha dans le sac de Nyôrai un sac transparent, et Jeanne y enferma les deux livres avec beaucoup de précautions. Quelle que soit la raison qui la poussait à les prendre, cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise raison. Après tout, vu l'état de l'église, ils ne manqueraient à personne. Et s'ils pouvaient l'aider à 'grandir' eux aussi, comme les livres d'Achille...

Le dîner, bien que sommaire, fut particulièrement apprécié des randonneurs. La brûlure dans les jambes de Jeanne s'atténua un peu, et elle écouta Nyôrai pépier avec Allen. C'était impressionnant le volume de mots qu'elle pouvait sortir à la minute sans rien dire de consistant. Même en sachant que c'était une tactique, Jeanne devait bien dire que sa tête lui tournait un peu.

Achille, de son côté, avait précautionneusement sorti l'évangile du sac en plastique et le feuilletait, les sourcils froncés. La lumière baissant, Allen alla leur chercher le chandelier de l'autel, qui portait deux hauts cierges, et les alluma avec son briquet. « Doddo nous tiendra au chaud cette nuit, mais si vous voulez assez de lumière pour lire, voilà, » expliqua-t-il en le posant près de Jeanne et d'Achille. Il traîna ensuite un banc devant la lourde porte de la chapelle, au cas où. « Les ours ne sont pas rares par ici, et je voudrais éviter un nouvel incident, après Apollo… Ah. Dis donc, votre amie est tombée comme une masse... »

En effet, Nyôrai s'était assoupie, le nez dans la fourrure de Doddo. Allen la rejoignit bien vite, escaladant le ventre de son esprit pour aller s'allonger sur une des épaules immenses. Jeanne les regarda un moment.

« Et un prêtre lit tout ça à haute voix et personne ne s'endort? Je tiendrais pas deux minutes, » chuchota Achille en se rapprochant de Jeanne, le livre à la main. Ladite Jeanne le regarda comme s'il avait personnellement insulté toute sa famille, et pointa du doigt ses mains couvertes de poisson. Achille jura dans sa barbe inexistante et posa le livre, en le laissant quasiment échapper – au prix d'un nouveau air choqué de sa camarade – et s'essuya les mains sur la veste prêtée par Lilirara. Comme Jeanne continuait de le regarder comme s'il avait un troisième bras, il souffla, exaspéré. « Cette veste est suffisamment vieille pour avoir servi à Mathusalem, elle souffrira un peu de graisse.  
\- Je sens que tes vêtements habituels te manquent...  
\- Plutôt, oui. Désolé, pour le livre. J'avais oublié. »

Jeanne répondit d'un _hm_ encore fâché en récupérant l'ouvrage. Heureusement, il n'avait pas marqué. « Tu disais que tu trouvais ça ennuyeux?  
\- Tu sais, moi, je n'y connais rien. Mon père était athée, et je ne suis jamais entré dans une église. Alors tout ça, tu vois, c'est comme un roman qui se prend trop au sérieux...  
\- Ça peut être très drôle, tu sais, » répliqua Jeanne, excitée de se souvenir de tellement de choses. « Attends, laisse-moi regarder. Ah, voilà. L'évangile selon Saint-Marc, la malédiction du figuier. Je te lis. _Le lendemain, après qu'ils furent sortis de Béthanie, Jésus eut faim. Apercevant au loin un figuier en feuilles, il alla voir s'il y trouverait un fruit; mais, s'y étant approché, il ne trouva que des feuilles, car ce n'était pas la saison des figues. Prenant alors la parole, il dit: « Que jamais personne ne mange de ton fruit! » Et ses disciples l'entendirent_. Je te passe un peu... _Les disciples virent le figuier séché jusqu'aux racines_. »

Achille avait les sourcils froncés. « Mais... c'est tout? Je veux dire, il y avait pas d'autre raison de tuer le figuier? »

Jeanne secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « J'aime penser que ça montre bien à quel point Jésus est humain, tu sais. Un peu capricieux et puéril parfois...  
\- Ou qu'on n'est pas censés comprendre tout ce qu'il fait. Tu sais, comme le fait qu'on ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'Hao-sama fait ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas une logique? »

Jeanne, prise de court, ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils. « Jésus n'a pas essayé de tuer les trois quarts des habitants de la planète. »

Achille haussa les sourcils. « Apparemment, il est quand même très en rogne contre les Pari... les Fari... Enfin ceux-là, » fit-il en indiquant une ligne sur la page.

Jeanne s'approcha. « Les Pharisiens? Mais... Hm... Enfin ce n'est pas la même chose. » Tirant le livre vers elle, elle commença à relire le passage. « Oui non mais il y a une différence. Les Pharisiens sont des gens hypocrites qui prétendent connaître la parole de Dieu et ont persécuté les disciples de Jésus...  
\- Comme les humains nous ont persécutés? »

Mais c'est qu'il insistait! Et plus il insistait, plus Jeanne se sentait bégayer. « Oui mais non... Enfin... Les Pharisiens sont un groupe de gens au pouvoir qui avaient tous choisi d'être violents envers Jésus. Les humains... Il y a des enfants parmi eux, et des gentils, et – et il ne s'agit pas de la même échelle... Ecoute un peu, » et, pour combattre son embarras, elle se mit à lire des passages au gré des pages. Achille avait tort. Jésus et Hao n'étaient pas du tout la même personne et elle allait lui montrer.

Le Grec fit mine d'écouter un moment, puis étouffa un bâillement. « Si tu trouves, tu me diras demain. Je vais dehors cinq minutes, et après je dors, » annonça-t-il en se relevant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, il avait déjà ôté la chaise de devant la porte et disparu hors de la chapelle.

Jeanne soupira et se redressa à son tour. Il fallait qu'elle aille reposer le chandelier, maintenant; garder une flamme allumée dans la nuit serait une très mauvaise idée. Gardant le livre des évangiles serré contre elle, la jeune fille contourna Doddo et commença à remonter l'allée, avant de piler devant une espèce de renflement de bois contre le mur. Il s'agissait d'un confessionnal, et les portes n'étaient même pas fermées. Dès que Jeanne toucha la poignée, la première s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

La jeune fille hésita un instant. L'intérieur était noir comme un four, et même la timide lueur du cierge ne suffisait pas à lui donner une idée de l'intérieur. A tâtons, malgré la sensation désagréable de la poussière sous des doigts, Jeanne s'assit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle trouva la grille, toujours à tâtons, et suivit les torsades du bois qui séparaient en deux les deux parties du confessionnal. Avec un léger soupir, elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi. Les questions d'Achille étaient... compliquées. Elle n'avait aucun doute concernant le fait que Marco aurait pu répondre. Rackist, théoriquement, aurait aussi pu le faire, mais il avait choisi Hao, alors peut-être qu'il ne voyait plus les choses ainsi... Et elle? Cela faisait trop longtemps pour qu'elle sache bien répondre. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle avait oublié, ou parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Jeanne faillit crier de surprise. Mais ce n'était pas une menace; ce n'était qu'Achille, et il semblait partagé entre la surprise et l'hilarité. « D-désolé, je croyais que les toilettes étaient libres. »

Jeanne sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Par miracle, elle n'avait pas laissé échapper les cierges. « D-de quoi tu parles, ce ne sont pas – enfin – ce n'est pas un cabinet! C'est un confessionnal! »

Le regard d'incompréhension du Grec la calma un peu. « C'est, euh... Regarde. Tu vois cette grille? Un prêtre s'assied de l'autre côté, et il ne voit pas bien qui il a avec lui. Alors on lui confesse – arrête de rire – on lui dit nos péchés. Après, on prie ensemble et on est pardonné…  
\- Et si tu ne les dis pas? Dieu ne les apprend pas? Je trouve ça un peu facile. Hao-sama, lui, il n'attend pas que tu viennes lui dire. Il sait tout, et il pardonne et il punit comme il l'entend. »

Ses mots donnaient à réfléchir (même s'il n'avait en fait rien compris). C'est vrai qu'Hao semblait toujours savoir ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de ses fidèles (et non fidèles, songea-t-elle fermement). Comme s'il arrivait à tout lire sur leurs visages... mais cela ne devait être dû qu'à des talents de déduction, non? Il ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Personne ne savait tout, et surtout pas ce qu'on ne mentionnait pas à haute voix.

« C'est vrai qu'en général, il... il sait tout ce qui se passe. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose...  
\- Je trouve que c'est quand même un peu du baratin, ton truc, » avoua le brun en haussant les épaules. Puis il reprit le missel. « Tu veux que j'entre et que je joue le rôle du prêtre? Je ne connais pas de prières mais je peux en trouver une là-dedans. »

Jeanne le regarda avec l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un extraterrestre. Puis elle éclata de rire, et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons. « Merci, Ash. Merci. Ça va aller. Va dormir. »

Le brun fit mine d'être blessé quelques instants; mais il finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Jeanne et la tapoter avant de s'éloigner. « Ne tarde pas trop, sinon je te réveillerai à l'eau froide. »

Jeanne se permit un sourire. « Entendu, » fit-elle bravement. Puis Achille s'allongea contre l'immense corps de Doddo – loin de Nyôrai – et la lueur de son esprit s'atténua jusqu'à s'éteindre. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que les deux cierges, le livre, et Jeanne. Pendant un moment, elle tourna les pages, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Une réponse, peut-être?

Plus tard, sans bien savoir quand ce 'plus tard' était, la jeune fille ferma le livre avec précaution et le mit dans le sac d'Achille. Elle reprit ensuite les cierges et se dirigea vers l'autel avant de bifurquer vers la statue de Marie. Un présentoir permettait d'allumer des bougies, en échange d'une petite aumône. Elle n'avait pas d'argent... Après avoir retourné ses poches encore une fois, la Shamane s'arracha un cheveu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais... A l'aide du grand chandelier, elle alluma une petite bougie. Puis elle souffla les cierges, trop dangereux pour être laissés allumés pendant la nuit. La lumière de Shamash lui suffisait pour retrouver le chemin de Doddo. Une fois arrivée, elle s'abîma dans la fourrure rêche, et s'oublia un petit moment.

* * *

« Merci pour tout, Allen.  
\- De rien. Bonne chance pour le tournoi! »

Le Shaman sourit. Il n'était pas à sa place sur le trottoir de Diringo, et cela se voyait; il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer à la maison. Jeanne le regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre les deux Shamans qui comparaient leur carte avec le plan des bus.

« On a eu de la chance de tomber sur Allen, » pépiait Nyôrai. « L'incendie a vraiment changé le tracé des chemins.  
\- Au moins, on ne risque plus de se tromper maintenant, il n'y a qu'un but pour Mesa Velde. Mais il ne passe que demain, il va falloir qu'on trouve un hôtel, » expliqua Achille. « On a qu'à en trouver un, une fois qu'on saura la somme je nous trouverai de quoi la payer. »

Jeanne fit une tête mi-figue mi-raisin mais ne discuta pas.

Il n'y avait qu'un hôtel dans le village, et il était presque vide; après s'être informé du prix à la réception, Achille disparut dans la rue. Les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils à disposition.

Nyôrai observait Jeanne avec un drôle de regard.

« Tu... veux me demander quelque chose, » essaya celle-ci, un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée sous toutes les coutures.

La brune haussa les épaules. « Je m'attendais à ce que ça te dérange. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, qu'il aille... ah, oui. J'aimerais bien avoir une autre solution, mais... je sais que c'est pas bien, » s'embourba-t-elle devant le regard critique de Nyôrai. « J'espère pouvoir réparer, mais pour l'instant... »

Nyôrai roula des yeux. « Tu as été élevée où, dis? Je croyais que le groupe d'Hao rejetait l'argent et suivaient la loi du plus fort.  
\- Oui, c'est comme ça que ça marchait, là-bas, » acquiesça la Française en regardant ses mains. « Mais je... on me donnait d'autres tâches. » Et c'était une prise de conscience, soudain. Elle avait été présente lors des 'courses,' parfois, mais personne ne l'avait envoyée chercher, seule, quoi que ce soit. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'elle se perde, ou qu'elle s'en aille... Mais Hao était plus fin que ça.

« Je vois, » fit Nyôrai. Son carnet était apparu dans ses mains, et elle marquait quelque chose que Jeanne ne pouvait pas voir. C'était assez dérangeant, mais la Shamane sentait que le mentionner ne mènerait à rien. Quelles que soient ses raisons, Nyôrai fonctionnait comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle devait en conclure qu'il fallait s'en séparer, lui signifier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble, mais... quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle. Elle avait des pouvoirs impressionnants, et si elle disposait d'autant de connaissances sur tous les Shamans du tournoi... Elle pouvait être terriblement utile. Est-ce que c'était penser en manipulatrice, là aussi? Peut-être. Achille avait dit qu'elle devait apprendre à être plus intelligente qu'Hao...

Autant essayer de prendre des grandes décisions tout de suite, du coup.

« Ecoute, » fit-elle doucement, en recentrant son regard sur les yeux de la brune, « je peux te proposer un marché. Achille est sur les nerfs à cause de toi. Il déteste l'idée qu'on lui mente, qu'on le trompe... alors si tu veux rester, il faut que tu arrêtes de le faire marcher, et de me faire marcher. En dehors de nous, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais avec nous, sois honnête et franche, d'accord? »

Nyôrai leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle évaluait la proposition, réalisa Jeanne.

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, » dit finalement la jeune fille au carnet. « Vous, vous n'êtes pas entièrement honnêtes avec moi. C'est logique, d'ailleurs; on ne se connaît pas assez pour se livrer nos terribles secrets, » son ton dramatique cherchait probablement à faire sourire, mais Jeanne était trop concentrée pour partager son humour.

« Contre-proposition, » fit la brune. « Je n'essaierai pas de vous manipuler, je partagerai toutes mes informations utiles au tournoi tant que nous serons une équipe de trois. Je ferai de mon mieux pour nous faire gagner le tournoi, et j'espère bien que ce sera réciproque. Mais rien de plus. »

Jeanne essaya de se repasser la proposition de la brune. Cela paraissait un peu froid, mais... mais peut-être que c'était un bon début. « Ça me va. » Tapant dans ses mains, elle se releva. Nyôrai avait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle aussi. Achille, eh bien, Achille... Il s'arrangerait.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir gagner ce tournoi juste en étant honnête, tu sais. » Cela suffit à arrêter la Française, qui ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Nyôrai continuait:

« Je pourrais t'être très utile. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à déguiser tes intentions. J'ai vu que ça vous déplaisait, à tous les deux, mais on ne va pas dans un monde de conte de fées, tu le sais, ça? Des gens vont te mentir. Des gens vont t'attaquer en traître. Il faut que vous sachiez gérer ce genre d'attaques. Je te parle de survie, là. »

Jeanne regarda la réception, les tapis en losanges de couleurs criardes. « Je... je vais y réfléchir. »

Alors Nyôrai acquiesça, et disparut aux toilettes. Jeanne s'enfonça dans le dos du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. C'était tellement compliqué... L'idée de faire semblant comme Nyôrai le faisait lui donnait mal au cœur. C'était en plus assez transparent...

... Lilirara et Allen y avaient plutôt bien réagi. Mais Hao ne s'y laisserait sûrement pas prendre. Il risquait d'être plus énervé qu'autre chose...

Achille revenait. Il comptait un paquet de billets de toutes les couleurs. Jeanne cligna des yeux. Il y avait bien assez pour une nuit à l'hôtel. « Voilà, j'ai pris de quoi gérer les billets de bus demain, et nos repas, et même de quoi s'acheter un autre sac et des trucs qu'on veut, » sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la réception. Jeanne acquiesça en lui emboîtant le pas, et le laissa prendre leur chambre.

A ce moment-là, Nyôrai revint des toilettes; Achille, en la voyant, tiqua.

« T'es toujours pas partie? »

Nyôrai fit un de ses sourires trop parfaits. Mais, pour une fois, il était étrangement sérieux.

« Finalement, je reste. »

Le cri indigné d'Achille faillit les faire expulser de l'hôtel.


	7. It's only forever, not long at all

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Sixième chapitre: It's only forever, not long at all / Germinal**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas de sous.

 **Soundtrack** : Featherstone (The Paper Kites)

 **Note** : *chantonne avec David Bowie* On s'approche de la fin de la première partie! Osef de mon writer's block pour la deuxième! Ahaha... aha... *fuit*

* * *

Le soleil avait à peine commencé à poindre quand Jeanne ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était étalée en travers du matelas blanc, et emmêlée profondément dans les draps, au point qu'elle manqua s'écraser sur le sol en tentant de s'en démêler.

Achille, qui la regardait depuis la porte de la salle de bain, ricana malicieusement. Sans réfléchir, Jeanne lui tira la langue et se redressa, ébouriffée.

« Heureusement qu'on avait plusieurs lits, dis donc, » fit le brun en séchant ses mèches dans une serviette pastel. « Tu donnes tant de coups de pied qu'on dirait que tu te bats. Peut-être qu'il faut que tu voies si les Paches acceptent le sleep fight?  
\- Ah, ah. » Jeanne, faussement grognon, s'étira et posa les pieds sur le sol. « Nyôrai est dans la douche? »

Achille se rembrunit. « Non. Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin tirée... Eh! » Jeanne lui avait envoyé son oreiller dans la figure et, aveuglé par sa serviette, il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter à temps.

« N'espère pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit, et de prendre un vrai bain...  
\- C'est vrai que tu as dû vider le ballon d'eau chaude hier, j'ai cru que tu avais fondu.  
\- Ecoute, on ne sait pas où on va, je préfère en profiter maintenant, » sourit la Française en attrapant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés. Ils avaient aussi profité de la laverie de l'hôtel pour nettoyer leurs habits sales, et c'était plus qu'agréable d'enfin se sentir propre.

« Dépêche-toi, » la prévint le Grec. "On a tout juste une heure pour manger avant le bus. J'ai fait le sac déjà, je n'attends plus que toi.  
\- Entendu! »

Et bientôt ils descendaient l'escalier grinçant du petit hôtel. Dans le lobby, attablée devant le seul ordinateur du lieu, Nyôrai semblait absorbée par l'écran bleuté.

« Quel dommage, » siffla Achille à l'oreille de Jeanne, qui lui pinça la sienne sans aucune pitié.

« Nyôrai! Tu t'es levée tôt... » Jeanne tiqua. En haut de l'écran, un post-it annonçait: réservé aux employés. « Tu es... sûre que tu peux faire ça?  
\- Bien sûr, » répondit la brune d'une voix très calme. « C'est Amy qui m'a laissé le prendre. Ca ne te dérange pas, Amy, hein?  
\- Mais non, » fit la femme derrière le comptoir. Ses yeux étaient comme polis, vitreux.

Jeanne frissonna. « Compris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Nyôrai se recula un peu et montra l'écran. « Des recherches. Les visions de Lilirara disent qu'Hao a existé dans le passé, non? J'ai pensé qu'il aurait laissé une trace.  
\- Et? Il en a laissé une? »

La brune grimaça. « En Amérique il y a cinq cent ans, j'ai rien trouvé, mais vu la façon dont les colons voyaient les tribus, c'est pas illogique. Par contre, en cherchant 'Hao Asakura,' un peu partout, j'ai trouvé ça... » Et elle afficha une image.

C'était un dessin – une peinture de musée, prise en photo pour une espèce d'exposition. Un homme était vêtu d'un long kimono blanc et d'un haut chapeau. Son visage était finement détaillé: yeux fins et doux, front large, longs cheveux qui se répandaient autour de lui. Jeanne et Achille échangèrent un regard.

« Asakura est un nom très répandu au Japon, mais un clan au moins est très ancien. Il aurait été fondé il y a un peu plus de mille ans par un certain Hao. Mais ça ne pourrait être qu'une coïncidence...  
\- Non, » fit Achille abruptement. « C'est bien lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est lui.  
\- Ca veut dire, » réfléchit Jeanne, "qu'il a existé au moins trois fois. Au Japon il y a mille ans, ici il y a cinq cent ans, et de nouveau au Japon aujourd'hui... Juste au moment des Shaman Fights. Rien que pour ça, ça doit être lui. »

Nyôrai recopiait déjà, à la hâte, les informations dans son carnet. Achille regarda sa montre. « Allons manger. On peut parler pendant ce temps-là. Le bus va passer bientôt... »

* * *

Les marches de l'autobus étaient suffisamment hautes pour qu'on les escalade comme une paroi rocheuse, et le conducteur se sentit étrangement obligé d'aider Nyôrai et ses deux camarades à monter sans problème. Achille – qui peut-être se sentait mal à l'aise, ou qui simplement voulait éviter de se faire remarquer – paya leurs billets, et ils allèrent s'installer au fond. Au dernier rang, il y avait une sorte de petit carré avec un ersatz de table, et Nyôrai y étala son carnet.

« Bon. Parlons stratégie, maintenant. »

Achille et Jeanne s'entre-regardèrent en s'installant en face d'elle.

« Je vous connais pas encore depuis longtemps, mais je vous ai un peu observés et je pense pouvoir vous montrer quoi faire pour faire évoluer vos attaques.  
\- Quoi... faire? Qui t'a bombardée chef, d'abord? »

Nyôrai roula des yeux. « D'accord. Pas ce que tu dois faire. Prends-ça comme des conseils, ou des... suggestions. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. D'accord? »

Achille restait méfiant. Jeanne essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Même si Nyôrai se trompe, ou que ses idées ne te parlent pas, on ne peut pas faire de mal en cherchant des idées nouvelles... Si?  
\- D'accord, » bougonna le brun. « Vas-y. »

Nyôrai sourit. « Commençons par toi, du coup.  
\- P-pourquoi moi? » Il semblait un peu embarrassé.

« Parce qu'il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un," l'arrêta Nyôrai avant de continuer. « Tu utilises toujours le même Over-Soul. _Atlas Walks_ , c'est ça? Il doit t'être très cher...  
\- C'est euh... C'est le résultat du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu, » expliqua-t-il en regardant Jeanne, qui comprenait assez.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. On peut le développer, tout simplement. Tu peux encaisser énormément d'attaques avec, il a presque l'air... invincible. Je veux dire, face à l'ours, je l'ai vu perdre des gros bouts de métal, et il les a récupérés après. Dans une configuration triangulaire, c'est très pratique, surtout avec des partenaires lents. »

Achille acquiesça. « Tant que le combat ne se déroule pas dans les airs, je pourrai vous servir de bouclier, c'est vrai. Ça coûte très peu de furyoku, alors on pourra en profiter. »

Nyôrai le regarda d'un air drôle, puis acquiesça. « Mais toi, par contre, tu n'es pas protégé par cet Over-Soul, si? Si quelqu'un t'attaquait directement, est-ce que tu te régénérerais aussi? »

Achille fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux dire... Si quelqu'un me tirait dessus, par exemple?  
\- Par exemple.  
\- Je ne crois pas, » fit le brun, soudain mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. C'est à prendre en compte. L'autre chose qui m'a intéressée, c'est le miroir. Pourquoi ce miroir? On dirait un point faible...  
\- C'est Siegfried, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y voit, mais il l'a toujours utilisé. Tu crois qu'il faut l'enlever?  
\- Surtout pas. Je pense plutôt – enfin, je ne sais pas si Siegfried parle, mais il faudrait communiquer avec lui, trouver une façon d'utiliser ce miroir. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner, mais c'est une piste...  
\- Je vois.  
\- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu, » finit Nyôrai en retournant ses papiers. « Tu as autre chose? »

Achille réfléchit. « Outre la force brute de Siegfried, et le fait que je sache me battre à mains nues... Pas pour le moment.  
\- C'est un début.  
\- Passons à toi, du coup! » Achille semblait être rentré dans le jeu. Le bus s'ébranla soudain; il était encore presque vide. Selon leurs informations, il se remplirait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approcheraient de Mesa Velde.

Nyôrai lui sourit froidement. « Il y a mes illusions. Thenral se règle sur... 'l'onde,' si vous voulez, de la victime, et lui construit une sorte d'image calquée sur ses désirs. J'imagine que je pourrais essayer d'élargir la capacité de ces illusions. Toucher plus de monde. Ou simplement construire quelque chose qui puisse déguiser une attaque... je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir.  
\- Et il y a tes fils, aussi, » remarqua Jeanne.

« Oui, mes 'fils...' Je peux immobiliser des gens, déjà, mais aussi en finir avec eux s'il le faut. Et je peux déplacer quelqu'un - ou me déplacer, aussi, même si je ne suis pas encore très habile avec ça. Et puis il y a l'eau. Je sais percevoir les sources d'eau – j'imagine que ça pourrait s'appliquer aux gens aussi, si quelqu'un essaie de se cacher sur le ring. Donc...  
\- Si une telle situation se produit, il faudra que tu nous guides, » comprit Achille.

« Et qu'on attaque selon tes informations, » compléta Jeanne, en essayant d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner.

« Je vais essayer d'aller plus loin avec ça aussi, mais je ne sais pas encore comment... Enfin.  
\- Il reste Jeanne, du coup, » fit Achille en souriant, narquois. La Française eut un rictus nerveux. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Nyôrai était retournée à ses fiches.

« Jeanne a un grand avantage sur nous. Un furyoku assez énorme pour son âge – tu as quoi, onze ans?  
\- Treize, » grimaça l'intéressée.

« Treize, soit, je connais pas beaucoup d'autres gens qui à treize ans se promènent avec deux cent quatre-vingt-sept mille points de fuyoku et une aussi grande palette d'attaques. Entendons-nous bien. Tu peux te téléporter au moins une fois. Tu peux soigner des os cassés, et j'imagine plus que ça –  
\- Elle peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure, » fit Achille avec une espèce de fierté.

« Avec certaines limites, » s'inquiéta Jeanne. « N'allez pas les tester...  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est déjà beaucoup. Téléportation, soin, et ce que tu fais avec les aimants... L'histoire du feu, c'était malin. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ça, mais continue de creuser. Avec des aimants, tu peux faire n'importe quoi! Faire une étincelle, déplacer des gens et te déplacer toi s'il y a suffisamment de fer autour, ralentir ou déséquilibrer quelqu'un... Et tout ça, c'est sans considérer tes Over-Souls. Ils sont assez terrifiants, d'ailleurs. D'où viennent-ils? »

Jeanne hésita. Achille ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne le laissa pas l'interrompre. « Je sais que selon ton carnet, je suis dans le groupe d'Hao... Et j'ai vécu avec eux un bon moment. Depuis que j'ai huit ans, à peu près. Mais avant...  
\- Tu étais chez les X-Laws, » devina Nyôrai.

« Voilà. Et chez eux, eh bien... c'est un peu compliqué. J'étais censée devenir une sorte de... justicier, j'imagine, ça a l'air un peu simple dit comme ça, » et c'était bizarre, c'était bizarre de se rendre compte que l'image qui lui restait de l'Iron Maiden était si vague, si brouillée et simpliste, 'une sorte de justicier,' à peine ça, comme une sorte de personnage de bande dessinée. « Les X-Laws veulent tuer Hao et... purifier le monde des criminels, et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour personnifier cette idée. Et il y avait ces livres, ces images d'outils de justice comme la Statue d'Alapega et les Chaises de L'Inquisition...  
\- Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose, » acquiesça Nyôrai, l'air concentré. « Il y a des piques dessus, non?  
\- Oui... La douleur, ça fait réfléchir, » fit Jeanne avec une grimace. « Mais je peux les enlever. L'idée était de... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était, l'idée. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas blesser des gens... » Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Une espèce de poids s'était logé sous sa cage thoracique. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi comme ça. Certes, elle pouvait soigner, et elle n'avait blessé personne... mais... elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Marco aurait abordé le tournoi.

« Hey, » fit Achille en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Tu n'es plus chez eux. Tu as changé! Rien que ton armure a changé.  
\- Elle aussi, elle vient du temps des X-Laws? » Nyôrai avait repris son crayon.

« Oui, » fit Jeanne doucement. Piquant le crayon de Nyôrai, elle sortit le reçu de l'hôtel et se mit à gribouiller quelque chose. « Elle était assez... simple, en fait, mais je trouvais que c'était un peu dangereux de garder mes bras et mes jambes sans protection. Et puis le métal sur la peau, ça chauffe un peu, alors... L'une des chemises que Kanna m'a passée est pas mal pour aller en dessous du haut, et puis j'ai rajouté des espèces de jambes de pantalon en tissu attachées avec des anneaux. Plus de métal pour mes Over-Souls, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, je m'étais posé la question, » souffla Achille, les yeux plissés. « Ça ressemble un peu au pantalon d'Hao-sama...  
\- Oh, regardez, » fit Jeanne avec un empressement étrange, « on arrive! »

* * *

En descendant du bus, une autre surprise les attendait. Des grappes de touristes étaient collées aux palissades qui ceignaient le ' _Village Indien - Voyage dans la vie des Paches'_ , selon les grands panneaux en surplomb. Mais le portail était fermé, et couvert d'un plastique jaune. Quelque chose était écrit dessus, mais ils étaient trop loin pour lire.

En se rapprochant, le brouhaha commença à leur offrir un début de réponse.

« C'est pas possible, sérieux! On aurait dû être prévenus avant de prendre le bus, » disait un homme à son mari.

« Quelle idée, aussi, d'aller assassiner des honnêtes gens!  
\- On dit qu'ils avaient encore leur porte-monnaie et leurs affaires, donc ce n'était pas un vol...  
\- On s'en fout, non? Je suis venu pour voir les ruines, je veux voir les ruines! »

Jeanne attrapa Achille et Nyôrai par le bras et les tira à l'écart. Un mauvais pressentiment lui fouillait les entrailles. « Vous avez entendu comme moi?  
\- Quelqu'un s'est fait tuer. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour imaginer que c'est un Shaman. Et non, Jeanne, commence pas à paniquer, ce n'est pas forcément Hao-sama, » répliqua Achille, qui voyait la Française se triturer les doigts.

« En tout cas, les humains ne nous laisseront pas passer par là. Il va falloir trouver une autre entrée. »

Jeanne acquiesça nerveusement. « Quand la nuit sera venue...  
\- On ne va pas attendre tout ce temps. Il suffit de trouver un coin discret. » Achille suivait la grande palissade des yeux. « Ce n'est pas si haut, on devrait pouvoir grimper. » Jeanne grimaça en imaginant sauter par-dessus les pointes hautes des rondins de bois. Mais tant qu'il y aurait autant de chaos, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix... Discrètement, le trio s'éloigna encore du groupe. La route quittait bientôt le bord du village, mais la palissade continuait, s'enfonçant dans le chaos du désert. Bien vite ils étaient hors de vue. Siegfried miroita un instant avant d'être consistant. Une grande main s'ouvrit devant eux, et bientôt ils étaient déposés sains et saufs à l'intérieur du village.

« Bon, on est entrés. Maintenant... qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?  
\- Visiblement pas ça... » Nyôrai examinait la maison la plus proche. Du poing, elle toqua contre la paroi, qui rendit un son creux. « C'est du toc. Tout est en papier mâché et en plastique.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on s'est trompés de village Pache? » Achille avait un peu verdi. L'idée de reprendre la route, de chercher de nouveau, lui faisait peur. Ils n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça...

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Leur aînée était un peu plus sèche que d'habitude. Nervosité, décida Jeanne. « Mais il faut avancer. Et attention, des policiers sont peut-être dans le coin. »

A pas discrets, le trio progressa dans le dédale des maisons. A chaque carrefour, des panneaux riants expliquaient aux touristes comment et où aller. Mais rien n'indiquait 'Shaman Fight,' et Jeanne se sentait un peu hésitante. A force de tourner, ils trouveraient bien...

Bientôt ils étaient dans ce qui devait être la rue principale. De chaque côté de la rue, des enseignes bigarrées promettaient monts et merveilles, mais ils ne s'y étaient collés que pour être plus discrets. Et bientôt, ils atteignaient une espèce de place.

L'odeur les frappa la première. Immédiatement après, Achille, qui marchait devant, hoqueta: « Attention où vous mettez les pieds. »

Sur la place étaient étendus plusieurs corps sans vie, exsangues. Au centre, étrangement déconnectée des corps, une mare de sang reflétait la lumière de l'après-midi.

L'odeur était écrasante. Jeanne fronça le nez. Elle en avait eu l'habitude, autrefois, mais l'idée qu'il s'agissait du sang de quelqu'un d'autre, de plusieurs personnes même, lui faisait des nœuds dans le ventre.

« On s'est battus ici, » Achille commenta, un peu pâle. "Mais ces gens... on ne dirait pas des Shamans. Ils ressemblent aux touristes...  
\- Ils ne sont pas normaux, non plus. On dirait qu'ils ont été pressés comme des oranges. » La voix de Nyôrai ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'au premier cadavre, et elle le regardait bien en face.

« Je ne sens aucune énergie. Qui que ça ait été, ils sont partis, » fit Jeanne, mais elle n'était pas très assurée. « Heureusement que les humains sont bloqués à l'extérieur, on en ferait des cauchemars...  
\- Regarde! » Achille avait trouvé quelque chose. Sur le mur de la falaise, une espèce d'impact rouge avait marqué la pierre. Au centre, Siegfried récupéra quelque chose qu'il fit passer à son maître, qui le passa à Jeanne. Il s'agissait d'une balle de revolver explosée, mais rien n'en indiquait la provenance.

« Aucun des corps n'a vraiment l'air d'un Shaman, mais on ne peut pas savoir. Peut-être que celui qui a pris ce coup a pu fuir...?  
\- Je ne crois pas. » Jeanne fixait toujours le mur, et l'explosion de sang. Il y en avait trop. Comme si on avait vidé l'intégralité d'un être humain sur la falaise... « Peut-être que le corps a été emmené? Ou alors, peut-être que l'attaque l'a...  
\- Ou alors, ce n'est pas important, » la coupa Nyôrai. « J'ai trouvé une piste. » Sous l'explosion rouge, cachée entre deux maisons épaisses, un panneau annonçait: ' _Danger d'éboulement_ – _entrée interdite.'_

Dès qu'ils le virent, les deux autres Shamans sentirent qu'elle avait raison. Les maisons autour du panneau semblaient moins fausses, plus solides, plus anciennes aussi. Sous le doigt de Nyôrai la brique s'effritait. Mais il y avait plus.

Quelque chose de diffus, comme un murmure liquide, résonnait entre les pierres, susurrait à l'oreille des Shamans. Jeanne s'avança, promenant les yeux sur la myriade de petites maisons de terre écarlate. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été jetées en vrac, les unes sur les autres, comme les gradins d'une arène.

Puis Jeanne les vit. Dans la brique qui s'effritait, quelqu'un avait gravé des yeux. Pas juste un ou deux, mais des centaines, des milliers peut-être, de toutes les tailles. Jeanne sentit son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge. L'impression d'être observée, épiée, dépecée par ces yeux qui les dévisageaient lui donnait envie de fuir. C'était ça, le village Pache? Elle vacilla.

« Ca va? » Achille la regardait, inquiet.

Jeanne regarda de nouveau. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des yeux n'étaient en fait que les fenêtres des masures éteintes, et les paupières n'étaient que les contours des briques rouges. Il y avait bien du chaos, mais c'était un chaos neutre. Personne ne les regardait. Son vertige était passé. « Ca va, » fit-elle d'une voix altérée. « Je dois être fatiguée, c'est tout. Avançons. »

Et ils avancèrent. Le sentier poussiéreux se perdait entre les masures rouges et les faisait descendre et monter des escaliers aux marches inégales.

« Fais attention à tes chevilles, » lança Nyôrai à Achille avec un sourire malicieux. Le Grec grogna, mais il était trop occupé, justement, à faire attention aux marches pour lui courir après. Certaines étaient si hautes qu'il fallait presque s'asseoir pour en sauter sans danger. La lumière variait, parfois éclatante, parfois presque absente. Même leurs esprits avaient du mal, malgré leur éclat, à leur éviter les mauvaises chutes.

Au bout d'un moment passé à errer dans le village en silence, Jeanne et Achille s'arrêtèrent au seuil d'une place. La poussière semblait avoir été soulevée, et il y avait une odeur déjà trop familière.

« On s'est battus, ici, » souffla Achille. « Il y a du sang sur le sol. »

Jeanne acquiesça. Quelque chose dans l'air lui semblait familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

Achille laissa soudain échapper un cri. Il s'était accroupi près de la tache de sang, pour essayer de trouver un indice; Jeanne le rejoignit en quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?  
\- Regarde, » balbutia-t-il en lui fourrant un bout de tissu humide dans les mains. « C-ce truc... »

C'était un bout de tee-shirt, du genre qu'un joueur de football américain pouvait porter. Jeanne savait ce que c'était parce que quelqu'un leur avait appris – à elle, et Achille, et tous les autres 'enfants' du camp – à y jouer, et voir ce bout de tissu sanglant l'imposait à son esprit.

« C-ca pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre," contra-t-elle cependant. "Il y a d'autres joueurs, et d'autres fans..."

Achille secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas être rassuré. Je sens que c'est lui. »

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. « Bill est un géant. S'il était mort, on ne se serait pas embarrassé à le cacher. Il n'y a pas de brûlure, pas de... restes... Il est vivant. »

Achille ne répondit pas. D'un geste nerveux, il reprit le bout de tissu et le rangea dans sa poche, sans s'inquiéter de se salir. D'un pas plus rapide, il se hâta vers l'avant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un sentiment bizarre – un sentiment en creux, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui taper sur l'épaule, sauf que personne ne venait de le faire, et que c'était cette absence de sensation qui la gênait – s'empara de Jeanne. Hésitante, elle souffla: « Ash...? »

L'intéressé s'arrêta en bas d'une nouvelle volée de marches. « Oui, quoi? »

Jeanne le regarda d'en haut. « Nyôrai est devant? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. « Non? Je croyais qu'elle était derrière toi? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne la vois nulle part...  
\- Tu l'as appelée? Peut-être qu'elle s'est juste arrêtée pour refaire son lacet, ou, je ne sais pas... » Il semblait proche du mouvement d'humeur.

« Elle ne répond pas, » maintint Jeanne. « Il faut la chercher.  
\- Tu rigoles? Si elle n'est plus là, c'est qu'elle a décidé qu'on ne valait plus le coup qu'elle reste, c'est tout... »

Jeanne secoua la tête. Une espèce d'angoisse était revenue se nicher derrière sa poitrine. « Cet endroit est mauvais. Elle a pu se perdre, ou se faire mal, il faut la chercher! »

Achille la fixa un instant, comme s'il hésitait. Puis il soupira. « Compris. » Sans hâte, il escalada les marches, et les deux adolescents repartirent en arrière. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent à quel point la tâche serait compliquée. En avançant, ils n'avaient vu qu'un chemin, qu'une seule direction: maintenant s'étiraient, de tous côtés, des interstices et des chemins de traverse.

« Comment n'a-t-on pu voir...? »

Achille secoua la tête, sans répondre. « Aucune idée. Mon instinct me dit toujours de repartir dans la direction qu'on avait prise. Tu sens Nyôrai quelque part, toi?  
\- Non... Mais elle sait camoufler sa présence. Elle est déjà discrète d'habitude, je ne sais même pas si elle le fait exprès...  
\- Elle n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour qu'on la repère, tu veux dire. La chercher à côté de toi, c'est comme chercher une étoile au soleil, on va jamais y arriver. »

Jeanne rosit, puis redevint grave. « Où a-t-elle pu aller...? »

* * *

Nyôrai marchait tranquillement derrière Jeanne et Achille lorsque tout s'était mis à déraper.

Pour trouver son chemin dans la pénombre, elle s'aidait de temps à autre du mur de brique à sa gauche. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le sommet d'un autre escalier, elle effleura une autre brique, et quelque chose s'enfonça sous ses doigts. Une paroi pointue s'éleva immédiatement devant elle, la séparant des deux autres.

Nyôrai posa une main sur le mur, qui ne semblait pas prêt de céder. « Achille? Jeanne? Vous m'entendez? »

Mais elle ne percevait rien, pas même le bruit de leurs pas. C'était sans doute le cas pour eux aussi. Contrariée, la brune se retourna et regarda les alentours. Elle devait les rejoindre...

Là, lui souffla son instinct. Une voie de traverse lui était apparue à sa droite. Avec un peu de chance, elle rejoignait la voie principale un peu plus loin... Et peut-être trouverait-elle quelque trésor en route. Retrouvant son sourire paisible, la brune s'engagea dans l'ombre. Thenral illuminait ses pas et les murs, qui, elle le découvrait, était couvert de dessins grattés dans la brique. Des yeux, surtout, noirs et brouillon. Des mots, aussi, en des langues qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours. _'Il te voit.' 'Impossible de se cacher.' 'Dévoreur de rêves.'_

Nyôrai ricana dans le noir. « On dirait un mauvais film d'horreur, » souffla-t-elle à haute voix. Ou une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Certains touristes avaient sûrement réussi, en fait, à s'introduire dans les entrailles du village historique, et s'étaient crus malins.

Tout le monde se croyait malin, au fond. Nyôrai, elle, se savait différente: elle _était_ maline. Pas simplement une petite maline, mais une grande, une qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, et qui savait comment l'obtenir. Elle avait déjà une place dans une équipe très intéressante, à la fois par son appartenance et par les talents de ses coéquipiers. Au carrefour de Hao et des X-Laws... Si elle voulait avoir une chance, avec son furyoku malgré tout réduit, ils étaient l'occasion rêvée.

« C'est ce que tu veux, toi? Une chance? »

Elle se figea. Immédiatement, Thenral s'incarna dans ses bracelets, et elle chercha la source d'eau qui devait être à l'origine de ces paroles. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Pour Thenral, elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé...

« Mais une chance pour quoi, ça je me le demande. Que vises-tu, petite fille...? »

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Impossible. Pourtant, Thenral ne voyait rien.

Elle n'avait pas l'avantage. Sans perdre de temps, Nyôrai désactiva son Over-Soul et s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras. D'un œil tranquille – paresseux – elle regarda les alentours, cherchant à déceler son interlocuteur.

« Mais la même chose que tout le monde, je pense, » fit-elle doucement.

« Tu penses? Pourtant il est rare que deux Shamans avouent le même rêve...  
\- Les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Au fond, ils veulent tous se donner de l'importance. Devenir le roi du monde, c'est être reconnu et adulé de tous. Sauver un peuple ? Obtenir sa reconnaissance éternelle. Tuer un meurtrier ? Tous ceux qu'il a blessé seront reconnaissants. Shamans comme humains ne rêvent que d'une chose : se donner de l'importance. »

Un rire. Ce n'était pas un rire normal. Il semblait... brouillé, comme entrecoupé de neige radiophonique, avec des boucles sonores. Nyôrai sentit ses orteils se crisper. Se força à les détendre lentement.

« Toi aussi, tu veux te donner de l'importance? Je me demande bien pourquoi... » Moquerie. La voix semblait venir de partout et de nulle part, des briques autour d'elle, de l'air poussiéreux. « Avec ton maigre furyoku, cependant, tu as peu de chance de t'en sortir. Quinze mille points... certains en ont moins, mais pas beaucoup.  
\- Une grande partie des X-Laws n'a pas mon furyoku, » rétorqua mécaniquement Nyôrai. « Certaines équipes isolées non plus. Pas plus que l'enfant qui suit Hao. Ca ne les empêche pas d'être des joueurs importants...  
\- Tu as bien raison, » se réjouit la voix. « Ils ont un rôle intéressant. Pourquoi?  
\- Parce qu'ils ont réussi à convaincre les autres de leur importance. Parce que le pouvoir compte moins que la perception. Si on a peur de moi, je suis forte. Si j'ai peur de quelqu'un, je suis faible. » Nyôrai ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle répondait. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle était en présence, non d'un concurrent, mais d'un allié potentiel. « Vous ai-je convaincu de la mienne, d'importance?  
\- Je ne parlerais pas d'importance. Plus d'intérêt. D'amusement. Tu as le potentiel de rendre ce grand jeu plus piquant.  
\- Et vous avez le sentiment d'être tellement au-dessus du tournoi qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'un divertissement? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, comme si sa question n'en méritait pas. Alors elle pressa son avantage. « Soit vous vous imaginez d'un tel pouvoir que vous n'avez pas de rival plausible, soit vous n'êtes pas un participant. Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'acheter? Même s'il s'agit simplement de rendre les choses plus intéressantes, j'ai bien peur de ne rien faire gratuitement... Principe de travail, vous comprenez. Si on travaille pour rien, on donne à penser que notre travail ne vaut rien non plus. »

Pas de réponse. A la place, elle sentit comme un frémissement. La voix était-elle partie? Relevant le menton, elle s'éloigna du mur.

« Tu es mignonne, » reprit la voix soudain. « Tu mérites bien un peu d'aide. »

Alors quelque chose comme un fer rouge lui toucha le cou, et Nyôrai sentit sa conscience s'évanouir sans un cri.

* * *

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient revenus presque au début du labyrinthe, parce qu'il fallait bien appeler le fouillis de tunnels par ce nom, et en étaient revenus, sans avoir rien trouvé. Fouiller les chemins de traverse semblait trop dangereux; ils risquaient de se perdre, de se blesser...

Elle sentait qu'Achille était près de lâcher prise. Il n'aimait pas Nyôrai, elle le savait; et l'idée d'être si près du but, et de s'en éloigner à dessein, le rendait fou. Siegfried allait à chaque allée sombre et la fouillait méthodiquement, aussi loin qu'il osait, sans rien trouver: ses allées et venues rapides contribuaient à la tension qui montait.

Nerveuse, Jeanne s'arrêta, et ferma les yeux.

« Ca va, Jeanne? »

Sans répondre, elle acquiesça. Encore une fois, elle tenta de localiser l'origine de la présence de Nyôrai. Elle devait bien être quelque part... mais rien. Elle ne sentait que l'appel du Great Spirits, plus loin, si près. Ils étaient tous seuls dans le labyrinthe, et –

« Je l'ai! » Surprise et rassurée, Jeanne avait presque crié. Sans attendre son camarade, elle se précipita en avant, sautant presque au bas des marches. Là, dans une rare tache de lumière offerte par un trou dans le plafond rocheux, la brune était assise, les yeux dans le vide. Jeanne appela Shamash à son côté, s'attendant à trouver une blessure. Mais Nyôrai n'était pas blessée.

« Où étais-tu? On t'a cherchée partout, » tempêta Achille qui arrivait à peine, le souffle court. Comme il n'avait pas de réponse, il se baissa lui aussi, et malgré le geste de Jeanne se mit à secouer la brune. « Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on a perdu? Et Jeanne s'est inquiétée, en plus!  
\- Je... je suis désolée, » balbutia Nyôrai, qui semblait avoir bien du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. « J'ai... je me suis arrêté un instant, et vous n'étiez plus là...  
\- Ne raconte pas d'histoires. Si tu étais restée sur le chemin, on t'aurait forcément trouvée. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

Le regard vide de Nyôrai fut sa seule réponse. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre.

« Cet endroit n'est peut-être pas si innocent que nous le pensions, Ash. Il y avait du sang à l'entrée, et sur la place. On a pensé qu'il y avait eu des combats, mais c'est peut-être...  
\- Des pièges? » Achille sembla réfléchir à l'idée. « Ça expliquerait son état... »

Jeanne se redressa et aida Nyôrai à se relever. « Allons-y. Si cet endroit est piégé, il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Sans perdre de temps, le trio reprit le chemin illuminé par leurs esprits. Ils retraversèrent la place sanglante, sans que Nyôrai n'ait de réaction particulière. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, elle semblait reprendre conscience. Bientôt elle se reprit, et lâcha la main que Jeanne lui avait donnée pour l'entraîner. Achille était trop nerveux pour s'en moquer; une certaine urgence semblait l'animer.

Au détour d'un couloir, une tache de couleur apparut à leurs yeux. Un corps affalé. Le Grec se précipita, les filles sur ses talons. Ils arrivaient en haut d'une volée de marches quand il devint clair que l'homme allongé portait bien un casque de football.

« Bill! »

Achille sauta au bas des marches, de si haut que Jeanne craignit pour plus que ses chevilles. Le temps que les filles l'aient rejoint au bas des marches, le brun était auprès du colosse tombé et tâtait ses plaies.

« On lui a tiré dessus! » Un souffle affolé. « Il ne respire pas! Jeanne, vite! »

Jeanne s'était arrêtée en face du corps, et les mots d'Achille ne la firent pas bouger. Le sang s'était déjà figé sur le corps de l'Américain, et une odeur lourde et âcre écrasait les sens autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient fixes, et opaques.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Jeanne!  
\- Doucement, gamin, doucement. Il n'y a pas besoin de se presser pour un mort, si?"

Achille verdit. Au-dessus du corps, une tête fantomatique de l'Américain venait d'apparaître. « B-Bill...  
\- Tout doux. Tout va bien! Vous êtes presque arrivés, » expliqua l'adulte avec enthousiasme.

« Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Rencontre un peu compliquée avec un certain groupe de gens en blanc, » grimaça-t-il. Devant l'expression immédiatement terrifiée de Jeanne, il leva une paluche immaculée. « Je ne leur ai rien fait. J'ai bien essayé, mais j'avais sous-estimé Quat'Zyeux.  
\- Marco, » comprit Jeanne. Devant les yeux d'Achille, qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ravaler des larmes, elle sentit son soulagement s'effacer. « Pourquoi...  
\- Pour rien, » soupira Bill. « Des bêtises. Yoh-sama était avec eux, et j'ai pensé qu'Hao-sama ne serait pas content... Des bêtises. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Yoh...? »

Bill sourit. « Ah oui, vous ne sauriez pas. Hao-sama a un frère jumeau, élevé par leur famille. Il vous expliquera mieux.  
\- Un frère?" Achille semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. « C-concentrons-nous sur une chose à la fois. Tu t'es fait attaquer ici? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Yoh-sama et ses amis m'ont porté jusqu'ici. Mais les Great Spirits exercent une très grande attraction sur les âmes, et ils m'ont... laissé.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- A ce niveau, nos esprits n'ont plus vraiment le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Les Great Spirits les ont attirés alors qu'ils me portaient. Mais quand mon âme a quitté mon corps, j'ai été séparé d'eux, je ne faisais plus partie du même... courant, si tu veux.  
\- Et ton fantôme? » Nyôrai semblait s'intéresser à la discussion. Jusqu'ici, elle était restée accroupie près du corps sans vie du colosse, examinant ses plaies avec intérêt.

« C'est assez... difficile. J'ai failli être aspiré, mais... j'ai senti que vous arriviez, » sourit-il à Achille. « Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que vous vous perdiez... » Il ricana. « Maintenant, comme je vous disais, vous n'avez qu'à avancer encore, et vous...

Achille serra les poings. « Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque si tu penses qu'on va te laisser!  
\- Achille, tu ne peux pas me porter tout seul. Et Siegfried ne tiendrait pas dans ce labyrinthe...  
\- Jeanne! » La voix d'Achille vacilla. « Tu peux le soigner. Tu sais tout soigner. Pas vrai? Pas vrai? »

Et tous les yeux tombèrent sur elle.


	8. Homecoming

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Première partie: Dramatis personae**

 **Septième chapitre: Homecoming / L'arbre des possibles**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Sloom (Of monsters and men)

 **Note:** Et voilà la fin de la première partie de cette fic ! Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire ce que je veux sans me faire griller trop longtemps à l'avance.

On est encore jeudi. Chose promise, chose due !  
*chantonne* _A little dream of mine, a little nightmare of yours_ …

* * *

« Il faut que tu le sauves, » supplia Achille. La fatigue se lisait dans ses traits tendus, et sa prise sur le poignet de Jeanne était convulsive, prêt à casser les os si un trop grand choc survenait. Jeanne sentait ses mains trembler.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là!  
\- Vous pouvez très bien me laisser là, » le coupa l'esprit. « Ce n'est pas grave, Achille. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, et maintenant je vais pouvoir aller attendre le royaume d'Hao-sama avec mes coéquipiers...  
\- Tais-toi! » La voix d'Achille dérapa dans l'aigu. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi. On ne t'abandonne pas, un point c'est tout. Jeanne! Je sais que tu peux le soigner...  
\- J-je sais pas faire, » souffla Jeanne, désemparée. « Je n'ai jamais soigné que moi, enfin... Enfin je t'ai soigné un peu, Achille, mais jamais...  
\- Arrêtez de geindre, tous les deux, » soupira Nyôrai. « Vous ne voulez pas le laisser là?  
\- Non, » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« D'accord. Jeanne, à quel point peux-tu soigner quelqu'un? »

Jeanne, prise de court, fronça les sourcils en essayant d'expliquer. « Je... En général, je compare l'état de la blessure et ce que je sais être l'état normal et je... 'copie'?  
\- Je vois. Du coup, tu peux 'copier' n'importe quoi? Même faire repartir un cœur? »

Jeanne hésita. "Je pense...? Mais... il y a aussi des problèmes dans le cerveau et tout, et puis... Quelqu'un de mort, c'est pas juste un cœur et tout, il faut rattacher l'âme et ça, je sais pas faire! Et si je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire... Ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, » la coupa Achille, visiblement nerveux.

Mais son intervention ne fit qu'agiter sa camarade, qui souffla, énervée: « Si, je peux. On ne fait pas revenir des gens d'entre les morts, c'est tout. Le cœur s'est arrêté, je peux rien faire. Y a pas à réfléchir. Pourtant j'aimerais l'aider," promit-elle en tapant dans un caillou. Shamash n'avait pas d'idée sur la question, apparemment. Il ne lui avait pas appris à faire ça, en tout cas.

Achille fronça les sourcils. « Hao le peut. C'est pas ce qu'il t'a promis, pour Lyanne? De la ressusciter après le tournoi ou je sais pas quoi d'autre? »

Jeanne lui envoya un regard noir. La simple mention du nom de la jeune femme suffisait à faire remonter ses sentiments d'alors. Colère, honte, regret –

« Bah moi, je l'ai pas vu faire, alors je sais même pas si je dois le croire.  
\- On parle d'un homme qui a apparemment vécu à trois époques différentes, » rappela Nyôrai avec une légère impatience. Jeanne grinça des dents, sans répondre. La brune soupira et leva un doigt. « Option une: il ne peut pas. Y arriver serait un avantage tactique. Non? » Sans attendre de confirmation, elle leva un second doigt. « Option deux: il le peut, et dans ce cas-là ce serait un grand désavantage de ne pas pouvoir le faire nous aussi. J'ai raison? »

Jeanne hocha la tête, de mauvais gré. « Peut-être, mais... je sais pas. Ça paraît... presque blasphématoire," mais elle était de mauvaise foi, et ça s'entendait. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Le regard d'Achille... c'était trop douloureux, cela devait s'arrêter maintenant. Si elle essayait et que cela ne marchait pas, il allait être tellement déçu d'elle...

« Je sais que tu ne sais pas comment faire, » reprit Nyôrai avec une petite moue, sans répondre à son objection. « Mais si tu pensais savoir, est-ce que ça marcherait? »

Jeanne la regarda sans comprendre.

« Si tu étais hypnotisée et qu'on te disait que tu sais ressusciter les gens, est-ce que tu pourrais le faire? »

Achille manqua de s'étouffer. Bill éclata de son rire fantomatique.

Jeanne n'était pas, elle devait l'admettre, très rassurée. Pourtant elle se départit de sa grimace honteuse. Si elle était hypnotisée... et que cela ne marchait pas, ce ne serait pas vraiment de sa faute. Si ça pouvait ramener Bill... « Je... enfin... on peut essayer... »

Achille, les yeux ronds, la fixa un moment. Puis, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle était sérieuse, il dit, d'une voix absente: « Si j'ai une seconde l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je t'écorche, Nyôrai. »

Le rire de Nyôrai était plus jaune qu'arrogant. « Tu te boucheras les oreilles si tu ne veux pas être pris par Thenral aussi. Tu es prête, Jeanne? »

La Française se mordillait la lèvre. « Allons-y, » fit-elle enfin.

Nyôrai n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Un frisson général accompagna la Fusion Hyoi de Thenral. Déjà difficile à observer sous son air normal, l'étrange fantôme devenait insoutenable lorsqu'il était fusionné en Nyôrai. Les yeux de la Shamane miroitaient, et sa voix partait dans des tonalités inhumaines.

Le chant s'introduisit dans l'esprit de Jeanne et l'enroba de coton, jusqu'à ce que toutes ses pensées aient laissé place à une sorte de douce neutralité. Un instinct paniqué souffla à Jeanne de se battre, de refuser la brume qui l'envahissait, de garder le contrôle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la Shamane attendit en silence, se laissa prendre toute vive. Il fallait soigner Bill.

Son propre Over-Soul se déploya autour de ses anneaux. Shamash apparut près d'elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près du côté du géant, et elle se mit au travail. Pas l'ombre d'une pensée ne traversa son esprit: seule restait l'injonction, soigner Bill, soigner Bill.

Elle répara d'abord les vaisseaux et les tissus endommagés de la poitrine de l'Américain. L'Ange l'avait pratiquement coupé en deux, ce qui n'était pas mince affaire pour le géant. Tant qu'elle travaillait, le corps était comme en stase: rien ne changeait, rien ne bougeait sans qu'elle ne le veuille, ce qui lui donnait l'énorme avantage de pouvoir prendre son temps.

Une fois tous les canaux réparés et les chairs recousues, Jeanne chercha d'autres blessures. Le cerveau, il fallait qu'elle s'attache au cerveau. Ce travail-là était plus compliqué, souffla une voix désincarnée, elle ne savait pas – mais la chanson continuait, il fallait réparer ce cerveau, coûte que coûte. Les tissus qui n'étaient plus irrigués étaient déjà endommagés, mais elle ne voulait pas redémarrer le cœur sans s'être assurée qu'il n'empirerait aucun problème préexistant. Le sang avait commencé à se figer, elle le fluidifia. Les neurones s'étaient détériorés, elle les réactiva, comme s'il s'était agi d'elle-même. Enfin elle put faire repartir le cœur.

Manquait l'âme. Sans ça, son travail ne servait à rien. Mais comment raccrochait-on une âme...? Il n'y avait pas de scratch à coller, pas de levier à activer. Ce n'était pas une machine qui pouvait se réactiver avec le bon carburant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Etait-ce même possible? Plus elle y songeait, moins elle en était convaincue. Non, elle allait devoir arrêter, relever les yeux et affronter ses coéquipiers avec la vérité: elle ne pouvait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais la chanson reprit de plus belle dans son oreille, reprenant son attention un instant détournée. C'était dur de réfléchir à travers la brume musicale, dur de se rappeler ce qui était possible ou pas, ce qui était vrai ou pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était... c'était aider Bill.

Sans en avoir bien conscience, Jeanne attira à elle l'âme de Bill et l'approcha de son corps irisé. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Sinon Achille serait triste. Y avait-il besoin de se poser plus de questions...?

D'un geste assuré, la Shamane fit plonger l'âme scintillante derrière la paroi de chairs. Comme si elle accrochait un baudrier parfaitement ajusté, elle raccrocha l'âme et le corps, bout par bout. Puis, lentement, elle reposa les mains sur ses genoux, et désactiva son Over-Soul. C'était à peine si elle avait respiré.

Alors Nyôrai claqua des doigts, et le souffle de la Française sembla se débloquer. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte habituelle, et Achille sut rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même. Cependant, il ne souffla pas un mot, et le silence s'épaissit. Chacun attendait en regardant le visage fermé du géant, qui même avec un cœur de nouveau en train de battre ne semblait pas moins livide, pas moins mort...

Puis les bras que Jeanne avait toujours vu comme des battoirs se redressèrent et agrippèrent, l'un le bras d'Achille, l'autre le bras de Nyôrai, et les attira à lui. Jeanne, en sandwich entre les deux, s'abattit comme eux sur la poitrine de l'Américain.

Une espèce de grondement de fin du monde s'élevait au-dessus d'eux.

Bill riait.

C'était étrange, pour dire le moins. Il les pressa contre lui quelques secondes encore avant de les relâcher. Nyôrai était visiblement déroutée (et un peu contrariée), Achille souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Jeanne, elle... était entre les deux. Depuis quand Bill se comportait-il avec elle comme si elle était autre chose qu'un moucheron gênant?

Avec difficultés, l'Américain se redressa. Il semblait surpris de pouvoir si aisément se mouvoir, et après quelques instants il posa une main dans les cheveux de la Française. « Stubborn little chit, » dit-il, mots qui échappèrent à l'intéressée. Devant les grands yeux un peu choqués de la Française, il précisa, « je dis que tu es têtue, gamine, c'est tout.  
\- A-ah, » répondit Jeanne, sans savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée. Achille eut un rire court et nerveux. La tension retombait, et Jeanne se rendit alors compte du point auquel elle se sentait vidée. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, et elle se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Vas-y doucement, » la rabroua Nyôrai. « Tu as perdu énormément de furyoku en le soignant. »

Achille leva un sourcil. « Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, maintenant? »

Nyôrai lui répondit d'un sourire étincelant. « Tu n'as qu'à l'aider à marcher, cela ne vaut pas le coup qu'elle se blesse... »

Achille gronda un peu, mais il aida Jeanne à se stabiliser. « On a plus qu'à continuer," décréta-t-il alors. « Tu as dit que… le frère d'Hao-sama t'avait « perdu, » c'est ça, Bill? Donc ils y étaient presque? »

L'Américain acquiesça, et le groupe se remit en marche.

« Donc, » reprit Achille, alors qu'ils progressaient, « Hao-sama a un frère.  
\- Oui. » Bill, qui marchait derrière eux dans les couloirs étroits, ne semblait pas spécialement choqué par la surprise. « Un jumeau, si j'ai bien compris, qui a été élevé pour concourir contre lui. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais si j'ai bien compris la maison Asakura est une grande famille de Shamans… qui se pense destinée à détruire Hao. Le petit est leur arme. »

Achille jeta un regard à Jeanne, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle les entendait parler, mais sa tête lui tournait trop pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir vraiment. Pour le moment, elle se concentrait simplement sur le fait de poser un pied devant l'autre.

Ils gravirent encore quelques escaliers, en descendirent d'autres, et bientôt un bruit de torrent commença à se faire entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est...? » Jeanne se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse, mais sa tête ne lui tournait plus trop.

« Un cours d'eau souterrain, ici? » Achille avait du mal à comprendre. « Ce serait la destination...?  
\- C'est différent de ce qu'on a vu jusqu'ici, donc c'est un progrès, » conclut Nyôrai en descendant les dernières marches, dépassant les deux autres. Le bord de la rivière était désert; mais dans la terre meuble on voyait des empreintes de pas sur le bord où ils étaient, et rien de l'autre côté. Le flot était lisse et très clair, à la manière des rivières de montagne. Un vague vacarme annonçait des pièges invisibles.

Pendant un moment, le petit groupe chercha un nouveau passage, en vain. Bill, encore un peu faible, était resté près de la rivière. « Allez, il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, » finit-il par s'exaspérer.

« Ils ne veulent quand même pas... » Jeanne ne finit pas, soufflée par le sourire ricanant de l'Américain.

« Vos âmes sont vos guides, que je sache. Vous sentez comme moi qu'il faut plonger dans cette rivière.  
\- Thenral ne peut pas voir où elle se termine, » annonça une Nyôrai morne. « Il y a comme une espèce d'écran qui trouble sa vision.  
\- C'est sérieux? Il faut vraiment se jeter à l'eau? » Achille était moins anxieux qu'insulté. « On va abimer nos vêtements, les Cloches, les livres...  
\- Ils y ont songé, » signala Nyôrai, en pointant du doigt une espèce de coffre appuyé contre le mur du dernier bâtiment. Dessus, quelqu'un avait vissé une plaque explicative. _« Affaires fragiles - transport Pache rapide assuré! Laissez 5 dollars pour assurer la délicatesse du transporteur. PS. Utiliser le transport Pache pour éviter l'épreuve équivaut à un abandon du candidat. »_

Achille fronça les sourcils. « Utiliser le transport Pache...?  
\- Ils veulent sans doute dire que si tu demandes aux Paches de t'emmener, tu déclares forfait. C'est pour éviter les petits malins, » ricana Bill en s'approchant. Il avait enlevé son casque; d'un geste, il l'enfonça sur le crâne d'Achille et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il attacha les lanières. « M-mais!  
\- C'est un bon casque, et c'est dangereux de nager dans les rivières souterraines. Il y a des rochers, des stalactites... Hao-sama n'aimerait pas que je te ramène abîmé, » coupa l'Américain lourdement.

C'était sans doute dit sans arrière-pensée, mais le Grec sembla rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et il enfonça encore un peu le casque sur ses oreilles. « Ça risque pas de m'alourdir?  
\- Si on est censés survivre à l'épreuve, alors ça n'aura pas le temps d'avoir un impact, » grogna l'adulte en haussant les épaules. « Cela sert juste à tester ton courage, j'en suis sûr. »

Achille acquiesça, pas convaincu; en se tournant vers les deux filles, il découvrit deux grands sourires, l'un taquin, l'autre franchement moqueur. Rougissant de nouveau, il se renfrogna. « Quoi?  
\- Mais rien, » répondit Nyôrai, alors que Jeanne tentait d'effacer son sourire. « Nous n'avons rien dit.  
\- C'est tout comme, » grommela le brun en se détournant. « Du coup, on fait quoi?  
\- On fait confiance, » finit par décider Jeanne, en retirant ses chaussures et le sac de livres qu'elle portait. Avec précautions, elle déposa le tout dans la boite. Sa main trouva son pendentif; elle hésita, puis le glissa sous sa chemise. Avec sa ceinture d'anneaux, elle était assez lourdement lestée, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'ignorer la possibilité de devoir se battre encore. Elle déposa pourtant la lourde cape récupérée chez Lilirara et sa jupe, restant en collants et chemise. Devant le ricanement redoublé de Nyôrai, elle tira sur le bas de ladite chemise et s'éloigna un peu, mais bientôt les autres étaient dans un état similaire. Achille, après une hésitation, avait enlevé son pantalon, son veston et sa chemise. Nyôrai avait mis le « pyjama » octroyé par Lilirara, protégeant ainsi ses vêtements légers de ce qui les attendait.

« Attendez, » réfléchit Jeanne, qui s'était accroupie près de l'eau. « Le courant est puissant, on risque d'être emportés loin les uns des autres si on n'a pas de quoi s'accrocher.  
\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on se donne la main?  
\- On ne pourra pas nager, si on fait ça. Mais...  
\- Je sais, » fit Nyôrai, qui semblait trouver l'idée plutôt bonne. Retournant au coffre, elle fouilla dedans et en sortit la corde qu'ils avaient, au début, utilisée pour l'attacher.

« La corde va se resserrer dans l'eau, c'est dangereux...  
\- On ne va pas faire des nœuds serrés. L'idée, c'est de faire une sorte de harnais qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de tenir, non? »

Achille coula un regard vers Bill. Lui faire un harnais prendrait déjà la moitié de la corde...

« Pas pour moi, » confirma le géant. « Si je m'évanouis, je vous coulerai tous. Je peux tenir la corde et nager quand même, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- D'accord, » accepta Nyôrai sans laisser le temps de répondre à Achille. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, songea Jeanne, et c'était un peu rassurant de la voir passer les cordes autour de la taille d'Achille. « Ce n'est pas idéal, et ça risque de brûler un peu, mais c'est ça ou rien...  
\- Ca va aller, » fit le Grec. « Occupe-toi de Jeanne. »

Nyôrai obéit sans discuter, puis s'attacha elle aussi et donna le bout de la corde à Bill, après lui avoir façonné une espèce de poignée pour limiter le risque qu'il la lâche par mégarde.

Ensuite, il fallut aller à l'eau. Bill s'y glissa le premier; il s'y enfonçait jusqu'à la taille, ce qui n'augurait pas bien pour les adolescents. Nyôrai et Achille le suivirent: ils en avaient jusqu'aux épaules. Et ils étaient un peu plus grands que Jeanne... En se mordant la lèvre, la Française entra dans la rivière.

Le dévers était assez fort, mais c'est la température qui la surprit le plus: l'eau n'était pas froide, ou pas trop, en tout cas. Au moins ils ne mourraient pas d'hypothermie... Le courant était puissant: se tenir ainsi, debout contre la poussée des flots, demandait déjà des efforts. Alors même qu'elle prenait sa place entre ses deux camarades, Achille perdit l'équilibre, et ils faillirent tous se faire emporter. Heureusement, Bill avait su agripper la corde.

« Fais attention, enfin! » Nyôrai semblait avoir égaré sa superbe dans les flots clairs. Elle avait failli déraper à son tour, il fallait dire. « ... On peut y aller, maintenant. La corde devrait être assez lâche pour qu'on puisse nager sans se gêner. »

Achille acquiesça et se lança. Turbein leur avait assez bien appris, et le flot l'avala dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Pour éviter le contrecoup, Jeanne le suivit immédiatement. Le courant la propulsa vers la paroi, et elle plongea pour éviter de toucher la caverne. Une fois sous l'eau, elle rouvrit les yeux: leurs esprits illuminaient leur voie. Avec le courant, ils allaient plutôt vite; mais l'air manqua vite aussi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester en apnée, et rien n'indiquait qu'ils pouvaient remonter à la surface. Il lui vint une pensée pour Bill, si grand, si massif. Pourrait-il même passer jusqu'au bout...? Les rochers autour d'eux semblaient si coupants...

La poitrine de Jeanne commençait à lui faire mal. Pourtant, elle s'efforça de ne pas paniquer, faisant chacune des brasses aussi larges que possibles. Malgré ses efforts, elle sentait son corps commencer à remonter, risquant d'effleurer les formations rocheuses. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche, qu'elle ignore le tambour qui s'accélérait dans sa tête. Ouvrant encore les yeux malgré l'eau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu les autres de vue. Il y avait encore la corde autour d'elle, elle la voyait comme un lien lumineux entre ses bras, mais les pieds d'Achille avaient été absorbés par l'obscurité. Ou alors c'était parce que sa vision se brouillait...?

Bientôt le bleu la gagna entièrement, et Jeanne s'évanouit.

* * *

Soudain elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelque chose. Instinctivement, ses mains s'accrochèrent dans le fouillis de racines et la hissèrent au-dessus de l'eau. Respirant difficilement, Jeanne roula sur la terre ferme et resta là un instant, la poitrine douloureuse, les yeux clos.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la corde. D'un sursaut, elle se redressa sur ses coudes –

Et comprit que la corde était le moindre de ses problèmes.

Elle n'était plus dans la rivière.

A la place, une espèce de grand désert s'étalait sous ses pieds. Jeanne se releva. Une poussière rouge s'était collée à ses mains, à ses vêtements; en la frottant elle ne faisait que rougir sa peau. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les couleurs lui rappelaient la vision de Lilirara, mais elle ne voyait pas de trace d'autres êtres humains... Et Shamash non plus n'était pas là.

Puis elle entendit comme l'écho d'un tremblement de terre. Se tournant vers la source du bruit, Jeanne retint un cri.

Sortie de nulle part, une énorme vague se dirigeait vers elle. Elle était si grande qu'elle couvrait l'horizon. C'était trop énorme pour être réel, décréta une voix au fond de la Shamane, et elle sentit tout son corps se détendre. Comment avoir peur? Il était impossible de l'éviter. Et même si l'eau devait l'écraser, le désert en avait après tout bien besoin...

L'eau s'abattit sur elle. Pourtant Jeanne, si elle fut éblouie, ne fut pas écrasée. C'est à peine si elle sentit de grands foulards l'envelopper, la caresser, puis l'emporter. Loin au-dessus d'elle, quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle vit des paillettes lumineuses – avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de poissons. Des poissons gigantesques et nombreux, de toutes les couleurs. Ils chatoyaient dans la lumière, roses, turquoises, écarlates. Lentement, les êtres étranges entourèrent la Shamane, tournant et volant autour d'elle à toute vitesse avant de s'éloigner, puis de revenir, comme pour la guider. La vision était tellement... vibrante, tellement joyeuse, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, sans se soucier de l'eau autour d'elle. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille nagea avec eux, les laissant la guider dans l'étrange paysage bleu.

Puis les poissons s'éloignèrent, et l'eau sembla s'assombrir, jusqu'à ce que leurs écailles soient les seuls points de lumière autour de Jeanne. Elle ne voyait plus qu'eux; même le sol sous ses pieds semblait avoir disparu.

En fait, il avait disparu.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Jeanne se sentit tomber. Son cri s'étouffa dans le vide. Il n'y avait plus de poissons, que des étoiles lointaines, et sous elle, si loin d'elle, la Terre tournait, indifférente. C'était vers cette Terre qu'elle tombait, et son cœur s'affolait à l'idée de cette chute. Elle n'y survivrait jamais...!

De là où elle se tenait, la planète toute entière semblait bleue. Les grandes nappes de nuages volaient à une allure folle, autant de bateaux sur cette petite mare grande comme un sceau d'eau. Parmi eux elle en reconnut un, un paquebot fier et blanc...

Soudain son pied s'accrocha quelque part. Ou plutôt, quelque chose l'attrapa, comme un grand lasso d'étoiles. La chute terrible prit fin, et Jeanne sentit comme une main s'envelopper autour d'elle. C'était une main rassurante, caressante, une main de nuit qui semblait avoir peur de serrer trop fort et de l'écraser. Sans hâte, la main se referma, ménageant comme une poche où Jeanne était fougnée, recroquevillée. C'était étrangement reposant; la Shamane avait l'étrange impression de pouvoir déposer toutes ses émotions au creux de ces doigts, et elle avec. Doucement, doucement, elle ferma les yeux, et sentit que la main la déposait doucement sur quelque chose de solide.

Les doigts se déplièrent. Jeanne sentit immédiatement la peur revenir, et s'accrocha à la nuit, tentant de conserver quelque chose de cette paix, de cette douceur si rare, mais comme de l'eau la nuit filait dans ses doigts.

Et bientôt, elle était toute seule. Autour d'elle s'élevaient de longues griffes violettes et menaçantes, prêtes à l'attraper, à la déchirer, et –

 _Respire_ , se força-t-elle à penser. _Respire_. Fermant les yeux, elle fit disparaître les griffes, les menaces, le monde. Il fallait rester calme, se rappeler de la douceur de la nuit. L'obscurité n'était une menace que si elle la concevait ainsi.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un tintement se fit entendre dans ses poches. Sans réfléchir, Jeanne y plongea les mains, et les ressortit pleines d'anneaux qui brillaient comme des soleils. A leur lumière, son environnement se précisa. Elle était sur un sentier bordé d'arbres gigantesques. Ils formaient une canopée trop épaisse pour voir le soleil, si soleil il y avait. Elle pouvait entendre leur chuchotis, les murmures glissés de branches à branches, de feuille à feuille. Il y avait des chansons, des épopées autour d'elle. De la vie.

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même. Les anneaux l'aidaient à voir le chemin, mais pas à voir la direction qu'elle devait prendre. Est-ce que les deux mèneraient au même endroit...? Quelque chose lui disait que non. Lentement, Jeanne replongea ses mains dans ses poches, et les anneaux avec. Alors seulement, face à elle et loin encore, elle distingua de la lumière. Cela faisait comme un disque de feu grand comme son pouce. Et si, un instant avant, elle ne le voyait pas, maintenant elle avait mal aux yeux à force de le regarder.

Dirigeant ses yeux sur le sol, Jeanne avança vers la lumière, ignorant les bruissements, les sifflements et les grognements des fourrés, qui semblaient empirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, la lumière ne semblait pas se rapprocher.

Puis quelque chose s'enfonça dans la plante de son pied. Se figeant, Jeanne hésita à ressortir ses anneaux, mais n'osa pas. Lentement, elle se pencha, en ignorant la douleur pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Ôtant son pied avec précaution, elle récupéra l'objet et le palpa à tâtons.

C'était une paire de lunettes, et elle pouvait encore deviner, rien qu'à la forme, à qui elles devaient appartenir. Son souffle se raréfia. Etait-il quelque part ici? Le visage de Marco en appela d'autres. Et Achille, et Nyôrai et Bill? Et les autres? Etaient-ils eux aussi quelque part dans cet endroit étrange?

Sans bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Jeanne déplia les lunettes et se les posa sur les yeux. Elles étaient lourdes, mais c'était un poids agréable, rassurant. Une fois les branches accrochées correctement, la Shamane prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, plus de canopée, plus de cercle de feu. Elle était désormais à l'orée de la forêt, les pieds à peine dans la lumière de la clairière.

Au centre de celle-ci s'élevait un arbre gigantesque. Il avait dû être frappé par la foudre, parce qu'il semblait fendu en plein milieu. De chaque côté s'étendait un réseau de branches nues, faussement frêles. Une espèce de frisson s'empara de Jeanne, un mauvais pressentiment. Ses yeux étaient encore mal habitués à la lumière, et elle avait dû lever les mains pour s'en protéger un peu. Quelque chose lui soufflait de partir, de reculer, de ne pas continuer à regarder. Elle allait forcément voir quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui ferait mal...

Puis elle le vit. Elle vit la chose horrible, et ses pieds semblèrent se cimenter au sol.

Il y avait des gens dans l'arbre. De chaque côté, pendant comme des fruits immondes au gré des fourches, il y avait des visages assoupis, des corps relâchés, aux angles étranges et sinistres. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'étrangers, pas de touristes comme ceux de Mesa Velde.

Sur la branche la plus basse à la droite de l'arbre, Jeanne reconnut Marco. Il ne semblait pas conscient; ses lunettes – une autre paire, plus carrée, plus coupante que celle qu'elle portait – pendaient de son nez, prêtes à tomber. Un peu plus loin, Jeanne reconnut une chevelure châtain. La femme de Munich. Meene. Elle aussi était immobile, et une branche qui naissait derrière elle semblait au premier regard lui passer au travers. Ailleurs, une longue chevelure blonde lui rappela un autre nom, un nom presque oublié. Hans. Hans qu'elle n'avait pas souvent vu mais qui y avait toujours été si gentil avec elle. Les autres silhouettes, celles qui étaient trop hautes pour être autre chose que des taches de blanc, devaient être les autres X-Laws qu'elle n'avait vus que de loin.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, la jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient habitués à la lumière, elle voyait mieux. Les folles mèches rousses de la première silhouette étaient devenues immanquables. Mathilda. Et plus loin, Marion. Kanna. C'étaient les gens d'Hao, eux aussi drapés comme des décorations de Noël autour du sapin. Sauf que ce n'était pas un sapin, et qu'elle sentait une vague salée monter depuis son ventre.

Au pied de l'arbre, emmêlés dans un fouillis de racines, il y avait Achille d'un côté, et Nyôrai de l'autre. Le bois leur ceignait le cou comme un collier mortel, une promesse au goût de cendres.

Puis elle l'entendit. Le ricanement. Un ricanement qui tenait du chuintement et de la hyène, un ricanement qui annonçait la folie et la violence. Son ventre se serra, et elle sentit ses genoux trembler.

Quelqu'un était assis à la fourche, la première fourche, celle qui se situait juste au niveau du sol et juste au-dessus de ses coéquipiers. La vision de Jeanne était comme floutée, comme pailletée, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les détails. Elle voyait des jambes repliées, une sorte de toge sombre, un grand sourire, quelque chose comme des cheveux longs qui cachaient son visage. Hao, songea immédiatement la Shamane, mais les couleurs n'étaient pas les bonnes, l'air n'était pas le bon. Si c'était Hao, c'était un mauvais Hao, un drôle mauvais qui se tenait, elle le sentait, au-delà de toute discussion, de tout compromis. Les anneaux dans ses poches lui brûlaient les doigts, et pourtant elle tenta d'avancer. C'était lui qui détenait la clef, elle le sentait, lui qui pouvait l'aider à les sortir tous de là, mais s'approcher d'un tel être semblait si affreux...

 _« C'est toi, alors. Pauvre petite chose bornée, »_ entendit-elle alors, comme soufflé à son oreille, comme un écho des 'toute petite' de Hao, et pourtant c'était maintenant pire, bien pire. Les mots rampaient autour d'elle, rebondissant sur les branches et le sol pour l'encercler, la figer. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle repousse cette morgue poisseuse...

« H-hao, » tenta-t-elle, désespérée.

 _« Je ne peux que te souhaiter la bienvenue dans le jeu... J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas donner, »_ dit encore la silhouette floue. Jeanne lutta pour discerner son visage, en vain – puis elle vit un œil, un œil trop large pour ce visage fin, un œil jaune de reptile prêt à mordre.

C'est alors que l'arbre prit feu. De grandes flammes grises avalèrent la fourche et l'homme perché au-dessus, menaçant immédiatement Achille, Nyôrai et tous les autres. Jeanne fit encore un pas vers eux, mais ses pieds lui semblaient désormais de plomb, et elle était trop lente, bien trop lente pour empêcher l'arbre de s'abattre sur elle.

Les flammes finirent par l'avaler elle aussi, et la conscience de Jeanne explosa comme du verre.

* * *

L'éveil fut étrange.

Jeanne ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains. Ou plutôt, si, elle les sentait; mais ils lui semblaient légers, si légers, à peine plus lourds que des rêves. C'était comme si dans son sommeil on l'avait démontée, morceau par morceau, et qu'on avait remplacé chaque tuyau usé, chaque articulation ébréchée par de nouvelles mains, de nouvelles veines.

Encore endormie, la Shamane leva une main hésitante devant ses yeux. Elle ressemblait bien à sa main, avec les longues griffes rosâtres de l'Iron Maiden toujours présentes, et toujours colère, malgré les années. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit encore elle, sûrement, mais un elle comme reposé, comme apaisé peut-être.

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Jeanne se redressa sur les coudes, puis s'assit. Il y eut un mouvement à sa gauche, et elle distingua les grandes tresses de son examinatrice, sur un fond clair, un fond de fenêtre. « Jeanne, tu es réveillée! » parvint à ses oreilles.

Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Son souffle s'était arrêté au seuil de sa bouche et gonflait sa poitrine. Sans répondre à Rutherford, la Française se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Son examinatrice leva une main, tenta de l'arrêter: une explosion argentée l'empêcha de rejoindre sa protégée.

Jeanne ouvrit le battant en grand et se hissa au-dessus de la rambarde. Devant elle s'étendait une mosaïque de toits plats. Sur ces toits, d'autres êtres faisaient comme elle, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ce qu'elle voyait au-delà de tout cela.

On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tour. On aurait eu tort. Rien ne rappelait les pierres mortes et la froide immobilité des constructions humaines. Non, il s'agissait d'une... sorte de danse. Les âmes tournaient les unes autour des autres jusqu'à se perdre à l'intérieur de la lumière. Malgré le nombre d'âmes, la vision n'avait rien de grouillant, ou de confus. Il n'y avait pas de musique, et pourtant chacune des âmes semblait écouter un rythme qui échappait aux oreilles de la Shamane. Le chaos de ses précédentes visions semblait s'apaiser, disparaître dans cette danse. Approcher un tel lieu frappait forcément l'âme, la tordait et l'essorait dans tous les sens, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de s'y perdre un peu...

L'endroit où Rutherford l'avait emmenée était loin des Great Spirits, elle le savait, et pourtant elle avait l'impression que, dès qu'elle regardait un détail du phénomène, tout lui apparaissait clairement. Ici un cerf, là une abeille, ailleurs une baleine gigantesque et gracieuse, vaporeuse... Les âmes humaines semblaient comparativement rares, ou cachées dans le foisonnement bleu.

Non, pas bleu, et pourtant si, de la même façon que la neige se faisait bleue pour avoir dans l'oeil une profondeur. Elle n'avait pas mal aux yeux, alors qu'elle fixait la danse depuis ce qui lui semblait des milliers d'années. C'était plus comme regarder la lune que regarder le soleil, c'était... doux... et familier.

Elle était déjà venue ici, murmurait une voix en Jeanne. « Je suis déjà venue ici, » dit-elle, sans s'adresser à personne. La lumière ne lui faisait pas mal aux yeux, mais il recouvrait désormais son champ de vision de taches noires et rouges. Quelque chose de froid touchait ses pieds. Lentement, elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles et l'impression que ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal. Ses pieds nus auraient dû brûler dans la neige, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de toucher un nuage. N'entendait-elle pas quelqu'un appeler...? Achille, sans doute. Ou Mathilda. Ils avaient joué dans la neige, tous ensemble, plus jeunes... Peut-être que Nyôrai voudrait bien se laisser tenter par une bataille de boules de neige...

Ses yeux retrouvèrent la danse des esprits, si loin, si près pourtant. Déjà les noms s'éloignaient. Même Shamash, qu'elle sentait encore, à peu près, près d'elle, et qui était aussi bouleversé qu'elle, lui semblait loin, une autre île, un autre monde. Ce n'étaient pas lui, ce n'était pas eux qui appelaient, non, cela venait de bien plus loin, du fond de son âme, du fond d'une histoire qu'elle soupçonnait à peine. La neige avait fondu sous ses pieds. Elle sentait des feuilles, maintenant, et aussi du sable. Les mailles serrées d'un tapis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, ni même la deuxième. Elle était venue ici des dizaines de fois, pas vrai? Peut-être même que des centaines de fois, son âme était arrivée là, et en était repartie, sans qu'elle le sache, sans qu'elle n'en ait jamais la moindre idée avant de venir ici...

La danse continuait, indifférente à celle qui l'observait. L'eau qui remplissait son ventre sembla s'agiter, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, comme si elle débordait. Comment ne pas pleurer?

Elle était à la maison.

* * *

 **Dramatis personae: FIN.**


	9. A rose by any other name

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Premier chapitre: A rose by any other name / Le carnaval des étoiles**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** The devil's backbone (The civil wars)

 **Note:** Et on y retourne! Ce chapitre m'a fait bloquer des semaines, c'était horrible.

Cette chanson est celle que j'écoute pour écrire/rêver à tous les moments Ash&Jj, ça marche dans les deux sens ceybo xd (" _Donnez-moi le fardeau, donnez-moi le blâme... Je ne sais s'il est coupable ou innocent, il est bon et mauvais et tout ce que j'ai, ô seigneur, seigneur, je vous en supplie, ne me prenez pas ce pécheur..._ ")

Petite anecdote sans grand rapport: dans Roméo et Juliette, quand Shakes' écrit "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," (soit "ce que nous appelons rose, par n'importe quel autre nom, sentirait aussi bon") c'est, en plus d'être un truc philosophique, une attaque très sale sur un autre théâtre concurrent du Globe (le théâtre de Shakespeare). Ce théâtre s'appelait la Rose, et avait des problèmes d'égouts... en tout cas moi ça me fait rigoler xd

* * *

Elle était à la maison.

Loin, loin au fond d'elle, Jeanne savait encore ce qu'elle voyait. Elle regardait le « Great Spirits. » Les Grands Esprits. Le nom pâlissait devant le réel. Mais n'importe quel nom aurait semblé dérisoire. Peut-être qu'un nom si simple, si incorrect, était le seul qui pouvait convenir, admettant de lui-même l'impossibilité de définir ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Jeanne ne savait pas, non plus, comment définir ce qu'elle ressentait.

La maison. Elle était à la maison. Quelle maison? Elle n'en avait jamais eu, pas de vraie maison qui ait son nom sur la boite aux lettres et ses parents installés dedans. Et pourtant, cette spirale, cette danse, cette musique silencieuse... elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans une maison où elle aurait toujours vécu, celle d'un grand-père, ou plutôt d'une grand-mère très douce. Elle connaissait intimement ce lieu sans pourtant y être jamais venue. Et elle avait envie de...

« Jeanne. »

Une main, puis deux, se posèrent devant ses yeux. Un voile jeté entre elle et le soleil. Rutherford l'avait retrouvée. Et Jeanne se rappela où elle était. Assise à califourchon sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, un pied et la majorité du corps dans le vide. Ses mains se remirent à trembler; sa tête lui tourna juste au moment où Rutherford la ramenait à l'intérieur.

La Pache avait un sourire un peu tremblant. Elle semblait avoir eu un peu peur, et respirait mieux maintenant que sa protégée était de nouveau séparée du vide par la barrière de la fenêtre. Une défenestrée n'aurait probablement pas eu très bon effet sur son rapport, se dit distraitement la Française. Elle devait physiquement s'empêcher de ne pas se retourner pour de nouveau regarder les Grands Esprits… ça aurait dû lui faire peur, mais elle se sentait simplement amusée devant sa propre réaction.

« Il ne faut pas trop les regarder, » expliquait Rutherford. « Tu risques de t'évanouir de nouveau, c'est difficile de s'habituer...  
\- Ca va, » souffla Jeanne. D'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle essuya ses larmes, sourit. « Ca va. C'est surprenant mais… c'est beau. » Euphémisme inutile, sans doute, mais son amie semblait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est comme regarder le soleil.  
\- Ca fait ça à tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas. Les Paches ont un entraînement spécial pour ne pas y être trop sensible. En général, les âmes les plus fortes s'habituent plus vite, donc ça devrait aller pour toi. »

Jeanne acquiesça. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est… nous étions dans une rivière et puis… j'ai vu des choses… » Les détails s'effaçaient déjà. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. Le furyoku qui coulait autour d'elle, lui aussi, semblait différent, comme irisé.

Même Shamash avait été changé. Lui habituellement si calme et ennuyé renvoyait à sa Shamane des images de lumière et de musique. Quelque chose dans le Great Spirits semblait être entré en résonnance avec lui, et il avait du mal à se détacher de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait si chamboulé. Ce n'était pas si mal, d'ailleurs… Un sourire aux lèvres, Jeanne l'effleura de la main, et sourit devant la chaleur qui en résulta.

Rutherford, patiemment, attendit que l'attention de sa protégée revienne sur elle. « C'est normal. Pour parvenir ici, chacun affronte une épreuve particulière. L'eau vous dépose inconscients sur notre rive, et ensuite c'est nous qui nous chargeons de vous amener là où vous serez en sécurité.  
\- Mais je n'étais pas seule, » se souvint finalement Jeanne. « J'étais avec Bill – tu sais, l'Américain géant du groupe d'Hao ? Il y avait Achille aussi, et Nyôrai…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bill est arrivé… assez longtemps avant vous, il est parti sans demander son reste. En fait, je crois qu'Hao est venu le chercher exprès. » Jeanne enregistra l'information sans se départir de son calme. Hao cherchait vraiment à marquer la différence entre eux et le reste du groupe, hein ? Elle allait lui rabattre son caquet, à ce grand prétentieux.

Rutherford continuait. « Nyôrai est la dernière à être apparue ici, c'était assez longtemps après vous deux, je dois dire. Je pense qu'elle dort encore. Mais je peux t'emmener voir Achille, il doit être en train de parler avec son examinateur. »

Jeanne acquiesça et s'étira. « C'est bizarre, je me sens si…  
\- Reposée ? Oui, c'est sympa, hein. » Rutherford sourit plus largement et convoqua son Over-Soul.

Immédiatement son visage enfantin et sa peau mate laissèrent place à la teinte verdâtre et aux yeux globuleux de son esprit. « Allez, suis-moi. Dès que vous serez tous réveillés, vous pourrez aller vous inscrire… vous avez trouvé assez de gens pour une équipe, au moins ? »

Jeanne songea à Nyôrai, son attitude changeante, ses pouvoirs si étranges. « Oui, » fit-elle finalement, un début de sourire aux lèvres. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de furyoku, mais aucune de ses attaques ne semblait en demander beaucoup. Savoir être efficace avec peu de ressources était un talent aussi.

« Bien. J'ai récupéré tes affaires du coffre de la rivière d'ailleurs, tu peux les reprendre ici, » indiqua la Pache en montrant un coffre. Jeanne s'en occupa donc, ravie de voir qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé. Puis les deux filles sortirent et prirent un escalier aux marches défraîchies pour atteindre un long couloir bien éclairé. Au bout, Achille discutait avec deux grandes silhouettes que Jeanne ne reconnaissait pas.

« Thalim… Namari, » murmura Rutherford à côté d'elle. Jeanne sentait comme une certaine nervosité dans le ton, presque de l'énervement. Elle hésita à lui prendre la main, mais sentit que l'organisatrice n'aimerait pas, alors elle se contenta d'avancer avec elle.

« Jeanne ! » Le visage d'Achille, sérieux un instant auparavant, se détendit alors qu'il la saluait. « Toi aussi, tu es réveillée !  
\- Alors c'est elle, » souffla l'un des adultes près de lui. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et se tenait légèrement avachi, un air de petit malin sur le visage. Ses yeux la scrutèrent de haut en bas, puis il soupira. « Elle est pas si impressionnante que ça.  
\- Méfie-toi des apparences, » grogna Rutherford, dans la voix altérée que lui donnait son Over-Soul. Achille posa sur elle un regard curieux, puis revint à Jeanne.

« Pendant qu'on est là, je te présente mon examinateur. Jeanne, voici Thalim. Il est…  
\- Très occupé, » Namari termina pour lui, passant un bras autour du cou de l'autre Pache.

Thalim était un peu plus grand. Il avait aussi un air bien plus… propre sur lui, plus avenant aussi, presque timide, et visiblement l'action de son camarade l'embarrassait un peu. « Ah, euh… Namari a raison, je dois aller m'occuper du café. Ça ira, Achille ? »

Le Grec acquiesça sagement et regarda partir le duo, sans sembler plus gêné que ça. « Namari est un des Paches qui acceptent de parler à Hao-sama, alors il aide Thalim, » expliqua-t-il, sans voir le regard noir que lui adressait Rutherford. « Tout s'est bien passé pour toi ?  
\- Oui, » fit Jeanne après une légère hésitation. « J'ai vu les Grands Esprits par la fenêtre aussi, c'était… Impressionnant. »

Achille fit une moue qui se voulait blasée, et démentie par la lueur enthousiaste dans ses yeux. « Moui, je suppose. J'ai trouvé ça un peu fade. »

Jeanne lui envoya un sourire torve. « Ah, vraiment… ? »

Il céda. « Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu impressionnant.  
\- Juste un peu ? »

Tout rouge, le brun secoua la tête. « N'importe quoi. Enfin Namari m'a dit d'aller nous inscrire, tu es prête ?  
\- Oui, il ne manque plus que…  
\- Je suis là, » fit une voix derrière eux.

Nyôrai se tenait là, ajustant un voile dans ses cheveux. Enfin, ils devinaient que c'était elle, parce que la voix concordait, et c'était bien ses yeux bruns, son sourire de travers. Mais ses vêtements avaient changé du tout au tout.

A la place du petit ensemble jaune, elle portait une grande robe beige qui rappelait à Jeanne les tenues que Marco lui faisait porter, quand elle vivait encore avec lui. Il y avait plusieurs couches de tissu gonflant, et ses manches moirées lui tombaient sur les mains. Le voile était brodé de perles sombres et d'un ruban de soie. Il couvrait ses cheveux et le haut de ses épaules. Elle avait sous la main une petite valise qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vue, et sa sacoche y était accrochée négligemment.

La mâchoire d'Achille dût faire beaucoup de bruit en heurtant le sol, parce que Nyôrai s'autorisa un grand rire. « Quoi, surpris ? Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir te faire tout beau, » moqua-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de mes affaires, » dit-elle ensuite à Rutherford, qui leva une main pour signifier que c'était bien normal.

« D'où… comment… pourquoi… ? » Achille semblait avoir du mal. Nyôrai leva les sourcils.

« L'habit fait le moine, tu sais. Si tu t'habilles comme un enfant, les gens vont te prendre pour un enfant. Si tu t'habilles comme quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait ici, ils vont y réfléchir à deux fois. Et puis on est plus fort quand on porte les vêtements qu'on aime. » Son ton exagérément patient fit grogner le brun, qui ne répondit pas.

Jeanne surmonta sa confusion et sourit. « En tout cas… ça te… ça te va bien. » Avec ces vêtements, la jeune fille avait l'air plus âgée, et plus assurée aussi, moins innocente. Sûrement une autre de ses stratégies. Mais il y avait plus. Quelque chose dans son aura, aussi, semblait avoir changé.

« Tu… tu as gagné des points de furyoku, non ? »

Nyôrai pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant chanter ses perles. « Hm ? Oui, évidemment. Vous aussi, non ? »

Achille et Jeanne s'entre-regardèrent. Le Grec sortit sa Cloche de l'Oracle.

« Mais… oui. J'avais 92 000 points, et maintenant je suis à 111 000 ! J'ai passé la barre des cent ! Et… toi, aussi, Jeanne, t'as monté. _Encore_ , » mais l'énervement dans sa voix était accompagné d'un sourire complice. « Tu es passée à 300 000 ! On ne t'arrête plus.  
\- Et Nyôrai ? » Jeanne regardait ses mains. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment de différence, mais… cela faisait presque dix mille points de plus qu'avant. Etait-ce… le passage à travers le Great Spirits ?

« 34 000, » finit-il par dire, les yeux ronds. « C'est plus du double de ce que tu avais avant, c'est super ! »

Nyôrai sourit, sans faire état d'un quelconque étonnement. « Il faut qu'on aille s'inscrire maintenant, c'est ça ? »  
Rutherford acquiesça, et la brune leur emboîta le pas.

* * *

Guidés par une Pache assez silencieuse et cachée derrière Over-Soul et capuche, ils quittèrent le bâtiment, chacun chargés de leurs affaires, et descendirent une rue bondée jusqu'à une boutique climatisée.

« Tous ces gens sont des Shamans ? » Jeanne peinait à y croire.  
Rutherford secoua la tête. « Il s'agit pour la plupart de spectateurs. Nous ne sommes pas riches, et les billets nous permettent d'entretenir les installations »

Devant eux, une équipe était déjà en train de s'enregistrer. Un homme aussi massif que Bill était courbé au-dessus des présentoirs, visiblement absorbé. Deux filles qui devaient avoir la vingtaine se tenaient par la main en attendant que le Pache derrière le comptoir leur rende leurs Cloches. Elles parlaient à voix basse dans une langue que Jeanne ne connaissait pas, mais qui possédait le même rythme que la voix de Nyôrai. Instinctivement, Jeanne se tourna pour la regarder, mais elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose dans son sac et ne réagit pas.

« Et voilà, » fit le Pache d'une voix forte, si forte que Jeanne en sursauta presque. « Equipe Ten, vous êtes enregistrés. Est-ce que vous voulez un porte-clefs pour vos Cloches? On en fait de très mignons, et avec plein de fonctionnalités faites tout exprès pour les participants. »

L'homme venu s'inscrire avec les deux filles sembla hésiter. Celle qui avait les cheveux longs se pencha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Dame Sâti ne voudrait pas que nous perdions de temps avec des objets inutiles. Allons-y. »

A cet instant, Nyôrai, que Jeanne regardait toujours, verdit et se figea. Jeanne tendit une main vers elle, mais le groupe d'étrangers passait entre elles pour sortir, et quand elle put de nouveau se rapprocher de sa camarade celle-ci s'était reprise.

La Française voulut tout de même tenter quelque chose. « Tout va bien? »

Nyôrai ne broncha pas. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? » Son ton était un peu sec, mais pas spécialement plus que d'habitude. Jeanne décida qu'elle s'était fait des idées et se rapprocha d'Achille, qui s'était déjà avancé près du comptoir.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Radim, » commença le Pache, toujours deux ou trois tons trop haut. « C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vos inscriptions pour la seconde manche. Comme on a déjà dû vous l'expliquer, elle se déroule en vingt matchs entre équipes de trois selon un planning établi par notre chef Goldova, qui est à l'écoute des volontés du Great Spirits. Je vais vous donner... un plan pour que vous puissiez vous repérer sur l'île et trouver le stade sans problème... et ce dépliant qui explique les règles en détail. » Alors qu'il parlait, il fourrait dans les bras d'Achille quantité de papiers brillants et couverts d'offres promotionnelles pour tel ou tel objet en vente dans le village.

Jeanne, qui luttait pour ne pas se couvrir les oreilles, réussit à parler alors qu'il reprenait son souffle: « Merci. Je suis sûre que c'est très...  
\- Très intéressant, oui, vous avez raison, et plein de bonnes astuces pour faire des affaires et manger à très bon prix. Je vous conseille le restaurant dans la rue de la plage, c'est le meilleur endroit pour goûter des saveurs nouvelles...  
\- Radim. » C'était Rutherford. « Les inscriptions, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le grand Pache cligna des yeux en découvrant l'étrange petit être près de Jeanne. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la protégée de l'organisatrice, et soudain il se départit de son grand sourire aveuglant. « Oh. Oui, évidemment. Donnez-moi vos Cloches. »

Une fois les trois boîtiers placés devant lui, le Pache se tourna vers un écran d'ordinateur caché par le comptoir, fit quelques clics. « Nous disons donc... Achille, sans nom enregistré, c'est normal?  
\- Oui, » confirma le brun.

« Et Nyôrai, là aussi sans nom enregistré... ah bah ça va causer des confusions ça...  
\- Ah, pourquoi? » Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de s'enregistrer sans donner son nom de famille.

« C'est qu'on a une équipe qui porte déjà ce nom... Mais ce n'est pas un autre participant, alors ça devrait aller. Et la dernière, c'est Jeanne Maxwell, j'ai bon? »

Jeanne acquiesça. Cela faisait un peu bizarre de l'entendre prononcer le nom de Marco. Pourtant, peu de temps auparavant, elle l'avait revendiqué comme une espèce de déclaration de guerre, mais... maintenant, il la mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conviction d'enfant, une bêtise dont le simple souvenir faisait un peu honte. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si Marco apparaissait et lui faisait une scène pour avoir gardé son nom?

... Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ces choses. Radim avait recommencé à parler, tout en gesticulant avec ses grands bras. « Eeet, voilà. Maintenant, il me faut le nom de votre équipe. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. « Euh... vous y avez réfléchi, n'est-ce pas? »

Les têtes firent signe que non. Heureusement, personne n'attendait derrière eux.

Achille, qui semblait faire un grand effort de mémoire, finit par dégainer le premier. « Je sais! Peyote a la lune, Blocken le vent, Kanna la fleur et Hao-sama l'étoile. On pourrait prendre...hmm, l'acier? » Il regardait Jeanne. « Haganegumi... non, ça ressemble trop aux Hana. Morigumi, alors? La forêt, ça nous irait bien, » fit-il avec un sourire confiant, qui s'écailla devant le regard sceptique de Jeanne.

« On ne va pas prendre un nom de groupe d'Hao, » protesta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? » Nyôrai semblait peser le pour et le contre. « Ça fait toujours une protection de plus. Personne ne s'en prendra à nous.  
\- Non, aucune chance. Achille, réfléchis. Entre leqd s deux manches, Hao a tout fait pour nous mettre à l'écart, signifier à tout le monde et à nous en particulier que nous n'étions pas comme ses autres équipes. Prendre un nom qui efface cette différence va forcément le décevoir, » déclara Jeanne, qui espérait bien que son calcul allait fonctionner. Et apparemment c'était le cas, parce qu'Achille s'était décomposé.

« Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes? »

Blanc. « Euh... il faut quelque chose qui nous aille à tous les trois, qui nous représente bien... » Mais elle avait beau chercher, rien ne venait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en commun? « ... Détermination?  
\- Non, c'est nul.  
\- Je vous propose Makara. »

Nyôrai avait l'air très fière d'elle, mais ses compagnons la regardèrent avec un air bizarre. « Qui veut dire? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Les makara sont des esprits sacrés qui vivent dans les rivières. On les dit les gardiens des temples, les vaisseaux des dieux. Puisque nous voulons devenir Shaman Queen – ou Shaman King – ça me paraît très bien. »

Ils n'étaient pas très convaincus.

« Oh, j'ai trouvé, » fit Jeanne en se frappant le front avant de regarder Achille, les yeux brillants. « C'était pourtant évident. Starkiller! »

Il sembla ne pas comprendre. Puis il fit une grimace. « On peut éviter...? »

Avec un soupir, Jeanne acquiesça. « Mais sinon, je sais pas... »

C'était le problème : ils n'avait pas grand-chose en commun. Ils n'avaient même rien de commun à eux trois. Ce que Jeanne pouvait partager avec Achille, Nyôrai y était étrangère. Et si les deux filles avaient trouvé un – fragile – terrain d'entente, Achille en semblait loin… Etait-ce une bonne idée, en fin de compte, cette équipe patchwork ?

« C'est vrai que c'est compliqué, » souffla Radim, accoudé à côté d'eux. « Il faut trouver un nom qui vous convienne à tous, qui capture toute votre personnalité et votre rêve tout en le magnifiant. Il faut que ce nom ait du punch, qu'il reste dans la bouche, qu'il soit facile à crier... Oups. »

En bougeant ses bras pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire, le Pache avait touché un bouton sur son clavier. Immédiatement il se pencha, en tapotant quelques boutons de plus. Son sourire était revenu, mais il était maintenant plus nerveux que sincère, et il bafouillait à voix basse, dans une langue que Jeanne ne comprenait pas.

« Hmm... je crois qu'il y a eu un problème, » finit-il par avouer. « J'ai... comment dire... validé par erreur...  
\- Mais nous n'avions pas donné de nom. Ça n'a pas dû être confirmé du coup, si? »

La grimace du Pache disait que si.

« Et du coup, quel nom avons-nous récupéré...? » La voix d'Achille semblait presque fatiguée d'avance.

« Error Default: No Name, » finit par avouer le Pache.

Jeanne grimaça. C'était quoi, ce charabia? C'était long, et... non, ce n'était pas possible! « Ca ne peut pas se changer?  
\- Non. Mais c'est pas si grave vous savez, ça ne va durer que quelques matchs...  
\- Deux ou trois, pour être exact. » Achille était lugubre. « Mathilda va bien rigoler.  
\- De toute façon, c'est trop long pour les panneaux d'affichage. Vos adversaires ne verront que les initiales... E.D.N.N, ça en jette! Vous.. vous ne trouvez pas? »

Nyôrai, la bouche pincée, finit par hausser les épaules. « Ce n'est pas plus mal. Choisir un nom veut dire révéler quelque chose à propos de nous. Là... on ne peut pas dire qu'on donne des indices aux autres. Au contraire, on va probablement être sous-estimés, ce qui a aussi ses avantages.  
\- N'essaie pas de me réconforter, tu n'es pas douée du tout pour ça, » grogna Achille. « C'est quoi, l'étape suivante?  
\- On peut aller voir le stade? » Jeanne s'était emparée de plans, qu'elle distribua à ses camarades. Elle-même en garda deux. Elle comptait en garder un vierge, et noter sur l'autre tout ce qui lui paraîtrait utile. Cela faisait très Nyôrai, et elle se permit un sourire en voyant que ses deux camarades se disputaient déjà.

Elle sortit après eux dans la rue où le soleil avait commencé à faire sa loi. Ah, il allait falloir trouver de l'ombre. Ou de la crème solaire, si elle n'était pas vendue trop chère.

Soudain, quelque chose heurta le dos de Jeanne de plein fouet. Perdant l'équilibre, elle fit quelques pas en avant, et parvint grâce à Shamash et ses anneaux à ne pas tomber à genoux. La chose s'était agrippée à elle, lourde, compacte, pleine de jambes et de bras couverts de taches de rousseur…

« Mathilda ? » Le ton de Jeanne était au-delà de la surprise. Il y avait aussi un peu d'énervement, parce que son aînée n'était pas des plus légères. Son parfum, toujours mystérieusement mêlé de citrouille et de feu de bois, n'était pas non plus très bon pour la concentration de la Française.

Le rire qui explosa près de son oreille confirma ses soupçons. Il s'agissait bien de la petite rouquine, qui s'était stabilisée en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Jeanne. « Je t'ai manqué, princesse ? »  
Du coin de l'œil, Jeanne vit Nyôrai lever un sourcil amusé devant le sobriquet, mais décida de l'ignorer. Ca devenait un peu compliqué de réfléchir avec tout ce poids sur son dos. « Euh… oui mais je veux bien que tu descendes, » parvint-elle à souffler, sans oser bouger la tête de peur de heurter celle de la rousse.

« Ah, tu n'es pas drôle, » bougonna, faussement, son amie, avant de la relâcher et redescendre d'une pirouette.

Jeanne se retourna, et pila. Quelque chose était arrivée à son amie. Quand elles s'étaient quittées, Mathilda faisait la même taille qu'elle; maintenant, la rousse la dépassait d'une bonne tête, et sa salopette un peu petite ne lui arrivait guère plus qu'à mi-cuisse. Même son visage avait changé, perdant ses anciennes rondeurs pour quelque chose de plus anguleux et presque coupant. Quand elle souriait, ses fossettes se creusaient, et elle semblait presque briller de l'intérieur. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jeanne fut : elle aurait sa place dans un magazine…

« Hé, ferme la bouche avant d'avaler une mouche, » grogna une voix près d'elle, et l'odeur de tabac froid prévint Jeanne qu'il s'agissait de Kanna. Tournant la tête, elle vit que les deux Hana n'étaient pas seules. Zang-Ching et Turbein, eux aussi, étaient apparus dans une rue soudain en danger de désertification. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace d'Hao, alors Jeanne sentit ses muscles se relaxer.

« Vous... nous avez retrouvés, » dit-elle à la place, d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

« On ne vous avait jamais perdus, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un feu d'artifices, et puis il fallait bien s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivait pas de pépin. Oh, Bill avait une autre mission, mais je crois qu'il voulait te faire passer un message. Quelque chose comme merci, mais tu le connais, c'est bizarre, donc faudra lui redemander, » pépiait Mathilda avant de se rapprocher d'un Achille un peu étourdi pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Ca faisait longtemps, Ash! Oooh, je vois que tu es devenu riche. » Sans qu'il ait vu quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait tiré son porte-monnaie et en regardait le contenu.

« Ca ne fera jamais assez de temps. Rends-moi ça, » parvint-il à grogner en s'extrayant tant bien que mal de la poigne de la rousse, les joues roses, avant de récupérer l'objet volé. Devant le spectacle, Nyôrai ricanait sous une cape bien transparente... jusqu'à ce qu'une des grosses paluches de Zang-Ching s'abatte sur son épaule, manquant l'envoyer à genoux.

« Alors c'est elle que vous avez choisie pour compléter votre team? » De l'autre main, il lisait quelque chose sur l'écran de sa Cloche. « Mais elle est faible comme pas possible! 34 000 points, c'est quoi, un sandwich de X-Laws? »

Deux regards noirs menacèrent de le fusiller, mais il les ignora. A la place, il relâcha Nyôrai sans douceur pour croiser les bras. « Et vous avez même pas demandé à Hao-sama la permission de la faire entrer dans la fête des étoiles, je parie. Pour qui vous vous prenez? Jeanne on s'y attendait, mais toi, Achille...  
\- Ne la sous-estimes pas, » cracha ledit Achille. « Si Hao-sama n'était pas satisfait, il nous l'aurait fait savoir avant. Ou alors –  
\- Ou alors il n'avait qu'à pas nous lâcher dans la nature sans explication, » compléta Jeanne, qui savait d'instinct que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais qui savait aussi que le Grec n'était pas prêt à faire face aux implications d'une telle déclaration.

« Et si elle ne plaît pas à Hao, » interrompit Turbein pour calmer le jeu, « il le leur dira lui-même. Il n'y a pas que le furyoku qui compte, Zang-Ching, elle a sûrement d'autres atouts, et c'est une bonne chose que tu ne les voies pas du premier coup d'œil, ou en lisant sa fiche. »

Le Chinois sembla sur le point de réengager le combat, puis secoua la tête. « Bref. Vous êtes prêts à rentrer?  
\- Rentrer? » Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

« Bah oui, rentrer. Hao-sama nous a envoyé vous chercher. » Mathilda passa un bras autour du coup de son amie, souriant à Nyôrai. « Je suis Mathilda. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop embêté notre petite princesse, parce que c'est mon travail et je suis très jalouse. » C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et elle rit bien en voyant Jeanne rougir comme une écrevisse.

« Mathilda...  
\- Oui, je sais qui tu es. » Le ton de Nyôrai s'était fait grave soudain. Elle devait sentir que jouer à la petite fille fragile ne lui apporterait aucune aide parmi ces gens. Lentement, dignement, elle leva une main, et épousseta l'épaule de sa robe touchée par Zang-Ching. Jeanne se rendit soudain compte que Thenral s'était niché au niveau du collier de sa camarade, comme juste avant un Over-Soul. Ça commençait bien...

Mais…

Rentrer. Parce qu'il y avait un endroit vers lequel ils pouvaient rentrer, et cet endroit était auprès d'Hao. Elle pouvait déjà l'imaginer, plein de morgue et d'autosatisfaction en les voyant arriver. Il lui ferait remarquer son retard. Il se moquerait de Nyôrai, de leur nom d'équipe, de ce qu'ils avaient commencé à construire ensemble. Il lui dirait qu'elle s'était relâchée dans son entraînement.

Et tout recommencerait comme avant, sans doute. Les corvées, les entraînements, les repas pris tous ensemble dans le bruit et les rires. Les regards brûlants qui lui rougissaient les épaules, l'impression constante d'être espionnée, évaluée. La cohabitation avec un meurtrier, et l'accord tacite qui le laissait maître de leurs journées, de leurs combats, de leurs décisions.

Rentrer.

« Non, » finit-elle par dire.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur elle. Doucement, elle retira le bras de Mathilda d'autour d'elle, et s'adressa à Turbein. Il avait toujours été le plus calme, et un des plus gentils dans le petit groupe. Lui l'écouterait.

« Non, nous ne rentrons pas avec vous. Hao nous a bien fait comprendre que nous ne faisions pas partie du groupe, et nous n'avons aucune envie de lui servir de laquais maintenant qu'il daigne de nouveau nous adresser la parole. Le tournoi ne va plus bouger d'ici, nous ne sommes plus dépendants de Spirit of Fire pour nous déplacer, ou d'Hao pour quoi que ce soit. »

Zang-Ching manqua s'étouffer. « Non mais pour qui tu...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jeanne? » Ah. Cette voix-là, elle l'avait envisagée, mais avait espéré ne pas l'entendre. Le visage sombre, elle se retourna vers Achille.

« La vérité. On est arrivés jusqu'ici sans lui, on peut continuer sans lui.  
\- Dis pas de bêtises! On a pu parler à Lilirara grâce à lui...  
\- Et il l'a menacée pour qu'elle le fasse, et qu'elle nous parle seulement à nous. Tu ne l'as pas entendue? Après Yoh, elle avait décidé d'aider d'autres Shamans à venir jusqu'ici. Hao l'en a empêchée. Et le reste du chemin, on l'a fait seuls. »

Achille pâlit. « Mais... on peut pas...  
\- Qu'il essaie de m'en empêcher, tiens. » Le ton de Jeanne était presque définitif. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le voir et que tout redevienne comme avant. Ou qu'il juge que Nyôrai ne lui convient pas et qu'il la tue devant nous et nous dise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » Son ton était tremblant. Achille ne s'était jamais laissé montrer autant de 'faiblesse,' telle qu'il la comprenait, devant les autres. Jeanne se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était trop tôt, elle le sentait. Il était ébranlé certes, mais il allait rentrer avec eux, cela se voyait déjà dans ses yeux. Et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser en faire de même, pas si elle voulait pouvoir se mouvoir librement auprès des différentes équipes du tournoi. Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur, elle allait devoir prendre le risque.

Détournant la tête, elle rejoignit Nyôrai. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi je reste. Je suis sûre que les Paches ont des emplacements prévus pour nous loger. »

Kanna s'alluma une cigarette. « En tout cas je rentre. Il fait trop chaud pour rester dehors. » Turbein la suivit sans un mot. Zang-Ching semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose; mais il se retint.

Mathilda, les bras croisés et une grimace sur le visage, hésitait. « Jeanne, » finit-elle par dire. « Tu es fâchée contre nous? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux et la dévisagea. C'était elle qui causait un tel désordre sur le visage de son amie - parce que Mathilda était son amie, quoi qu'on en dise. C'était de sa faute si Achille était confus, et Mathilda désolée.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Et on va se revoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste... garder mon indépendance. »

Cela sembla contenter la rousse, qui acquiesça et reprit du poil de la bête. « Tant pis pour toi, tu auras une chambre moins sympa, » parvint-elle à plaisanter avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'éloignait.

Restait Achille. La tête baissée, les poings serrés, il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Et quand il parla, ce fût avec rage, tout en lui enfonçant leur sac dans les bras. « Ton indépendance, répéta-t-il avec acidité. « Ton indépendance, la belle blague. Depuis quand tu es indépendante, toi? Gnah gnah gnah Marco par-ci, Jésus par-là, chaque seconde de ta vie est déterminée par ce que d'autres ont décidé que tu devais penser. Dès que je disparais, tu vas filer voir les X-Laws, hein? Tu vas les supplier de te reprendre, c'est ça? Ca valait bien la peine de venir jusqu'ici et de m'inventer toute une histoire d'équipe et d'entraide et de montrer ce qu'on vaut. Des mensonges, tout ça. Tu me fais doucement rigoler, » cracha-t-il avant de partir en courant vers Mathilda.

Jeanne resta là, livide. Elle savait que c'était risqué, qu'il n'aimerait pas cette décision, qu'ils risquaient d'être séparés... mais elle n'imaginait pas tant de violence. Pas de lui, pas comme ça. C'était difficile d'être en colère tant c'était inattendu.

Après un temps, Rutherford se racla la gorge. « Si vous voulez un logement, on en propose dans les quartiers périphériques. Je peux vous montrer. »

Sans un mot, Nyôrai agrippa le poignet de Jeanne et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'aux périphéries du village se fit en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Nyôrai avait lâché le poignet de Jeanne, et la Française avait continué mécaniquement à avancer. C'était ça, l'important: avancer. Mettre un pied devant l'autre, trouver un logement, se poser un peu, et surtout ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'Achille lui avait dit. C'était jeté dans le feu de l'action, c'était fait pour blesser.

Pourtant Jeanne ne parvenait pas à s'ôter ses mots de la tête. Ils tournaient en boucle, la mordaient au détour de chaque pensée, de chaque 'surtout je ne dois pas à penser à ce qu'il disait sur...'. Même si Nyôrai ou Rutherford avaient tenté de dire quelque chose, elle ne les aurait pas entendues.

C'était... tellement injuste, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et faux, en plus. Elle avait vraiment essayé de bâtir une équipe, d'imaginer comment ils pourraient se hisser jusqu'au trône, et de rabattre le caquet d'Hao en même temps. Puis elle pensait par elle-même, évidemment qu'elle pensait par elle-même, comme tout le monde. Si elle ne pensait pas par elle-même, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, alors? Et elle ne comptait certainement pas aller voir les X-Laws. Il y avait bien une différence entre ne pas vouloir être subordonné à Hao et retourner chez les X-Laws, non? De toute façon, il devait bien savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, qu'elle se ferait attaquer à vue. Ce n'était pas réaliste, et ce n'était pas fait pour. Il avait fait de ses mots, de ce qu'il savait d'elle et d'eux une lame acérée, brûlante, et lui avait enfoncée dans les oreilles. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête, pour ça qu'elle cherchait mentalement tous les arguments nécessaires pour détruire cette attaque. Cela faisait mal de penser qu'Achille pouvait simplement vouloir qu'elle soit blessée, qu'elle ait mal. Elle s'était lancée quand il la détestait, avait tout fait pour le comprendre et l'aider à la comprendre, pour devenir son amie. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose, non?

Apparemment, non.

Une petite voix dans sa tête disait que si. Qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie les mots lancés dans le feu de l'émotion. Ce n'était pas fini, après tout, ils allaient se revoir. Elle s'expliquerait mieux, il serait plus calme, et ils se réconcilieraient. Rien n'était fini.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » fit Rutherford d'une voix neutre. Un guichet les attendait. Le Pache qui s'en occupait était un colosse, plus petit que Namari mais presque plus large que Bill. « Bron, j'aurais besoin d'une clef pour... » Elle questionna Jeanne du regard.

« Pour trois, » confirma celle-ci, la voix un peu altérée. Il reviendrait, elle en était sûre. « Nous sommes trois. »

Le colosse – Bron – consulta son registre. Puis, sans un mot, il donna une paire de clefs à Rutherford, qui le remercia avant de guider les deux filles au travers d'un dédale de maisons visiblement bâties à la va-vite. « Ce sont des logements temporaires pour le tournoi. Il y a des participants, mais surtout beaucoup de spectateurs. »

Nyôrai acquiesça vaguement. Ses yeux dorés fouillaient les alentours. Tous les individus dotés de furyoku s'attiraient un regard inquisiteur. Elle avait raison de faire ça, d'ailleurs, de se renseigner sur les gens qu'ils devraient peut-être affronter. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à en faire autant. Une espèce de chaos lui remplissait le cerveau, une tempête énervée et confuse.

« C'est ici. » Rutherford déverrouilla une porte de bois peinte en bleu vif et leur remit les deux clefs. « Il y a des draps et des serviettes dans les armoires. Des modes d'emploi ont été installés pour que la prise en main soit la plus facile possible. Et maintenant... désolée, je dois vous quitter.  
\- C'est bien normal, » coassa Jeanne faiblement. « Merci pour tout, Ruth. J'espère qu'on va se revoir vite... »

Un sourire difficile se dessina sur le visage de la Pache déguisée. « Moi aussi. Prenez soin de vous. Vous avez un peu de temps avant le début des matchs. »

Sur ces mots, elle les salua et les laissa seules. Nyôrai s'était déjà introduite dans la maison et furetait à droite à gauche, ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres. « Viens m'aider à faire les lits, » ordonna-t-elle finalement, en voyant que Jeanne n'avait pas bougé de la porte.

Quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus doux, aurait peut-être tenté de la réconforter. De lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'Achille changerait d'avis, que ce n'était qu'une dispute passagère. Elle aurait pu, au moins, lui assurer que les mots du Grec n'étaient pas voulus, pas vraiment pensés, et qu'ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec la réalité. Nyôrai ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, elle mit sa camarade au travail: après les lits, elle lui enjoignit d'ouvrir les volets et de tirer les rideaux. Quand Jeanne revint vers les chambres, la porte entrouverte lui montra que Nyôrai était en train d'étudier sa carte, tout en pianotant sur sa Cloche de l'Oracle périodiquement. Elle faisait bien de se préparer, Jeanne le savait. Même si Rutherford avait dit qu'ils avaient du temps, il fallait l'utiliser le plus efficacement possible. Une fois sur le ring, il serait trop tard pour se renseigner sur celui-ci ou celle-là.

S'appuyant contre le mur, la Française laissa son regard errer vers une des autres chambres, celle qu'elles avaient sans un mot donnée à l'absent. Le lit était fait, la fenêtre y laissait entrer une brise agréable... il ne manquait que son occupant, en vérité. Mais comment parviendrait-il à venir jusqu'ici? Il ne savait même pas où elles étaient. La question était donc forcément, comment parviendrait-elle à le faire revenir?

« Va le chercher, » fit enfin Nyôrai.  
Jeanne cligna des yeux et sortit de sa rêverie, soudain embarrassée. Les yeux de son aînée n'admettaient pas de discussion. La Française s'autorisa pourtant un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis si transparente que ça ? »  
Nyôrai roula des yeux, sans répondre.  
Sa camarade regarda par la fenêtre. Derrière la forêt de toits, elle pouvait voir les cimes des arbres de la forêt, et le soleil qui commençait à redescendre du zénith. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Mathilda où Hao s'était installé. A moins de faire du porte-à-porte, elle ne les trouverait jamais…  
« J'écoutais tout à l'heure, » reprit Nyôrai sans la regarder alors qu'elle donnait un dernier coup à l'oreiller poussiéreux. « Pendant que Mathilda et Blocken vous parlaient, Kanna a mentionné qu'ils étaient sur la falaise. Je ne connais pas plus le chemin que toi, mais peut-être que ton organisatrice saura te dire où chercher ? »  
Le visage de Jeanne s'éclaira. Rutherford… oui, Rutherford saurait. Acquiesçant, elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais le chercher et je reviens, » précisa-t-elle. « Si tu as un problème…  
\- On a nos Cloches, » fit Nyôrai avec un vague sourire, comme amusée de l'attitude de sa cadette. « Allez, file, plus tu attends et plus il va bouder longtemps. »

Jeanne se permit un léger rire avant de s'échapper dans la rue. Les trottoirs s'étaient repeuplés.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que les gens se retournaient sur elle; certains arrêtaient même de parler en la voyant. Rosissant légèrement, Jeanne pencha la tête. Puis elle se reprit et redressa le menton, offrant aux passants le sourire le plus doux et bienveillant qu'elle parvint à imaginer. Même si elle n'y prêtait pas beaucoup attention, et que cela n'avait rien changé dans le camp d'Hao, elle savait qu'elle était belle, ou au moins inhabituelle. Et avec le furyoku que certains devaient sentir flotter autour d'elle, il y avait matière à s'arrêter. Ils avaient raison de s'arrêter, en fait. Elle allait tous les éblouir.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Rutherford... Mais comment? Instinctivement, elle prit le chemin du bureau de Radim. Il était plus gentil que Bron le taciturne, et si Rutherford ne venait pas, il pourrait peut-être lui indiquer le chemin des falaises lui-même.

Fière de son idée, la Française s'engagea dans la rue principale. Mais en s'approchant de l'enseigne des inscriptions, elle remarqua qu'il n'était plus vide. Et qu'elle connaissait l'uniforme du groupe massé devant la porte. Le cœur de Jeanne se glaça, et sans réfléchir elle se terra dans l'ombre d'une petite cour adjacente.

A quelques pas, elle pouvait distinctement entendre Marco en train d'inscrire les teams des X-Laws.


	10. Behind the garden walls

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Deuxième chapitre: Behind the garden walls / Nos monstres de papier**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Both of you (Steven Universe Soundtrack)

 **Note:**

Je n'aurais pas fait ça si Takei ne nous avait pas fait ça; c'est lui qui a le premier dit fuck la parité, hein... XD On rentre un peu dans mes idées pour le peuple Pache, ce sera pas trop développé dans échecs mais j'avais ces idées depuis littéralement des années, ça fait du bien de les sortir xd

* * *

« ... Et Marco Maxwell. Tiens, ça c'est un nom qui me rappelle quelque chose, » disait Radim.

« C'est un nom assez courant, » rétorqua Marco d'un ton froid. L'exubérance du Pache devait l'énerver. Heureusement, Radim laissa tomber. « X-I, c'est bon, on peut passer aux suivants. Alors... John Dembat, Porf Griffith, et Larky Dirack. Nom d'équipe ? »

Jeanne en retenait presque sa respiration. De là où elle était cachée, elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Le mur qui la séparait du bureau aurait aussi bien pu être en papier: elle entendait tout.

Alors les X-Laws venaient d'arriver. Le fait qu'ils soient là n'aurait pas dû tant la surprendre, surtout que Nyôrai lui avait bien confirmé qu'ils participaient au tournoi; mais de là à les croiser si vite... Jeanne songea à s'en retourner, filer le long des rues en revenant plus tard. Mais à neuf, les X ne tenaient pas dans le bureau. Certains des hommes en blanc avaient pu la voir, et ils remarqueraient forcément son petit manège.

Mordillant sa lèvre, Jeanne regarda autour d'elle. Une grande poubelle la séparait de la rue. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait simplement attendre qu'ils s'en aillent.

« Et les derniers, alors... Christopher Venstar, Kevin Mendel, et Meene Montgomery. X-III, vous m'avez dit ? Je crois que c'est tout bon ! Vous avez sur ce papier un plan du Village, les rappels des règles et une série de coupons que vous pourrez utiliser dans les différents commerces...  
\- Merci, » fit Marco d'une voix glacée. Il y eut un bruit de pas, et bientôt tout le groupe de X-Laws était sorti du bureau. Depuis sa cachette, Jeanne les observa à la dérobée. La plupart des hautes silhouettes vêtues de blanc lui étaient inconnues, mais elle pouvait les identifier grâce aux photos de Nyôrai. Une longue tresse blonde attira son œil. Hans... lui, elle le connaissait. Pas aussi bien que Marco, mais il était arrivé avant qu'elle ne parte dans le groupe, et le voir lui pinça le coeur. Marco était aussi têtu qu'un caillou lorsque cela le prenait; Hans, lui, était _pire_. S'il la voyait, il essaierait certainement de la transformer en steak haché.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une tache de couleur. Le jeune garçon qui se tenait près de Hans n'appartenait visiblement pas à l'organisation. Jeanne se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture! Il s'était tenu avec les X-Laws... mais il ne pouvait pas réellement faire partie du groupe, si ? Il n'avait pas l'uniforme, ni la prestance des soldats autour de lui. Plissant les yeux, la jeune Shamane compta les gens en blanc. Trois, six, sept... huit. Tous les noms qu'elle avait entendus prononcés par Radim étaient des noms que Nyôrai avait noté dans son carnet. Donc... il faisait partie des X-I ? L'idée était difficile à entendre. Il y avait quelque chose de... sauvage, désordonné, dans la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, toutes les choses que Marco haïssait. S'il était celui censé la remplacer – Jeanne grimaça à cette idée – le chef des X-Laws avait choisi quelqu'un à son exact opposé. Etait-ce fait exprès ?

Ignorant le vague sentiment douloureux que l'étranger avait fait apparaître, Jeanne se promit de regarder et de noter son nom dès qu'elle serait seule. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur lui. Comprendre ce qui avait motivé le choix de Marco – comprendre ce qui faisait de ce garçon un allié si précieux qu'il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les codes des anges. Il n'avait pas un furyoku impressionnant. En fait, il ne semblait même pas avoir d'esprit... il devait lui manquer une partie des informations.

Au bout d'un moment, le groupe se mit en branle. Jeanne hésita. Elle pouvait attendre qu'ils aient tourné le coin de la rue. A partir de ce moment-là, elle pourrait sans risques sortir de sa cachette, rentrer dans la boutique et demander l'aide de Radim pour retrouver Rutherford. Ce serait le plus sage. Elle ne devait pas se disperser...

Mais la petite voix qui exprimait ces pensées dans sa tête fut totalement ignorée par la part de Jeanne qui se mit à suivre le groupe des X-Laws. En rasant les murs et en prétendant de faire son shopping dans les belles vitrines brillantes, elle passait totalement inaperçue; d'autant plus qu'ils marchaient en regardant uniformément vers l'avant, sans faire de pause ni se retourner. Ils faisaient bloc, ainsi, un bloc lisse et sans voie d'entrée. Essayer d'en aborder un, c'était les aborder tous. Comment espérer s'entendre ?

En arrivant à une intersection, Jeanne vit cependant l'unité se briser. Marco s'était arrêté. Non, en fait quelqu'un l'avait interpellé, et il s'était arrêté pour se retourner brusquement, le visage couvert par ce masque de colère froide qu'il semblait cultiver depuis Berlin. A voix basse, il s'entretint avec le fauteur de trouble. De loin, la Française ne pouvait pas identifier son identité, mais il était évident que ce qu'il avait à dire ne plaisait pas à son capitaine. Puis les voix enflèrent, et Jeanne comprit qu'il s'agissait de Hans. Au fur et à mesure que le volume s'élevait, le visage de Marco s'assombrissait. Puis il sembla se maîtriser, et un ordre claqua. Sous la direction de Christian... non, Christopher, la plus grande partie des X-Laws continua tout droit, vers la sortie du Village. Hans commença par ne pas bouger; puis il secoua la tête, fièrement rebelle, et suivit d'un pas traînant le reste du groupe. Marco resta seul au milieu de la rue, visiblement sur le point de craquer.

Puis Jeanne la vit. La femme des X-III – Meene, la femme de Berlin – avait commencé par obéir, mais elle avait bien vite ralenti. Maintenant elle s'était totalement arrêtée, et regardait avec inquiétude son capitaine. La Française la vit avec surprise revenir vers le blond, et poser une main hésitante sur son épaule.

Jeanne s'attendait à une explosion, ou au moins à quelques mots secs et un geste de rage, mais Marco ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. A la place, il se retourna vers la brune, et leva une main pour se la passer dans les cheveux. Si Jeanne ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait pensé qu'il s'excusait.

Quelque chose comme une gêne flottait dans l'air.

Puis il indiqua quelque chose plus loin dans une rue perpendiculaire, et les deux anges partirent dans cette direction. Sentant sa curiosité s'éveiller, Jeanne les suivit discrètement, disparaissant derrière un présentoir de jolies pierres scintillantes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux X-Laws s'installer à la terrasse d'un café. Un Pache vêtu d'un tablier clair vint prendre leur commande, et la Française reconnut Thalim. Bientôt, Marco avait son habituel expresso devant lui, et Meene touillait une tasse de ce que Jeanne décida être du thé. Cela lui allait bien, à la brune, du thé.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Il fallait qu'elle se fie au langage corporel des deux anges. Mais si elle connaissait assez bien Marco - ou si elle l'avait assez bien connu, ce qui devait l'aider - elle ne savait presque rien de Meene. Et alors que le blond, visiblement en train d'exprimer ses frustrations au sujet de sa recrue autrichienne, bougeait les mains et faisait un pantomime correct, son interlocutrice ne bougeait presque pas. Les mains occupées avec son thé, elle se contentait de regarder le spectacle de l'Italien. Quelque chose dans son maintien, dans sa façon de le regarder, donnait à Jeanne une impression de tristesse terrible, comme si une chose affreuse était en train de se passer, mais rien ne se passait. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un soldat désemparé devant le manque de cohésion de son groupe, ni même celui d'une amie déçue. Elle semblait... mélancolique, et pourtant complètement concentrée sur Marco. Jamais son regard ne s'égarait, jamais elle ne bougeait la tête, et pourtant vu le sujet de la colère du blond, il ne devait pas dire grand-chose d'intéressant.

Puis la tempête s'en fut comme elle était venue. Calmé, Marco avala son café d'une gorgée et se redressa, adressant encore quelques mots à Meene. Un billet paya Thalim, et l'Italien partit au pas de charge, disparaissant rapidement au coin d'une rue.

Meene, elle, ne bougea pas immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas bu une seule fois de son thé, et il devait être froid maintenant. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Les yeux dans le vide que Marco avait laissé, elle rêvait peut-être. Une statue de sel n'aurait pas moins bougé qu'elle. Jeanne sentit, sans bien trop comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serrer. Elle hésita un moment. En groupe, les X-Laws étaient inabordables; toute seule... peut-être que Meene l'écouterait? Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait que Jeanne n'était pas une vassale d'Hao, que la fille qui avait quitté les X-Laws – correction, qui avait été enlevée – était encore de leur côté...

... Mais l'était-elle encore ? Même si elle avait été séparée d'eux pendant plusieurs années, elle avait peu de doutes sur le discours que Marco devait leur avoir tenu. Ce qu'Hao lui avait dit à propos des X-Laws vint bousculer sa réflexion. Pour lui, l'Iron Maiden était un symbole avant tout, le symbole de ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire, prêts à sacrifier. Et elle...

Son regard tomba sur la forêt de ronces argentées sur son bras. Voilà où était le problème. L'idée même de retourner dans la prison de fer lui retournait l'estomac. Et si cela devait arriver à quelqu'un d'autre... Non. Elle n'était plus prête à faire ça. A moins que cela puisse, une fois toutes les autres solutions épuisées, sauver la situation... mais elle n'en était pas là. Et si elle parvenait à convaincre Meene et le reste des X-Laws – et Marco – cela voudrait dire y retourner.

L'esprit tourmenté, Jeanne se détourna et retourna vers la boutique de Radim, ignorant l'impression tenace d'une certaine lâcheté qui lui mordait les chevilles.

Le bureau des inscriptions était, cette fois-ci, désert. A pas hésitants, la jeune fille s'approcha du comptoir et attira l'attention de Radim.

« Ah, c'est toi. Jeanne… Maxwell, c'est ça ? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça. Etrange comme ce nom lui paraissait… déplacé, maintenant. Encore plus après ses dernières réflexions. Mordillant sa lèvre, elle décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir. C'était le genre de choses qui ne feraient que lui attirer des moqueries. « Je cherche mon organisatrice. Ruth –  
\- Ah, oui, elle est repartie aider les derniers arrivés, mais je peux l'appeler si tu veux. Assieds-toi là en attendant. » Radim la guida jusqu'à une chaise et lui fourra dans les mains un catalogue. « Si quelque chose te plaît, nous vendons tous ces objets à des prix ridicules. Il y a plein de choses mignonnes qui te plairont ! »

Jeanne ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Automatiquement, elle s'assit, ouvrit le catalogue. La plupart des petits objets n'était pas vraiment son style, mais il y avait de jolies pierres et des bijoux qui auraient peut-être pu plaire à certains de ses camarades… Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de tête de mort taillées dans du quartz orange l'interpella. Mathilda aimerait ces choses-là… Mais en palpant ses poches, la jeune fille se rappela qu'Achille avait gardé le porte-monnaie. Avec un léger soupir, elle ferma le catalogue et découvrit que, si elle n'avait pas d'argent, elle avait l'un des livres qu'Achille avait pris pour elle. Elle avait déposé le sac dans l'appartement, et elle n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir pris un... Nyôrai l'avait-elle glissé dans sa poche ? Il était suffisamment petit pour ne pas se remarquer... Haussant les épaules, elle se mit à le lire pour passer le temps. _Fondements de la métaphysique des mœurs_... bon et bien, rien qu'avec le titre elle en aurait pour un moment.

Alors qu'elle peinait à déchiffrer, ou plutôt à décoder, la première ligne de l'ouvrage, les pensées de Jeanne vagabondèrent vers Nyôrai, toute seule dans la maison Pache, et la courte discussion qu'elles avaient réussi à avoir avant qu'elle n'envoie la Française chercher leur équipier. Enfin, 'discussion' était un grand mot, puisque Jeanne était trop morose et distraite pour vraiment parler. Mais Nyôrai était parvenue à discuter toute seule, et maintenant que la Française disposait d'un plan d'attaque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

« Tu sais, » avait commencé la brune, « c'était un pari osé. Ce n'est pas un reproche, d'ailleurs: c'est bien d'avoir essayé. Si on avait eu un peu plus de temps, peut-être bien que ça aurait marché. Mais tu vas avoir du mal avec lui, parce qu'il est sacrément mordu d'Hao, Achille. »

Jeanne avait émis un bruit vaguement défaitiste, avant de dire, avec un retard: « Hao fait cet effet à tout le monde. Il est « charismatique, » comme on dit. »

Il y avait eu un silence, puis Nyôrai avait ricané. « Ca va au-delà du charisme, je pense. Achille bave sur lui dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Tu ne te bats pas juste contre un leader charismatique, mais contre ce que j'imagine être le premier amour de notre petit camarade, et ça, c'est une autre affaire... »

A ce moment-là, Jeanne ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, et elle n'avait répondu que d'un haussement d'épaules. Mais maintenant... maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, elle sentait les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle, et relier à cette conclusion tout ce qu'elle savait d'Achille. Il était hyper-protecteur d'Hao, certes, mais d'autres l'étaient. Il était jaloux, certes, mais elle l'était un peu aussi autour de Marco, et elle n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Mais... ça se tenait. Peut-être.

... Elle n'y connaissait rien, non plus. Alors que Nyôrai se prétendait grande experte de ces choses-là... elle lui faisait plus confiance sur le sujet qu'elle ne se faisait confiance à elle-même. Donc...

Donc, ils étaient bien mal partis. Comment aborder le sujet avec Achille ? Le devait-elle ? Et est-ce qu'Hao savait, lui? Si oui, son apparent rejet était encore plus détestable. Si non... mais il savait toujours tout. Pouvait-il vraiment l'ignorer ?

L'arrivée de Rutherford la tira de ses pensées. « Un problème ? »

Jeanne lui expliqua. La perspective de la guider jusqu'à Hao ne réjouit pas énormément son amie, mais elle finit par accepter. « Tu fais bien de demander, la voie est dangereuse quand on ne sait pas où on va. Par contre, on va devoir marcher un moment, et prendre des chemins de traverse. Tu as de l'eau ? Je sais que Renim en vend… »  
Jeanne secoua la tête. « Ça ira.  
\- Comme tu veux. Allons-y, alors. »

Et les deux filles prirent le chemin des falaises.

* * *

Rutherford avait remis son masque pour traverser le village. Jeanne s'en souvenait mal, mais il ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait fracassé lors de son test: artistement sculpté et peint, il ne laissait rien voir de l'organisatrice qui ne soit pas recouvert par son énorme capuche. Un instant, la Française songea à la questionner à ce sujet, mais il était apparent que son amie ne voulait pas parler.

Elles parvinrent à la limite du village en quelques minutes. Une route assez large s'enfonçait dans la forêt, et elles la suivirent un moment. Puis Rutherford s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle, et sauta aisément le fossé qui séparait la route des sous-bois. Jeanne, après une hésitation, la suivit, manquant perdre son équilibre. Vive comme l'éclair, l'organisatrice lui attrapa le bras, la tira vers l'avant. Une fois Jeanne stabilisée, elle la relâcha, retira sa capuche et fit glisser son masque vers le côté de son crâne. « Ne vas pas te tordre la cheville avant même d'avoir commencé l'aventure, » sourit-elle, malicieuse.

Jeanne rit avec elle, embarrassée. « L'aventure ? C'est si loin que ça ? »

Rutherford haussa les épaules. « A vol d'oiseau, non. Mais ça grimpe sec. D'ici on ne voit rien, mais il y a une espèce de crête. C'est ce que tes amis ont appelé la falaise, et c'est là qu'est la base.  
\- La base ?  
\- Oui, c'est une vieille base militaire américaine. Elle n'a jamais vraiment servi, donc ça doit être assez mal en point, mais c'est là qu'Hao est allé s'installer. »

Jeanne digéra l'information. Le petit sentier qu'elles suivaient maintenant était bordé de rochers empilés les uns près des autres, créant l'impression étrange d'une collection entretenue par un géant. Le chemin serpentait entre les pierres, et commençait doucement à s'incliner.

« Et tu l'as vu arriver au village ? Hao, je veux dire, » fit-elle après un moment.

Rutherford, qui marchait devant, ne marqua pas de pause. « Personne n'a eu besoin d'aller le chercher à la rivière, lui. Je n'y étais pas, mais dès que ceux qui étaient avec lui se sont réveillés – il ne nous avait pas laissé les toucher – il est allé droit à la place principale, pour voir les Grands Esprits de plus près.  
\- Il était le premier ?  
\- Oh, non. Au contraire, je pense qu'il est arrivé tard exprès. Pour bien montrer qu'il maîtrisait la situation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Elles étaient arrivées à une fourche. La pente était franchement raide maintenant : Jeanne aurait aimé s'arrêter un peu, mais sa guide continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. En passant devant le chemin qu'elles ne prenaient pas, elle expliqua: « On peut monter en escaladant la paroi; mais tu arriverais en sueur en haut, et cela ne te desservirait. »

Jeanne se fit la réflexion qu'elle était déjà en sueur. Mais l'idée de grimper à mains nues ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. « C'est vraiment possible ? Ça a l'air très... raide.  
\- Oh, c'est très facile. Nic et moi avions l'habitude de nous défier pour voir qui irait le plus vite. Enfin, c'était avant... avant. »

Son visage s'était rembruni. Jeanne hésita à la relancer, à expliquer qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce « Nic. » Elle n'en eut pas besoin.

« Tu sais, Nichrom n'était pas censé faire partie des organisateurs. Il est trop jeune, » et il y avait comme un reproche dans la voix de Rutherford. « Mon esprit choisit son propriétaire et le dixième organisateur, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres. C'était son frère, Chrom, qui remplissait son rôle. Chrom était très doux, très... gentil. C'est lui qui nous avait appris à grimper. Ni Nic ni moi ne sommes jamais parvenus à le battre en vitesse. Mais il a... Il faisait passer un test, et le Shaman en face de lui l'a tué. »

La surprise s'étala sur le visage de Jeanne. Puis elle se maîtrisa. « Je suis désolée, » souffla-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas toi. »

Il y eut un silence. Mais Jeanne n'y tenait plus.

« C'est autorisé ? De... de tuer un organisateur ? »

Rutherford secoua la tête, les yeux au sol. « Goldova a dit que ce n'était pas interdit. Le tournoi est une question de force, pas de moralité. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Mais... c'est dangereux, comme précédent. Je veux dire, n'importe qui pourrait tuer tous les Paches et se proclamer roi dans ce cas !  
\- Non, » et Rutherford semblait offensée. « Chrom... Chrom, comme je l'ai dit, était gentil. Et il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Pendant un test, on se contente d'esquiver, pas de se défendre. Si tu devais essayer de tuer tous les Paches, tu te rendrais vite compte que nous ne sommes pas faibles. »

Jeanne rosit. « Ce n'était pas... J'imagine bien. Mais par exemple, si Hao essayait quelque chose comme ça...  
\- Voyons, il n'est pas comme ça. » Jeanne se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de Rutherford. Les deux filles se retournèrent d'un bloc, et découvrirent un homme appuyé sur les rochers. Il se fondait dans le décor, à la manière des vipères en quête de proie. Namari, comprit Jeanne. Et... quelque chose de gros et rougeoyant derrière lui. Cela sifflait.

Le Pache continuait. « Il compte bien gagner le tournoi à la loyale, et sans faire de mal à ceux qui ne se dressent pas sur son chemin. Ceux et celles qui font leur travail, » dit-il avec un regard appuyé à Rutherford, qui répondait avec toute la hargne d'un chat hérissé. « Je croyais que tu ne devais pas montrer ton visage aux candidats? Goldova ne sera pas content.  
\- Goldova ne sera pas content non plus s'il apprend que tu n'es plus neutre, » fit Rutherford d'un absolument pas neutre.

« Ah mais je le suis. Accepter qu'Hao deviendra roi n'est pas prendre parti, mais conscience de la réalité.  
\- Tant qu'elle ne s'est pas réalisée, ce n'est pas la réalité, » contra Rutherford. Quelque chose dans son ton dissuada Jeanne d'intervenir. « Tu n'as pas des assiettes à laver à ton restaurant ? Tu n'as pas demandé à Thalim de prendre ta place, au moins ? »

Quelque chose comme une grimace entre le dégoût et l'énervement passa sur le visage de son aîné, avant de disparaître de nouveau. « Tu devrais vraiment te calmer, Ruth. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec Grey Saucer que tu peux tout te permettre. Toi aussi, tu dois obéissance aux Great Spirits et à la chanson des Paches. »

L'aura de Rutherford sembla vaciller. Jeanne ne connaissait pas les codes de la tribu, mais elle devinait la menace, et se sentit obligée d'avancer. « Rutherford ne faisait que s'assurer que je ne me perdais pas. Je suis sûre qu'Hao n'apprécierait pas que je meure de faim et de froid en allant le voir. »

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter Namari, qui reporta son regard sur elle. « C'est étrangement vrai, ce que tu dis là. Hao n'apprécierait pas que tu sois perdue... oh, il ferait avec, mais il n'apprécierait pas. Etrange, non ?"

Jeanne affronta les yeux froids, cachant son inquiétude sous la détermination. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez d'insinuer, » dit-elle froidement, « mais je veux que vous nous laissiez tranquilles, maintenant. »

Cela eut le mérite de le faire ricaner. « A vos ordres, à vos ordres. Ruthie, j'étais juste venu te rappeler que tu es de corvée de plonge au café ce soir. »

Rutherford s'était encore raidie. « Je n'avais pas oublié, » siffla-t-elle.

Namari eut un sourire faussement bienveillant. « Dans ce cas, tout va bien, » et sans un mot de plus, il disparut entre les rochers. Jeanne relâcha son souffle, et hésita à prendre la parole. Mais Rutherford, après avoir secoué ses tresses, reprit la route sans un mot, et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Elles marchèrent en silence. Même si elle n'avait pas senti le besoin de calme de son amie, Jeanne n'aurait probablement pas pu parler; le sentier toujours raide lui donnait du mal, et l'allure que maintenait Rutherford était soutenue. Enfin, elles parvinrent à une espèce de plateau boisé, et le sentier reprit une inclinaison plus douce, sous la fraîche protection des arbres.

Rutherford soupira. « Tu sais, une personne, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour le tournoi. On a de la chance, quelque part, » mais le ton de la Pache était fatigué, triste. « Il y a cinq cent ans, tous les organisateurs sont morts... sauf la Pache qui remplissait mon rôle. Parce qu'elle attendait un enfant. »

Neuf organisateurs décimés en un seul tournoi ? Cela ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par des incidents isolés. Et la façon dont Rutherford expliquait la survie de la dernière des dix... Les pensées de Jeanne se tournèrent instinctivement vers Hao. Il avait tué les trois Seminoa d'un geste. Est-ce que...

« Enfin, il y avait une autre raison, » ajouta Rutherford avec une certaine amertume. « C'est aussi parce qu'elle était la femme de l'Airon. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « L'Airon ?  
\- C'est un nom. Enfin, il y a bien longtemps qu'aucune Pache n'a eu l'idée d'appeler son enfant ainsi. C'est... les mauvaises personnes reçoivent ce nom. C'est une façon d'identifier la mauvaise souche, d'expliquer... pourquoi il lui vient à l'idée de faire des mauvaises choses.  
\- Je... vois, » dit Jeanne, qui décidément ne voyait pas. Elles s'étaient enfoncées dans la forêt maintenant, et les feuillages bloquaient presque entièrement la lumière du soleil. Cela ressemblait un peu à la forêt de son rêve... mais ici, elle ne se sentait pas menacée. Et puis les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Rutherford, devant, continuait: « En fait... c'est compliqué. Lors du dernier tournoi... une femme est venue pour participer. On dit qu'elle était très intelligente, très douce. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle est arrivée presque cinquante ans trop tôt. En fait, elle avait... des pouvoirs de prémonition. Elle avait vu Ragô, suivi les signes, passé l'initiation, mais seulement dans ses rêves. En voyant sa détermination, la tribu lui a permis de rester auprès d'eux en attendant le tournoi et la vraie Râgo. Elle vivait parmi eux, et au bout d'un moment... elle est tombée amoureuse. Sa fille est devenue la femme dont je te parle. La dernière Alloy, avant la colonisation, » et il y avait dans la voix de Rutherford une sourde mélancolie.

Jeanne pencha la tête, hésitant à interrompre sa rêverie. « La dernière Alloy ?  
\- Oui. C'est un nom un peu spécial – pas comme l'Airon, ça c'est plutôt une lignée, même s'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang. Les Alloy... Quand un Pache et quelqu'un de l'extérieur se choisissent, ils font de leurs enfants des Alloy. Leurs petits-enfants à eux peuvent s'appeler comme ils veulent, mais... la tribu veut pouvoir honorer ses enfants venus d'ailleurs. Après l'arrivée des Européens, la tradition s'est perdue. Il est rare que la tribu se mélange à l'extérieur maintenant. C'est... enfin, c'est un peu dommage. Les Alloy sont toujours le centre de mille légendes magnifiques. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « Des légendes...  
\- Oh oui. Sur nos origines, sur les aventures vécues par nos ancêtres... nous sommes un peuple qui aime les histoires. Comme tout le monde, en fait, » sourit la brune. Puis elle redevint sérieuse.

« Alloy était, dit-on, très forte et très... elle connaissait toutes les histoires, toutes les langues aussi. Avant d'être choisie par Grey Saucer, elle s'occupait du commerce, des rencontres. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, pour rencontrer d'autres tribus, d'autres personnes qui pourraient lui apprendre de nouvelles histoires. Mais c'est d'un Pache dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Lui ne se contentait pas de raconter les histoires qu'il connaissait: il en inventait. Les contes qu'il était capable de construire, c'était... différent. Les plantes, les esprits, tout était autre dans son imaginaire. Elle ne s'imaginait absolument pas qu'il allait tous nous trahir.  
\- Hao, » devina Jeanne.  
\- Oui, » fit Rutherford d'un ton neutre.

« C'était Hao. Il nous a volé le Spirit of Fire en se faisant passer pour l'un des nôtres, et quand les autres organisateurs se sont opposés à lui, il les a exterminés. Alloy... a tenté de l'attaquer aussi. Elle l'a blessé, selon la légende, et c'est grâce à elle qu'un autre candidat, Yôhken, a pu en finir. Elle a dû terminer le tournoi toute seule, en reprenant le rôle de Goldova et tous les autres esprits toute seule, parce que la tribu n'avait pas de guerriers assez forts pour l'aider. Pour Namari, j'ai parfois l'impression que... que c'est oublié. Que ce n'était pas grave, ce qu'il a fait, que ce n'était pas grave ce qu'Alloy a dû supporter. Mais Grey Saucer... il est ancien. Plus ancien que ton esprit, plus ancien que presque tout. Et il se souvient, lui. Alloy... celle qui tenait mon rôle, a vu le massacre. Elle n'a pas oublié. Et moi non plus. »

Jeanne acquiesça, l'estomac douloureux. Encore des cadavres qu'il traînait derrière lui. Encore quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas, à aucun prix, laisser Hao devenir roi. Mais parviendraient-ils à l'en empêcher ? Rutherford avait été claire, les Paches n'étaient pas faibles. Leurs techniques étaient surprenantes, variées; pourtant eux aussi, ou du moins leurs ancêtres, avaient été balayés. Etait-ce parce qu'Hao, vivant parmi eux, avait appris à les analyser et à les contrer ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il était tout simplement trop fort ?

« Et malgré tout ça, » reprit Rutherford avec un éclat de fierté dans la voix, « Alloy a supervisé le tournoi jusqu'à ce que le vainqueur devienne Shaman King. »

Surprise, Jeanne cligna des yeux. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas songé au fait qu'il y avait eu un Shaman King, une fois Hao tué. « On… enfin je veux dire, tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les anciens rois ? »

Rutherford ricana. « Un peu, oui. Et d'abord, il ne faut pas parler de « rois, » parce qu'on en a eu qu'un, le dernier. Avant lui, il n'y a eu que des femmes. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « Ah ? »

La brune acquiesça. « Du moins celles dont on se souvient encore. Les noms les plus anciens ont été perdus avec l'évolution de notre langue, et les épreuves qu'a traversé la tribu. Mais je me souviens des sept dernières. Il y a pas mal de contes à leur sujet… ma préférée, c'est Isis. Elle venait d'Egypte. Elle était très mystérieuse, très… investie dans le shamanisme et ses mystères. Y'a eu Parvati, aussi. Et Maryam ! Oh, et on a eu des sacrées teignes, aussi : Ereshkigal et Ixchel, surtout. Perséphone aussi pouvait faire peur, mais elle était plutôt austère et mélancolique que colérique comme les deux autres. »

Ces noms ne disaient pas grand-chose à Jeanne. Pourtant, elle sentait son esprit se mettre à rêvasser. « Les anciens… enfin… il est encore possible de communiquer avec elles ? Même si ça fait si longtemps ? »

Rutherford haussa les épaules. « Goldova parle aux Great Spirits, mais je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il entend par là. Peut-être que le dernier roi lui parle. Ou que les reines et lui forment un conseil qui prend ses décisions à l'unanimité, je ne sais pas. Il est assez secret là-dessus.

\- Il n'a pas l'air commode, non, » acquiesça Jeanne.

« Ah, » fit son amie en changeant de sujet. « On approche. »

Jeanne releva les yeux. Elle ne voyait rien qui ressemblât à un complexe militaire. Par contre, une étrange masure se dressait sur le côté de la route.

Quelqu'un de rationnel n'aurait pas construit là; quelqu'un de moins rationnel mais encore logique aurait au moins essayé d'égaliser le terrain au moyen de pilotis ou de pelles.

Celui ou celle qui avait construit cette maison n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Une petite terrasse avait bien été installée, mais elle penchait avec la montagne, et les murs posés dessus semblaient bien seuls dans leur lutte contre la gravité. Le bois sombre se fondait dans les arbres debout autour du lieu, et les nombreux trous dans la toiture ajoutaient au camouflage en mêlant le vert du feuillage au bois de la maison.

On aurait pu penser la maison abandonnée. Pourtant, il y avait là quelque chose de distinctement _habité_ : une couverture en patchwork sombre laissée inachevée sur le fauteuil en rotin devant l'entrée, un carillon immaculé attendant d'être attaché, et même une tasse froide de ce qui avait dû être du café.

Une présence inoffensive, apparemment. Pourtant, Jeanne ne se sentait pas vraiment tranquille. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être épiée – sans bien savoir par qui, ni d'où. Dans les fougères, les taches de lumière et d'ombre étaient si variées qu'il était impossible de trouver les yeux, s'il y en avait.

« A cette heure-là, elle n'est pas chez elle, » fit Rutherford pensivement avant de reprendre son chemin. « C'est dommage, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait appréciée.  
\- Elle ? » Jeanne commençait à avoir un point de côté. L'entraînement, chez Hao, était certes physique, mais il comprenait rarement de la randonnée, et encore moins contre une pente aussi vive.

Rutherford se retourna. « Ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ça, avec Grey. On l'appelle Kobaba, même si elle a évidemment un nom Pache. »

Jeanne acquiesça vaguement, profitant de l'arrêt de sa camarade pour s'assoir sur un rocher. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui distinguait un nom Pache d'un autre nom, et décida de ne pas demander. « Elle ne fait pas partie du Conseil, » observa-t-elle cependant, prudente.

« Non, » confirma sa camarade. « Elle n'aime pas les règles, alors l'idée de les faire observer l'horripile. Elle dit souvent qu'elle veut être libre d'aller casser une jambe à un candidat s'il l'énerve. »

La Française ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Elle peut faire ça ? »

Haussement d'épaules. « C'est pas moi qui lui dirai le contraire. Tu es prête à repartir ? »

Jeanne cessa de masser ses jambes et acquiesça.

Elles continuèrent à gravir le sentier caillouteux. La discussion s'était vite limitée au flot de paroles que Rutherford pouvait soutenir, car Jeanne avait besoin de tous ses poumons pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il faisait chaud, et elle sentait des moustiques sur tout son corps : elle avait bien hâte d'en finir.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent à la lisière des arbres. Le sentier continuait, tout aussi étroit qu'auparavant, entre le talus et un ravin profond. Au loin, on voyait la mer.

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive. Elle n'avait plus le vertige depuis longtemps, mais la paroi du ravin était déjà creusée de nombreuses coulées d'avalanches brunes, et elle n'avait pas de mal à se représenter ce qui arriverait si le sol cédait sous elles.

Rutherford, qui n'avait pas vu son amie s'arrêter, continuait de son pas trottinant. « On est bientôt arrivées maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'Hao fait surveiller la voie principale, mais je ne sais pas s'il connaît celle-ci. Et même s'il la connaît, au moins cela devrait faire comprendre à tout le monde ce que je cherche à faire ou ne pas faire. »

Jeanne acquiesça sans répondre, les yeux toujours attirés par le vide et le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait en dessous. La roche était d'une couleur étrange, presque plus rose que brune, et la forêt sous elles miroitait presque sous le soleil. Elle prit aussi conscience de la présence d'oiseaux le long de la falaise, qui disparaissaient dans la roche avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans le ciel. Finalement, cela valait bien la peine de monter…

« Regarde, » fit Rutherford. Elle avait une certaine fierté dans la voix, un éclat heureux. De la main, elle désignait la falaise, qui plus loin se courbait pour leur présenter une haute chute d'eau. Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux, regarda son Organisatrice. Les deux filles partagèrent un doux rire.

« La base est juste au-dessus, » expliqua la brune. « Tu suis le chemin et tu vas arriver à une des portes principales. »

Jeanne comprit ce qui n'était pas dit et saisit la main de son Organisatrice, qu'elle serra dans la sienne. « Merci pour ton aide. Et... merci pour les histoires. Merci pour tout. Tu fais très bien ton travail, et... tu es une très bonne amie. »

La peau de Rutherford ne rougissait pas beaucoup, mais son expression suffit à faire comprendre qu'elle était surprise. Et flattée. « M-merci à toi... A plus tard, » murmura-t-elle avant de filer vers les arbres, laissant Jeanne seule.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas son sourire. C'était peut-être un peu illusoire, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir compris Rutherford un peu mieux. Lors de son examen de passage, elle avait bien vu que la jeune Pache était à peu près aussi perdue dans son rôle que Jeanne dans le sien. Une fois le tournoi relancé, elle n'aurait certainement plus de temps à elle, mais... elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Elle ne voulait plus perdre de vue qui que ce soit.


	11. My kingdom as great

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Troisième chapitre: My kingdom as great / Et ton cœur brûlera**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Suivre une étoile (Nolwenn Leroy) / A little thought (Steven Universe Soundtrack) / Viens jusqu'à moi (Elodie Frégé, Michal)

(Non, j'ai pas réussi à me décider... comment ça Hao est chouchouté? Mais non, vous vous faites des idées, ça concerne pas juste lui la musique...)

 **Note:**

Hao en a eu marre de jamais être dans les chapitres, du coup il en prend un qu'à lui tout seul xd

"Magical Girls" c'était une blague de Corporal Queen que j'ai trouvée marrante mais qui pouvait pas bien rentrer dans leurs considérations xd

* * *

Ne plus perdre de vue qui que ce soit. Ou, plus simplement, ne plus perdre qui que ce soit.

Jeanne s'immobilisa un instant, examinant la pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. C'était… aussi simple que ça, finalement. Ne plus perdre de gens. Bel objectif quand on se lançait dans un tournoi où la mort n'était même pas réprimandée. Elle n'allait pas du tout en baver…

Au-delà du village, elle voyait le Great Spirits, toujours resplendissant. L'émotion manqua de nouveau de la faire chavirer, et elle dût rester un instant immobile pour reprendre son souffle et sécher ses yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver un Shaman à se réincarner plusieurs fois pour posséder cet esprit, ces esprits. Mais était-ce vraiment pour les posséder ? Ou pour être uni à eux, pour les rejoindre paisiblement ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, en fait, de devenir Shaman Queen, Shaman King ? Qu'est ce qui... arrivait au gagnant ? C'était fou de se dire que les Paches n'avaient jamais expliqué cette phase du tournoi. Hao non plus, d'ailleurs. Voir les Grands Esprits était bouleversant, mais... qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, de les vouloir si fort ?

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait... aucune idée de si elle voulait devenir reine, au fond. « Ne vouloir perdre personne » était le premier désir au long-terme qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps, ou du moins le premier qu'elle parvenait à formuler si clairement. Est-ce qu'elle avait une chance de parvenir à ses fins dans le tournoi ? Cela semblait presque impossible, avec Hao comme ennemi...

Non. Ne pas penser à l'impossible. Ne pas se créer de voie sans issue à l'avance. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait qu'à tout faire pour y parvenir, et voir ensuite. Voilà. Ça, c'était un plan. Ou du moins un début de plan. Un tout début de plan...

A force de rêvasser, elle en oubliait presque où elle était, et où elle allait. Après un dernier regard à la falaise, l'esprit plein de couleurs chatoyantes, Jeanne reprit son chemin, et se trouva bientôt à descendre un raidillon qui l'envoya presque s'écraser dans un mur de béton.

On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper: la structure de la base militaire était brute et bête, surgissant de la végétation comme une varice peu naturelle. En lieu de base, comprit Jeanne en suivant la paroi, il s'agissait plutôt d'une espèce de blockhaus, ou de bunker destiné à survivre aux pires bombardements. Hao serait-il paranoïaque ?

Non, non, pas paranoïaque. Mais cela faisait partie de son sens du théâtre. Evidemment que le méchant maître du jeu habiterait dans un bunker abandonné. Dormir dans les maisons prêtées par les Paches n'avait aucune classe.

Enfin elle arriva au coin du bunker, et en découvrit l'entrée.

Achille était assis sur une souche près de la porte. L'aspect positif, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air en colère. L'aspect négatif, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air bien. Des grosses traces rouges couvraient ses joues crayeuses, et en la voyant il ne put retenir une espèce de grimace douloureuse. Jeanne s'approcha, inquiète; il lui tomba presque dans les bras, s'agrippant à son dos et enfonçant son visage contre son ventre. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il s'en retenait visiblement, et les sanglots qui ne sortaient pas le secouaient violemment. Pendant un long moment, ils ne bougèrent pas; Jeanne retenait son souffle.

« C'étaient Yamada et Boris, » marmonna-t-il enfin contre elle. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. « Le combat près de Mesa Velde. C'était... la tache de sang sur le mur, c'était...  
\- Oh, » fut la seule chose que Jeanne parvint à souffler. Tristesse et compassion montèrent en elle. Soupirant, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Achille, le serrant plus fort contre elle.

Comme encouragé, le brun continuait, tremblant: « Je croyais - je croyais qu'on avait sauvé tout le monde. Je pensais que Bill était le seul... Le seul que M-Marco... »

Alors c'était Marco ? Jeanne sentit son cœur tomber dans ses chaussettes. Que dire maintenant ? Le Marco qu'elle avait vu le matin ne regrettait sûrement rien de ses actes. Il le referait sûrement s'il le devait, et s'il tombait sur Achille ce serait pareil.

« Tu sais, c'est pas... c'est pas ta faute, » reprit le brun, comme s'il entendait ce qu'elle pensait. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il n'y avait... il n'y avait plus rien à ramener. » Il semblait au bord de la nausée. Jeanne se rappelait le sang, les corps absents. Non, rien à ramener. « Mais je m'en veux quand même de…  
\- Je comprends, » dit-elle doucement. « Moi aussi, je suis désolée. »

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rapprochée de Boris, mais Yamada avait ses bons moments. Sa période photographie, par exemple. Et puis à Berlin, quand il avait voulu leur apprendre le piano... Et même si elle les avait haïs, elle n'aurait pas pu laisser Achille comme ça. Il semblait tellement abattu, tellement triste... « Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus. Ce n'est la faute de personne...  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, » la coupa-t-il. « J'ai pas arrêté de me demander si... Si... tu viendrais. Ou si tu avais décidé que j'en valais pas la peine, ou si quelqu'un... Quelqu'un... Je savais pas où aller te chercher, et...  
\- Chut. C'est oublié, » promit-elle doucement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même lorsqu'il s'était senti humilié par Hao. Mais oui, Hao ! Où était-il, celui-là ? C'était... bizarre, comme genre d'indignation, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû être là. Qu'il aurait dû consoler le Grec. Bizarre, comme indignation, en effet, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de l'omnyôji. Attendre de lui une quelconque empathie était idiot.

« Tu... as vu les autres ? »

Achille acquiesça, encore secoué. « Tout le monde... à part eux, tout le monde va bien. Hao-sama... il est... il a dit qu'il était content de voir qu'on avait réussi à arriver. Qu'il était fier de nous, et... de moi. Mais... je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça... »

Jeanne acquiesça. Elle comprenait le sentiment. Pourtant, elle se sentait aussi un peu en colère contre le Japonais. Il savait lire ses gens, il le faisait très bien. Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel était son camarade. Il aurait dû parvenir à... à le rassurer, ou... à faire quelque chose en tout cas.

« Il voulait te voir, d'ailleurs, » reprit le Grec en se dégageant. Il se releva ensuite et sembla regarder autour de lui. « Tu n'as pas amené Nyôrai ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas qu'il... enfin... tu as bien vu comment elle est. Si elle l'énerve...  
\- Oui, ce serait une mauvaise idée, » ricana-t-il. Il y eut un silence malaisé. Jeanne laissa ses yeux traîner sur le mur, sur l'entrée. Un chemin s'enfonçait dans la forêt, grand, bien éclairé. Rien à voir avec l'étrange sentier que Rutherford lui avait fait emprunter.

Achille toussa. « Tu vas aller parler à Hao-sama ? »

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Je suis venue pour toi. Ce n'était pas… on est une équipe, maintenant, il faut qu'on reste ensemble. Je… je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne compte pas aller faire mon rapport au grand chef, _même_ s'il devait te récompenser avec un bisou. »

Achille prit immédiatement la couleur d'une tomate mûre, et ouvrit la bouche pour démentir. Mais rien ne sembla sortir, et il lui fallut un bon moment pour se reprendre. « N'essaie pas de me distraire ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais... Va le voir. S'il te plaît. »

Jeanne soupira. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son coéquipier qui rendait toute résistance impossible. « D'accord... Mais je ne te promets pas d'accepter ce qu'il propose. »

Achille eut la gentillesse de ne pas remarquer que si Hao voulait vraiment la faire ployer, il le pourrait.

Après un moment passé en silence, Jeanne s'approcha pour le relever; il secoua la tête. « Pars devant. Je... j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul. »

Jeanne acquiesça après une légère hésitation, et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du bunker. Les murs étaient épais: immédiatement, la température tomba. Frissonnant, la jeune fille se mit en quête d'un signe de vie.

« Ah, tu t'es décidée, finalement, » entendit-elle d'un couloir adjacent. Bill, dont l'uniforme avait été lavé et reprisé, venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Il approcha à grand pas et la saisit par les épaules pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, chose à laquelle Jeanne n'était toujours pas franchement habituée. Une fois que ses pieds furent de nouveau sur le sol, elle se permit un sourire mal à l'aise.

« Je... Tout… fonctionne correctement ? Je veux dire dans… » Elle indiqua le corps du géant, sans bien savoir quels mots employer pour formuler sa question.

Bill cligna des yeux, puis ricana de nouveau. « Tout fonctionne ! Hao-sama a vérifié que tu n'avais pas fait de bêtises. » C'était une plaisanterie, Jeanne le sentait, et pourtant elle se sentit presque fière. Si Hao n'avait rien trouvé à redire…

« Donc tu es revenue pour rester, hein ? Le camp est presque ennuyeux sans vous deux…  
\- Jeanne, » fit une autre voix.

Marion venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Comme toujours, elle tenait Chuck dans ses bras, et fixait un point indéterminé sur le mur; mais la poupée regardait Jeanne. Sa propriétaire n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sinon qu'elle avait grandi, un peu. Elle conservait son air de perpétuelle malade près de l'assoupissement, et ses paupières tombantes semblaient hésiter à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. Pourtant, il devint rapidement évident à la Française que la petite blonde s'efforçait de sourire, chose rare.

La Française sourit en réponse. « Marion…  
\- Jeanne. » La petite blonde pencha la tête, la cognant doucement dans l'épaule de Jeanne.

Puis elle déposa sa poupée dans les bras de la Française.

« Tu as manqué à Chuck, » expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Jeanne se sentit fondre. Levant une main, elle la posa sur les cheveux de Chuck, lui caressant un peu la tête.

« C-chuck m'a… manqué aussi, » avoua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Jeanne va rester ? »

Ah. Ils posaient tous les questions difficiles, aujourd'hui, hein. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. « Je… ne sais pas encore.  
\- Mari sait. Jeanne reste. »

Lentement, la blonde se redressa, et reprit Chuck dans ses bras à elle. « Jeanne a beaucoup manqué à Machi. Machi pense que Jeanne ne va pas rester. Mais Jeanne va rester. » Ce n'était plus une question. « Et maintenant, Jeanne va voir Hao-sama. »

Clignant des yeux, l'intéressée se vit poussée dans un nouveau couloir. Elle fut presque tentée de protester, mais il s'agissait de Marion, et on ne contredisait pas Marion. Et puis ce qu'elle avait dit…Mathilda avait peur qu'elle s'en aille ? Peut-être qu'elle devait lui parler…

Des éclats de voix la guidèrent jusqu'à une grande porte, qui se trouvait entrouverte. Elle reconnaissait les voix, maintenant : il y avait les éclats excités d'Opachô, et la voix aiguë, mais plus posée, du Shaman Millénaire.

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration. Sans bien s'en rendre compte, elle s'était tendue. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se força à relaxer ses muscles, à respirer normalement. Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu le revoir, et il le savait sûrement, et elle sentait à l'avance les migraines qu'il allait lui causer, mais la situation avait changé. En les laissant se débrouiller seuls comme il l'avait, Hao avait abandonné les maigres droits qu'il avait pu avoir sur elle. Elle allait rentrer, lui indiquer clairement qu'elle s'en allait et qu'ils redevenaient ennemis, et si cela ne lui plaisait pas...

Non, ça n'irait pas. Forcer la confrontation pourrait avoir de mauvais résultats. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle allait devoir rester calme. Placide.

Alors elle respira profondément, fit le vide dans son esprit, et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la salle.

La salle en elle-même était grande, très grande. Trop, en fait. Cela faisait affreusement salle du trône, surtout avec le fauteuil perché au fond. Heureusement, il n'était pas assis dessus. Debout près d'une autre porte, il écoutait Opachô lui expliquer quelque chose avec force mouvements de bras.

Celui-ci, en voyant Jeanne arriver, glapit de joie et se précipita vers elle.

« Jeanne, » babilla-t-il, « Jeanne est rentrée ! Opachô a eu cinq ans ! » Il lui montra ses cinq doigts. « Et Opachô est devenu fort ! » Son Over-Soul se déploya autour de lui, le transformant de petit garçon en petit bélier, qui rentra ses modestes cornes dans le genou de son aînée. Celle-ci s'émerveilla de la transformation.

Puis une voix – Mathilda, peut-être ? – appela le petit à l'extérieur, et il se précipita vers une porte dérobée. Jeanne le regarda partir, et se rendit compte d'un drastique changement d'atmosphère alors qu'Hao se redressait pour la regarder.

Lui aussi avait été victime d'une certaine transformation pendant leur séparation. Il avait toujours été plus grand qu'elle, mais maintenant la différence avait pris quelques bons dix centimètres. Il avait perdu ses faux airs de fille quelque part en Amérique; ses épaules s'étaient épaissies, son visage semblait s'être affiné. Il avait encore cette aura étrange et presque magnétique qui le rendait si… bizarre, insista-t-elle pour elle-même devant le sourire acéré du brun, mais il ressemblait un peu plus aux versions « adultes » que Jeanne avait vu chez Lilirara et dans le monde du Tchô Senji Ryakketsu.

Le silence s'étendit, presque tangible, entre les deux Shamans. Puis les lèvres d'Hao s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'elle ne parvint qu'à déterminer comme dangereux.

« Je sais que ça t'inquiétait visiblement beaucoup, alors je te le dis: la voiture de Lilirara est bien parvenue au voyage. »

Jeanne plissa les yeux. Pourquoi commençait-il par ça ? Il devait y avoir un piège, ou plutôt une énigme, un test : avec lui, tout était un test. Alors elle devait le passer. « La voiture seulement, ou ses occupants avec ? »

Hao marqua une pause, puis sourit.

« Tu commences à jouer correctement. Mais oui, ses occupants avec. Lilirara ne s'est pas inscrite, mais ses amis l'ont fait. Team Haiti 800, je crois, si tu veux vérifier… »

« Je vais le faire, » souffla Jeanne posément. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre. Il commençait par les détails, ce qui avait peu d'importance, avant d'aborder les choses compliquées. Etait-ce tourner autour du pot ? Pas vraiment. Il avait peut-être l'impression que s'ils se heurtaient l'un à l'autre dès le début, les points de détail – qui pour elle n'en étaient pas – ne seraient pas résolus. Gentillesse ? Calcul ? Peut-être que la raison importait peu.

« Bill t'es très reconnaissant, comme tu as dû le voir. Son opinion de toi a changé du tout au tout. »

Jeanne acquiesça lentement. Son intuition se confirmait. Et… « Vous l'avez fait exprès ? » Pourquoi essayait-il de l'aider ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'aide ? Il y avait sûrement un plan, une stratégie, tout du moins une idée derrière la tête brune en face d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir laquelle.

Enigmatique, Hao se contenta de hausser les épaules. « La technique était intrigante, je dois l'avouer. Qu'est-ce que ton amie pourrait te faire faire, à ton avis… ? »

Son amie. Nyôrai. Jeanne patienta pour le commentaire, l'attaque.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. »

Ce n'était pas clairement marqué, ça. Il ne voulait pas se mouiller, le serpent.

« Nous nous sommes enregistrés tout à l'heure, » commença-t-elle prudemment. Il fallait le convaincre (y'en avait-il besoin ? était-il déjà convaincu ?) mais il ne fallait pas trop en dire, même si elle était convaincue qu'il en savait déjà long. Elle avait appris ses leçons. « Elle complète bien notre groupe. J'en réponds.  
\- Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, » fit Hao avec amusement. « Par contre…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu appeler votre équipe, » continua-t-il, les yeux luisants de malice. « _Magical Girls_ ? Vu la tenue du 'complément,' ça vous irait bien… »

Jeanne cligna des yeux, partagée entre la perplexité et une petite gêne en songeant au nom qu'ils avaient véritablement récupéré. « Ce n'est pas gentil pour Achille. »

Hao se contenta de sourire. Roulant des yeux, elle reprit : « Par décision… unanime, » c'était une façon de le dire, « nous nous sommes appelés Eden. »

Le brun leva un sourcil. « Tu relis ton ancien testament, Jeanne ? »

La Française sourit. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à leur mésaventure en chemin, et c'était la solution qui leur apporterait le moins de moquerie. Quoique… Hao savait aussi pour les livres récupérés en chemin ? Cela commençait à devenir franchement inquiétant, tout ça. « C'est au moins aussi inspiré que _Hoshigumi_ , à mon avis. »

Le sourire d'Hao ne s'écailla pas. S'étirant, le brun se dirigea vers le fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans. « On m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas rentrer. Marion et Opachô étaient inquiets, » remarqua-t-il, sans la regarder.

Voilà qu'arrivait le sujet principal. Hao le jetait entre eux comme la pierre dans la mare, la boule dans les quilles. Alors que Jeanne cherchait sa réponse, elle eut soudain devant les yeux l'image d'Hao comme un être de fumée - insaisissable et chaud et dangereux, jamais là où on l'attendait. Elle pouvait concevoir comment combattre le feu, mais comment s'attaquer à la fumée ?

De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait plus voir que l'arrière de son crâne, dépassant de derrière le fauteuil. Elle le regarda un moment. Puis, doucement : « Ça vous étonne ? »

Le brun tourna la tête, la surveillant du coin de l'œil avec son éternel sourire. « Pas tellement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de vous laisser dans la nature. Même si tu te refuses à l'admettre, vous êtes considérés comme mes protégés, et il serait trop tentant pour certains de vous attaquer. Bill en est la preuve. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Il était difficile de voir Bill comme une cible, mais... elle ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi Marco l'avait attaqué. Et demander à Hao, en cet instant, ne rentrait pas dans l'éventail – somme toute mince – de ses envies ou possibilités.

« Rester ici ne me convient pas, » parvint-elle à dire, d'une voix qu'elle espérait maîtrisée. « Nous sommes assez forts pour nous défendre tous seuls.  
\- Je m'en doute. » L'ironie enrobait ces mots de poison. Hao eut un faux soupir désolé, et reprit, faussement rassurant: « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne vais pas la manger, ta petite camarade.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste à cause de Nyôrai. »

La réplique, jetée comme au lance-pierres, le fit sourire. « Non, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Vraiment, c'est beaucoup de bruit pour une petite vie...  
\- Ce n'était pas juste une petite vie. Et ce n'est pas juste à cause de Lyanne non plus. » Jeanne se voulait forte, intransigeante. Elle ne lui devait pas d'explications, et elle ne le laisserait pas résumer sa décision par ce qu'il prenait pour une pitié ou une inquiétude déplacées.

« Mais c'est en partie à cause d'elle. » Il y avait une certaine impatience dans la voix d'Hao, non ? Quelque chose de nouveau. Peut-être. Un froncement de sourcil...?

« Vous l'avez tuée pour me prouver quelque chose. Vous avez fait d'elle un pion dans votre jeu, un exemple. Un moyen en vue d'une fin. »

Les mots étaient bizarres dans sa bouche, et cela dût se sentir; Hao leva un sourcil. Puis il sembla décider quelque chose. « Tu as vu Marco aujourd'hui. Tu l'as même suivi pendant un moment, non ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par le changement de sujet.

« Je suis espionnée ? »

Il y avait comme une froideur dans la voix d'Hao quand il répondit : « Les murs ont des yeux, tu ferais bien de l'apprendre. »

Et pour une raison que Jeanne avait du mal à identifier, elle se souvint du village abandonné à Mesa Velde, les yeux dans la brique. Sa bouche s'assécha; mais Hao avait déjà repris son discours, concentré sur sa propre idée.

« Et tu comptes encore le sauver, hein. Tu comptes même peut-être redevenir son petit phare lumineux… »

Il fit une pause, la fixant bizarrement. « Non ? Non. Tu as peut-être changé, alors… » Et c'était dit avec un détachement calculé : l'intérêt d'un scientifique, exagéré pour l'énerver.

Après quelques secondes, Jeanne secoua la tête et fit quelques pas, le dépassant. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec –  
\- Dis, tu penses toujours que Marco vaut mieux que moi ? »

Surprise, Jeanne se retourna pour faire face. D'où venait la question ? Evidemment que Marco et lui n'avaient rien en commun...

« Je demande, parce que tu disais que j'avais utilisé Lyanne comme moyen, comme pion. Or Marco fait la même chose, et tu ne lui en veux pas, » continua le brun d'une voix tranquille.

Cette fois-ci, son interlocutrice sentit la colère monter en elle. Certes, Marco n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais de là à dire que... Les gens qu'il avait attaqués étaient ses ennemis déclarés. Des gens qui avaient, en se mettant sous la bannière d'Hao, accepté de détruire les gens comme les X-Laws.

« Je ne parle pas des victimes directes de ton cher Marco, » continua Hao. De nouveau, sa voix semblait... étrange, déplacée. Jeanne manqua reculer.

Souple comme un chat, le Shaman de feu sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle, testant sérieusement la foi qu'elle portait au credo 'surtout ne jamais montrer sa peur ou reculer devant l'ennemi'. Sans sembler remarquer quoi que ce soit, il tendit la main, et la referma sur le pendentif que Jeanne avait autour du cou.

« Lâchez-ça tout de suite, » souffla-t-elle immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait voulu le dire avec fermeté, mais on sentait un tremblement dans sa voix. Elle leva elle aussi les mains, et s'agrippa au poignet du brun. Il avait commencé à tirer sur la chaîne !

Pendant quelques instants, elle lutta contre lui. Puis, sans bien savoir si la chaîne avait lâché ou s'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre ouvert le fermoir, le collier glissa le long du cou de Jeanne, et Hao le leva immédiatement hors de sa portée. D'instinct, celle-ci s'agrippa au bras du brun pour tenter de se hisser et récupérer son dû.

« Rendez-le-moi !  
\- Un instant. » De sa main libre, il la repoussa et retourna son butin, dévoilant l'envers du X: tout au bord, on pouvait voir une mince rainure qui avait toujours, pour Jeanne, fait partie de la fabrication de l'objet. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on t'avait donné cet objet ? »

Jeanne résista à l'envie de se jeter en avant pour récupérer son collier avant qu'il ne lui fasse quelque chose. Ce qu'elle entendait dans la voix d'Hao ne lui plaisait pas. C'était presque triste, presque doux, et cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon de la part du Shaman Millénaire. « Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est à moi et...  
\- Tu vas me dire qu'ils ont fait ça pour t'aider. Pour te donner un avantage supplémentaire. Ce que je voudrais bien croire. Seulement voilà, » Hao observait la tranche du collier, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, « tu n'es pas au courant. Ce qui me porte à penser que ce n'était pas fait pour toi. Ah, c'est ici. » D'un pouce triomphant, il appuya sur un petit bouton à l'intérieur du « a, » et toute la partie arrière du collier s'ouvrit pour dévoiler quatre rangées de huit cylindres sombres. En plissant les yeux, Jeanne crût reconnaître des piles.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Hao retourna s'appuyer contre l'un des bras de son fauteuil, comme fatigué d'avance. « Je vais te raconter une histoire. »

Jeanne, qui fixait avec nervosité son collier toujours prisonnier de la poigne d'Hao, acquiesça prudemment.

« Il y a plusieurs années, un Shaman qui avait perdu sa femme bâtit un golem. Ces créatures d'argile sont, dans la culture juive, les protecteurs de la communauté - en l'occurrence, les deux enfants qu'il avait eus avec cette femme. Cet homme trouva le moyen d'animer sa création au moyen de son furyoku. Mais il n'avait pas l'énergie pour alimenter sa création: alors il chercha le moyen de stocker suffisamment de furyoku pour que n'importe qui puisse activer le golem. Il y parvint.  
\- Je ne vois pas le –  
\- Patiente. Vint un autre homme, passionné d'armes et Shaman lui aussi. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'énergie shamanique, mais il s'était lié à un esprit très puissant. Ayant eu vent des recherches autour du stockage de furyoku, il s'appropria cette technologie, et il la miniaturisa afin de la rendre moins encombrante. Cet homme, tu le connais: il s'appelle Hans Reiheit. »

Jeanne sentit son souffle se tarir. Ses yeux revinrent aux piles noires, sagement rangées dans le collier. Pour l'emphase, Hao agita l'objet, faisant tinter les chaînes. « Ce que tu vois, ce sont des batteries. Un réservoir de furyoku, rempli par tes soins. Tu vois ce voyant, ici ? Elles sont toutes saturées. Et maintenant utilisables par n'importe qui, une fois retirées de leur contenant. Tu commences à comprendre ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, ne parvint pas à répondre. Hao semblait avoir parfaitement conscience de son petit effet; pourtant, chose inhabituelle, cela ne semblait pas lui faire énormément plaisir.

« Non ? Alors je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Tu vois, entrer dans l'Iron Maiden, ça ne dit trop rien à ton cher Marco, pas plus qu'à Reiheit. Ils sont douillets, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Mais puisque toi, tu as la gentillesse de t'en charger, ils se sont dits qu'en plus d'augmenter la puissance de ton âme en testant son courage et sa détermination constamment, quitte à presque te sacrifier en route, tu pourrais aussi assurer leurs arrières en leur servant de chargeur.  
\- C'est faux ! » Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était trop odieux de l'écouter déballer dans la poussière toutes ces choses sur son ancienne famille, sans l'ombre d'une preuve à part ces... piles... « C'était pour moi, j'en suis sûre. Au cas où mon furyoku venait à manquer. Au cas où il me fallait enchaîner plusieurs combats –  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas t'en parler ?  
\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, ou... ou alors j'ai... oublié... »

Elle sentait aussi bien que lui la faiblesse de cet argument. Il n'en dit rien, cependant, la laissant détourner la tête pour rassembler ses idées. Des... batteries. Des batteries de furyoku échangeables, utilisables par tout le monde. Pourquoi ignorait-elle cette technologie ? Ce n'était visiblement pas la tasse de thé d'Hao. Mais si ç'avait été celle de Hans...

C'était Marco qui lui avait donné son collier, pas Hans. C'était Marco qui l'avait accroché autour de son cou en soulevant doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas les coincer dedans, Marco qui lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas le perdre, Marco qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait fière allure avec. Hans, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien: il était toujours occupé, et rarement présent dans le bâtiment où ceux qui formaient le début des X-Laws passaient leurs journées. Pouvait-il avoir fabriqué le pendentif et l'avoir donné à Marco sans rien lui en avoir dit ? Peu probable. Mais alors...

Elle avait mal à la tête. Et un peu mal au cœur, aussi.

Quelque chose de fragile secoua les masses sombres qui s'amoncelaient dans l'esprit de Jeanne. « Rackist savait ?  
\- Rackist savait. » Rien dans la voix d'Hao ne trahissait un quelconque sentiment. Elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui. Impossible, elle le savait, de lui faire dire de qui ç'avait été l'idée, par qui cela avait été inventé et pensé et orchestré. S'il s'en souciait et s'il le savait, il savait aussi que toute réponse de sa part serait perçue comme une attaque, une arme censée la désorienter, la manipuler. Qu'est-ce qui serait pire, sa sincérité ou son mensonge? Comment distinguer l'un de l'autre ? Les questions étaient trop compliquées, trop douloureuses pour toutes se les poser maintenant.

Les yeux brûlants, Jeanne cessa de contempler le mur et se retourna pour tendre la main vers lui. « Mon collier, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Hao cilla, et le lui rendit. Le métal semblait inhabituellement chaud après avoir quitté sa main.

Jeanne regarda l'objet un moment, ferma le compartiment des batteries, puis le raccrocha autour de son cou. Le fermoir semblait intact, mais elle n'avait plus l'énergie de s'en inquiéter.

Croisant le regard de l'omnyôji, elle pinça les lèvres. « Quoi ? Cela ne change rien, vous savez. Tout ce que ça signifie, c'est que je peux stocker l'équivalent de mon furyoku complet en réserve s'il m'arrivait de faire face à un adversaire coriace. C'est une aide précieuse et ce serait mal avisé de la refuser, non ? »

Hao eut un sourire bizarre. « Et...  
\- Quant à Marco, » elle venait de couper Hao au milieu d'une phrase, et elle n'en avait rien à faire, en fait ça lui donnait comme un regain d'énergie, et il ne semblait même pas énervé, « ce que je veux ou non faire de lui, avec lui, pour lui ne vous regarde pas. Tout le monde semble penser que je veux redevenir l'Iron Maiden des X-Laws, c'est fatigant à la fin. » Elle fit une pause suspicieuse. « D'ailleurs, vous ne me l'avez pas enlevé, ce collier, quand je suis arrivée chez vous. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Hao cligna des yeux. « Tu n'avais plus accès à l'Iron Maiden et Marco plus accès à toi. Ici, les choses sont différentes. » Et c'était presque une explication. Pas une excuse, quand même pas, mais une explication. Comme s'il se sentait un peu coupable. Probablement pas – le sourire de requin allant s'élargissant le démentait - mais la pensée fit du bien à Jeanne.

« Bref. Nous parlions du fait que la team Éden ne vivra pas ici, pas de... tout ça. »

Hao ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il était évident que pour lui « tout ça » faisait partie de la question.

« Tu es toujours sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici ? Même en sachant ce que tu sais ? »

Jeanne prit une grande inspiration. Si elle se laissait persuader ainsi, autant s'arrêter tout de suite. Elle en apprendrait sûrement de toutes les couleurs sur tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait au cours du tournoi, et sur Hao aussi. Lyanne, les familles des X-Laws, les Seminoa, les Paches... Elle ne comptait pas les oublier de sitôt. Pas plus qu'elle ne comptait oublier Boris et Yamada. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de leur rendre justice à tous; mais s'il existait, ce moyen, il était inconcevable qu'il passe par la vie confinée au bunker.

« Je suis sûre de moi, oui. Et ça vous arrangera aussi, vous savez. Tant que je me démarque de vous, je pourrai parler aux autres groupes. Et si je ne compte pas partager mes informations avec vous, Achille s'en chargera sûrement. » Le petit brun revint au centre de ses préoccupations. Devait-elle signaler qu'il n'allait pas bien ? D'un côté, il ne serait sûrement pas content qu'elle le « dénonce, » et il n'était pas dit qu'Hao l'aide vraiment. De l'autre... le voir comme il était ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Hao la tira de ses pensées. « Dans ce cas-là, nous allons devoir établir un compromis. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. « Un… compromis, » dit-elle avec une certaine méfiance.

« Oui, un compromis. Un accord qui nous satisferait tous les deux. Quelque chose qui me donnerait l'assurance que tu ne te fasses pas attaquer immédiatement, et qui te donne l'impression de ne plus être soumise à mes caprices, » et le sourire indiquait clairement qu'il faisait exprès de la chahuter.

Jeanne ne lui fit pas le plaisir de bisquer. « Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Hao invoqua une petite flamme entre ses doigts, et commença à la faire jouer devant lui, comme désintéressé.

« Le bunker est relié par un tunnel souterrain à un autre bâtiment. C'est suffisamment à l'écart pour que vous ne soyez pas trop exposés, et suffisamment loin d'ici pour que tu marques ta chère différence. Cela te convient-il ? »

Jeanne plissa les yeux. Cela paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et si c'était ce qu'Hao proposait d'entrée de jeu... craignait-il qu'elle refuse ? Qu'elle s'entête ?

Elle... ne le ferait pas. Toute discussion avec lui était une suite d'affrontements, comme, elle le réalisait maintenant, serait chaque instant du tournoi, sur le ring et ailleurs. Il y avait des combats qu'il fallait mieux ne pas mener, au risque de trop perdre et de trop se fatiguer à l'avance.

« Je veux voir l'endroit d'abord. Et nous conserverons le logement Pache, au cas où. Mais si l'endroit nous convient à tous les trois, c'est entendu. Evidemment, cela ne signifie absolument pas que je ferai ce que vous voulez pendant le tournoi. Vous nous avez laissés seuls; maintenant nous allons faire ce que _nous_ , nous voulons. »

Et elle lui tendit tout naturellement la main. Cela le fit ricaner, et Jeanne se demanda soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais c'était trop tard: il avait attrapé son poignet et le montait à ses lèvres, malicieux. Le contact fut court, et si léger qu'elle aurait presque pu l'avoir rêvé; mais les yeux d'Hao pétillaient, et sa peau picotait, et ça devait bien avoir été réel parce que l'image de la bouche d'Hao effleurant l'intérieur de sa paume brûlait encore sur la rétine de ses yeux. Soudain concurrente d'une framboise mûre, Jeanne hésita à récupérer sa main, à lui donner un coup de poing. Elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, car il la libéra vite, la laissant paniquée et cherchant à retrouver sa contenance. Le souffle court, Jeanne se détourna, fit quelques pas vers la porte.

« Jeanne. » Elle s'arrêta. Reprit ses esprits et le fusilla du regard.

Armé d'un sourire sibyllin, Hao survécut à l'attaque.

Puis, il l'acheva. « Tu sais, toi aussi, tu as grandi. »


	12. Takes two to tango

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Quatrième chapitre: Takes two to tango / Qui châtie bien...**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** There's a good reason these tables are numbered (Fall out Boy)

 **Note:**

Mon impression du dernier chapitre se confirme: quand Hao est dans un chapitre, il le monopolise xd

Je me souviens d'avoir eu l'idée de ce chap' y'a quasi un an, devant un policier où quelqu'un d'autre était dans cette fâcheuse situation... c'est quand même pratique de pouvoir se soigner xdd

Encore un chapitre scindé en deux, et c'est cette partie-là qui est un peu plus courte, parce que couper là était le plus logique... mais j'aime po avoir des chaps' de taille différente, mon cerveau bugue t;t

* * *

Si Achille lui avait appris à mesurer ses paroles, songeait Jeanne, Nyôrai se chargeait de lui apprendre la patience.

« Oui, on a regardé. On y est d'ailleurs, et c'est vraiment bien. Ça ressemble un peu à l'appartement où tu es, en plus grand et lumineux. Je sais que c'est un peu loin du village lui-même mais c'est le seul compromis que j'ai pu obtenir d'Hao, » expliqua-t-elle patiemment, pour ce qui lui semblait la sixième fois de suite.

Le soleil achevait à peine de se lever sur l'île; pourtant, tous les membres de l'équipe Éden étaient parfaitement réveillés. Ils avaient échangé la veille au soir quelques mots sur la situation après la discussion entre Jeanne et Hao, mais cela sans vraiment avoir le temps de rentrer dans les détails: Nyôrai tenait à faire la tournée des bars pour glaner des renseignements, et les deux autres avaient été « aimablement conviés » au repas tenu par le groupe d'Hao. Même à la table d'un tel anarchiste, les appels téléphoniques étaient plutôt déconseillés. Et puis les deux adolescents voulaient profiter de leurs camarades, ainsi que d'une activité qui, si de l'extérieur semblait assez similaire de part et d'autre, s'appelait « admirer son maître » chez l'un et « surveiller l'ennemi » chez l'autre. Puis Opachô, qui malgré son jeune âge ne voulait jamais vraiment aller dormir, les avait guidés à travers les fourrés jusqu'à un second bâtiment, plus modeste mais du même genre, qui avait été l'axe principal du « compromis » que Jeanne essayait maintenant d'expliquer à Nyôrai.

La Française devait admettre que le Shaman Millénaire ne s'était pas moqué d'eux. Tout en parlant dans le combiné qu'était sa Cloche de l'Oracle, elle laissa ses yeux fureter dans la grande pièce où elle était installée.

L'endroit était salubre et même agréable; en plus des chambres à foison, il y avait une grande cuisine et une pièce où leur stratège auto-désignée pourrait étaler ses cahiers et autres papiers, ce qu'elle s'empressa de préciser à son interlocutrice.

Il y avait aussi une pièce qui avait sûrement dû servir de bureau des archives, et les étagères vides s'étaient vite remplies des livres qu'Achille trimbalait depuis leur passage chez Lilirara.

Et puis il y avait son endroit préféré à elle, dont elle ne fit pas mention à sa camarade mais qui lui faisait chaud au cœur rien que d'y penser. Dans la salle des archives se trouvait une porte à-demi cachée derrière une étagère. Le Grec l'avait découverte par hasard, en tentant de regarder l'état des murs derrière la bibliothèque : elle menait à ce qui avait dû servir de chapelle au groupe de soldats stationnés là. Cette chapelle n'avait pas dû être très meublée au départ, et au fil des ans on l'avait dépouillée de tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur. Il ne restait que deux bancs entre lesquels on peinait à zigzaguer, et un autel tout simple en ciment. Mais il y régnait une atmosphère solennelle et presque réconfortante, et les fenêtres de verre teint peignaient des fleurs de couleurs sur les murs gris. Si elle s'asseyait toute droite et fermait les yeux, Jeanne avait l'impression de rattraper quelque chose du passé. Bref, c'était l'endroit parfait, et si elle ne s'était pas refusée à toute action qui réjouirait Hao aussi directement, Jeanne l'aurait presque remercié.

Alors que Nyôrai émettait un nouveau doute, la Française soupira et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre pour écouter sa camarade ronchonner à l'idée de changer d'endroit pendant encore quelques minutes.

De là, Jeanne pouvait voir la courbe de la falaise, et le mur du bunker où devait se trouver Hao. Le soleil frappait directement le béton sale, le faisant presque miroiter... cela devait lui plaire, tiens. Comme ça, il dominait presque tout le village, et surtout il était presque en face du Great Spirits. Il devait avoir repéré l'endroit depuis longtemps. Si cela faisait deux tournois qu'il tentait de devenir roi, ce n'était pas illogique…

« Donc c'est entendu, on vient te chercher ce soir ? »

Après quelques mots de protestation de forme, Nyôrai finit par faire savoir que oui, elle venait, évidemment qu'elle venait. Jeanne se demanda un instant si Hao l'intimidait… Probablement. Il intimidait la plupart des gens, elle y compris à certains moments. Bon, à la plupart des moments, mais elle n'aimait pas trop y penser.

Secouant la tête, elle reprit, un peu plus confiante: « Garde la clef au cas où, on ne sait jamais...  
\- Bien sûr. Comme ça, j'ai encore du temps pour me renseigner sur les autres équipes en lice et sur ce qui se dit dans la rue. Il y a beaucoup de ragots et de choses évidentes, mais ça peut toujours servir.  
\- Ah oui ? Comme ?  
\- Tout le monde fantasme sur les Shamans favoris. Hao arrive bon premier, quelle surprise. Tu n'apparais pas trop sur les radars, mais c'est que les gens pensent que tu es dans les équipes d'Hao, à mon avis. Après, les gens se posent pas mal de questions sur les X-Laws, même s'ils n'ont personne de vraiment impressionnant en furyoku, et sur les Gandhara...  
\- Les Gandhara ?  
\- Ceux qu'on a croisé chez Radim, » répondit Nyôrai assez rapidement. « Leur leader est plutôt puissante. Mais c'est une idiote. Question furyoku... ben, toi par exemple t'es plutôt bien placée, même si ça ne va pas être suffisant. Chez Hao, y'a aussi Rackist dont il faut se méfier. Chez tes X, Marco est le plus puissant, mais y a du bruit autour d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il se fait discret, mais tout le monde semble avoir... terriblement peur de lui, même au-delà des X-Laws. Il fiche les jetons à tout le monde, j'ai l'impression…  
\- Plus que d'Hao ? » Jeanne avait du mal à croire que c'était possible.  
« Non, je ne pense pas... enfin, c'est bizarre. Je cherche encore à comprendre. »

Après une pause, Jeanne demanda : « Ce ne serait pas un grand blond aux cheveux longs ? »

Hans était costaud et Azazel était fort, et il avait dans le souvenir de Jeanne l'exact mélange de précision militaire et de folie douce qui pouvait faire très, très peur.

La réponse de Nyôrai la surprit donc quelque peu. « Oh non. C'est un autre, un ado avec de longues nattes brun-roux, il ne porte pas leur uniforme et il agit plutôt en solitaire. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans l'annuaire de sa Cloche pour savoir exactement de qui il s'agissait; elle l'avait vu devant le bureau de Radim. Et comme à ce moment-là, elle se sentait un peu perdue. Marco était un fanatique des règles. Il ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans qu'il soit millimétré, et il fallait que les gestes des autres le soient tout autant. Laisser quelqu'un se battre avec eux sans qu'il soit véritablement l'un de ses « soldats »… C'était difficile à imaginer.

« Tu le connais ? »

La voix de sa camarade tira Jeanne de ses pensées.

« Non… pas vraiment, non. Mais je vois qui c'est.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant…  
\- Désolée, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais à ce sujet. Mais on pourra en parler ce soir, » proposa la jeune fille.

« Ça me va. Prends soin de toi avec le grand méchant loup…  
\- Hilarant, » fit Jeanne, pince-sans-rire, avant de raccrocher, le rire de Nyôrai dans les oreilles. Considérant le signal de fin d'appel sur sa Cloche, elle se permit un sourire. Même si la brune n'était pas convaincue, elle semblait au moins prête à essayer, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander. Pour la suite... il faudrait voir.

Avec un léger soupir, la jeune Shamane se redressa et se mit en quête de son coéquipier. Achille n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle était partie répondre à l'appel de Nyôrai, mais il ne devait pas être bien loin, si ?

Pourtant, elle revint bredouille de son tour du bâtiment. Il avait dû sortir sans qu'elle l'entende. Passant la tête par la porte d'entrée, la Française fouilla les feuillages des yeux...

« Jeanne ! »

Cela venait d'en bas. L'intéressée baissa les yeux et découvrit Opachô, les bras levés, qui réclamait qu'elle le porte. Par réflexe, elle obéit, se parant d'un sourire qu'elle espérait encourageant. « Coucou, toi. Tu n'es pas avec Hao ? »

La bouche du garçon s'élargit, puis il s'arrêta soudain et plaqua ses mains dessus, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Avec une malice toute enfantine, il secoua la tête. « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Jeanne hésita. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Achille ? »

Le petit secoua la tête, et fit une moue suppliante. « Hao-sama a dit que tu devais me garder ! »

Elle leva un sourcil. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire. Fallait-il y voir un défi ? Pas forcément. Opachô avait très bien compris que « Hao-sama a dit » était une formule magique, et, l'omnyôji ne s'en offusquant pas, elle ne faisait que gagner en puissance avec le temps.

Alors elle acquiesça.

« Chouette ! Viens. » Et le petit de sauter de ses bras pour s'élancer vers la forêt.

Jeanne le suivit entre les bosquets, rassurée par le fait qu'ils s'éloignent de la falaise. Hao ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir abîmé son petit porte-bonheur, et de toute façon, elle non plus…

Bientôt, le duo parvint à une espèce de maison aux murs éventrés. Le sol en terre battue était couvert de gravats. Les vestiges d'un premier étage branlaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Jeanne se demandait s'il fallait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle comprit l'entrain d'Opachô. Sur les murs verdâtres de mousse, on distinguait des moutons grattés dans la mousse.

« C'est toi qui les as fait ?  
\- Non, » fit le petit sans perdre de son enthousiasme. « Opachô les a juste trouvés ! »

Jeanne examina les traits fins. La mousse était épaisse, visiblement très ancienne; les dessins, eux, étaient visiblement neufs... Mathilda, peut-être ? Turbein ? Ou Hao, même ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le Shaman Millénaire se mettait en quatre pour faire plaisir au petit.

« Belle trouvaille, » commenta-t-elle cependant. « Tu as montré tout ça aux autres, j'imagine ? Turbein, ou Mari ?  
\- Oh non, ils ne pouvaient pas venir. Ils sont en chasse pour Hao-sama, » lança Opachô, fier de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le camp. Mais alors que le visage de Jeanne prenait un tour pour le crayeux, il sembla prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas 'forcément' censé partager son savoir. Se plaquant les mains sur la bouche, le petit secoua la tête. « Oups. Opachô n'était pas censé le dire... »

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. « En chasse, tu veux dire... en chasse d'âmes ? Pour Spirit of Fire ? »

Opachô hésita. Puis, devant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille, il finit par acquiescer. « S'il-te-plaît, reste avec Opachô. Jeanne peut rien empêcher, de toute façon... »

La façon dont il le disait fit comprendre à son aînée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses mots, et elle sentit une légère colère monter. « C'est pour ça qu'Hao t'a dit que je devais te garder ?  
\- Voui... Hao-sama ne voulait pas inquiéter Jeanne...  
\- Oh non, m'inquiéter, quelle idée, il n'oserait pas. C'est la bonté incarnée, Hao. »

Le petit avait encore du mal avec le sarcasme, et son visage s'éclaira un peu. « Donc Jeanne reste ? »

Le visage de l'intéressée s'assombrit de nouveau. Son camarade n'avait pas l'habitude de disparaître sans l'avertir; mais s'il l'avait fait exprès… « Dis, quand tu dis qu'ils étaient en chasse... Achille aussi ?  
\- Hm-hm. Hao-sama lui a proposé hier quand ils étaient tous seuls. »

Une part de Jeanne songea qu'évidemment, si Hao lui avait demandé en tête-à-tête, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le brun réagisse autrement qu'en se précipitant. Il devait avoir sauté de joie à l'idée que son maître ne le boudait pas et voulait au contraire passer du temps avec lui... même si ce temps était passé à faire du mal à d'autres gens. Et pourtant... elle se sentait déçue. Secouée. Par Achille, ou par Hao ?

Jeanne se mordilla la lèvre.

Elle pensait que le Grec avait changé. Pas forcément beaucoup, mais un peu; qu'il était devenu plus ouvert, plus raisonné aussi, qu'il commençait à voir les lignes entre le bien et le mal. S'était-elle trompée ? Pas forcément, raisonna-t-elle. Cela prendrait du temps. C'était normal qu'il ne change pas tout d'un coup. Après tout, avant Hao, qu'est-ce qu'il avait connu ? Elle réalisa avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Peut-être, souffla la part optimiste de son esprit, peut-être qu'ils ne trouveraient personne...

« Jeanne, » pépia une voix au-dessus d'elle. Sans réfléchir, Jeanne leva les yeux... et découvrit Opachô fièrement agrippé à une rare planche de bois survivante du premier étage. Elle semblait craquer et même ployer un peu sous son poids, visiblement pas prête à le soutenir longtemps.

Comment était-il arrivé si haut sans qu'elle ne le voie ? Elle l'avait à peine quitté des yeux !

« Ta-da, » fit le petit garçon, terriblement fier de lui. L'expression un peu inquiète de Jeanne ne fit que le faire sourire encore plus, et il pavana sur son petit muret, manquant perdre l'équilibre. « Jeanne peut pas attraper Opachô ! »

Un craquement sinistre ébranla son assurance, et il changea de planche en se rapprochant du mur. La bouche de la Shamane en-dessous de lui s'assécha.

« Ne bouge pas, » ordonna-t-elle alors. « J'arrive ! »

Obéissant, le petit s'assit, les pieds dans le vide, pendant que Jeanne cherchait des yeux le passage par lequel il devait être monté. Elle voyait bien des prises sur le mur, mais elles étaient rares et peu profondes... comment avait-il fait ?

Pas le temps de se poser la question. Tendant les bras, Jeanne se mit au devoir d'escalader la paroi, s'aidant des tiges de métal et autres prises accidentelles entre elle et le petit. En sueur, elle parvint à sa hauteur et se donna quelques secondes pour souffler.

« Bravo, Jeanne, » fit le petit en battant des mains. Ladite Jeanne lui offrit un sourire malaisé.

Puis le ciment céda sous le pied de la Française, et elle se sentit basculer en arrière, trop surprise pour songer à former un Over-Soul.

Du bas, leur perche avait paru très haute; il se trouva en fait qu'ils étaient désagréablement proches du sol. Jeanne le heurta avec un bruit sourd, évitant par miracle les monceaux de cailloux et de débris. Elle sentit ses poumons se vider d'un coup et ferma les mains sur son ventre par réflexe.

La douleur se mit à rayonner dans tout son dos et se concentra au creux de son ventre, presque entre ses mains. Pourtant elle ne pleura pas, ne chercha pas à se relever. Son cerveau étudiait l'étendue des dégâts.

Ses jambes ne lui faisaient pas mal en-dessous des cuisses, mais tout son torse et ses hanches semblaient en feu. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais c'était l'adrénaline…

Elle était en état de choc, elle le sentait: au lieu de paniquer et d'empirer les choses, son cerveau avait décidé d'établir à toute vitesse un plan qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux alors que les secondes défilaient.

Soudain un visage familier se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Opachô, protégé par son Over-Soul immaculé, la regardait avec inquiétude. « Jeanne va bien ? »

Le souffle lui manquant, l'intéressée se contenta d'acquiescer. « Va... va chercher Hao. Fais vite, s'il-te-plaît, » murmura-t-elle, craignant de causer de nouveaux dégâts en parlant.

Si la requête surprit Opachô, il n'en montra rien. Tout content d'avoir une mission, il se précipita vers le bunker sans se retourner.

Alors Jeanne se permit de se détendre un tout petit peu, laissant sa tête rouler vers l'arrière. Entre les arbres, elle pouvait distinguer le ciel bleu, et sa vision était à peine brouillée. Bien. Un peu rassurée sur le temps qui lui restait, elle redressa le cou et ouvrit les doigts.

Cachée par ses poings serrés se dressait une pique, une espèce de longue tige d'acier qui était restée fichée dans le bois pourri de l'ancienne masure et qui s'était conséquemment fichée dans l'idiote qui était allée tomber dessus.

Le point positif était qu'aucun organe n'était touché directement. Si ç'avait été le cas, Jeanne savait qu'elle aurait souffert bien plus. Mais si elle n'y avait pas passé très longtemps, l'Iron Maiden lui avait appris à apprivoiser la morsure de la douleur. Elle était là, tapie à l'arrière de son cerveau, mais cantonnée à son rôle théorique: un avertissement. Une sirène qui continuerait tant que le danger n'était pas écarté, mais qui n'empêcherait pas les pompiers de faire leur travail. S'ils n'aggravaient pas les choses...

Tant qu'elle ne respirait pas trop profondément, la pique ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Le léger Over-Soul qu'elle avait réussi à déployer lui permettait d'empêcher un trop gros saignement et de rediriger les flux. Mais cela resterait temporaire, parce que soigner sa blessure signifiait soit en retirer la tige soit l'intégrer. Jeanne doutait sérieusement d'être capable de tirer suffisamment sur le fer pour l'arracher de façon parfaitement droite, et elle ne tenait pas à se balader avec un bout de fer rouillé dans le ventre. Non, il fallait qu'on l'enlève de là... sans faire bouger la tige non plus, sinon elle tomberait dans les pommes et serait incapable de se soigner à temps pour ne pas se vider de son sang.

Au vu de toutes ces conditions, Hao était le plus apte à l'aider. Il ferait comme il voulait, mais à la fin des fins si elle perdait conscience il pourrait la soigner lui-même.

Du moins, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, s'il ne décidait pas de la laisser mourir là dans le fourré...

Jeanne ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration trop courte. Elle devait conserver son énergie pour se garder consciente et immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hao.

Une éternité après, Jeanne perçut l'aura familière du Shaman de feu et rouvrit les yeux. Hao la regardait d'en haut, son habituel sourire uniquement interrompu par ses longues mèches pendantes. « Opachô m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi, » fit-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Jeanne savait que l'odeur de sang était immanquable, et qu'il n'y avait pas grand doute à avoir quant à sa provenance. Visiblement, il voulait la faire expliquer elle-même ce qui s'était passé, chose qui n'allait pas être facilitée par le fait qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

« Il faisait le zouave dans les ruines, j'ai voulu le faire descendre, et j'ai glissé, » expliqua-t-elle rapidement, nerveuse, avant d'entrouvrir les mains et de dévoiler l'ampleur du problème.

Hao leva un sourcil, sans sembler terriblement dérangé par la tache rouge sur la blouse de la jeune fille. Il était probablement plus surpris, et probablement amusé, qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation.

Ricanant, il releva les yeux vers son visage, visiblement fier de la blague qu'il venait de trouver: « Si tu voulais à ce point te faire crucifier, j'aurais pu t'arranger ça sans en venir à de telles extrémités... »

Jeanne lui renvoya un regard torve. « Ah, ah. Ne blasphémez pas. »

Elle était sèche, mais cela se comprenait: son souffle court et ses mains tremblantes en disaient bien plus que son ton ferme. Hao, d'ailleurs, ne s'en offusqua pas, et garda son sourire de chat devant la souris. « Tu as vraiment relu ces livres, hein... ? »

Jeanne plissa les yeux. « Je ne vous demande pas votre avis dessus. »

Cela le fit rire. « Peut-être que tu devrais. Ce serait une discussion intéressante... » Il laissa sa phrase traîner, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se lance dans un long débat théologique.

Jeanne sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire nerveux. « Plus tard, peut-être ? »

Il se tordait de rire à l'intérieur, elle en était sûre. Le petit sourire carnivore le trahissait. « Comme tu dis. Donc, tu es bloquée, c'est ça ? »

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle lui explique par le menu ? Elle aurait pensé que c'était quelque peu évident. « Si je bouge, je risque de perforer quelque chose de plus difficile à réparer et de perdre connaissance. Je me suis dit que si c'était le cas, vous pourriez... »

Elle aussi tentait la technique des phrases planantes. Sans tellement plus d'effet. Le sourire d'Hao allait s'allongeant, comme celui d'un requin qui jouait très, très mal l'innocent. « Je pourrais ? »

Jeanne lui envoya un regard mauvais, mais ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire...

« Je vois, » finit-il par concéder. « Tu as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour...  
\- Parce que vous avez volé beaucoup d'âmes ? » Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, attendre qu'il l'ait sortie de là, mais... elle était en colère. C'était un peu bizarre de s'en rendre compte comme ça, mais c'était ça: de la colère, à l'idée qu'il lance une « chasse » de ce genre en ce lieu, si proche des Grands Esprits.

« Tu es dans une drôle de position pour me faire la leçon, » observa-t-il, toujours très innocemment.

« Il n'y a pas de position. Et pas de leçon, » répondit Jeanne d'une voix sèche. Hao pencha la tête.

« Ce qui t'embête, c'est que j'ai emmené Achille avec moi. Pourtant, lui, il était plutôt content... »

Jeanne serra les dents. En son for intérieur, elle songeait qu'Achille suivrait Hao jusqu'au bout de l'enfer si le Japonais lui demandait, mais que ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour le faire. Achille était au camp depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Il n'avait quasiment rien connu à part lui...

Quelque chose comme une ombre passa dans le regard d'Hao. Mais il ne poursuivit pas la question. Semblant se décider, il s'accroupit près d'elle. « Allez, je vais t'aider. » Sourire pointu. « Par contre, tu vas devoir travailler un peu.  
\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » C'était sorti sur un ton nerveux, pas encore outré, qui n'écailla pas le sourire du brun.

Hao haussa les épaules et s'expliqua: « Je pourrais te soulever sans me poser de question et te soigner après. Mais quel intérêt pour toi ? Je préfère profiter de l'occasion pour te faire travailler un peu. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas entraînés ensemble, hm ? »

Jeanne le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, si ? Et comme elle le pensait, elle le dit: « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.  
\- Ah mais si, tout à fait. » S'interrompant, le brun fit mine de réfléchir, une moue pensive sur le visage. « Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux demander à Achille de venir t'aider. Lui ne te demandera rien. Cependant, rien ne garantit qu'il ait l'équilibre et la force nécessaires pour te soulever sans aggraver tes blessures, qu'il sera ensuite incapable de soigner...  
\- Vous êtes odieux, » le coupa la Française.

Hao sembla ravi du qualificatif. « Tous les bons professeurs le sont. Tu es prête ? »

Que dire sinon oui ? Elle ne comptait pas passer le restant de sa vie embrochée comme un poulet rôti. Alors Jeanne acquiesça, et Hao s'agenouilla pour passer ses bras sous son cou et ses cuisses. Le mouvement tira une grimace douloureuse à la Française, qui s'efforça de rester le plus neutre possible lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se soulever lentement. Immédiatement, elle raviva son Over-Soul, et se mit au devoir se soigner les multiples déchirements que la tige lui causait. Fidèle à sa parole, Hao ne se pressait pas. Ses membres ne tremblaient pas, et il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre crampe, alors qu'il portait tout de même près de cinquante kilos à bout de bras...

« Ça sert, de faire son entraînement physique, » souffla-t-il, angélique, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Pas comme certaines...  
\- Commencez pas, » souffla-t-elle entre des dents serrées alors qu'elle se concentrait pour réparer, relier, rafistoler...

« Tssk. Fais ça bien, » la réprimanda le brun en s'immobilisant. Après un regard de travers, qui s'échoua sur le sourire lisse de son « preux chevalier, » la Shamane se força à ralentir, à faire ce qu'il fallait comme il le fallait. De toute façon, Hao ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir facilement.

« J'aimerais vous y voir. C'est pas comme si c'était indolore, » rappela-t-elle. Elle savait que ses paroles ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux, rien que parce qu'elle les avait dites.

Enfin elle sentit que le fer avait quitté son corps, et Hao la souleva tout à fait, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'en serait beaucoup plus offusquée si une vague de fatigue ne venait pas de s'abattre sur elle.

« Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, » mais la voix d'Hao était moins moqueuse, moins acérée qu'elle ne l'attendait. Peut-être était-ce l'épuisement qui le lui faisait penser, mais...

« On dit merci qui ?  
\- Oh, ça va, hein... » Comme d'habitude, il tirait trop sur la corde. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui envoya un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais cela ne le fit même pas broncher. Il fallait dire que le poing tremblant avait à peine atteint sa cible qu'il retombait déjà, sans force...

« Tu as fait de beaux progrès, ces derniers temps. Tu deviens de plus en plus versatile, c'est une bonne chose, » reprit le brun, sans sembler avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. « Tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Si vous le dites. Mais maintenant, je vais m'évanouir, » marmonna-t-elle sur un ton détaché.

Ses yeux se fermaient; sa prophétie s'accomplit avant qu'elle puisse même percevoir une réaction d'Hao.


	13. End of the line

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Cinquième chapitre: End of the line / La môme et le truand**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Karma (cover de CircusP)

 **Note:**

De même que Jeanne s'invite dans Transfert, Tamao passe dans Echecs^^ Fin du chapitre précédent du coup, mais surtout révélations de certaines choses plus ou moins évidentes, enfin vous allez voir.

Bon anniversaire, Réa! Je me suis dit que voir un nouveau chapitre te ferait plaisir, surtout que celui-là vient avec un complément dans Jeu de dames (Nyôrai #001).

* * *

Un son strident vint la tirer du néant. Brumeuse, Jeanne roula sur le ventre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa Cloche de l'Oracle. L'écran clignotait avec insistance depuis la table de nuit où elle avait été posée. C'était donc qu'on l'avait retirée de son bras...

Bien réveillée tout d'un coup, Jeanne s'agenouilla et regarda autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une des pièces – non, pas d'une des pièces mais de celle qu'elle avait choisi comme sa chambre, elle voyait le sac de livres près du bureau – du bâtiment gracieusement proposé par Hao, et elle était seule. Un peu rassurée à cette idée, la jeune fille se détendit, et attrapa la Cloche qui insistait. Une icône en forme d'explosion était affichée, et en appuyant sur un bouton Jeanne découvrit un court message: _« Tableau des matchs organisé. Rendez-vous au panneau d'affichage pour synchroniser l'appareil. »_

Le tableau des matchs ? La deuxième manche s'enclenchait déjà ? Rutherford avait dit qu'ils auraient un peu de temps... peut-être qu'ils voulaient aller plus vite ?

Pensive, elle rattacha sa Cloche. Les lanières tenaient mal sur son bras trop fin. Peut-être que quelqu'un au camp – ou au Village – aurait une solution... ? Le laisser dans une poche semblait un peu trop risqué. N'importe qui pourrait s'en saisir... Ah, chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, il fallait sortir, et aller... aller... il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire.

La jeune fille remit donc ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Achille était assis à la table, pianotant sur sa Cloche sans sembler outrement inquiet; il sourit en la voyant arriver.

« Ah, tu es réveillée. Ça commençait à faire tard, j'avais peur de devoir venir te secouer...  
\- Tu ne t'en prives pas, d'habitude, » bailla Jeanne. « Comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit ? » Tout en posant la question, elle se rendit compte que si on lui avait retiré ses chaussures, elle n'avait pas changé de blouse, et celle-ci était propre, sans même de trace du trou causé par le métal.

« C'est Hao qui t'a amenée, en expliquant qu'il t'avait soumise à un entraînement difficile. Vous avez fait quoi ? » Il avait beau essayer de le déguiser, Achille était vert de jalousie. Plus les jours passaient, songea son interlocutrice, plus il laissait aisément lire entre ses lignes. Là, Jeanne sentait toute son envie et même un léger reproche. Il fallait qu'il cache ses pensées un peu mieux que ça...

Et pourtant, et pourtant. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de songer au souffle d'Hao dans le creux de sa main la nuit précédente, à la façon dont il l'avait portée contre lui une fois son horrible « entraînement » terminé. Devait-elle se sentir coupable ? De quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un effleurement sur le dos de sa main, et une étreinte bien involontaire. En plus, Hao l'avait calculé exprès pour la dérouter, la ridiculiser, la faire douter peut-être. Cela ne signifiait rien et... et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Achille en face. Lui qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un regard de son maître se cachait pour pleurer, et elle, qui l'insultait presque, se retrouvait avec ces... ces geste bizarre. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Qu'il jouait avec elle, avec eux ? Sans doute. C'était peut-être même tout organisé pour créer une tension entre elle et son ami. Ils étaient devenus proches loin du groupe d'Hao. Trop proche à son goût, peut-être. Mais alors ça signifiait qu'Hao était tout à fait conscient des sentiments du Grec et qu'il en jouait et ce n'était pas une pensée supportable.

« Rien qui ne devrait te chatouiller comme ça, » répondit-elle finalement avec une grimace. « Hao aime m'embêter, c'est tout. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier. J'avais une pique grande comme le bras enfoncée juste dans le poumon la moitié du temps, si tu veux tout savoir. Pour draguer, on fait mieux. »

Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas convaincu.

« Hé, hier, c'est pas moi qui était assise juste à côté de lui pour le repas, » lui rappela-t-elle encore. « Vous avez discuté toute la soirée ! Mathilda ne m'a même pas adressé la parole... »

Son inquiétude et sa tristesse devaient se voir, parce que le brun changea d'idée et lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant. « Elle boude, mais ça va pas durer. Tu lui as manqué, tout le monde le dit.  
\- A moi aussi, elle a manqué... et les autres, aussi. » Il y avait un léger temps de retard, comme si la Française examinait ce qu'elle exprimait sans bien le comprendre, mais sans vouloir le taire non plus. « Bref. J'imagine que toi aussi, tu as eu le message ? »

Elle brandit sa Cloche. Le visage d'Achille s'illumina, et il acquiesça. « Tu es prête à y aller ? On pourra aller prendre Nyôrai au passage et revenir ici à temps pour le dîner. Avec tes bêtises, tu as manqué le déjeuner... »

Jeanne haussa les épaules et le regarda remettre ses gants avec une hâte rare avant de filer devant un vieux miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas une mèche de travers. Pourtant ils n'allaient pas voir Hao...

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, » souffla-t-il sans se retourner.

« Je n'ai rien dit !  
\- Mais je t'ai entendu le penser ! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Jeanne lui offrit son plus beau sourire contrit, et bientôt ils pouffaient d'une même voix. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer.

« Allez, soyons sérieux, » ordonna Achille sans parvenir à s'écouter lui-même. « Il est temps d'y aller.  
\- Oui chef, bien chef ! »

Le duo parvint à passer le pallier et s'engagea en direction du Village Pache. Mais bientôt ils s'arrêtaient de nouveau.

Bill était assis sur un caillou près du chemin, occupé à polir son casque avec un chiffon clair. En les voyant, il sourit et se redressa, manquant heurter une branche basse.

« Je viens avec vous, » expliqua le colosse à Jeanne. « Je dois aller faire des courses, et puis... Hao-sama a dit qu'il voulait éviter que tu n'aies de nouveaux étourdissements. » Mais il n'y avait guère plus de moquerie dans sa voix, et Jeanne ne se sentit qu'à peine énervée. Le Bill d'avant aurait sûrement refusé la tâche, ou aurait enchaîné les piques jusqu'à ce qu'elle le renvoie d'elle-même ou explose. Là... il ne faisait qu'offrir de les accompagner.

« Entendu, » dit-elle, et Achille se réjouit à son côté. L'adolescent se mit immédiatement au devoir d'écraser leur aîné de questions, laissant Jeanne à ses rêveries. Partager une telle complicité avec le Grec... quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer. Et maintenant, elle n'avait quasiment plus besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre...

Cela lui rappelait un peu la façon qu'Hao avait de toujours deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais avec lui, il ne s'agissait pas de complicité, et s'il y avait compréhension elle n'était pas mutuelle. Il était opaque et changeant, bonhomme un moment, dur le suivant. Ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée, par exemple, montrait à quel point il était bizarre. Il n'avait pas refusé de l'aider, mais son aide correspondait tellement peu à ce qu'elle attendait que c'en était hallucinant.

Et lors de leurs négociations... pour une fois, il avait presque eu l'air de s'emporter. De s'énerver, parce qu'elle refusait d'abandonner Marco à son sort. Certes, les batteries étaient tout aussi inquiétantes qu'intrigantes, mais... pourquoi cela lui tenait-il tant à cœur ? Si elle faisait des bêtises, si elle lui déplaisait, après tout, il n'aurait qu'à l'attaquer à ce moment-là. Ou à laisser Marco ou n'importe qui ferait le travail. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, alors c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment fait tant de bêtises, et que ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait était viable. Même si cela restait flou... rien de tout cela ne le concernait vraiment.

Incompréhensible, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais lui semblait tout comprendre. C'était comme s'il s'avait à l'avance ce que ses interlocuteurs allaient dire, allaient faire... Était-il possible qu'elle soit si prévisible ? Mais même lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas l'ennemi, il semblait capable de dire juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'il voulait. Elle se souvenait de son arrivée au camp, de Rackist changé du tout au tout... Était-il possible qu'il soit simplement bon à ce point ?

Hm... Il s'était ressuscité plusieurs fois. Peut-être était-il si vieux qu'il pouvait lire les visages comme des livres ouverts ? L'expression avait toujours paru surréaliste à la Française, mais quand on parlait de mille ans d'expérience... Hao était un concentré de choses surréalistes, après tout.

Sans se presser, le trio arriva au Village. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi baignait les lieux d'une chaleur un peu écrasante, et alors que Jeanne s'apprêtait à demander qu'on cherche une fontaine potable, Bill sortit deux petites gourdes remplies d'une eau délicieusement gelée.

« Dis, » souffla soudain Achille, l'air nerveux, « hier soir... »

Jeanne referma sa bouteille et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, hier soir ? » Allait-il lui parler de ce qu'Hao lui avait dit ? Ou lui redemander des précisions sur leur rencontre au sommet ? Jeanne n'était vraiment pas prête à répondre à ses questions. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé... et plus elle l'affirmait, plus elle risquait de l'énerver s'il découvrait qu'Hao avait bien fait « quelque chose, » même si elle était loin de considérer ce « quelque chose » comme un geste romantique. Le scélérat. Il avait sûrement prévu cette réaction exactement...

Alors qu'elle pensait, Achille tricotait l'air avec ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise et bien peu au fait de ses pensées. « Au repas, tu as vu... comment était Rackist ?  
\- Rackist ? » La surprise dans la voix de Jeanne était évidente.

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. De manière générale, elle ne parlait pas à Rackist, ne regardait pas Rackist, et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. En apprenant l'existence des batteries, elle avait décidé que c'était une très bonne manière à avoir, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle commence à se demander, comme Hao voulait apparemment qu'elle fasse, si Rackist avait en l'emmenant tenté de la sauver, ou s'il s'était dit qu'elle servirait son nouveau maître. Elle n'avait rien à faire de ses raisons. Absolument rien à faire.

Achille dût voir que son visage s'était assombri, parce qu'il levait déjà les mains pour se défendre. « Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que... Bah il est à côté d'Hao, et je l'étais aussi, alors je l'ai un peu regardé et... je me demandais si...  
\- Tu n'as rien à te demander. J'en fais mon affaire.  
\- Il avait l'air _inquiet_ , Jeanne. Tu parles à tout le monde dans le camp sauf lui. Tu es sûre que...  
\- Je suis sûre. Il n'y a pas de question à se poser. »

Achille échangea un regard avec Bill, mais Jeanne avait accéléré le pas et n'en vit rien. Ils marchèrent encore un moment, mais l'atmosphère détendue avait disparu.

« Ah, mais je te disais que c'était lui. Bill, hé, Bill ! »

Le colosse se retourna. Un groupe d'adolescents vint à sa rencontre, guidé par un garçon asiatique coiffé d'un casque orange. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ravi d'avoir alpagué avec succès l'Américain. « Tu vas bien ? Je suis soulagé !  
\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous inquiéter, Yoh-sama. Ce n'était pas votre faute. Et puis j'ai eu des soins de première qualité, » répondit le géant avec une espèce de déférence, en indiquant Jeanne encore derrière lui.

Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le garçon. « Yoh, » avait dit Bill. _Yoh_. La ressemblance avec son frère était frappante, presque uppercutante. Même sans le savoir, elle se serait posé des questions. Il était le portrait craché d'Hao... Curieuse, elle observa son petit groupe. Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Bill avait dit... elle ne se souvenait plus bien.

Il était… « l'arme » de la maison Asakura, c'était ça ? Quelqu'un censé le combattre, et, s'il y parvenait, censé le vaincre. Un peu comme elle pour les X-Laws, alors. La pensée était étrange, et Jeanne la rangea soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête. Mais tout de même, pour un guerrier élevé pour vaincre Hao, il ne payait pas de mine… En tout cas, si les deux frères ne travaillaient pas en tandem, il valait peut-être mieux ne rien dire devant eux. Elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à ce garçon apparemment gentil. Surtout que si physiquement c'était comme regarder un miroir d'Hao, leur aura était bien différente. Il était... beaucoup moins puissant d'une part. Et il y avait comme... comme une gentillesse, une ouverture presque enfantine dans son allure, quelque chose qui transformait la bonne humeur faussement douce d'Hao en pâle imitation. A moins que ce ne soit, là aussi, qu'un déguisement... c'était difficile à croire.

« Ah mais je te reconnais ! » Le garçon aux cheveux bleus pointa Jeanne du doigt, tout excité. « Tu es la fille de la première manche ! Celle que je n'étais finalement pas censé combattre ! »

Devant l'incompréhension de son groupe, il sembla être embarrassé, et fit signe que ce n'était rien. « Longue histoire. Mais tu es... Jeanne, non ? Jeanne Max, c'est ça... ?  
\- Maxwell, » compléta-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude, avant de se reprendre. Il ne servait à rien d'être impolie. « Et tu es Horo-Horo, non ? Je suis contente de voir que tu as pu passer tes épreuves, toi aussi.  
\- Donc... vous êtes du groupe d'Hao. » Celui qui venait de parler était encore en retrait. Il avait les yeux jaunes, et Jeanne sentit ses muscles se tendre instinctivement. Mais son aura était normale, ni plus forte ni plus faible que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait croisés jusque-là, peut-être un peu sombre mais... certainement pas maléfique, pas écrasante. Ce n'était qu'un Shaman.

« Pas... tout à fait, » expliqua-t-elle donc après un regard de biais à Achille, trop occupé à regarder Yoh avec suspicion pour avoir entendu.

« Comment ça, pas tout à fait ? » C'était encore un autre garçon. Celui-là avait des cheveux vert clair, la voix qui muait et le visage tendu par la colère. « On ne peut pas être « pas tout à fait » avec un meurtrier. Soit vous êtes avec lui, soit vous êtes contre lui.  
\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, » répliqua Achille, le visage pâle. Pourtant il n'avait pas attaqué, ni même pris un air trop offensé. Il semblait consulter Jeanne du regard, et celle-ci comprit avec un temps de retard que le discours de l'inconnu devait lui rappeler celui tenu par une autre inconnue, arrivée au camp contre sa volonté...

« Nous ne sommes véritablement alignés avec aucun groupe, » expliqua Jeanne calmement, en faisant signe au Grec qu'elle se chargeait du problème. « Nous avons vécu un certain temps avec le groupe d'Hao, mais ni Achille ni moi ne sommes majeurs, nous n'avions donc pas le choix. Et vous ? »

Si elle avait ouvert la question à tout le groupe, elle restait concentrée sur Yoh. Ce visage, ces expressions, c'était tellement Hao... et en même temps il avait l'air d'être l'exact opposé de son frère. Rien que la façon dont il regardait le garçon aux cheveux clairs, à mi-chemin entre la réprobation et la nervosité... de l'air de celui qui ne voulait surtout pas voir éclater une quelconque dispute.

« Nous ne sommes pas « alignés » non plus, » répondit le garçon aux yeux jaunes. « Horo-Horo, Chocolove – il n'est pas là, il est « à la recherche d'informations » – et moi formons la team The Ren. Je m'appelle...  
\- Ren, » devina Achille avec un roulement d'yeux.

L'inconnu plissa les siens. « Quelque chose à redire ? »

Yoh toussa légèrement. « Moi c'est Yoh, je suis avec Lyserg, » expliqua-t-il en désignant le garçon aux cheveux verts, « et Ryû, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment non plus. On a croisé Bill à Mesa Velde avec son équipe...  
\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, » sourit Bill en les interrompant. « Mais pendant le tournoi, nous redevenons adversaires.  
\- Bien entendu. » Pourtant Yoh n'avait pas l'air tendu. Son sourire ne tremblait pas, et Jeanne s'attendait presque à le voir chantonner. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ?

C'était un peu le genre de sentiments que les gens devaient avoir autour d'Hao, comprit-elle. Il avait une éclatante confiance en lui, qu'on eût pu confondre avec de l'arrogance. Mais ça n'en était pas, elle le sentait...

Yoh sembla sentir son regard sur lui et ses joues rosirent un peu. « Un problème ? »

Jeanne sentit l'embarras monter, et secoua la tête. « N-non. Je suis un peu dans la lune, c'est tout.  
\- Ah bah tiens, Yoh, » fit Horo-Horo, « on a trouvé ton âme sœur !  
\- Surtout ne le dites pas à Anna, » répondit-il au milieu des rires de ses camarades, l'air penaud. « D'ailleurs elle ne va pas être contente, on est en retard pour les courses...  
\- Dites, il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ? » C'était Horo-Horo, qui regardait autour de lui. « Tamao... »

Yoh cligna des yeux et recompta son petit groupe. « Oops. Elle a dû rester avec Lilirara...  
\- Oh, vous l'avez vue ? » Jeanne, un peu perdue par le reste, se raccrocha au nom familier. Mais oui, la Seminoa lui avait parlé d'un Yoh... et il collait étrangement bien au récit qu'elle avait fait de celui qui l'avait convaincue de rester et d'aider d'autres Shamans.

Le Japonais prit un air un peu plus grave. « Oui, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait finalement décidé de venir ici avec une autre team...  
\- Ils ont pas l'air commode, d'ailleurs.  
\- J'ai hâte de les voir en action, » sourit Yoh.

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Hao avait dit la vérité, alors. Ils étaient sains et saufs...

« On va retourner chercher Tamao. Si vous voulez voir Lilirara, vous n'avez qu'à venir...  
\- Yoh, arrête d'être si gentil avec tout le monde ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'ils sont avec Hao ?  
\- Du calme, Lyserg. Ils t'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui...  
\- Et tu les crois ? » Le garçon aux cheveux verts semblait vraiment, vraiment tendu; ses yeux hésitaient sur Bill et les deux adolescents, et il tenait son bras, comme prêt à dégainer une arme qu'elle ne distinguait pas. Ren soupira.

« Yoh, et si on allait faire les courses pendant que tu gères Tamao ? Ce sera plus efficace et Lyserg pourra se détendre un peu.  
\- Mais...  
\- Yoh peut se défendre tout seul, » assura Horo-Horo en entraînant Lyserg par l'épaule. « Allez viens, si tu veux ton thé bizarre il va falloir que tu le choisisses toi-même. »

Ren les suivit, disparaissant bientôt de la vue de Jeanne.

« Du coup, moi, je vais rentrer au camp, » décida soudain Bill. « Tu sauras veiller sur la princesse ? »

Achille se tendit, presque au garde-à-vous. « Oui !  
\- Bien. Et rentre pas trop tard, on fait ton plat préféré ce soir... »

Les yeux du Grec se mirent à pétiller. Jeanne sourit en voyant le géant partir. Il avait vraiment changé du tout au tout depuis leur arrivée au Village... ou du moins, il en donnait l'impression. En chasse ou sur le ring, ce serait sûrement bien différent... Non, il ne fallait pas se concentrer là-dessus.

Achille la tira par la manche et ils emboîtèrent le pas à Yoh. La résidence choisie par Lilirara et ses camarades n'était pas très loin du centre du Village, et possédait même une espèce de petite terrasse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses attendait, assise près d'une table, les yeux sur ce qu'elle était visiblement en train de dessiner.

« Ah, Tamao, tu es là ! » La voix de Yoh hésitait entre la chaleur et l'excuse; la jeune fille, qui s'était redressée en l'entendant, rosit et secoua la tête.

« D-désolée, Yoh-sama. J'étais – je...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Lyserg et les autres sont partis en courses, on a plus besoin de rien faire.  
\- A-alors on va rentrer... ?  
\- Oh non. Il faut en profiter, pour une fois qu'Anna me pense en train de travailler... » L'air satisfait de son innocente ruse, le Japonais alla s'affaler dans une des chaises à bascule. Tamao rosit, ouvrit la bouche comme pour faire un commentaire, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu sais où sont Lilirara et les autres ?  
\- A-à l'intérieur... »

Mais alors que les adolescents tournaient leur regard vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler Chicori et Datura, le visage fermé. L'expression de Datura hésita en reconnaissant Jeanne, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, allant à la table libre pour s'installer devant Chicori. « Lili, c'est pour toi, » appela-t-elle cependant, l'air grognon.

Puis, alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre près de la porte, elle engagea un féroce duel de bras de fer avec son ami.

Jeanne les regarda un moment, hésitante.

Puis Lilirara, qui s'était approchée à pas furtifs, sourit et souffla: « Ils essaient de se départager pour savoir qui va dormir côté rue. Tous les lits sont doubles mais ils n'aiment pas le bruit. »

Jeanne se sentit sourire. L'explication lui semblait être une invitation, une main tendue, et elle ne se priva pas de l'accepter. « Vous êtes bien arrivés... ?  
\- Oui. Personne ne nous a causé de problèmes. Au contraire, tout semblait très... facile. Je pense que c'est grâce à toi, » sourit la brune. « Désolée pour Datura. Elle est un peu... ça l'a secoué, le feu. Je crois qu'elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'est le tournoi.  
\- Pourtant, elle avait eu ta vision, non... ? »

Lilirara acquiesça, puis haussa les épaules. Achille s'approcha à son tour, l'air penaud.

« Du coup, pour les livres...  
\- Que tu as empruntés chez moi ? » Il sembla surpris, puis rosit. « Je le savais et je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu n'y avais pas touché, après tout, ils seraient partis en fumée... Mais peut-être que tu as des questions ?  
\- Oui, » acquiesça-t-il furieusement, avant de sortir un ouvrage de sa poche et de l'ouvrir à une page soigneusement signalée par un signet de cuir. « Là, je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire... »

Et, aussi simplement que ça, Jeanne vit Lilirara et Achille s'enfermer dans une discussion hermétique, où elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots. Datura et Chicori étaient toujours en train de lutter, le visage grinçant sous l'effort, et Yoh semblait s'être complètement endormi. Seule l'adolescente au dessin – Tamao – semblait encore consciente de sa présence, la regardant d'en-dessous en continuant de griffonner sur son carnet.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Jeanne se rapprocha d'elle, la faisant rougir, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Jeanne, » dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas effrayer son interlocutrice. « Et toi ? » Question stupide, se dit-elle une demi-seconde après, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà son nom. Mais cela eut l'effet assez positif de faire réagir la jeune fille.

« T-Tamao.  
\- Tu es dans une équipe ?  
\- N-non, mais je... je soutiens Yoh-sama. »

Son furyoku s'agitait autour d'elle, léger mais bien là. Du coin de l'œil, Jeanne remarqua deux petits esprits qui se cachaient sous la table en regardant Shamash. Oops. Leur faisait-elle peur ? Il y avait une grande différence de force, que ce soit pour les esprits ou pour leur énergie shamanique. Pourtant, elle avait envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fille. Peut-être parce qu'elle parlait de Yoh comme certains parlaient d'Hao, alors que les garçons qu'elle avait vu le traitaient comme un ami et un égal... ?

« Tu peux dire à tes esprits que Shamash ne leur fera rien. Il est fort mais... il est juste, » tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

L'un des petits esprits, qui ressemblait à une espèce de renard, leva les yeux à travers la table et brandit le poing. « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On a pas peur de vous ! On vous prend quand vous voulez !  
\- Héhé. On vous prend, » ricana l'autre esprit avec un air bête.

« Ah ! Conchi, Ponchi – t-taisez-vous ! » Tamao rougit de plus belle. Jeanne cligna des yeux, sans être sûre d'avoir tout compris.

« Ahem... tant mieux ? Je ne voulais pas... »

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le dessin que Tamao tentait de cacher. Il semblait à peine commencé, et représentait une fille de dos, avec de longs cheveux en nattes. Comme... les siens.

C'était à son tour de se sentir flattée.

Tamao suivit son regard, laissa échapper un gémissement embarrassé et plaqua ses mains dessus.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné.

« C'est... c'est joli, » finit par dire Jeanne.

« V-vous avez de beaux cheveux, » expliqua Tamao avec un sourire timide. « Vous p-participez au...  
\- Oui ! Avec Achille, » elle désigna le brun toujours absorbé, « et une autre fille, nous sommes team Eden. Non-alignée avec les grands groupes, » précisa-t-elle pour ne pas effrayer son interlocutrice. Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment la rassurer. Il y eut encore un silence, que Jeanne passa à regarder Achille. Il semblait tout excité, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains et saisissant toutes les occasions de poser de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles objections.

Après un moment, elle remarqua que Tamao le regardait aussi.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, » confia-t-elle à sa nouvelle amie, qui sembla un peu rassurée par cet aveu.

« M-moi non plus... mais ils ont l'air de s'amuser... »

Elle avait cessé de tripoter son crayon, s'en servant à la place pour crayonner le Grec et la Seminoa. C'était rapide, et pourtant assez ressemblant...

« Tu... tu dessines depuis longtemps ?  
\- Hm-hm. »

Sur l'autre page du carnet ouvert, elle repéra Datura et Chicori et leur bras de fer. En levant les yeux vers eux, elle découvrit que leur version en trois dimensions n'avait presque pas bougé, mais la main de Chicori était un peu plus penchée en arrière, et il suait à grosses gouttes. Ils devaient être vraiment forts...

Puis la main de Chicori heurta le bois de la table dans un grand « crack ! » faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Ahah ! Lili, on dort côté tranquille, » asséna Datura, victorieuse, pendant que son coéquipier gémissait en se tenant la main. Achille les regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement coupé au milieu d'une phrase.

« J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal, » chuchota Jeanne.

« Tout va bien, j'ai rien, » fit Chicori, qui l'avait apparemment entendue. « A part mon ego dégoulinant de sang...  
\- Petite nature, » se moqua Datura en s'étirant.

« En tout cas, je pense qu'on peut arrêter les bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Et si nous allions... »

Un éclat de voix non loin dans la rue coupa la parole à Lilirara. Fronçant les sourcils, Jeanne essaya de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, mais la rue était trop bondée pour révéler l'identité des responsables. Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas être loin, à en juger par le volume. Une des voix surtout semblait très énervée, et presque familière...

« C'est la voix de Nyôrai, » réalisa-t-elle. En jetant un coup d'œil à Achille, elle vit qu'il avait atteint la même conclusion. Était-elle en danger ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Les Shamans ne sentaient pas de grosse manifestation de furyoku; mais, après tout, on pouvait menacer sans forcément attaquer...

Jeanne finit par prendre une décision. Toute seule, elle irait plus vite qu'à deux vu l'épaisseur de la foule. « Je reviens, » promit-t-elle à Tamao en lui prenant instinctivement la main. Puis, après l'avoir serrée un court instant, elle la relâcha, et sauta au bas de la terrasse et de se faufiler entre les jambes des gens autour. Ils semblaient très pressés de s'éloigner de ce qui faisait ce bruit, et lui compliquaient la tâche; mais finalement elle parvint à trouver son amie.

Elle se tenait juste à côté d'une table de café, à laquelle était assis un homme aux yeux vitreux. Dans les mains de Nyôrai, il y avait une petite liasse de billets. Mais ce n'était pas avec l'homme qu'elle se disputait.

« Sâti, » murmura Jeanne en la reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec Nyôrai ? Vu son énergie et vu la façon dont Hao l'avait traitée, la Française se doutait qu'elle serait au Village, mais...

Nyôrai parlait. C'était elle, elle toute seule, qui faisait la majorité du bruit: sa voix partait dans des aigus que Jeanne ne lui connaissait pas, et enflait au point de devenir presque méconnaissable. « Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? »

Sâti, par contraste, avait une voix froide, presque hautaine. Il était difficile d'imaginer la rousse méprisante, et pourtant elle s'en approchait étrangement. « Tu sais que je n'approuve pas tes méthodes. Maintenant, rends-lui son argent. »

Entre les deux Shamanes, l'air vibrait d'énergie, se brouillait, promettait des tempêtes monstrueuses. Si personne n'intervenait, les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer...

« Tu n'as rien à approuver. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas te mettre à donner ton avis sur ce que je fais!  
\- J'ai toujours été assez claire sur ce sujet, il me semble. Cela me désole que tu n'aies pas trouvé d'autre façon de progresser. »

C'était visiblement l'équivalent d'une insulte. La rage aux yeux, Nyôrai plongea une main dans son sac, et commença à en sortir ce qui ressemblait à une feuille de papier gaufré. N'y tenant plus, Jeanne la rejoignit et lui attrapa le coude. « Nyôrai, arrête. »

Surprise, la brune rouvrit la main, et ce qu'elle tenait disparut. Elle n'était visiblement pas contente de voir Jeanne là; son expression était à la limite du venimeux.

« Reste en dehors de ça, » siffla la brune sans quitter la Gandhara des yeux.« Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires, alors laisse-moi les miennes.  
\- En l'occurrence, il s'agit des affaires de ce spectateur, » contra leur aînée. Les yeux de Sâti hésitèrent sur Jeanne, et cette dernière se demanda si la Gandhara la reconnaissait. « Je ne peux pas te laisser traiter notre famille ainsi, comme si elle ne valait rien.  
\- Je te rassure, je n'utilise plus ton précieux nom depuis longtemps. Pas besoin de t'occuper de la petite sœur voyou, tu peux rester la grande et belle Sâti propre sur elle. Tu as juste à me fiche la paix. »

La voix de la brune allait s'enflant, comme une vague. Ou un raz-de-marée, songea Jeanne, menaçant d'avaler tout le monde dans sa rage. Comment les arrêter ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait au juste. Nyôrai venait de dire... qu'elle était la sœur de Sâti ? Et celle-ci ne semblait pas nier. Pourtant il y avait une si grande tension entre elles...

Komeri, sortie de nulle part, vint se poster près de Jeanne et lui fit son plus beau sourire, sans rien dire. Dans les mains, elle avait une espèce de yo-yo qu'elle faisait tourner et virevolter. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète... Désarçonnée, Jeanne lui rendit son sourire avant de relever les yeux vers la prêtresse des Gandhara.

Sâti la regardait de nouveau, et l'action de Komeri semblait la faire réfléchir. Elle avait l'air plus... mélancolique. Ou attendrie, peut-être ? Non, il y avait véritablement quelque chose de triste...

« Puisque tu es avec elle, Jeanne, je vais me retirer. » La voix de Sâti était calme, un peu trop calme, fatiguée même. « Je t'en prie, Nyôrai, réfléchis à ce que tu fais. Tes tours ne te sauveront pas éternellement. »

D'un geste de la main, elle appela Komeri à son côté. Celle-ci se précipita vers son aînée, ses sandales claquant sur les cailloux de la rue, et le duo s'en alla tranquillement.

Nyôrai tremblait de rage. Jeanne, désemparée, commença à dire quelque chose, mais la brune ne l'écoutait pas. Sèchement, elle récupéra son bras, et recula de quelques pas. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de tout ? »

Blessée, la Française regarda le sol. « Je ne savais pas que toi et Sâti...  
\- Et bien maintenant, tu sais. Et tu te dis que tu es tombée sur la mauvaise sœur, sans doute. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, Nyôrai continua, visiblement agitée. « Pour elle, c'est à peine si je n'ai pas commis de sacrilège en entrant dans les rangs d'Hao. Elle a du mal à me parler sans se sentir mal, t'as vu ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas un groupe d'Hao, » répondit Jeanne, presque par automatisme. « Et je suis sûre que Sâti ne ressent absolument pas ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle est partie dès qu'elle a pu, non ? C'est son truc, ça. Déjà à la maison, dès qu'elle a rencontré Dainichi, elle est partie vagabonder dans toute l'Inde sans un mot pour notre famille, ni pour moi, alors que moi aussi j'avais déjà mon esprit. Mais tu vois, elle trouve mon shamanisme nauséabond, alors que son attitude est bien mieux quand elle te fait son petit sourire triste et qu'elle te dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment bien que tu l'aides ! »

En parlant, elle avait plaqué les billets sur la table du café, près de l'homme à qui elle les avait pris. Il ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours dans le vide. A bout de souffle, Nyôrai se plaqua les doigts de chaque côté de son nez et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Il y eut un silence.

« Ecoute... laisse, » finit par faire la brune. « Je ne laisserai pas Sâti m'affecter, c'est promis. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je fais ce que je veux, et tout ira bien. » Elle n'avait pas repris les billets.

Jeanne s'efforça de sourire, mais c'était bien malhabile. Que dire dans ce genre de situation, sinon qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? « D'accord. J'ai laissé Achille plus loin, mais on allait voir le tableau d'affichage. Tu viens ? »

Nyôrai acquiesça, adoucie. « J'ai eu l'alerte aussi. Je me disais qu'on se retrouverait bien par là.  
\- Eh bien maintenant, on peut y aller, » fit Achille d'une voix guillerette. Le Grec avait comme surgi de nulle part. Ou plutôt, il avait dû voir la tempête, et attendu patiemment qu'elle se calme avant d'apparaître. Mais ni Jeanne ni Nyôrai ne lui firent la moindre remarque. A la place, elles lui emboîtèrent le pas. « Bill m'a dit comment y aller. Il suffit de couper par cette rue, et... »

Bientôt ils étaient sur la place. La plupart des Shamans avait renoncé à regarder le panneau d'affichage, se contentant de trifouiller leurs Cloches pour faire apparaître le tableau dessus. Mais Achille insista pour se faufiler et regarder le tableau de plus près, et les deux filles le suivirent sans faire d'histoire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils parvinrent à se glisser au-devant de la foule, et le tableau apparut. Les noms d'équipe étaient écrits en gros, et défilaient comme les intitulés d'un menu bariolé: _Funbari Onsen, Icemen, THE REN, Haiti 800, Nyôrai, Kabalahers..._

« Nous sommes là, » indiqua Nyôrai, qui avait trouvé plus vite que Jeanne. D'un doigt tendu, elle désignait une étiquette en haut à droite du tableau. « _E.D.N.N. VS Niles_. Troisième match. Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, donc ça ne doit pas être des affiliés aux grands groupes, mais je vais me renseigner. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Le nom ne lui disait rien non plus. « Je me demande quel genre de Shamans c'est...  
\- Jeanne. »

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Achille. Le brun semblait nerveux. D'un doigt tremblant, il tapota un autre endroit du tableau, en dessous de leur nom à eux. Jeanne, fronçant les sourcils, s'intéressa au combat présenté...

... Et comprit pourquoi il était si inquiet.

Sous le doigt d'Achille, elle pouvait lire: « _Hoshigumi VS X-III. »_


	14. We need to talk about Kevin

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Sixième chapitre:** We need to talk about Kevin / Funéraux entretiens

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Whispers in the dark (Skillet)  & **Warrior** (Beth Crowley)

 **Note:**

Je vous ai manqué? Vous m'avez manqué! Les partiels me sont tombés dessus comme un TGV.

Oh tiens, quelle étrangitude, le titre de la partie a changé… Non mais vous n'avez rien vu, évidemment, shh. (Sinon Ab ungue leonem serait trop longue et y a une coupure logique qui arrive semi bientôt, alors j'ai tout reuploadé pour changer le titre. Et in Arcadia (ego) signifie, attention brillance "Et (je suis présent) jusqu'en Arcadie." L'Arcadie étant le pays des délices tel qu'imaginé par les Latins, et le "je" étant… la Mort. Il y a pas mal de tableaux sur ce sujet, dont deux au moins de Poussin. Comment tout ça se rattache à cette partie…. who knows xdd

Oh, et en vérifiant mes infos sur la page wiki (*regard angélique* … *regard tristoune* apparemment c'est relié au Da Vinci Code ou ça l'aurait inspiré, donc… méfiance) j'ai découvert que selon certains penseurs, ce serait l'anagramme voulu de "I ! Tego arcana dei" qui signifie "Va! Je possède le secret de Dieu". Pourquoi je vous dis ça? Est-ce que je sais? *innocence*

* * *

« Donc si je comprends bien, » et la voix d'Hao était douce, si douce qu'elle masquait presque son poison, « tu veux que j'épargne les X-III, sans contrepartie, alors que c'est eux qui ont choisi de m'affronter et qui sont prêts à tout faire pour me tuer. »

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre.

Dans la petite clairière où elle l'avait trouvé, l'air était silencieux, comme épaissi par le furyoku environnant. Il était assis au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, serein. Elle n'avait pas la folie de l'y rejoindre, alors elle se tenait debout derrière lui, à quelques pas seulement, les bras croisés et l'âme tendue comme un arc.

Cette situation, cette... rencontre, lui faisait l'effet d'une danse avec un être fait de barbelés. Il lui avait coûté de prendre la décision de venir le voir, il lui avait coûté d'entamer la discussion, il lui coûtait de ne pas le secouer comme un prunier.

Hao avait visiblement envie de lui faire boire la lie avec les pépins et la vigne en entier.

Se voulant de marbre, Jeanne serra les dents et répondit: « C'est à peu près ça, oui. » Résumé ainsi, cela n'avait guère plus de sens, mais ergoter avec lui n'avait aucun intérêt. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle... elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui demanderait en échange. La conversation n'était pas équilibrée et elle détestait ça.

Hao, visiblement tout à fait détendu, s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tête, et la regarda d'en-dessous. Puis il dit à voix haute la question que Jeanne attendait: « Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? » Hao fit une pause, puis reformula, et cette fois-ci elle ne s'y attendait pas. « Pourquoi veux-tu que je le fasse ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

Elle peinait à le suivre quand il se mettait à jouer avec elle ainsi, et ce soir-là plus que jamais. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et ce qui restait de lumière teintait le monde d'orange et de violet, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son impression d'irréel.

D'avance, elle était sûre de n'avoir aucune chance. Depuis qu'elle avait lu le panneau d'affichage, son cerveau s'était comme enrayé. Encore et encore, il repassait les mêmes pensées, la même réflexion qui ne parvenait pas à aboutir. Marco ne lui parlerait pas, Meene ne lui parlerait pas, et elle ne connaissait pas ses coéquipiers. Et s'ils ressemblaient un tant soit peu à Marco, ils se présenteraient sur le ring, ils se battraient, et… Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était aller parler à Hao. C'était la seule solution viable.

Sauf que voilà, Hao étant Hao, « viable » ne signifiait pas « simple. »

Qu'y avait-il de bizarre dans sa demande? Il savait d'où elle venait et il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que des gens meurent autour d'elle. Et...

« Ce n'est pas comme Lyanne, » reprit-il sans la laisser répondre. « Tu n'étais déjà pas responsable d'elle, mais au moins tu lui avais parlé. Tu la connaissais un peu, autant qu'on peut prétendre connaître quelqu'un en quelques minutes. Ces gens-là ne sont pas ta responsabilité. Tu ne les connais même pas. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de leur vie ou leur mort. »

Jeanne sentit son calme s'évanouir. Il comprenait tout de travers ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça comme ça. Que croyait-il ? Qu'en l'absolvant de toute responsabilité il lui ôtait vraiment l'envie de les sauver ?

« Non, » dit-elle fermement. « Ce n'est pas –  
\- Ce n'est pas ça ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils lèveraient le petit doigt si tu étais en difficulté ? » Hao semblait échauffé, lui aussi. Elle songea de nouveau aux batteries, à l'idée qu'il avait qu'en lui révélant les machinations de Hans il lui donnerait l'envie de rejoindre véritablement ses rangs.

La bouche sèche, Jeanne secoua la tête. « Il n'empêche. Ils ont le droit de vivre.  
\- Le droit ? Vivre n'est pas un droit. Et même si c'en était un, ils le révoquent en entrant dans le ring. » Hao avait commencé par ricaner, mais sur la fin sa phrase était devenue terriblement grinçante. Jeanne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il avait levé la main, et continuait: « Ton Marco, ta Meene… Ils n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. Ces gens n'existent que dans ta tête, et tu n'es pas prête à le comprendre. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es petite encore. Je vais t'aider. »

Il semblait étrangement convaincu de ce qu'il disait, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas que de son habituel paternalisme narquois mais quelque chose de plus profond, de plus dangereux. Le Hao narquois qu'elle connaissait avait pour principe de cacher un jeu qu'il maîtrisait. Le Hao sincère... elle ne le connaissait pas.

La panique commença à monter en Jeanne. Ce qu'il disait était monstrueux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui fasse changer d'avis...

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, » dit-elle d'un ton qui commençait à être pressant.

Hao ricana de nouveau, reprenant sa voix habituelle pour la narguer. « D'eux ? C'est à débattre. De toi ? Sûrement. C'est pour ton bien, petite Jeanne.  
\- Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est pour vous, » tenta-t-elle désespérément. « Tuer quelqu'un, ça change une âme. »

Il leva un sourcil hautain. « Parce que tu penses que je n'ai jamais tué personne ? Les âmes sont le carburant du Spirit of Fire. » Et évidemment elle le savait, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'argument le gagne, mais elle avait espéré... elle avait cru... c'était difficile de se battre avec lui. Il ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux, ne lui offrait pas l'espèce de complicité qu'Achille avait appris à lui donner quand elle essayait d'expliquer son point de vue. C'était comme heurter un mur de glace. Rien ne prenait vraiment...

Elle ne devait pas bégayer, surtout ne pas bégayer, et ne pas se laisser prendre par ses émotions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de pleurer devant lui, même si ses yeux la piquaient déjà un peu. « Moi, je trouve ça plus grand de les laisser en vie. Cela prouve qu'ils ne vous font vraiment pas peur... »

Hao plissa les yeux. C'était désagréable dans les moments comme ça, sa façon de voir si facilement à travers elle. Puis, comme s'il prenait une décision, son expression changea, et il tourna ses yeux vers les nuages.

« Les petites âmes ne sont pas idéales, mais ces Shamans sont prêts à mourir pour obtenir rien qu'un début de piste qui permettrait aux X-Laws de me tuer. Ce genre de détermination... n'est pas courant, tu t'en rendras vite compte. Cela leur confère une certaine puissance. Mais... je pourrais peut-être être convaincu de ne pas les dévorer. » Il fit une pause, et Jeanne sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait appris à ne pas se réjouir trop vite, avec lui. Toute offre en apparence généreuse cachait quelque chose de dévastateur.

« Éden VS Niles est le troisième match prévu dans le tableau. Les X-III m'affronteront au cours du huitième match. Si dans ton combat, tu parviens à m'en mettre plein la vue... Et que tu me donnes les âmes de la team que tu dois combattre, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire du mal à ceux que tu veux sauver, » fit-il après un soupir, comme s'il lui en coûtait d'énoncer clairement ce qu'il voulait.

Jeanne resta interdite. Avait-elle mal compris? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander... si? Il voulait qu'elle... Ses poings se serrèrent dans sa robe, et elle sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb. C'était ça, sa... façon de lui faire payer ses remarques sur le fait qu'il emmène Achille en chasse? Ou cherchait-il à l'y faire participer, elle aussi ? Il ne l'avait jamais forcée à faire ce genre de choses...

... Et là non plus, il ne la forçait pas. Il lui en donnait la possibilité. De façon odieuse et horrible, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre. Les yeux sur les nuages, il continuait d'attendre qu'elle se décide. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'il voulait; la conversation était de nouveau équilibrée.

Jeanne savait ce qu'il fallait comprendre dans cette offre. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de tuer trois personnes. Il s'agissait de dire que pour en sauver certains, elle était prête à en sacrifier d'autres. A les transformer en moyens, comme Marco, et comme lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Ce n'est pas un prix que je suis prête à payer, » grinça-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme.

Hao se redressa, comme piqué par une guêpe. « Alors ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu n'es pas prête à te salir les mains, je n'ai aucune raison de te prendre au sérieux. Retourne jouer avec Opachô, Jeanne : là au moins, personne ne te demandera de faire des choix compliqués. »

C'était l'équivalent verbal d'une gifle, et Jeanne en sentit la brûlure cuisante sur les joues. Faisant volteface, elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Réfléchis bien, » fit cependant Hao dans son dos. « Comme je suis magnanime, ma proposition reste valable. Occupe-toi des Niles, et tes précieux inconnus survivront à leur match. »

Jeanne ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Le sang battait à ses oreilles comme un tambour, et elle voyait des points rouges danser devant ses yeux. Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle allait perdre la tête et l'attaquer, l'attaquer jusqu'à ne plus avoir une goutte d'énergie dans les veines, sans se soucier du résultat.

Quelque chose dans le silence d'Hao lui dit qu'il attendait peut-être bien qu'elle fasse une telle bêtise. Après tout, elle n'était pas une si petite âme que ça, elle. Et une fois débarrassé d'elle, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait des X-Laws.

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix d'Hao derrière elle, pourtant cela ne pouvait être que lui. Dans un murmure, à la limite du silence, il avait soufflé: « Ça te fait peur ? »

Jeanne s'enfuit presque en courant pour quitter la clairière.

* * *

La jeune Shamane se faufila à l'intérieur du bâtiment de son équipe. Elle avait couru là sans vraiment réfléchir, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ses camarades, alors elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas les réveiller. La porte de la chambre de Nyôrai était entrebâillée, celle d'Achille soigneusement fermée : aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement. S'ils l'avaient entendue, ils devaient se douter qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, la jeune fille dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et chasser Hao de son esprit. Il était tenace, et ses mots s'insinuaient dans ses pensées, suintants, collants comme de la glue. Un échange, voilà ce que c'était. Trois vies pour trois autres. Un choix.

Avant de voir le tableau d'affichage, le tournoi était resté qu'une sorte de futur vague, aux contours flous et lumineux. Elle allait se battre de son mieux. Elle allait gagner avec Achille et Nyôrai, elle allait parvenir à parler à Marco, elle parviendrait, un jour, à se faire comprendre d'Hao. Il suffisait de prendre chaque jour comme il venait.

Tout d'un coup, il y avait une échéance bien précise. Quatre matchs, dont le leur, et puis ce serait trop tard. Quatre matchs, et puis Hao affronterait Meene et ses camarades, et ils disparaîtraient pour toujours du futur lumineux. On ne peut pas parler aux morts, pas ceux qui sont mis en pièces par Spirit of Fire. A moins que… à moins qu'elle n'accepte. Pas quatre matchs, non : deux, et puis il faudrait choisir. Se salir les mains ou laisser faire.

Deux matchs. C'était si court…

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre sans rien faire, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer qu'il y aurait toujours une possibilité, un moment pour leur parler. Elle avait l'espace de deux matchs, et après, ce serait fini. Pour de bon.

C'était nouveau, et terrifiant.

Les yeux au sol et la pensée vagabonde, Jeanne ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière elle sans bien regarder où elle atterrissait.

« Je me disais que tu ne serais pas bien, » entendit-elle derrière elle. Sursautant, elle se retourna, activant presque un Over-Soul. Mais elle le relâcha immédiatement en découvrant Mathilda assise sur son lit. La rousse se tenait étrangement bien, assise les pieds par terre et les mains sur les genoux, un livre dans les mains. Comme ça, toute sérieuse, elle ne se ressemblait presque pas.

Confuse, Jeanne ne sut pas trop quoi dire, et il apparut rapidement que la Hanagumi, non plus, ne savait pas comment commencer. Après une pause gênée, Mathilda souleva l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Il est bien, ce livre. Je l'ai trouvé sur ton bureau, ça parle de... de l'histoire de France. J'en étais à, hm, Jeanne d'Arc. Tu peux être fière de porter le même nom... »

Dans le silence qui s'alloongeait, elle retourna le livre, montrant une illustration. Il s'agissait d'une guerrière, debout à cheval devant des lignes de fantassin. Dans son poing levé, elle tenait une épée étincelante de feu.

Jeanne, un peu abasourdie, acquiesça. « Je... je vais le lire, alors.»

Mathilda sourit. Puis, doucement : « J'ai vu le panneau d'affichage. »

Jeanne cilla. Evidemment. Elle avait vu le panneau d'affichage, tout le monde l'avait vu. Pourtant, elle entendait dans cette phrase un peu plus que la rousse avait voulu en dire. Comme elle ne savait toujours pas comment répondre, elle se trouva à bredouiller la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « M-mais comment… tu n'as pas la clef de… »

Mathilda eut un sourire nerveux, visiblement heureuse de ce choix de sujet plus simple, plus idiot aussi. « Je suis passée par le souterrain. Et j'ai… traficoté la serrure. Désolée, je… Achille ne répondait pas, et… je n'étais pas sûre que tu accepterais de me parler. »

De nouveau, Jeanne se sentit perdue. « Je… croyais que toi, tu ne voulais pas me parler. »

Mathilda détourna les yeux. D'une main, elle se mit à jouer avec sa couette, faisant claquer l'élastique contre ses doigts. « Ecoute, je… J'étais un peu en colère, oui. Je trouvais… je sais pas. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'avais pas voulu rentrer. Mo a essayé de m'expliquer, et… j'ai réalisé que j'étais stupide. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Tu n'es pas stupide. Je ne voulais pas… te vexer.  
\- Je sais. Je sais que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec moi, » fit la rousse avec un haussement d'épaules embarrassé. « Mais je suis bornée comme ça. » Son rire était tout sauf joyeux. Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour venir s'assoir à côté de son amie.

« Ecoute… c'est pardonné, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en posant une main sur le bras de Mathilda.

Cette dernière la regarda, sourit. « Merci. » Puis, presque immédiatement, elle redevint sérieuse. « Tu comptes… parler à Hao-sama, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jeanne cilla. Comment Mathilda pouvait-elle savoir que… ? Etait-ce si évident ? Elle ne savait que répondre. Un mélange de chaleur et de nervosité se répandit en elle. C'était doux de savoir qu'on la connaissait si bien, et qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était doux… Mais… Comment lui dire que c'était déjà fait ? Que ce qu'elle voulait empêcher était déjà arrivé ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Mathilda avait raison, et que voir Hao n'était pour le moment qu'un vague projet qu'elle avait en tête…

La rousse sembla prendre son silence pour une réponse affirmative.

« J'ai raison, hein. Tu vas aller voir Hao. Parce que tu penses que personne d'autre ne t'écoutera. Et tu es prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les sauver ? »

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche, mais Mathilda ne la laissa pas finir. Brusquement, elle lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua légèrement. « Jeanne, il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'Hao-sama veut, et si tu lui offres tout sans réfléchir il... je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne dise pas oui. Ce n'est pas à toi de tout sacrifier sur un coup de tête ! »

Jeanne sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mathilda… ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle comprenait trop bien. « Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne dira rien, » souffla-t-elle doucement. Qui agirait, sinon elle ? Pas les X-Laws, intouchables dans leur château de verre. Pas Mathilda. Pas Achille. D'ailleurs, elle ne le leur demandait pas. Elle était prête à le faire toute seule s'il le fallait, à trouver cette solution elle-même. « Personne d'autre ne les empêchera d'aller se faire tuer, tu comprends ? Il faut que je le fasse.  
\- Pourquoi ? » Le ton de la rousse s'était échauffé. « Qui a dit qu'il le fallait ? Qui t'a déclarée Responsable des Conneries de Tout le monde ? Tu n'as pas à gérer tous les idiots autour de nous, si ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, mais Mathilda continuait de parler, les yeux quelque part entre elles deux. « Et puis qui a dit que tu devais tout faire toute seule ? Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne laisses personne t'aider. Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, nous… on serait encore là, tu vois ? Et on serait tristes. Moi, et Mari, et Ash… »

Jeanne cilla. Mathilda était au bord des larmes. Mathilda la tête brûlée, l'artiste toujours tête en l'air et trop cool pour montrer ses sentiments, était en train de trembler tellement elle avait peur. Elle lui tenait encore les épaules, mais elle s'était voutée, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la Française.

« Quoi qu'il dise… Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas toute seule, d'accord ? Il y a plein de gens autour de toi qui se font du souci. Si tu… s'il te demande quelque chose et que tu… tu ne peux pas jeter ta vie à la poubelle comme ça. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'un jour, Hao-sama me dise que la prochaine proie de Spirit of Fire que je dois chasser... ce soit toi. Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes une X-Law ou que tu t'écartes de ses rangs parce qu'alors - alors nous serons ennemies, et je veux pas! Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? »

Secouée de toutes parts, Mathilda reposait maintenant sur les genoux de Jeanne. Celle-ci, prise de court, hésita, puis posa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux de sa compagne. « Chhh. Ça va aller. Je te promets, ça va aller, » murmura-t-elle en refermant ses bras autour de Mathilda, sans bien savoir ce qu'elle promettait, ni si elle pouvait vraiment le promettre.

Elles restèrent un long moment sans parler. Puis Jeanne se rendit compte que son amie s'était endormie, visiblement vaincue par la fatigue, ou peut-être l'angoisse. La Française se demanda si elle dormait bien; elle en doutait terriblement. Vu ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler sur ses angoisses, sa perception des événements… Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Marion ? Marion saurait peut-être s'occuper de sa sœur. Ou du moins, elle saurait s'il convenait d'en parler à Kanna ou non. Du moins, si elle comprenait ce qui tourmentait Jeanne… Enfin non, elle n'avait pas de doute que la petite blonde la comprendrait, mais de là à savoir comment agir…

Peut-être que Nyôrai pouvait l'aider. Elle voyait bien mieux que Jeanne dans le cœur des gens, et elle savait comment les apaiser. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas lui demander d'hypnotiser Mathilda, mais…

… La solution était-elle vraiment là ? Jeanne en doutait. Si elle voulait que Mathilda s'apaise et cesse de s'inquiéter, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait; qu'elle discute avec elle de ce que la rousse pouvait faire pour l'aider, ou pas. Cela n'empêcherait pas Mathilda de s'inquiéter, mais peut-être qu'elle serait plus calme si elle était au courant de ce qui se passait…

Ce qui supposait savoir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Et ça, Jeanne s'en rendait compte, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Avec un léger soupir, elle se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Plus que quelques heures avant le début de son match. A peine plus d'une journée… et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Quelle réponse donner à Hao ?

« Je sais que tu lui as parlé, » fit une voix rouillée, et Jeanne sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua faire tomber Mathilda par terre. A la dernière seconde, elle parvint à la rattraper, et à l'appuyer mieux sur ses genoux.

Devant elle se tenait Jack. Pas Jack-la-Citrouille, petit fantôme ricanant mais jamais vraiment mauvais qu'utilisait Mathilda; Jack le grand, celui qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes et traînait un regard ensanglanté sur le monde autour de lui.

Jeanne l'avait vu, quelques fois – jamais longtemps, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose à son avis. Il était… inquiétant, pour dire le moins. Le seul œil qu'elle pouvait voir semblait enfoncé dans son orbite, et sa peau semblait avoir la consistance d'un vieux parchemin. Quand il se manifestait ainsi, une odeur de renfermé se répandait autour de lui, et Jeanne peina à camoufler son dégoût.

« J-jack… ? »

Le fantôme se pencha vers elle. « Je sais que tu as parlé au roi. Tu sens comme lui, » indiqua-t-il. Sa voix rappelait à Jeanne le grattement d'une fourchette contre la pierre. Mal à l'aise, elle se redressa.

« Le roi… ? Vous… parlez d'Hao ? » Elle hésita, mais l'expression de Jack la convainquit de ne pas mentir. « C'est vrai, je… j'en revenais quand Mathilda m'a trouvée, » avoua-t-elle.

Le visage de Jack ne sembla pas changer d'expression.

« Je ne lui ai rien promis, » ajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

Jack ne cilla pas. Sa voix rouillée retentit de nouveau : « Mais il a proposé quelque chose. »

Jeanne acquiesça, un peu hésitante.

« Sa proposition ne t'a pas plu, » devina l'esprit. Jeanne acquiesça, se rappelant les sourires cruels, la morgue froide.

Jack haussa les épaules. « N'attends pas de moi que je te plaigne. Je peux à peu près deviner ce qu'il veut de toi, et je trouve ça assez équitable.  
\- Pas moi, » répliqua Jeanne en détournant les yeux. L'air sembla se refroidir tout d'un coup; l'odeur empira, et une main osseuse se saisit de son menton. L'œil de Jack semblait presque suinter, et Jeanne dût combattre une nausée montante.

« Ecoute-moi bien, parce que je me fous de ce que tu peux penser, petite. Tu devrais déjà être reconnaissante qu'il t'ait offert quelque chose. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter, tu sais. Tu auras moins de problèmes que s'il change son offre… »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « S'il change… hein ? »

Le sourire de Jack s'altéra alors qu'il la relâchait. « Son prix, il te l'a donné. S'il le change… méfie-toi. S'il change d'idée pour te demander juste une petite chose… quelque chose qui paraît insignifiant, facile… ne le fais pas. Conseil de meurtrier, » fit l'esprit avec un ricanement métallique. « Le diable est dans les détails, comme on dit. »

Le froid s'adoucit, et Jeanne réussit à respirer de nouveau. Un peu secouée, elle baissa les yeux sur Mathilda. Endormie, elle semblait plus inoffensive, plus jeune aussi. Partie était la folle arrogance, la belle démence. Et cela lui manquait, elle s'en rendit compte, lui manquait cruellement.

Elle ne semblait pas partie pour se réveiller. « Je devrais peut-être la ramener, » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Jack ne répondit pas, mais l'odeur sembla s'alléger un peu.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jeanne ferma les yeux, et se téléporta avec la rousse dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il y avait deux lits jumeaux : sur l'autre, Marion dormait paisiblement, bien emmitouflée sous une couette épaisse. Chuck veillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre; son sourire étrange ne disparut pas en voyant le trio les rejoindre, et Jeanne eut l'impression familière qu'il la suivait des yeux alors qu'elle déchaussait Mathilda et se débattait pour la faire rentrer dans ses draps.

Jack ne s'était pas retransformé; alors qu'elle se redressait, elle sentit soudain quelque chose de froid contre son cou, quelque chose de coupant.

« Une dernière chose. Si tu fais pleurer ma maîtresse de nouveau, je te découperai en rondelles. Compris, miss martyr ? »

Jeanne cilla. Le visage de Jack avait quelque chose de décidé, et elle avait peu d'illusions sur ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire s'il décidait qu'elle avait fait trop de mal à Mathilda. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. En fait, elle comprenait sa démarche, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Retirant sa main des cheveux de Mathilda, elle la leva, comme pour jurer. « Compris, » murmura la Française, retenant un peu son souffle.

« Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, » déclara le fantôme. Ce n'était pas une proposition, et Jeanne acquiesça sans se poser de questions. Lentement, sans faire de bruit, elle suivit Jack le long des couloirs, jusqu'au petit escalier qui menait au tunnel crûment creusé dans la roche. Shamash et Jack illuminaient la voie, et bientôt ils étaient à la porte du bâtiment d'Eden. Jack fit une pirouette ironique et disparut dans l'ombre, tandis que Jeanne retournait à sa chambre.

Avec un petit soupir, elle ôta ses vêtements et passa le pyjama de Lilirara. Puis elle s'effondra sur son lit.

Elle se sentait fatiguée. Si fatiguée…

Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Alors elle attrapa le livre abandonné par Mathilda, et commença à lire.

* * *

L'air était vivifiant en haut de la falaise. Le vent s'insinuait dans les vêtements, griffait la peau, claquait le tissu.

Rackist, une main posée sur son chapeau à plume pour le retenir, sortit cependant de la bulle protectrice qu'était le bunker et s'engagea sur le sentier. Le froid lui faisait du bien. Lutter contre l'air lui occupait l'esprit, le vidant de ses pensées pour les remplacer par un néant paisible.

Quand il atteignit la lisière du bois, l'ancien prêtre s'assit sur une vieille souche et fouilla ses poches pour trouver cigarette et briquet. Les arbres le protégeaient du vent, mais il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour pouvoir allumer l'objet; la fatigue, peut-être, ou bien l'âge qui rendait ses doigts moins précis. Tiens, cette pensée devait lui venir de Kanna : il n'y avait que la grande peste des Hanagumi pour le railler. Les autres étaient trop conscients de ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils mettaient vraiment le prêtre en colère…

Chassant la sorcière de ses pensées, le brun tira un bon coup, laissa la fumée lui remplir les poumons, et ferma un moment les yeux.

La situation avait pris un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Hao ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce qu'il comptait faire dans l'avion des Paches, et il ne pouvait pas être sûr que le brun ne l'ait réellement prévu que lorsqu'il avait vu Michael se frayer un chemin entre eux. Mais le résultat était… inquiétant. Et maintenant que les matchs étaient décidés…

Il avait sa petite idée de ce qu'Hao avait prévu pour la première équipe des X-Laws à passer dans l'arène. L'omnyôji allait les écraser, montrer sa surpuissance. Il ne laisserait aucune place dans ce tournoi à leur discours, à leur espoir; son mépris pour eux ne semblait qu'avoir augmenté au contact de Jeanne. Et Rackist… Rackist ne pouvait pas savoir comment l'ancienne Iron Maiden allait réagir. Elle ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes, mais… il se souvenait des heures qu'elle passait au téléphone avec Marco, à communiquer dans leur bric-à-brac de français, italien et anglais. Il lui avait parlé de Meene, en particulier. Dans quelle mesure se souvenait-elle de ces conversations, du tableau qu'il lui avait brossé, de son enthousiasme ? Qu'était-elle prête à faire pour protéger des étrangers ?

Ce qu'il savait d'elle – ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre, maintenu à l'écart comme il était – lui disait qu'elle était prête à beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à un accident de voiture au ralenti. Tous les gens autour de lui se précipitaient vers un grand mur de brique, faisant comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas alors qu'ils le voyaient très bien, et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Qui l'écouterait ? Pas Marco, et pas ses gens non plus. Certainement pas Jeanne. Hao ? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Et les secondes s'écoulaient comme du sable, les tirant tous vers les matchs et le sang. Le résultat ne serait pas surprenant, pas quand Hao faisait office du mur de brique. Ah, il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur pour ces folies-là...

« Hé, hm... Euh... Père Rackist ? »

Il avait porté la main à son arme; mais avant qu'il ait pu la sortir, son cerveau avait reconnu la voix, et il se détendit avec un léger soupir. Puis, lentement, il tourna la tête vers le garçon qui l'avait rejoint.

Achille avait des cernes, et l'air quelque peu hagard de ceux qui ne trouvent pas le sommeil. Ce n'était pas très surprenant.

Se forçant à prendre un ton plus amène qu'il n'avait envie de l'être, le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge : « Tout va bien, Achille ? Un problème dans votre bâtiment ? »

Le brun secoua la tête. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je voulais vous parler de... Enfin, non. Je voulais parler avec vous. Au sujet de Jeanne... »

Rackist dévisagea Achille un long moment, comme pour jauger ses intentions.

Achille. S'il ne savait rien du troisième membre de l'équipe de Jeanne, il connaissait assez bien Achille. Au camp, il l'avait entraîné, l'avait vu s'entraîner, l'avait vu grandir. Et en le voyant comme ça, en train de jouer nerveusement avec les boutons de sa veste, il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Où était le petit irascible et jaloux de son ombre, avec seulement le nom d'Hao à la bouche et l'assurance des idiots destinés à tomber contre le premier adversaire venu ? Il voyait un adolescent indécis, et visiblement inquiet au point de ne pas dormir. Tant de changements en à peine quelques jours… ?

« Tu t'es vraiment attaché à elle, » finit-il par dire, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

Achille plissa les lèvres, d'une manière qui rappela au prêtre celle de Jeanne. Puis il se redressa, plantant ses pieds dans le sol. « N-nous sommes une équipe, monsieur. Et... et je veux l'aider. Ou...  
\- La protéger ? » Rackist eut un sourire étrange. « Tu crois que je lui veux du mal ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête. « Justement... je ne crois pas. Mais... elle est toute seule et...  
\- L'est-elle ? Elle t'a toi, et votre coéquipière. » Il était dur et se forçait à être détaché, moins par coquetterie que par intérêt. Achille n'avait jamais été vraiment très à l'aise avec lui, comme la plupart des autres personnes du groupe d'Hao. A part Hao lui-même, ainsi que peut-être Kanna, pour qui « à l'aise » signifiait quelque chose de très différent par rapport à la normale, personne ne l'était vraiment. Cela ne dérangeait pas énormément l'ancien prêtre, solitaire de nature. Mais... être approché ainsi ne le dérangeait pas non plus, et apparaître trop affable ou intéressé pouvait le desservir. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent le croit prêt à tout pour retrouver l'affection de Jeanne, ce qui était d'ailleurs faux, mais qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il n'était pas honnête, et même le faire fuir...

Achille secoua la tête. « Pas pour ça. Pas pour... les X-Laws. Même si elle est notre amie, elle ne nous écoutera pas parce qu'on y connaît rien. Alors je me demandais... je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me raconter. »

Rackist leva un sourcil. A ça, il ne s'attendait pas. « Te raconter ? »

Achille acquiesça. « Comment... comment c'était. Qui est Marco. Et... et les autres que vous connaissiez. Je veux savoir qui sont ces gens... pour qui elle est prête à faire tant de choses. Et vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander. »

Rackist réfléchit un long moment. Puis il tira encore un coup sur sa cigarette et fit signe au garçon de s'assoir en face de lui. « Mets-toi à l'aise. Ça va être long. »

* * *

« _Chalu,_ sérieusement… »

La faible lumière du miroir baignait la salle de bains d'orange clignotant. Elle aurait pu allumer les lumières de la pièce, mais elle avait peur de réveiller ses deux compagnons. Heureusement, ils avaient le sommeil profond, et sa chambre à elle était la plus proche de la salle de bains. Tant qu'elle se faisait assez discrète, elle n'aurait pas de problème…

Cela ne pouvait pas être le stress. Elle n'était pas stressée. Elle avait ses informations sur leurs adversaires, et avec Jeanne dans son équipe, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aient vraiment du mal. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir. Son bras, sa tête, son cou surtout la brûlaient, comme si elle avait de la fièvre. La douleur, lancinante, occupait son esprit au point de rendre impossible tout repos. Alors, après deux bonnes heures à se tourner et se retourner, la brune s'était levée, avait jeté son voile sur sa tête pour cacher son état, et s'était dirigée en catimini vers la salle de bain.

Maintenant, elle s'inspectait dans le miroir vieilli, et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Son bras n'avait rien. Son visage non plus. Mais il y avait sur son cou quelque chose, à la limite de son champ de vision. Pour le regarder dans le miroir, elle devait s'étirer la peau entre deux doigts, et presque se dévisser la tête. Mais, dans une certaine mesure, ça marchait : elle voyait quelque chose de bizarre.

Elle avait déjà remarqué, depuis son arrivée au Village, quelque chose de sombre sur son cou. Mais ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un grain de beauté semblait s'être épaissi et élargi. Maintenant, la forme vaguement triangulaire l'était complètement, et plus sombre qu'avant. Du moins, elle avait cette impression. On eût dit un tatouage…

Quelque peu inquiète, Nyôrai toucha du doigt ce qui semblait être l'encre. Il n'y eut pas de décharge, pas de douleur autre que la pulsation paralysante qui la maintenait éveillée. Pour autant, cela ne partait pas comme du maquillage ou de la saleté. C'était… vraiment comme un tatouage. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever.

En se repassant en tête tous les événements depuis son arrivée au Village – elle s'était lavée de la tête aux pieds le premier jour, et inspectée sous toutes les coutures à ce moment-là – elle ne voyait qu'une possibilité. Qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu causer cette tache étrange.

Il s'agissait des cartes. Les fichues cartes lui faisaient quelque chose. Il y avait un piège. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas songé au piège ? Idiote, voilà ce qu'elle était. _Chalu_. Si Sâti avait osé salir sa bouche avec une insulte, elle aurait pu lui lancer celle-là, et avoir raison. Elle s'était comportée en idiote finie, et elle en paierait sûrement le prix.

Rageuse, elle fouilla une petite trousse posée sur le bord de l'évier, et en sortit un pinceau et quelques produits de maquillage. Elle devrait l'enlever pour dormir, mais il fallait qu'elle teste son idée. Avec application, elle se mit au travail, refusant de laisser la rage la faire trembler. Bientôt, le « tatouage » avait disparu. Elle pouvait fixer la poudre, s'assurer que personne ne verrait rien... oui. Ça marcherait.

Toujours en colère contre elle-même, elle rinça soigneusement son cou, sans faire disparaître l'étrange dessin, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Son carnet l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle en sortit les cartes et les étala devant elle. Celle qu'elle avait utilisée pour voir dans le passé était toujours là, mais entièrement vierge, inutilisable. Et celle qu'elle avait failli tirer contre Sâti…

Elle représentait une tour de pierre blanche en train de s'écrouler. Chaque fenêtre vomissait des flammes rouges, et de pauvres âmes se jetaient dans le vide plutôt que de rester à l'intérieur.

« Tue » était marqué en dessous. Si elle se posait des questions sur la fonction de certaines cartes, celle-ci était assez claire. Et elle, dans sa colère, elle avait… failli la tirer contre Sâti. Et si Jeanne ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle l'aurait sûrement fait, rien que pour voir la tête de sa chère sœur.

Oh, l'idée de la grande prêtresse si posée, si assurée, tombant comme un arbre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lui faisait toujours un féroce plaisir. Enfin non, peut-être pas « plaisir, » quand même. Mais ce ne serait que justice, et ça lui en boucherait enfin un coin. Dans un monde où les Shamans pouvaient ressusciter qui bon leur semblait d'un claquement de doigts, ce n'était pas une pensée bien grave…

Pourtant elle était tout de même bien contente de ne pas l'avoir fait. Parce que si elle avait raison, si c'était bien utiliser la carte qui avait eu cet effet sur sa peau, alors en utiliser une à la légère était une très mauvaise idée. Il lui en restait quatre… et elle devrait les rationner rationnellement.

A cet instant, Nyôrai se rendit compte que sa main, posée près des cartes, tremblait. Sèchement, elle attrapa son poignet avec son autre main, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Sa peau était froide, et moite de sueur… Irritée, elle plaqua sa paume contre le bureau, sans s'inquiéter du bruit. Elle avait peur ? C'est ça, elle avait peur. De Sâti, d'Hao, de ces cartes, d'elle-même ?

Heureusement que Jeanne avait été là…

Un sourire sec étira ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pensé ainsi quelques semaines auparavant. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que la petite Française avait ses bons côtés. Peut-être fallait-il lui parler des cartes… ?

Non, décida-t-elle immédiatement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se partageait. Jeanne avait déjà plein d'atouts dans sa manche. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir quatre de plus… Nyôrai ferait attention, voilà tout.

A moins que... elle avait touché le triangle poudreux sur le mur de brique, aussi. Peut-être que... peut-être que le piège était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée faire à tripoter des restes de magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, aussi ?

Ca restait sa faute, de toute façon. Ce tatouage était un avertissement. Qu'il vienne des cartes ou de l'inscription, au fond, peu importait. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Et dans ce tournoi, le manque de prudence était une erreur grave. Elle ne la referait pas...

Son bras avait cessé de trembler. La douleur elle-même s'effaçait, comme un mauvais rêve. Elle devait dormir, reprendre ses forces avant le combat. Jeanne était partie se coucher tôt, trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse vraiment lui parler de leurs adversaires, alors il faudrait qu'elle la coince avant que le match commence. Achille, lui, avait écouté ce qu'elle avait découvert, et avait dit qu'il réfléchirait à une stratégie… mais tout intéressant qu'il était, il n'était pas un atout aussi puissant que Jeanne. Sans elle, le combat serait vraiment plus compliqué.

Retirant son voile, la jeune fille se glissa sous la couette, soupira, et parvint enfin à fermer les yeux.

* * *

« Jeanne, » répéta Nyôrai sur un ton passablement énervé, la forçant à se sortir de ses pensées.

La Française cilla et recentra son regard sur sa camarade, qui venait de faire claquer la porte de son casier. « Tu m'as entendue ? »

Elle dut bien avouer que non. Avec un soupir irrité, la brune secoua la tête. « Pourquoi je me fatigue ? Tête de mule et lunatique, tu fais un sacré combo...  
\- Désolée, » fit Jeanne avec un faible sourire. « Tu disais ? »

Nyôrai haussa les épaules. « Je te parlais des Niles, mais je vais me répéter. Une fois que je serai habillée ! »

Puis elle se détourna et alla se changer dans l'une des cabines mises à leur disposition, laissant Jeanne seule face au miroir et à sa réflexion.

Quoiqu'ils soient visiblement en manque perpétuel de fonds, les Paches avaient bien fait les choses pour leur arène. Si l'on ignorait le village autour, le stade aurait très bien pu s'imaginer près d'une grande ville comme Paris ou New York. Les parois du bâtiment resplendissaient au soleil comme de l'onyx poli, et les couloirs étaient tous très larges, et impeccables. C'était comme s'il avait été peint la veille... et c'était peut-être presque le cas.

Les vestiaires ne dépareillaient pas. Il y en avait un à chaque bout du stade. Thalim les avait guidés vers le leur avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance; ils étaient seuls pour découvrir les lieux. Le vestiaire lui-même était dédoublé pour donner la possibilité à l'équipe de se séparer entre filles et garçons, ce qu'Achille avait fait sans souffrir d'histoires.

Jeanne se regarda dans le miroir. Nyôrai était passée par là. Avec son trousseau magique, elle avait effacé ses cernes et redonné un peu d'éclat à son teint crayeux. Elle n'en voyait pas forcément l'utilité, mais son aînée avait été intraitable : il fallait être nickel sur le ring, au moins au niveau de l'apparence. Car niveau psychologique, Jeanne ne se sentait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme...

Un bruit de pas l'informa que son amie avait fini de se changer. En la voyant toujours plantée là, Nyôrai soupira de nouveau et vint se planter près d'elle. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'Hao t'a dit ? »

Jeanne plissa les lèvres, regarda vers le couloir où se trouvait la porte du vestiaire garçons.

« Oh, mais il ne t'écoute pas, allez. Et quand bien même, est-ce que ça serait un mal ? Comme ça, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec son maître adoré.  
\- Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, » protesta Jeanne. « Et puis je devine ce qu'il dirait. Et je ne suis pas d'accord.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il dirait ? »

Sans réfléchir, Jeanne soupira : « Qu'il faut sacrifier les Niles pour les X-III. »

Nyôrai fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Prise de cours, sa compagne secoua la tête. « Rien. » Puis elle partit en direction de la cabine pour échapper aux questions. Mais en vain : Nyôrai la retint par le bras.  
« Parle-moi, Jeanne. Sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. »

La Française fixa son aînée un moment. Puis, fatiguée, elle acquiesça. « D'accord. En gros... il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien épargner les X-III. Mais uniquement si je lui fournissais trois âmes en échange. Celles des Niles, en l'occurence. »

Nyôrai cligna des yeux. « Mais... c'est génial ! »

Jeanne la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Et, pour elle, c'en était une. « Pardon ?  
\- C'est une chance unique, » expliqua la brune sans se départir de son sourire. Cependant, en voyant que Jeanne ne semblait absolument pas convaincue, le sourire devint un peu nerveux.

« Une chance, » répéta Jeanne, les sourcils froncés.

Perdue, Nyôrai pencha la tête vers le côté. « Tu ne veux pas sauver les X-III? »

Jeanne secoua la tête, choquée : « Je ne veux pas tuer les Niles! Et d'ailleurs, c'est même pas sûr qu'on y arrive! »

Nyôrai la regarda avec lassitude. "Je sais que tu y es habituée, mais ton furyoku et tes talents _sont_ au-dessus de la moyenne, Jeanne. En fait, ça demanderait vraisemblablement plus d'efforts de ne pas les tuer que de les tuer.  
\- Justement! Est-ce que cela ne prouve pas mieux notre force de les laisser partir ? »

Nyôrai ne sembla pas plus sensible à l'argument qu'Hao ne l'avait été. En se tenant le nez, visiblement pour ne pas exploser, la brune ferma les yeux un moment pour mettre en forme son explication. Puis elle les rouvrit, attrapa les mains de Jeanne, et les écarta comme pour montrer les deux bras d'une balance.

« Ecoute. C'est assez simple pourtant. Les deux choix ont un résultat équivalent: soit on tue les Niles et les X-III vivent, soit on ne les tue pas et les X-III meurent. » Elle fit une pause, comme pour s'assurer que Jeanne suivait bien. Puis elle secoua l'une des mains, comme si le poids de ce bras en changeait et déséquilibrait la balance. « Mais en fait, c'est pire: parce que si tu essaies de combattre les Niles sans les tuer, alors tu vas te retenir et te battre moins bien, et on risque de perdre. »

Jeanne serra les lèvres, peu satisfaite de cette explication.

« Aucune règle ne limite l'usage de la force dans le tournoi...  
\- C'est vrai. S'en imposer une est donc une décision qui demande du courage, » contra Jeanne. « C'est une question de morale. Hao jongle avec ces vies comme... comme des billes. Des objets. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu. Si je le fais... je ne pourrai plus jamais négocier avec lui. »

Nyôrai fit un geste vers le terrain. « Il est déjà en train de négocier avec toi ! Il t'a donné son prix, » martela-t-elle.

Jeanne secoua la tête. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi l'idée la dérangeait autant, et pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas. « Non. Il ne m'a pas donné son prix. Il a essayé de deviner le mien. Si j'obéis, alors il l'aura fixé, et ce sera fini. »

Sa camarade finit par comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle soupira. « Du coup, on fait quoi ? On se bat ?  
\- On gagne, » fit Jeanne froidement. « Sans tuer, mais on gagne. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Certes. Je file le dire à Achille. Mais maintenant zou, va t'habiller, on va être en retard, » finit par dire Nyôrai en la poussant dans une cabine. Le public s'impatientait maintenant, il faudrait lui donner sujet à s'étonner.


	15. The human factor

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Septième chapitre:** The human factor/Le Jugement de Pharaon

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** _One more_ (Superchick); Young Volcanoes (Fall Out Boy)

 **Note:**

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un bout de temps et ça se sent un peu... Suis-je un peu nerveuse à propos du premier "vrai combat" de cette fic? Un peu.

 _Young Volcanoes_ est une chanson que je verrais bien en "opening" de cette fic!

* * *

Jeanne leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Anatel.

Juste à côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir Achille et Nyôrai. Si Nyôrai était calme et même souriante de sous son voile, Achille semblait un peu tendu, mais ce n'était peut-être pas à cause de leurs adversaires.

Ils avaient décidé de faire passer le brun pour le « chef » de leur équipe, au moins pour ce match, au moins pour l'entrée en matière. En vérité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chef. Comme le code d'erreur 'EDEN' l'indiquait si clairement, ils n'avaient d'équipe que le nom. Pourtant, ils étaient décidés à s'allier pour gagner, et ils y parviendraient. En fait… il y avait probablement autant d'enjeux pour ses deux compagnons que pour elle. Nyôrai voulait impressionner Sâti. Achille cherchait à montrer sa valeur à Hao. Et elle… ? Elle espérait faire passer un message, à la fois aux X-Laws qui la connaissaient et à Hao. C'était risible, un peu. Voulaient-ils même gagner le tournoi, en fait… ?

Bien sûr que oui, se morigéna-t-elle en se redressant. Même si leurs objectifs tournaient autour d'autres humains, ils avaient de l'importance. Et elle allait le prouver.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle leva la tête pour localiser Hao dans le public. Il n'était pas difficile à trouver. Même dans la foule, il brillait comme un phare d'énergie. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, ni même ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire. Pourtant elle se l'imaginait souriant, avec sans doute un bout de pain au curry dans une main et ses fichues jumelles dans l'autre. Quand elle l'avait vu les dégainer lors du premier match, elle avait cru halluciner pour de bon : mais il était sérieux. Terriblement sérieux.

Nyôrai avait ri quand elle lui avait expliqué que l'idée la troublait. La brune avait fini par lui dire que si ça la dérangeait trop, elle n'avait qu'à lui adresser un geste grossier et qu'il arrêterait sans doute de regarder. En plus de savoir que ça ferait sans doute rire l'omnyôji, Jeanne s'était demandée sur quelle planète sa compagne vivait…

Et maintenant ils étaient sur le ring, et Hao les regardait, et elle se sentait quand même plus qu'un peu tendue. Savait-il déjà ? Qu'elle n'acceptait pas sa proposition ? Qu'elle allait lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, qu'il était possible de se battre et de gagner sans faire couler le sang ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Maintenant, ce qui comptait, c'était gagner le match.

Elle avait aussi envie de chercher les X-Laws, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Si elle croisait le regard de Marco, ou, pire, s'il n'était pas là... elle n'avait pas envie de s'exposer à ce genre de déception. Ce qui comptait, c'était de gagner le match. Pas vrai ?

« Et pour le troisième affrontement de la seconde manche… je vous prie d'accueillir ! A ma gauche, les Niles ! »

La voix de Radim la ramena dans le présent.

Nyôrai avait pris quelques minutes pour la mettre au point sur leurs adversaires. L'équipe « Niles » était composée d'Égyptiens, de trois amis proches : Anatel Pokki, Nakht Pitrah, et Khafre Puljiz.

Anatel se croyait la réincarnation d'un Pharaon, ou son descendant, ou l'héritier de sa vision, ce n'était pas clair. Lui et ses deux compagnons avaient étudié les mystères égyptiens et leur shamanisme était ancré dans ce qu'ils en avaient compris. D'ailleurs, leur sens de la mode aussi, apparemment. Leurs armes ne faisaient pas grand-sens pour Jeanne : Khafre portait une espèce de sceptre, Anatel une… clef, et Nakht était protégé par une pyramide. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelqu'un porter volontairement un bloc de pierre sur la tête, mais c'était visiblement le cas.

Juste avant qu'ils ne montent sur le ring, Nyôrai avait ajouté : « Anatel est visiblement arrogant, avec un penchant pour le drame. Il est chatouilleux sur le protocole. Ses deux amis sont plus détendus, mais ils lui sont très attachés. Très synchrones. Il faudra les séparer si on veut être le plus efficace. Et Anatel semble facile à enrager, donc on devrait pouvoir en tirer avantage assez facilement… »

Au-dessus d'eux, un immense panneau montra le visage des trois Niles, avant de montrer des barres colorées légendées de nombres : 2 900 pour Khafre, 3 000 pour Nakht, 3 500 pour Anatel. Leur furyoku, réalisa Jeanne. Comme ça, ça n'avait pas l'air très impressionnant… mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Selon Nyôrai, leurs adversaires savaient faire beaucoup de choses avec des ressources limitées.

« A ma droite, team Eden ! »

Leurs visages apparurent dans le coin opposé de l'écran, puis leur niveau de furyoku : 34 000, 111 200, 305 000. Mais Anatel ne regardait pas l'écran. A la place, agitant l'étrange objet qu'il tenait dans la main, il désigna le trio. Bien que Jeanne ne puisse voir son visage derrière le masque de Pharaon, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était dégoûté.

« Vous plaisantez ? On doit combattre trois enfants ? La farce était drôle, maintenant c'est bon, vous pouvez leur dire de rentrer chez eux et nous montrer nos adversaires. Je veux dire, regardez comme ils sont habillés ! On a… une princesse orientale, un conquistador espagnol et une templière singulièrement désarmée. Ce sont des costumes de fête foraine, pas des vêtements de Shamans, et surtout pas de Shamans d'Hao ! On est pas dans la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année, vous savez ? »

Jeanne leva un sourcil.

Elle était moins surprise par les paroles d'Anatel que par la réaction d'Achille. Au lieu de s'énerver, il avait tout simplement croisé les bras, sans broncher. « Facile à dire quand on a une pyramide dans son équipe. »

Ladite pyramide eut un léger rire, avant de se taire en voyant qu'Anatel semblait s'agiter. « Hé, Anatel, du calme. Pas besoin de s'énerver contre des gosses, si ? »

Avec un soupir mélodramatique, son chef se tourna vers lui, agitant toujours son arme. « Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste, Nakht, il va falloir leur faire mal et ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir où ils sont. Dites, les enfants, on ne vous a pas appris à ne pas jouer avec des allumettes ? »

Achille ne réagit pas. Nyôrai, elle, éclata de rire, le rire cristallin qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait avoir l'air innocente. Jeanne décida de l'imiter et offrit à son adversaire un sourire étincelant. « Ne vous retenez pas, je vous prie. Ce ne serait pas bien si vous ne vous donniez pas à fond. »

Anatel fronça les sourcils et rouvrit la bouche : « Je me sentirais mal si je ne vous prévenais pas. La magie égyptienne est la meilleure au monde, et nous sommes venus le prouver. Comme il y a des millénaires notre dieu Râ, je serai le prochain Shaman King. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Rutherford n'avait-elle pas dit que la Shaman Queen du temps de l'Egypte Antique était Isis… ? Mais elle n'en dit rien.

« Mon équipe compte le meilleur embaumeur et nécromancien au monde, Khafre, ainsi que Nakht, qui peut invoquer le furyoku illimité des pyramides. Ainsi que… moi, Anatel, réincarnation des grands Pharaons. Je maîtrise les milliers d'esprits qui ont construit les tombeaux de mes pères. Astrologie, alchimie, nécromancie, nous maîtrisons toutes les sciences de l'ancienne Egypte. Et vous serez la première preuve de notre pouvoir. »

Nyôrai souriait derrière sa main. Jeanne, si elle ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées, était convaincue qu'elle était en train de se dire qu'en offrant autant d'informations dès le début, Anatel se desservait grandement. Et elle devait avoir raison, parce que l'Indienne s'inclina profondément. « Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes que trois enfants inconscients. Soyez gentils avec nous… »

Anatel ne sembla pas savoir si elle était sarcastique ou non. « Vous pouvez encore abandonner… »

Nyôrai répondit d'un autre rire. Achille et Jeanne échangèrent un dernier regard, puis les filles reculèrent. Ne pas être pris au sérieux n'était pas une mauvaise chose, surtout au début. Elles auraient tout le loisir de jauger leurs adversaires…

Radim, qui avait tenu le micro entre les deux équipes, le reprit pour se tourner vers le public. « Woah ! On peut dire que les Niles ont l'air d'être vraiment confiants, malgré la différence en furyoku ! La magie égyptienne serait-elle si puissante ? Eden VS Niles ! Qui peut dire qui en sortira vainqueur ? En tout cas, il est temps de se lancer ! Shaman Fight ! Ready… ? Fight ! »

Achille fit claquer ses bottes. « Siegfried, _Atlas Walks !_ »

Immédiatement, son esprit jaillit du sol entre les deux équipes, le Grec sur son épaule. Voyant que les Niles n'avaient pas encore bougé, Nyôrai se tourna vers Radim. « Je pense que vous allez vouloir vous éloigner un peu. Ce serait dommage que vous soyez blessé au passage. »

Levant un sourcil, le Pache acquiesça, apparemment un peu dépassé. « Je pense que ça ira, merci…  
\- Je vous aurai prévenu, » fit la brune en haussant les épaules.

« Ne nous ignorez pas, » rugit Anatel. « Khafre, vas-y ! »

Immédiatement, l'intéressé activa son Over-Soul. Le grand sarcophage qu'il avait amené sur le ring s'illumina d'une aura dorée, ainsi que son sceptre, et une ombre sortit du sarcophage. Couverte de tissu, elle brandissait un sceptre similaire à celui de son Shaman, sauf que celui-là se terminait par une faux brillante. Ses bras disparaissaient dans de longues bandelettes blanches qui semblaient flotter dans l'air.

« Oh, une autre piégeuse, » souffla Nyôrai, les yeux brillants. « J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle peut faire avec ça…  
\- Voici Kitka, » annonçait Khafre. « Elle a été enterrée auprès de son Pharaon il y a des millénaires pour le servir dans l'au-delà, et elle est revenue pour servir sa réincarnation de nouveau. Si vous n'abandonnez pas, elle fera de vous ses semblables, les nouveaux esclaves de Pharaon. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Kitka fit claquer ses bandelettes. D'immenses rouleaux de tissu jaillirent du sol autour de Siegfried, tentant de s'enrouler autour de lui. Les jambes de Siegfried explosèrent; Achille se jeta sur le côté, reformant son Over-Soul de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Il ne sert à rien de fuir, » l'informa Nakht alors que les bandelettes le suivaient.

Achille, d'abord surpris, se reprit assez vite et lui répondit d'un sourire plein de bravade. « Il ne sert à rien d'attaquer Siegfried comme ça non plus ! Je peux faire ça toute la journée. »

Anatel et Khafre ne semblaient pas enclins à bouger, alors Jeanne et Nyôrai décidèrent d'un regard d'en faire de même. Elles n'avaient pas peur pour lui, pas tant que Nakht ne changeait pas de tactique…

Et en fait, c'était une bonne chose que Kitka chasse Siegfried autour du terrain. A chaque coup qu'il contrait, Siegfried changeait de position sur le terrain, semant derrière lui les anneaux que Jeanne avait confiés à Achille avant le combat. Pour le moment, cela n'avait guère d'importance, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur leur utilité lorsque le combat aurait véritablement commencé. Parce que pour le moment, ils ne faisaient que se jauger. Ni les uns ni les autres ne cherchaient vraiment à attaquer… mais cela ne pouvait pas durer.

« Fuir n'est pas une stratégie, » répéta Anatel, l'air agacé, alors qu'une bande plus inspirée que les autres attrapait Achille au cou. Déséquilibré, le brun tomba vers le sol – et reforma Siegfried sous ses pieds en faisant de son mieux pour arracher le papier gluant de sa peau. Les bandelettes l'étranglaient, et tentaient de l'immobiliser; mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire. Le bras de Siegfried les trancha aisément, le laissant libre de retrouver un peu de son équilibre. Anatel ricana. « Vous ne comptez pas l'aider ? »

Nyôrai leva un sourcil. Elle laissa passer une seconde, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si répondre en valait la peine, puis elle dit : « Il n'en a pas besoin. Mais si vous voulez prêter main-forte à votre ami, vous pouvez… »

Cela ne fit qu'énerver l'Egyptien un peu plus. « Nakht n'a pas besoin d'aide pour vous écraser !  
\- Tu trouves ? Il met bien longtemps, quand même. Achille ne se défend même pas… »

L'apparent Pharaon grogna et fit un pas en avant, secouant son sceptre à son tour. « Silence !  
\- Silence, » l'imita Nyôrai en pouffant. Jeanne lui envoya un regard sceptique, mais la brune s'amusait visiblement. Ou elle avait décidé que la phase d'échauffement avait assez duré.

Poussant un cri de rage, Anatel envoya quelque chose contre une ombre dans la direction de l'Indienne, qui ne bougea pas. Elle n'en eut pas besoin : Achille s'était jeté entre les deux Shamans, et l'ombre rebondit sans effet sur le miroir de Siegfried.

Le Grec sourit. « Pour le moment, c'est à moi que vous avez à faire. Si vous voulez parler aux demoiselles, il va falloir en finir avec Siegfried d'abord, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Enragé, Anatel s'avança encore. « Khafre, c'est bon, je prends la suite. »

Son camarade attendit de voir qu'Achille reculait pour détourner son regard de lui et interroger Anatel du regard. « Tu es sûr ? Je m'en sortais bien, pourtant…  
\- J'en suis sûr. Ces gamins nous ont ennuyés suffisamment longtemps ! Il est temps d'en finir. »

Jeanne lança un regard inquisiteur à Nyôrai. La brune s'était mise en tête de représenter l'ennui dans toute sa grandeur : les bras croisés, elle s'était appuyée contre un des piliers et souriait aux spectateurs les plus proches, sans vraiment s'intéresser au combat. Une stratégie de plus, sans doute, et une qu'elle n'altéra pas en voyant leur adversaire s'enrager. Pourtant la Française avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de changer, de basculer dans l'esprit d'Anatel.

Étendant les bras, celui-ci sembla en effet se concentrer et ramasser toute son énergie autour de lui. Instinctivement, Jeanne fit un pas en avant. « Achille…  
\- Over-Soul : Wings of Death ! »

De longues ailes se déployèrent de chaque côté du corps de l'Égyptien. Les plumes dorées brillaient au soleil, comme s'il s'était agi d'or véritable et massif. Pourtant, d'un simple saut, il se propulsa au-dessus du terrain et de Siegfried. Ses ailes semblaient si grandes qu'elles cachaient le soleil, forçant Jeanne à se couvrir les yeux.

Jubilant, Anatel se mit à expliquer : « Chacune de ces plumes est faite de métal et aussi acérée qu'un poignard. Certaines sont plus petites qu'une aiguille ! Elles explosent autour des pillards de tombeaux et s'enfoncent dans leur gorge avant de lacérer leurs organes, si elles ne les déchirent pas de l'extérieur. Et maintenant, vous allez subir le même sort ! »

Nakht, choqué, fit un pas en arrière. Il devait crier pour atteindre Anatel : « Euh… Anatel, ce ne sont que des enfants. Tu n'as pas besoin de…  
\- Ils ont tenté de nous humilier. C'est un crime comparable à ceux des pilleurs, et je vais leur montrer le sérieux de notre magie !  
\- Anatel, non ! »

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Achille, inquiet, sauta au bas de Siegfried et se précipita vers Jeanne et Nyôrai, son esprit en couverture derrière lui. Mais si le Fumon Tonko le rendait rapide, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver avant la pluie de plumes qui tombait sur elles…

Les plumes heurtèrent Siegfried dans un bruit d'explosion, et un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour des trois adolescents. Anatel, souriant avec hauteur, atterrit et désactiva son Over-Soul, insensible aux protestations de ses compagnons.

« Vous pouvez annoncer la fin du match maintenant, » lança-t-il à Radim. « La magie égyptienne a vaincu une nouvelle fois. »

Et, comme pour lui donner raison, la poussière se dissipa. Trois petits corps transpercés de toutes parts étaient tombés au sol, rassemblés au centre d'une mare de sang qui grandissait lentement.

* * *

« Non ! »

Mathilda se pencha, le cœur pétri d'angoisse. Le stade semblait partager sa réaction, à en juger par la clameur qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Elle n'avait pas de jumelles, elle, mais ce qu'elle voyait passer sur les écrans sur les côtés du stade était affreux. Jeanne et Achille ne bougeaient plus du tout…

« Mattie, » appela Marion, et la rousse, se forçant à cacher son angoisse, se retourna pour regarder son amie. La petite blonde était sagement assise au fond de son fauteuil, les jambes dans le vide et Chuck sur les genoux, juste à côté d'Hao, et elle montrait du doigt quelque chose en l'air.

« Ecoute Marion, Mathilda. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Regarde l'écran des furyoku, » indiqua Hao, la voix rieuse. Lui ne le regardait pas : il semblait trop occupé à dévorer le pain au curry qu'il avait pris soin d'amener.

Nauséeuse, Mathilda obéit. Et son cœur se décida enfin à repartir.

La team Eden n'était pas marquée « décédée. » Cependant, là où avant seul le furyoku d'Achille était entamé, on pouvait maintenant distinguer une légère diminution sur celui de Nyôrai, ainsi que celui de Jeanne. « C'est… Leurs corps sont… c'est une illusion ? »

Chuck opina.

« Sérieux, Mattie, tu ne l'as pas senti tout de suite ? Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée, dis moi, » ricana Kanna, qui venait d'allumer sa cigarette. Opachô, assis sur les genoux d'Hao et trop loin pour distinguer les détails, battit des mains, visiblement enthousiasmé par le sourire de son maître.

« Tu vois, Zang-Ching, j'avais raison de me réjouir de l'addition de la petite Saigan. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac… Et j'ai hâte de voir notre petite équipe montrer à ces insectes ce que peuvent faire les enfants qui jouent avec les bonnes allumettes, » ajouta Hao d'un ton enjoué en reprenant ses jumelles. « Ça ne devrait pas tarder… »

* * *

« Tout va bien ? Surtout, respirez le moins possible, » murmura Achille d'un ton pressant. Sa voix était encore étouffée par la manche qu'il s'était plaqué contre le visage. « Jeanne, tu penses que c'est bon ? »

Siegfried s'était précipité pour servir de bouclier au trio. Ils s'étaient tous réfugiés sous son corps épais. Mais la nature des plumes empêchait de s'en protéger complètement… et Jeanne remerciait Anatel d'être un si grand parleur, parce que sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'idée qui les avait sauvés.

Les plumes d'Anatel étaient faites de métal. Trop petites pour être écartées par Siegfried, mais suffisamment grandes pour que Jeanne les repousse à l'aide de ses aimants. Elles étaient maintenant toutes solidement maintenues au sol. « Nous devrions être en sécurité maintenant…  
\- Alors il est temps de pousser notre avantage, » lança Nyôrai. « Je maintiens la poussière pour le moment, et j'ai une idée pour nous cacher encore un peu, mais l'illusion ne durera pas plus de quelques secondes. Un plan ? »

Achille fronça les sourcils. « Il faut qu'on puisse se protéger de cette pluie, même sans avoir Jeanne juste à côté de nous. Et pour ça, un terrain aussi à découvert que le ring, c'est pas bon…  
\- Et il faut qu'on les sépare, » asséna Jeanne. « Nakht et l'autre ont l'air beaucoup moins décidés qu'Anatel. Seuls, ils seront bien moins dangereux.  
\- Je prends la momie et le chacal ! » Nyôrai souriait. « J'ai ma petite idée pour m'en débarrasser. »

Achille acquiesça. « J'ai envie de rabattre son caquet à cet Anatel. Lui qui disait que nous portions des costumes…  
\- Ne te laisse pas attraper, toi aussi. La provocation, ce n'est rien que ça : de la provocation. Reste calme, et Siegfried aura raison de lui, » souffla Jeanne. « Ça me laisse l'homme pyramide, du coup…  
\- Il ne te posera aucun problème, j'en suis sûr ! »

Nyôrai ricana. « Bon, la poussière devrait commencer à se dissiper. Une fois mon illusion en place, nous devrions être invisibles pendant trente secondes, plus s'ils sont vraiment choqués et que vous êtes discrets. Comment on fait pour les séparer ?  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous montre mon nouvel Over-Soul, » sourit Achille. « Il va vous éblouir… »

Et pour éblouir, il éblouit.


	16. Sword and Shield

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Huitième chapitre:** Sword and Shield / Têtes brûlées

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** _One more_ (Superchick); _Young Volcanoes_ (Fall Out Boy)

 **Note:**

Fin du combat d'Eden! J'espère que ça va vous plaire... je suis pas bien rodée pour les combats d'arène, je crois.

 _Young Volcanoes_ est une chanson que je verrais bien en "opening" de cette fic!

* * *

Invisibles, les trois adolescents se rapprochèrent de leur cible. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place, Nakht sembla sentir quelque chose.

« Anatel, attends…  
\- Siegfried, _Rise of Troy_ ! »

En lançant son cri de guerre, Achille avait levé le poing. Comme pour répondre à l'appel, le sol se souleva, dessinant des murs et des bâtiments séparant les membres de l'équipe Niles.

« Oooh ! » Radim s'exclama. « Quel retournement de situation ! Loin d'être assommés par l'attaque des Niles, il semble que la team Eden prépare quelque chose ! Quel dommage que cette technique obscurcisse quelque peu le terrain… »

Quel dommage, en effet, songeait Nyôrai en s'approchant doucement de sa proie. Des combats sur un ring, certes, c'était dans l'intérêt des Paches, mais absolument pas dans celui des participants. Toutes leurs techniques étaient exposées au grand jour, juste devant leurs prochains adversaires… Eh bien cette fois, ils allaient devoir attendre. Tant pis pour eux.

Tranquille, la Shamane vint se mettre derrière Khafre. Elle était toujours invisible, et l'Egyptien semblait trop troublé pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Touchant le mur le plus proche de lui, il semblait se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une autre illusion.

« Nakht ? Anatel ? »

A son côté, la petite Kitka semblait plus éveillée, et tâtait son environnement de ses longues bandelettes. Nyôrai les évita soigneusement et alla se percher sur un mur avant de lancer, comme de nulle part : « Tu veux vraiment continuer à te battre ? »

Le Shaman sursauta, se retourna. Mais elle n'était toujours pas visible.

« Anatel était prêt à mettre en pièces trois enfants. Tu as essayé de l'arrêter, oui, mais il a failli le faire… tu es vraiment prêt à vivre avec ça ? La mort de trois gamins sur ta conscience ? Est-ce que tu as des enfants, Khafre ? Tu es intelligent. Tu penses que ton cœur sera encore assez léger pour échapper à la gueule d'Amenti ? »

Grimaçant, le Shaman au masque de chacal se retourna encore, cherchant à déterminer la provenance de la voix. Il restait un guerrier, et un bon guerrier sans doute; il faudrait plus qu'un petit tour pour lui faire peur.

« Kitka, _Étreinte d'Anubis_ ! »

Les bandelettes s'allongèrent, s'allongèrent… Malgré son calme, Nyôrai dut se glisser derrière le mur pour éviter de se faire attraper. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle tenta de faire le tour, mais l'une des bandes l'avait attrapée. Le papier désagréablement humide collait à sa peau, la tirait vers son adversaire. Il fallait qu'elle change d'idée… Mais elle n'avait pas un Siegfried géant pour la protéger, elle, et elle se retrouva rapidement immobilisée devant l'Egyptien.

Il n'avait pas le même regard que lorsqu'il combattait Achille, comprit-elle avec inquiétude. Etendant une main vers son front, il sourit. « C'est gentil à toi de t'occuper de mon âme, petite. Je ne connais pas ton nom, mais je vois à travers toi, comme à travers tous les humains. Car mon rôle est de vous accompagner jusqu'aux champs d'Ialou, si vous en êtes dignes… »

Nyôrai grimaça - contrefaisant l'inquiétude, quoiqu'une part de cette inquiétude était peut-être un peu sincère - et changea d'Over-Soul. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne d'elle au plus vite, avant qu'il ne se décide à appliquer son champ d'étude à sa petite personne.

« Beaucoup de gens se trompent, mais mon médium n'est pas un sceptre, tu sais. Je ne suis pas le roi, je suis l'embaumeur, » expliqua Khafre d'une voix très douce. « Cet outil sert à extraire les organes par le nez, ce qui permet de préserver le corps pour sa momification. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je sais faire mon travail. Je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Sa voix se coupa brusquement alors qu'un fil fin venait se serrer autour de sa gorge et le tirer en arrière pour le fracasser contre le mur de pierre. Les bandelettes se desserrèrent autour de Nyôrai, qui ne manqua pas son occasion une seconde fois. Son collier étincela alors que Thenral revenait s'y jucher. Tel un faucon, l'esprit fondit sur l'Egyptien, fouillant son âme pour chercher sa faille.

Tout le monde en avait une. La peur était l'une des clefs qui permettaient de prendre le contrôle d'une âme, mais ce n'était pas la seule. Exaucer le vœu d'un être pouvait être tout aussi efficace que la forcer à se soumettre….

Voilà, elle l'avait. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, la prêtresse ouvrit la bouche et se mit à fredonner. Pas très fort, pas trop fort, il ne fallait pas alerter le monde entier. Juste s'adresser à cette âme en particulier, la convaincre de s'assoupir un moment, d'écouter gentiment sa guide…

Le Shaman se redressait. Il avait la gorge rougie par les fils de Thenral, et il devait être plutôt sonné après le choc contre le mur de pierre. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas une seconde, invoquant Kitka une nouvelle fois. Les premières bandelettes s'enroulèrent autour des pieds de Nyôrai, gluantes et serrées. Mais rien ne pouvait plus troubler l'Indienne, qui tendit ses paumes ouvertes vers Khafre. Ses yeux brillaient noir, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne en sortit :

 _« Rien de ce que tu aimes ne va disparaître, Khafre. Pas tes amis, pas tes animaux, pas ton rêve. Je peux les préserver, comme tu préserves les morts dans le tissu et les onguents. Toi mieux que quiconque, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, pas lieu de se rebeller. La mort est un moment de paix, non ? Le moment où, bénis par la plume de Maât et le jugement d'Osiris, tu te diriges vers les champs d'Ialou, le même que durant ta vie. Pas de changement. Pas de fin. Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre… »_

Progressivement, le regard de Khafre s'éteignait. Son sceptre lui tomba des doigts, et Kitka disparut dans un froissement frustré; il n'y réagit pas. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit lorsque l'Indienne se rapprocha pour récupérer le sceptre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie, après tout…

« Descends du ring, » souffla-t-elle doucement en lui rendant son arme. « Descends du ring et retourne au vestiaire. Tu y dormiras jusqu'à ce que tes camarades te rejoignent, et tu te réveilleras neuf, convaincu de ce que je t'ai appris… Toi qui préserves la vie même lorsqu'elle n'est plus, je te promets de préserver ton rêve, de le porter comme s'il était le mien. Va en paix, Khafre… »

Les yeux vitreux, l'homme acquiesça vaguement et fit demi-tour, s'approchant du bord du terrain et de la zone délimitée. Le champ de force autour du ring le laissa passer, le reconnaissant comme l'un des participants. Immédiatement, Radim se rapprocha : « Eeet il semble que le premier membre des Niles ait abandonné ! Pourtant, il ne semble pas être blessé, et il a encore beaucoup d'énergie. Pourquoi abandonner, monsieur Puljiz ? »

Le Niles cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu. En s'approchant, le Pache lâcha une exclamation : « Mais il pleure !  
\- Je l'ai vue… je l'ai vue…  
\- Il parle ! Qu'avez-vous vu, monsieur Puljiz ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu d'abandonner ?  
\- J'ai vu Isis, » souffla enfin le Shaman, avant d'aller s'effondrer dans les vestiaires.

Nyôrai, satisfaite, fit la révérence depuis le bord du ring, puis disparut dans le dédale de pierre.

* * *

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jeanne s'engagea dans la petite cour où Nakht avait été confiné. Elle ne pouvait pas vérifier que ses deux camarades allaient bien, à part en regardant le tableau au-dessus de sa tête; mais même ça ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'informations. Il fallait juste leur faire confiance, et faire sa partie du travail.

Nakht, donc. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement anxieuse, mais des trois Egyptiens c'était celui qui s'était le moins révélé avant l'apparition de « Troie. » Cela ne coûtait rien d'être un peu méfiante…

Le Shaman était visiblement encore un peu secoué par l'apparition de murs sur le terrain. Certaines « rues » n'étaient même pas assez grandes pour qu'il passe avec la pyramide sur lui. Il était coincé, donc. Une opportunité que Jeanne ne comptait pas laisser passer.

Profitant des dernières secondes d'invisibilité offertes par Nyôrai, Jeanne vint se planter devant son adversaire. L'œil au centre de la pyramide l'intriguait plus qu'un peu, ainsi que tout l'arsenal qu'il semblait porter. Cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être un cône de pierre, si ? Ce serait bien trop lourd…

Une fois près de lui, elle put examiner la chose, avec ses yeux et avec ses sens shamaniques. Malgré les apparences, il ne s'agissait en fait pas d'un bonhomme de pierre. Il y avait une sorte d'armature en-dessous… et elle était en métal.

Jeanne sourit. Il était couvert de métal de la tête aux pieds !

Juste comme elle reculait, une espèce de frisson parcourut l'arène, et Jeanne sut qu'elle était de nouveau visible. Mais Nakht ne bougea pas immédiatement, trop surpris peut-être pour bouger.

Alors elle pencha la tête et s'inclina légèrement. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Jeanne. Je suis votre adversaire dans ce match, » annonça-t-elle doucement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et attaque immédiatement. « Vous êtes Nakht, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, l'adulte fit un pas en arrière. « Tu… que… ? »

Jeanne leva une main. « Je peux vous poser une question ? Il y a quelque chose que je comprends mal. »

La face de pierre ne lui répondit pas, mais n'attaqua pas non plus.

« Quel est votre rêve ? Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir Shaman King ? »

Il y eut un autre silence. « Je… nous… voulons restaurer la grandeur de l'Egypte… »

Jeanne fit la moue. Elle avait réussi à piquer l'intérêt de Nakht : il ne semblait plus prêt à attaquer. Ou alors, pas tout de suite. C'était un équilibre délicat, elle en avait conscience. Faire l'enfant trop malin pour son âge n'était pas trop son genre, et sans Nyôrai à son côté… elle allait devoir la jouer fine. « Vous ? Ou Anatel ?  
\- Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire…  
\- Anatel a tenté de nous tuer. Il a employé une technique qui vous a terrifié, non ? Alors je me demande si vous voulez encore devenir roi si ça veut dire tuer des enfants en chemin. Cela ne me semble pas être une question piège. »

Malgré l'absence de visage, elle perçut une espèce de gêne. « C'est… le tournoi. Ce n'est pas interdit de tuer pour gagner…  
\- Certes. » Jeanne se sentait plus froide soudain. « Ce n'est pas interdit. Il n'y a pas de règle… et donc ça vous suffit ?  
\- Comment ?  
\- L'idée de tuer des enfants ne vous embête pas ? Je sais, je sais, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas interdit. Mais vous, personnellement, moralement, ça ne vous embête pas ? »

Nerveux, l'adulte fit un pas vers Jeanne. « Ecoute, je… Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais, euh… Tu es dans l'équipe d'Hao, c'est ça ? Après le match… je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait des ennuis, tu comprends ? Anatel… Il s'est énervé, mais il ne mérite pas de mourir. C'est un bon gars. »

Jeanne leva un sourcil. « Un bon gars qui a tenté de nous découper en morceaux, quand même.  
\- Oui, enfin…  
\- Non, je comprends. » Il lui rendait les choses bien plus faciles, après tout. Elle n'avait aucun remords à vaincre ce genre de personnes. En fait, elle ressentait plus de pitié que de rage. Il n'était pas spécialement à l'aise avec l'idée de sacrifier des gens pour son rêve… mais une fois devant le fait accompli, il préférait laisser filer plutôt que de faire face aux conséquences. C'était peut-être l'influence de Nyôrai, mais Jeanne sentait qu'elle était en partie déçue parce que cela n'était pas une décision stratégique. Parce que Nakht n'avait pas de stratégie visible.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser ? Déçue ? Dégoûtée ? Jeanne fronça les sourcils, rendue perplexe par ses propres pensées. Il lui faisait pitié ? Depuis quand était-elle dégoûtée par des doutes qu'elle partageait ? Certes, il ne condamnait pas Anatel du premier coup, mais Anatel n'était pas le seul à avoir tué des gens. Elle aussi voulait croire en son entourage, malgré le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains. Nyôrai déteignait trop sur elle, ça en devenait inquiétant.

Serrant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Jeanne fit un pas en arrière, les paumes au ciel. « Si c'est Hao qui vous inquiète, je ne suis pas de son groupe, donc il ne vous fera rien.  
\- Ah… tant mieux, alors… »

L'œil bleu s'illuminait progressivement en turquoise, comme quelque chose en train de se charger. Est-ce qu'il... tentait de l'avoir par surprise ? Pour l'instant, aucun effet ne s'était fait sentir, mais... Jeanne plissa les yeux. La jolie couleur irisée qu'elle voyait était une technique, aussi. Un piège.

Un peu de stratégie tout de même, alors. La Française avait un goût de cendres dans la bouche, mais elle n'en montra rien. « Non, Hao ne vous fera rien... Par contre, moi, c'est pas sûr, » précisa-t-elle alors que son armure s'illuminait, parée à attaquer.

Le bruit de l'œil avait atteint son paroxysme, et une balle d'énergie se forma en sa pupille.

Au dernier moment, Jeanne parvint à se téléporter en dehors du champ d'action du rayon de lumière. Un mur fut moins chanceux : de là où elle était, elle put le voir distinctement exploser, envoyant des éclats de pierre en tous sens. Heureusement, Nakht ne semblait pas avoir une précision incroyable, et son tir resta court, ainsi que les deux suivants. Visiblement, elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre d'abandonner. Il allait donc falloir le sortir de force… sans perdre trop d'énergie dans le même temps, au cas où elle en aurait besoin par la suite.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Jeanne ne parvenait pas à diminuer le furyoku nécessaire pour se téléporter. Pour éviter de se saigner à blanc de façon répétée, elle avait donc repris l'une des vagues idées qu'elle avait depuis les discussions avec Nyôrai : le mouvement par aimant. Chaque anneau autour du ring était comme un relais. Dès qu'elle le souhaitait, l'anneau attirerait son armure de fer, lui permettant de se déplacer rapidement sur le terrain. C'était moins fiable et un tout petit peu moins instantané, mais elle conservait son énergie. Et dans un combat comme celui-là, le premier qu'ils menaient en équipe, il valait mieux prévoir large, au cas-où...

Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque activation, ses aimants tintaient, autant de signaux d'alarme qui donnaient sa position. Et l'Egyptien semblait bien l'avoir compris, dirigeant son attaque dans leur direction et manquant à chaque fois Jeanne de quelques millièmes de secondes.

Il fallait qu'elle altère son comportement si elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire attraper par cet étrange rayon destructeur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'exploser comme une pastèque...

Alors qu'elle activait son anneau suivant, elle en activa un deuxième, celui qu'elle avait fait tomber juste devant Nakht. Celui-ci y dirigea son rayon, et Jeanne se cacha à l'angle d'un autre mur.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se sentait douloureusement consciente que vouloir se battre, sans tuer, était d'une complexité qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte. Ce n'était pas comme à l'entraînement, parce que là, l'adversaire ne retenait pas ses coups. Et il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'éviter les mouvements mortels, mais aussi de calculer chacun de leurs gestes. Le corps humain, savait la soigneuse, était d'une désagréable fragilité. Si elle attaquait sans se poser de questions, elle risquait de le blesser et de perdre de l'énergie à le soigner. Ou de voir Hao attraper son âme avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger...

« Over-Soul : _Pièges de la Pyramide_ ! »

Le sol céda sous Jeanne, avalant nettement ses pieds jusqu'aux genoux. Du... sable mouvant ? Voilà qui était inquiétant. Si elle tentait de bouger comme elle l'avait déjà fait, elle y laisserait les jambes. Cette fois-ci, il faudrait qu'elle se téléporte... ou...

Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que le couloir devant elle s'ouvrait immédiatement sur l'extérieur du ring. D'ailleurs elle venait de remarquer une caméra pointée sur elle, et le brouhaha du stade lui sembla soudain plus fort. La clameur lui faisait l'effet d'un tambour dans ses oreilles. Ah... évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un moment où elle n'était pas en difficulté.

« La pyramide est comme un corps vivant qui protège son Pharaon, » murmura la voix de Nakht. Il était encore de l'autre côté du mur, mais sa voix résonnait à l'oreille de Jeanne comme s'il était tout près. « Je perçois chaque grain de sable déplacé, chaque dalle pressée, chaque bijou volé. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper... »

Jeanne dût combattre un début de peur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution maintenant, avant d'être bloquée devant son adversaire. Elle pouvait annuler les Over-Souls de Nakht, tout simplement, mais elle voulait en finir, et pas spécialement en humiliant son adversaire. Non, elle ferait ça proprement. Et elle avait une petite idée…

Un rayon de lumière détruisit le mur près d'elle, projetant des gravats sur la jeune fille qui fût soudain bien contente d'avoir rajouté des manches à son armure.

« Tu ne fuiras pas, cette fois-ci. Esprits de la Pyramide, _Crocodile Chomp_ ! »

Une gueule immense, couverte de dents brillantes, jaillit du sable et se referma sur les jambes de Jeanne, manquant briser sa concentration. Heureusement pour elle, les dents s'étaient enfoncées dans le métal de son armure, et si la chose n'était pas agréable, elle n'avait pas perdu ses jambes. Elle n'aimerait pas répéter l'expérience sans un Over-Soul, cependant… parce que si les dents du saurien n'étaient faites que d'énergie, elles avaient l'air bien réelles, et elles faisaient sacrément mal.

Nahkt fit un pas vers elle. « Tu as beaucoup de furyoku, je peux le voir. Mais moi aussi, comme tu vois, j'ai mes tactiques. Je ne risquais pas d'épuiser mes réserves à détruire ces murs… mon furyoku se régénère instantanément. Ce n'est pas ton cas, si ? »

Jeanne plissa les yeux, et secoua la tête. Si elle parlait, elle avait peur de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait un plan.

« Je… je vois que tu as peur, » fit le géant. « Abandonne, maintenant. Dis que tu abandonnes, annule ton Over-Soul pour vider ton furyoku, et je te laisse partir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu vois ? Mais...  
\- Mais ceci est un combat d'âmes, » finit Jeanne pour lui. « Shamash, _Chaise de l'Inquisition_ ! »

Un anneau juste derrière Nakht tinta avant de se transformer en chaise, heureusement pour lui dépourvue de pointes. Puis elle magnétisa le métal du costume du Niles et le poussa dans la chaise. De larges bandes de fer se refermèrent aussitôt sur lui, comme la gueule d'un autre type de crocodile. Le métal mordit dans la fausse roche, fendillant l'œil bleu de part en part.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Jeanne ne répondit pas. En magnétisant tout le métal sur son adversaire et sa chaise, elle rassembla son énergie et repoussa Nakht vers l'extérieur du ring. Ce n'était pas très fort, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé; mais c'était tout de même trop rapide pour qu'il puisse réagir.

En passant la barrière qui protégeait les spectateurs, la Chaise se désintégra, mais son occupant la traversa comme du beurre et roula au sol.

« Eeet c'est un deuxième membre de l'équipe Niles qui va au tapis ! Celui-là a l'air bien sonné, on ne va pas pouvoir l'interviewer. Dommage... mais cela ne laisse donc que le chef des Niles pour défendre sa team ! Eden s'en sort très bien. Dommage qu'on ne voie pas grand-chose... je vous promets que je vous dit tout ce que je vois ! »

* * *

Achille prit une grande inspiration. Nyôrai et Jeanne avaient fait leur partie du travail. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'en terminer avec le dernier membre des Niles…

Tant que « Troie » était active, il ne pouvait pas utiliser Siegfried pour se battre, ce qui était pour le moins fâcheux. S'il faisait face à Anatel comme ça, il n'aurait pas grande chance de le vaincre. Alors sa solution avait été de l'enfermer dans une petite pièce sombre, dont la porte était entravée par une épaisse pile de gravats. Depuis son perchoir un peu plus loin, Achille surveillait sa proie. Il entendait les cris étouffés du Niles. Rage et indignation semblaient les motiver, ce qui n'inquiétait pas le Grec. En fait, plus Anatel était énervé, plus – il l'espérait – régler son sort serait simple.

« Ah, Achille. Je n'ai pas été trop lente, j'espère ? »

Il tourna la tête et vit Nyôrai approcher. Et tout dérangé qu'il pouvait être par son shamanisme, Achille sentit ses yeux agrandir. Il y avait comme… comme un éclat autour d'elle, une lumière nouvelle. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, sa démarche plus assurée et fluide… Et il l'avait l'envie, aussi inattendue que déplacée, de se prosterner à ses pieds et de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. « Désactive ton Over-Soul, » parvint-il à dire en plantant ses mains dans la pierre pour ne pas se précipiter.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. « Oh ! J'avais oublié ça. » Son collier scintilla un court instant, et puis elle fut de nouveau elle-même. « Mieux ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais où Jeanne en est ?  
\- Je suis là ! »

En effet, la Française arrivait, un peu ébouriffée peut-être mais bien là.

« Le mien est K.O. pour un moment, je crois. Tout va bien ? »

La réponse d'Achille fut couverte par un juron d'Anatel. Le Grec sourit.

« Tout va bien. Il est juste temps d'en finir. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Nyôrai se mit à rire. « Je t'ai presque pris au sérieux, tu sais. »

Achille lui envoya un regard torve, mais ne se démonta pas. « Restez en arrière, d'accord ? C'est à mon tour de vous montrer ce que je sais faire. »

Nyôrai acquiesça. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Jeanne fit de même. « Que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Déjà, table rase, » répondit le brun en se craquant les doigts.

Puis il annula son Over-Soul.

Les pierres de Troie s'ébranlèrent dans un bruit de fin du monde, puis disparurent avant de toucher le trio. Anatel, qui avait invoqué plusieurs fantômes aux yeux flous, recula de plusieurs pas. Il avait le visage rouge de colère, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il vit que ses coéquipiers n'étaient plus sur le terrain mais près de l'entrée des vestiaires.

« Vous...  
\- Ne fais pas comme si on ne vous avait pas prévenus, » répondit Nyôrai en regardant ses ongles. « On est dans la cour des grands, maintenant. Si toi et tes amis ne pouvez pas suivre, c'est tant pis pour vous... »

Anatel semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. « Je vous ai manqués la première fois, mais...  
\- Oh, épargne-nous le speech sur les pillards de tombes, hein. » Mais ce n'était plus Nyôrai qui parlait. Achille sourit. « Parce qu'avec le tableau, j'ai une bonne idée de là où tu en es. Tu n'as plus assez de furyoku pour refaire le coup de tes ailes, si ? En fait, tu n'as quasiment plus de furyoku. Tu as tout dépensé pour essayer de nous avoir, et tu ne nous as pas eus. Dommage. »

Anatel laissa échapper un cri de rage. « Peut-être que je ne peux pas rappeler les ailes de Râ, mais je peux tout de même m'occuper de vous ! A moi, serviteurs de Pharaon ! »

Aussitôt jaillirent autour de lui des centaines de visages aux yeux vitreux. Les fantômes qui l'entouraient étaient décharnés. Il leur manquait parfois une main, ou une partie du crâne; une vague odeur de moisi atteignit Achille, qui sentit son cœur se soulever.

Dans quoi pouvait-il les appeler ? La masse était impressionnante. Voilà qu'ils se trouvaient encerclés...

« Achille, tu es sûr que...  
\- Je suis sûr, » fit le brun, qui lui aussi semblait réévaluer la situation. Atlas pourrait certainement se débarrasser de ces esprits, mais... il avait envie de faire autre chose. De trouver un moyen qui permettrait à Anatel comme à lui de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables...

« Jeanne, tu peux protéger Nyôrai s'ils vous attaquent ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je vais nous mettre en sécurité.  
\- Super. Deuxième question, est-ce que dans ton super arsenal d'attaques tu aurais une épée ? »

Jeanne cilla. « Une épée ? »

La foule grouillante de fantômes se refermait sur eux. « Oui, une épée. Tu as bien une hache, non ? Et... et plein d'autres trucs. Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter une épée ? »

Nyôrai fronça les sourcils. « Euh...  
\- Je... je ne pensais pas en avoir l'occasion si vite, mais je peux essayer, » la coupa Jeanne. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra et appela à elle l'un des derniers anneaux à sa portée. « Shamash, _Le bras de la pucelle_ ! »

Le métal entre ses doigts se mit à rayonner et à se boursoufler jusqu'à devenir une longue tige de métal rougeoyant qui se dirigea presque naturellement dans la main d'Achille. Le brun, un peu impressionné, fit tournoyer l'objet.

« Jeanne, » fit Nyôrai d'une voix pressante.

« C'est une idée récente, donc c'est peut-être un peu instable, » admit l'intéressée. « Ca va aller ? »

Achille sourit. « On va bien voir. Siegfried, Fusion Hyoi ! »

Sa peau prit un éclat argenté, et il se précipita au milieu des ombres momifiées. Dès qu'il brandit l'épée de Shamash, celle-ci s'illumina, mettant le feu aux esprits qu'il frappait. Siegfried lui donnait suffisamment de force pour manier l'épée comme si elle était faite de mousse, et suffisamment d'agilité pour se glisser entre les mains menaçantes sans jamais se faire attraper.

De son côté, Jeanne invoqua une statue d'Alapega faite de poutres épaisses, sur lesquelles Nyôrai et elle étaient hors de portée des âmes qui s'approchaient. « On te fait confiance, hein ?  
\- Compris, » lança le brun d'une voix étouffée. Au contact de sa lame, les Over-Souls se délitaient avant d'exploser. Il pirouettait et tournoyait comme une tempête au milieu du ring...

« Tu savais qu'il était bon à l'épée ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Jamais vu. Je pense que c'est Sieg qui fait ça... Hé, lâche-moi », grogna-t-elle à une des ombres qui avait attrapé sa cheville. D'un coup de pied, elle le fit lâcher, et se releva un peu plus haut. « On en voit pas la fin... »

Un cri sortit de la masse. Des ombres avaient réussi à attraper Achille et à s'empiler sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Jeanne leva la main.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un mot pour que Shamash comprenne sa pensée : une cage de fer apparut autour d'Achille, coupant net le bras de la momie la plus proche et libérant le brun de la masse. « Jeanne, ça va aller, j'ai dit ! »

Avec un sourire fier, la Shamane obéit à l'ordre de son 'chef d'équipe', et Achille repartit de plus belle.

« Tu es sûre que…  
\- Il veut le faire seul. Et puis il s'en sort bien, les ombres ont plutôt diminué depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Mais…  
\- Fais-lui confiance, un peu, » souffla Jeanne d'un ton irrité. Nyôrai roula des yeux, mais ne dit plus rien. En se dissipant, la cage avait entouré Achille d'un halo lumineux pour repousser les momies qui s'approchaient. Cela lui offrit un peu de temps. Mais il y avait tellement d'ennemis qui se pressaient autour de lui…

« Comment peuvent-ils être si nombreux ? Quel est le médium qui pourrait en faire apparaître autant... ?  
\- Le sable. Il les met dans les grains de sable, » murmura Nyôrai. « La croix doit lui permettre de les coordonner, de les maîtriser. Les faire apparaître ne doit rien lui coûter, il peut probablement faire ça toute la journée… C'est brillant, face à quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas d'Over-Soul géant. Et comme Achille ne veut pas utiliser le sien... »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que je devrais…  
\- Tu as dit qu'il se débrouillerait. Il pourrait très bien en finir tout de suite, il fait exprès pour faire son malin. Si tu l'aides, il va penser que tu le prends pour un incapable. » Le ton de Nyôrai semblait presque ennuyé, comme une petite fille qu'on aurait vexée. Jeanne plissa les yeux, puis haussa les épaules et regarda Achille se frayer un chemin parmi les momies. Mais plus il abattait de corps bandés, plus il semblait qu'Anatel pouvait en appeler.

Et soudain un groupe plus soudé que les autres s'abattit sur le têtu combattant. Son épée s'enfonça dans les bandes fantomatiques et resta coincée dans le sable, laissant le brun vulnérable à l'assaut suivant.

Une main décrépie, aux doigts si effilés qu'ils en devenaient des poignards, s'approcha de son cou à toute vitesse. Jeanne leva la main...

... Mais Achille fut plus rapide.

Le flash d'énergie alors qu'il changeait sa Fusion en Over-Soul éblouit les autres Shamans sur le ring, et ce qu'ils virent ensuite fit ouvrir de grands yeux à tout le monde.

Un grand bouclier de bronze s'était déployé entre la momie et lui, parant le coup. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de métal malgré la couleur, Jeanne s'en rendit compte. Il avait fait un Over-Soul... à partir de la poussière soulevée autour de lui. L'atmosphère était complètement purgée du nuage blond soulevé par les fantômes d'Anatel, et les vêtements d'Achille avaient repris leur couleur brillante.

Nyôrai se pencha, visiblement très intéressée.

« Un Over-Soul d'armure… ? Est-ce que…  
\- Non, il n'a jamais eu quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à ça, » murmura Jeanne. Car en plus du grand disque luisant, l'Over-Soul remontait le long du bras du Grec, s'articulant avec une fluidité surnaturelle autour de ses membres pour le protéger des coups potentiels. Cela recouvrait même une partie de ses vêtements et de son crâne. On eût dit un guerrier venu droit du passé... Cela venait peut-être de ses lectures ? Il faudrait remercier Lilirara...

... Et féliciter Achille, aussi. C'était quand même un changement de technique important, par rapport à son Over-Soul habituel... « Donc lui aussi peut utiliser le sable, maintenant, » murmura-t-elle, pensive.

« Apparemment. Peut-être qu'Anatel lui a donné l'idée…  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne comme ça, » fit Jeanne avec une moue critique. « D'habitude Siegfried s'ancre dans ses bottes…  
\- Dans ses bottes, tu es sûre ? » Le regard de Nyôrai se fit calculateur. Jeanne attendit, mais elle n'ajouta rien, laissant la Française se concentrer sur les mouvements de leur compagnon. Du bouclier, le Grec repoussa les ombres ennemies, l'abattant lourdement sur une momie un peu proche pour la faire voler en poussière pendant qu'il dégageait l'épée de Shamash du sol. D'autres vinrent immédiatement s'agglutiner dessus. Le bouclier céda aisément sous la pression, mais Achille n'était plus dessous : il avait bondi en avant, déchirant deux ombres de son épée. Le bouclier se reforma autour de son bras libre pour en éclater un troisième alors qu'il filait de nouveau vers Anatel.

Achille échappa enfin à la masse de fantômes et se retrouva devant Anatel, les yeux vifs et luisants de sauvagerie.

Anatel recula, brandissant sa croix d'Ankh devant lui comme pour se protéger.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, » fit la voix d'Achille.

Anatel eut un instant la vision du jeune garçon levant son épée pour l'abattre sur son cou, séparant nettement la tête de son corps. Mais Achille n'en fit rien : il se contenta de séparer, d'un coup de bouclier, la croix d'Ankh du bras, et de l'épée il brisa l'objet en mille morceaux.

Les ombres s'évanouirent, et Anatel, vaincu, fit de même.

* * *

« Eeeet match ! L'équipe Eden remporte ce combat haut la main malgré quelques difficultés ! Merci de ne pas avoir défiguré le terrain de façon trop définitive, d'ailleurs, ça coûte cher à nettoyer. Merci, cher public, de votre présence ! Je vous revois demain pour le quatrième match, Ice-Men VS Funbari Onsen ! N'oubliez pas de passer à la boutique en sortant du stade pour des promotions exceptionnelles ! Si vous avez parié avant le début du match, dirigez-vous vers Renim… »

Achille n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus. Lui et Jeanne désactivèrent leur Over-Soul simultanément. Puis, soulagé et content, le Grec se précipita vers les deux filles et se saisit des mains de Jeanne pour les serrer. « Tu as vu, tu as vu ? On a réussi ! »

Jeanne acquiesça, visiblement amusée par son enthousiasme. Mais elle devait laisser entrevoir un peu de son anxiété, de la pensée terrible que Hao avait vu, lui aussi, la façon dont ils avaient réussi, parce qu'Achille fronça bientôt les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Elle est juste impressionnée par tes talents cachés, monsieur le prince troyen, » ricana Nyôrai en faisant mine de l'assommer. « Tu nous caches des choses ! »

Rosissant, Achille secoua la tête. « Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire l'armure, c'est juste venu comme ça. Pour l'Over-Soul de terrain, je… Je voulais juste être sûr d'y arriver avant d'en parler…  
\- C'est très réussi. Bravo, » sourit Jeanne.

« Tant mieux, parce que... » Il fronça les sourcils, et s'effondra tout d'un coup dans les bras de sa coéquipière.

La Française, surprise et inquiète, le soutint du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Achille ? Achille !  
\- Ca va, ça va, » souffla le brun en tentant de se redresser. « Je me suis juste senti faible tout d'un coup...  
\- C'est normal, » indiqua Nyôrai en se rapprochant des deux autres, l'air hautain. « Vous ne vous êtes posés aucune question avant de lancer votre petit numéro ?  
\- Quel numéro ? » Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

Nyôrai, les mains sur les hanches, indiqua Achille. « Quand tu as décidé de lui prêter ton Over-Soul ? Alors qu'il a à peine le tiers de ton furyoku quand il ne l'a pas déjà entamé ? »

Achille, fronçant les sourcils, se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je… de quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ton épée, gros malin. Jeanne, qu'est-ce que c'est comme Over-Soul, exactement ? »

La Française haussa les épaules. « C'est… une attaque ? L'Over-Soul, c'est mon armure.  
\- Exactement. Et ton Over-Soul d'armure, il te coûte combien, en furyoku ? »

Jeanne cilla. « À peu près… cent mille points… ?  
\- Donc, » et la voix de Nyôrai était coupante, « Achille, toi qui as 111 000 points de furyoku, après avoir utilisé plusieurs Over-Souls, tu as indirectement utilisé un Over-Soul de 100 000, et formé une armure entièrement nouvelle tout en tenant cet Over-Soul indirect. Tu comprends pourquoi tu es fatigué ? »

Les deux autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Achille bégaya : « Mais… quand on essaie d'utiliser des fantômes ou des attaques trop puissantes par rapport au furyoku qu'on a, en général, on…  
\- On en meurt, tu as tout compris, tête de nœud. »

Jeanne n'en revenait pas. « M-mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

Nyôrai secoua la tête et les tira vers les vestiaires. « J'ai bien essayé, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Il fallait que je « fasse confiance » à Achille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, penauds; puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, ils la suivirent à l'intérieur.

La foule aussi, lentement, s'égraina hors de l'arène.


	17. Ice Ice Baby

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Neuvième chapitre:** Ice Ice Baby / Causes et conséquences

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** _Why worry_ (Set it off)

 **Note:**

Petit chapitre qui me plaît bien. Plein de trucs pas importants qui me plaisent bien. Du coup on est plutôt bien!

* * *

Jeanne renoua les lacets de ses bottes et quitta la cabine de rhabillage, encore un peu secouée. Malgré une longue douche, elle sentait qu'elle serait bientôt pleine de courbatures. Ce n'était pas faute de s'être entraînée, mais visiblement elle allait devoir faire mieux, ou faire plus. Elle devrait s'arranger avec Achille et Nyôrai... Peut-être que Mathilda et Marion accepteraient de les aider. Certes, elles étaient dans une autre team, mais cela leur servirait aussi, et tout le monde en ressortirait plus fort. Hm… elle leur en parlerait.

Une demi-heure devait s'être écoulée depuis la fin du match, mais le stade était déjà désert. Il n'y avait plus que quelques Paches qui couraient dans les couloirs pour nettoyer, et elle dans le vestiaire. Ses deux coéquipiers l'avaient laissée en arrière pour réserver une table au café de Thalim.

C'est Nyôrai qui leur en avait parlé. Elle le fréquentait depuis le premier match, et il était apparemment bondé dès la fin des combats par les Shamans trop jeunes ou trop fauchés pour aller au restaurant de Namari. Les X-Laws n'y étaient quasiment jamais vus, et les Gandhara non plus, ce qui arrangeait bien les membres de l'équipe d'Eden. Par contre, le frère d'Hao et ses camarades y étaient souvent, ainsi que la plupart des équipes non-alignées, et ça aussi, ça pouvait être « très intéressant », comme le disait la petite brune.

S'étirant, la Shamane s'assura de ne rien avoir oublié et prit le chemin de la sortie. Le soleil de l'extérieur semblait moins agressif que celui du ring, plus doux. Ca s'était plutôt bien passé, dans l'ensemble, non ? Pour un premier match... elle pouvait être assez contente d'elle. D'un pas décidé, elle s'éloigna du mur du stade...

« Tu as fait ton choix, » fit une voix derrière elle. « Les Niles plutôt que les X-III, le sang sur mes mains plutôt que sur les tiennes. »

Jeanne s'immobilisa. Elle se sentait étrangement calme. Pourtant elle avait craint ces mots, ces mots et ce qu'ils impliquaient, jusqu'à entrer dans l'arène. Peut-être que c'était la fatigue. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait lui répondre.

Serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, elle se retourna. « Non. »

Hao leva un sourcil. « Quoi, non ? »

Jeanne ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Non. Ce que j'ai choisi, ce n'est pas de tuer les Niles. Cela ne vous force pas à tuer les X-III. Si vous le faites c'est votre affaire, » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vous mets l'arme dans les mains. Vous avez encore le choix. Je ne suis pas responsable de vos actes. »

Hao roula des yeux. « Si c'est ce qui te permet de fermer les yeux cette nuit…

\- Je suis sérieuse. Ce que j'ai choisi, c'est de vous montrer que vous pouvez gagner sans tuer vos adversaires. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu ne m'as pas montré grand-chose. Je n'ai pas vu une équipe, j'ai vu trois Shamans plus ou moins médiocres se débarrasser de trois Shamans complètement médiocres. » Son ton était à peine moqueur. Suffisamment, tout de même.

« Peut-être que c'était l'idée, » contra Jeanne. « Peut-être que nous voulons être sous-estimés par nos prochains adversaires –

\- Pas avec moi, princesse. »

Jeanne referma la bouche.

« D'ailleurs – si j'étais toi, je ne me regarderais pas de haut, ma grande. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'osa pas commenter.

« Comment tu disais, déjà? 'Je suis mauvais parce que je considère les autres comme des moyens?' Mais tu n'es pas différente. Du moins, si ce que tu dis est vrai. Si tu les as laissés en vie _pour me prouver que je pouvais gagner sans tuer,_ alors cela n'avait rien de noble. C'était une démonstration. Et ils étaient les outils que tu as utilisés pour faire cette démonstration. »

Les joues de Jeanne la brûlaient, et son cerveau lui semblait prêt à exploser. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme _ça_ , et elle ne… Elle ne... Il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'il avait tort, elle les avait épargnés parce que c'était _mal_ de tuer, parce qu'ils méritaient de vivre, et…

« J'ai apprécié la nouvelle armure d'Achille, » continua-t-il sans changer de ton. « Si tu pouvais ne pas le tuer au passage, j'apprécierais encore plus. »

Jeanne hésita. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur discussion précédente, mais… la façon dont il parlait… « Ce… ce serait bien, si vous le lui disiez.

\- Hm ? »

Son sourire s'était élargi, et Jeanne sentit qu'elle était encore partie pour une discussion épineuse. Il n'était pas content qu'elle ait refusé de rentrer dans son jeu, visiblement. Eh bien, elle n'avait qu'à être encore plus en colère que lui. C'était facile, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait qu'à songer à la façon dont le Grec avait souffert à cause de lui, constamment en train de se demander s'il déplaisait à son maître alors qu'il faisait sans doute parti de ses partisans les plus dévoués… La peur, la confusion laissèrent place à une colère froide et calme. Si calme. Dangereuse.

« Achille, » clarifia-t-elle. « Ce serait bien. Que vous lui disiez que vous ne voulez pas qu'il meure. »

Hao passa les bras derrière sa tête. « Tu es sûre ? Tu veux qu'il se rapproche encore de moi ? Pourtant tu ne voulais pas qu'il chasse à mes côtés…. Un peu contradictoire, tout ça. »

Jeanne serra les poings. Il avait un peu raison. Seulement un peu. « Vous le faites souffrir.  
\- Mais toi aussi, » rappela le brun. « Tu le forces à réfléchir, à douter de moi, de ses choix, de ce qu'il veut devenir. Toi et moi, nous le faisons grandir, Jeanne… et on ne grandit jamais qu'en réaction à des événements désagréables. Merci de faire ta part. »

Son sourire angélique jouait avec les nerfs de son interlocutrice, et elle était convaincue qu'il le savait. Il savait toujours tout, de toute façon.

« Dites-lui quand même, » finit-elle par insister, avant de se retourner. Elle allait partir et le laisser en plan, c'était le plus sage.

« Jeanne, » rappela Hao.

« Quoi ? »

Il se décolla du mur du stade et la rejoignit. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux – il avait vraiment grandi, le bougre, c'en était insultant – mais elle refusa de bouger. C'aurait été admettre qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

L'entendre répéter ses pensées fit sursauter Jeanne si haut qu'elle manqua lui rentrer dedans. Déboussolée, elle se retourna, fit face. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Hao sourit, innocent. « Je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi j'agissais ainsi avec Achille. Ne penses-tu pas que si j'insiste pour te pousser à bout, c'est pour la même raison ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, trop sonnée pour réagir.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça viendra, » souffla Hao, carnassier. « En attendant, tu as raison : il va falloir t'entraîner dur. J'espère voir bien mieux que ce que tu m'as montré la prochaine fois. »

Puis il disparut en une gerbe de flammes.

Jeanne soupira. Elle se sentait encore plus épuisée, comme si en plus de son match elle avait couru un marathon. Ses jambes lui semblaient flageoler, et elle avait presque envie de s'assoir par terre…

« Euh, mademoiselle ? »

Prise par surprise, Jeanne appela Shamash et virevolta pour faire face à l'attaquant. Mais d'attaquant, il n'y avait pas. A la place se dressait devant elle un homme grand et un peu replet. Il portait un costume de ville assez simple. Sa voix disait quelque chose à Jeanne, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle répondit : « Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? »

L'étranger sourit, l'air un peu nerveux. « C'est moi… Nakht, je veux dire. »

Alors seulement Jeanne comprit. Ce qu'elle reconnaissait, c'était la voix de son adversaire. Mais comme elle n'était plus déformée par sa pyramide de fausse pierre, elle était trop différente pour faire le lien.

Jeanne se détendit quelque peu. « Oh, désolée. Sans la pyramide…

\- C'est bien normal, » répondit le géant. « J'aurais été bien surpris si tu avais pu m'identifier. »

Jeanne sourit légèrement. « Vous… vous êtes mieux, comme ça. Ca fait moins… inquiétant.

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » Souriant, il se gratta le crâne, qu'il avait chauve.

Il y eut un silence.

« Euh, donc… vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Ah, oui ! » Sorti de sa rêverie, le colosse se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. Jeanne patienta sagement, sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait; et bientôt Nakht sortait un petit objet brillant, qu'il lui lança.

« Tiens, pour te remercier. »

Surprise, Jeanne ouvrit les mains, juste à temps pour attraper un petit porte-clefs en métal. Il représentait une pyramide en trois dimensions, avec des petites rainures le long des parois. Elle était assez lourde, probablement non évidée, et l'un des côtés était gravé d'une grande croix de Ankh percée d'un point noir. Le tout semblait très fin, presque plus proche du bijou que d'un porte-clefs normal.

Relevant des yeux ronds vers Nakht, la jeune Shamane parvint à ouvrir la bouche: « Merci... C'est…  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien ! Juste un gadget que… enfin… j'aime bien sculpter le métal, et ça me restait sur les bras. Après… ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je trouve ça juste qu'il te revienne. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Ce que nous avons fait pour vous ? Mais…

\- Oui, je sais, c'est dit bizarrement. » Il avait un rire très nerveux, découvrit-elle. « Vous nous avez battus, et forcément je suis déçu, mais… Je suis conscient que vous auriez pu nous tuer. Vous en étiez capables, et après ce qu'Anatel… non, ce qu'on a essayé de vous faire, on l'aurait peut-être mérité. Alors… je trouve qu'il faut faire les choses bien, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un, euh… un cadeau de réconciliation ? »

Jeanne cilla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de choses. Elle découvrit pourtant que cela la touchait énormément. Souriant, elle acquiesça. « C'est très gentil, » parvint-elle à dire. Pourquoi avait-elle la gorge nouée ?

« C'est un porte bonheur. Il a fait beaucoup de chemin… je l'avais avec moi en Egypte, déjà. Il a vu les vraies pyramides et traversé des déserts. Tu es déjà allée en Egypte ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. Hao les avait entraînés dans beaucoup de pays, mais pas dans celui des Pharaons.

« C'est dommage, c'est un très bel endroit. Si tu… Enfin, après le tournoi, je suis sûr que tu trouveras le temps d'y aller. Tu verras.

\- C'est promis, » fit Jeanne doucement, sentant les précautions avec lesquelles il enrobait ses mots. C'était doux de sa part de paraître rassuré sur leurs destins au point de parler de ce qu'ils feraient le tournoi fini. C'était une leçon d'espoir, décida-t-elle. Une leçon qu'elle garderait en tête. Il fallait croire en l'avenir. C'était bien ce qui avait motivé sa décision, non ? Elle voulait croire que les X-III seraient sauvés, même si elle ne savait pas encore comment. Elle… trouverait un moyen.

« Je disais donc, c'est un porte-bonheur béni par mes dieux. Si tu as besoin d'aide, ils sauront t'entendre, j'en suis sûr. Même si tu n'es pas de leur peuple, ils se souviendront de ce que tu as fait pour nous, » expliqua-t-il gentiment. Puis, en faisant un signe d'adieu, il se détourna.

« Attendez ! » Jeanne se précipita pour le suivre. « Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? »

Elle l'avait pris par le bras; bien que surpris, il ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il eut un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules.

« Anatel est en colère. Donc il faut déjà qu'on arrive à le calmer avant de partir. C'est… dur pour lui, encore plus que pour nous. C'était son rêve d'abord, tu comprends ? Mais c'est nous trois qui devons trouver un moyen d'avancer. C'est dur... »

Jeanne acquiesça, la gorge de nouveau serrée.

Nakht se força à sourire. « Quoi qu'il en soit… On devrait rester jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, rien que pour voir qui devient roi. Peut-être qu'on trouvera un nouveau rêve en chemin.

\- Je... je comprends. » Jeanne lui rendit son sourire et regarda de nouveau ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Le petit objet était relativement lourd – de la fonte, peut-être ? Jeanne n'était pas sûre. Mais il y avait un petit anneau soudé à la base de la pyramide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un grigri à accrocher à sa Cloche de l'Oracle, ou à sa ceinture. C'était... plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs.

« C'est très gentil, en tout cas, » souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise, Nakht avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna sur elle-même, appelant déjà Shamash au cas où il s'agirait vraiment, ce coup-ci, d'une attaque surprise. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

Elle était un peu triste qu'il ait décidé de disparaître ainsi. Ah, il devait avoir ses raisons…

« Hé ! »

Mathilda était apparue à l'angle de la rue. Elle avait dû courir pour venir, car elle était légèrement essoufflée, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Jeanne lui sourit et répondit à son salut. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'allais te poser la question ! Tout le monde t'attend au café. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Jeanne cilla, puis secoua la tête. « Rien, » fit-elle en accrochant le porte-clefs de Nakht à sa ceinture. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, voilà tout. Je suis toute à toi. »

Mathilda leva un sourcil, ricanante. « Attention à ce que tu proposes, princesse. Allez, viens. » Sans plus attendre, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le dédale des rues.

* * *

« Ah, enfin. On a failli attendre, » furent les premiers mots que Jeanne entendit en entrant dans le petit café. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, en effet, mais il était assez bien insonorisé; Jeanne comprenait l'attrait de l'endroit.

Au fond de la salle, deux tables étaient peuplées de visages connus. D'un côté, il y avait Yoh et ses amis. De l'autre, elle distinguait Achille, Nyôrai et Marion.

La petite blonde s'était installée au fond, contre le mur, et Chuck trônait à côté d'elle, prenant une seconde place à lui tout seul. Visiblement, les autres Shamans l'avaient laissée tranquille, et Jeanne s'en félicita silencieusement. En la voyant arriver, la blonde leva la tête de Chuck, et le serra contre elle pour que Jeanne puisse se glisser sur la banquette. « Jeanne a été lente, » commenta-t-elle. « Mari a fini le brugnon. »

Devant elle, un verre était en effet présent, vide. Achille, qui ne s'était pas encore assis, sortit son porte-monnaie. « Tu veux que je te prenne un autre verre de sirop ? »

Marion cligna des yeux, et acquiesça. Le brun sourit et disparut en direction du comptoir alors que Mathilda s'attardait. « Tu veux quelque chose, Jeanne ? Et toi, euh... Nyôrai ? »

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Nyôrai, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à une gentillesse de la part de la rousse, et hésitait; Jeanne ne savait tout simplement pas quoi demander.

« Un... verre d'eau ? » Jeanne ne semblait pas bien sûre.

Mathilda étouffa un rire. « D'accord, je m'occupe de te trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça. Et toi ?

\- Un café noir, s'il te plaît, » demanda finalement Nyôrai avec un sourire poli. Elle s'était assise au bord de la table, près d'un jeune garçon à la peau sombre; il apparut clairement à Jeanne qu'ils avaient été, avant son arrivée, plongés dans une grande discussion.

« Entendu ! » Mathilda disparut. Jeanne sourit au garçon inconnu.

« Je ne crois pas te connaître….

\- Je suis Chocolove ! » Il était tout sourire. « Je fais partie de l'équipe de Ren.

\- Ah, oui, Yoh m'en avait parlé, » réfléchit Jeanne à voix haute, avant de sourire à l'intéressé, qui tentait de calmer une dispute entre Ren et Horo-Horo. « Et donc tu connais Nyôrai ? »

La brune semblait légèrement nerveuse. Mais elle n'eut pas à répondre; Chocolove s'en chargea très bien tout seul. « Oui, on s'est croisés ici même ! Nyôrai est très fine, j'aime beaucoup parler avec elle. »

Jeanne cilla, plutôt surprise, mais ne dit rien. Etait-ce une rougeur qu'elle décelait sur les joues de sa coéquipière ?

Nyôrai fut sauvée par une lance qui vint s'enfoncer entre les deux tables. La dispute entre Ren et Horo avait plus ou moins dégénéré, et Chocolove se retourna pour tenter de les calmer, pendant que Nyôrai sortait son carnet sans croiser le regard de Jeanne. Ah… il faudrait attendre si elle voulait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Achille revint le premier avec un verre de soda et le sirop de Marion. Devant l'air surpris de Jeanne – elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire autre chose que de l'eau – il eut un sourire nerveux. « Thalim a dit qu'après le match, il fallait du sucre... j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant de mes bêtises, » confia-t-il, soucieux. Marion acquiesça, le visage sans expression, et Achille soupira. « Mari, tu n'aides pas...

\- Mari dit la vérité. Hao-sama était très inquiet, » fit-elle sans avoir l'air d'y tenir, transformant instantanément son camarade en pivoine écarlate.

« C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi !

\- Je suis de retour ! » Sur ces paroles sonores, Mathilda apparut près d'eux. Elle déposa devant Jeanne un énorme chocolat chaud, et se glissa près d'elle avec sa propre boisson, un jus de fruit multicolore. « Cocktail pamplemousse-ananas-tomate, » expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard intrigué, et un peu inquiet, d'Achille. Puis elle acquiesça dans la direction de Nyôrai. « Ton café arrive, je n'avais pas assez de mains et Thalim m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait. »

Et en effet, le grand Pache arriva bientôt avec des boissons pour le groupe de Yoh et le café de la dernière membre d'Eden. « Je l'ai préparé tout spécialement, » expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, « tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Nyôrai leva un sourcil mais acquiesça, scrutant la surface sombre comme si elle en attendait des réponses.

« Tu étais super classe avec ton épée, en tout cas, » félicita Mathilda en envoyant une légère bourrade à Achille. « Dommage que tu n'aies pas les muscles qui vont avec.  
\- Ne te moque pas trop vite, » répliqua l'autre, quelque peu offensé qu'elle ait failli renverser son verre. « Tu n'es pas passée sur le ring, encore. On verra bien qui rira le dernier... »

Mathilda leva un sourcil, les lèvres plissées en un sourire mutin. « Oh que oui. On est complètement prêtes, je t'assure. Pas vrai, Mari ? »

L'intéressée semblait en pleine discussion avec Chuck, et ne réagit qu'après une seconde. Alors elle acquiesça gravement. « Mari va _tout déchirer_ , » dit-elle d'une voix atone avant de se saisir d'une paille et d'entamer son second sirop. Jeanne et Achille échangèrent un regard. Mathilda rigolait, et Achille semblait prêt à la rejoindre. Jeanne aurait bien aimé faire de même, mais elle craignait la littéralité des paroles de la petite blonde. Alors elle fit un sourire nerveux, et tira sa tasse à elle.

Lorsqu'elle baissa le nez vers la boisson, elle en perçut enfin les effluves sucrés. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire dans le camp d'Hao. Tous les adultes y buvaient du café, et les jeunes (sauf Mathilda, qui faisait mine de ne pas grimacer en avalant sa tasse « d'adulte ») se contentaient de lait, sucré pour Marion, ou d'eau. Certaines boissons préparées par les uns ou les autres avaient un parfum puissant, ou particulier; mais celui que Jeanne rencontrait maintenant était encore différent. Plus doux. Plus léger.

Un souvenir vague revint à l'esprit de Jeanne. Une pièce plutôt petite. Une chaise plutôt grande. Un grand sourire blond et une tasse lourde dans ses petites mains.

Jeanne chassa d'un battement de cils l'émotion incongrue qui était venue s'y installer et respira profondément. Puis elle regarda la boisson de plus près et sourit en remarquant les paillettes de sucre coloré saupoudrées dans la mousse.

Il fallut bien se résoudre à goûter la mixture, parce que Mathilda avait remarqué son manège, et que l'éclat de ses yeux indiquait qu'elle envisageait de lui voler la tasse, ou au moins de lui écraser le visage dedans.

La première gorgée fut aussi sucrée qu'elle l'imaginait. Mais ce n'était pas juste le sucre; c'était l'impression d'être serrée dans les bras d'un ami, d'un protecteur.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'autorisa un long soupir et se renversa contre le mur, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Mathilda et Achille avaient raison : la tension s'était évaporée dans les volutes du chocolat. La fatigue du match, des décisions prises et des discussions eues étaient comme ôtées de ses épaules, la laissant dans un vague état d'euphorie. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Thalim sourire en servant son client suivant, un enfant trop petit pour atteindre le comptoir à moins de l'escalader à moitié. Il y avait quelque chose de l'ange dans la douceur avec laquelle il écoutait et renseignait le petit bout d'homme…

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers les Shamans attablés de l'autre côté de la table de Yoh. Tamao était là, assise près entre Horo-Horo et un garçon que Jeanne ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs... c'était difficile à déterminer, parce qu'il était entouré de Shamans, mais Jeanne ne lui discernait aucun furyoku propre. Un humain ?

Yoh sembla remarquer sa distraction, et sourit. « C'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas encore. Hé, Manta !

\- Oui ? » Le petit brun se retourna, et sourit à Jeanne. « Oh, vous êtes passés dans l'arène aujourd'hui ! Jeanne, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Manta Oyamada, » et la légère pause avant de dire son nom suggérait à Jeanne qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de l'ordre inverse. « Je viens du Japon, comme Yoh, Tamao et Horo-Horo, et c'est vraiment passionnant de regarder des gens d'ailleurs se battre ! Vous ne bougez pas du tout pareil... » Il allait continuer, mais soudain il referma la bouche, comme gêné. « Je parle trop... »

L'intéressée, surprise, secoua la tête. « Non, c'est... intéressant. Tu... » Elle ne sut pas terminer. Est-ce qu'il le prendrait mal ?

« Non, je ne participe pas au tournoi, » sourit Manta. « Je vois les fantômes, mais je ne peux pas fusionner avec eux. Je suis un ami de Yoh...

\- Et notre stratège, » le corrigea ce dernier. « Manta sait beaucoup de choses dans plein de domaines différents. »

Manta rosit à ce compliment alors que Tamao se glissait entre eux pour se rapprocher de Jeanne.

« Hm, je peux… me mettre là ? »

Un grand sourire vint immédiatement aux lèvres de Jeanne, et elle acquiesça. « Je suis contente de te voir, » s'entendit-elle dire avant même d'avoir réfléchi, et elle s'interrompit aussitôt. « Euh… je veux dire… ça va ? »

Tamao rosit et acquiesça en tirant sa chaise près de Jeanne. Elles ne se mirent pas immédiatement à parler, un peu gênées et sans vraiment savoir par quoi commencer.

« Tu… dessines toujours ? » Jeanne tripotait sa tresse, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Tamao acquiesça immédiatement et vigoureusement, et sortit son carnet de sa sacoche. Sans que Jeanne n'ait eu à lui demander, elle lui montra les dernières pages noircies. Il y avait des crayonnés de gens que Jeanne ne connaissait pas, des dessins de Yoh (un peu beaucoup, d'ailleurs, mais Jeanne ne fit aucune remarque), et même quelques images prises à la va-vite du combat d'Eden. Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux devant un dessin d'Achille tout en armes. « Il est superbe, » fit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… c'est magnifique. »

Tamao rosit. « M-merci… »

Il y eut un autre silence. Pour le remplir, Tamao entama une nouvelle page. Jeanne sourit et la regarda faire en buvant des petites gorgées de son chocolat. C'était bien aussi, de ne pas avoir à parler, de pouvoir simplement se détendre. Achille et Mathilda se chambraient, complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. Nyôrai et Chocolove semblaient de nouveau plongés dans une profonde discussion, et Marion somnolait contre le mur. Tout était calme.

« J'étais, euh… contente, » murmura soudain la Japonaise. « De voir qu'il y avait d'autres équipes fortes… qui ne veulent pas tuer leurs adversaires. J'avais peur… que ce ne soit pas le cas. Que Yoh-sama soit le seul. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas comme ça. »

Jeanne releva les yeux. Tamao dessinait l'intérieur du café, et n'avait pas relevé la tête.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, » confirma la Française. Les paroles d'Hao lui revenaient en tête. Lui semblait croire que c'était de la faiblesse, quelque chose qui la gênait et dont elle devait se débarrasser. Mais… « J'espère ne jamais le devenir, » ajouta-t-elle.

Tamao acquiesça, toujours concentrée.

Jeanne réfléchit un moment. « Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrite, Tamao ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle avait dû surprendre, parce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. « Je… p-pourquoi aurais-je dû m'inscrire ? Je ne suis… vraiment pas forte. Et… J-je soutiens Yoh-sama. Je n'ai pas de raison… »

Jeanne leva les mains. « Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer. Si tu es sûre… c'est bien, Tamao. C'est juste que… tu es… très gentille. Et j'ai l'impression que ça manque un peu au tournoi. » Parce qu'est-ce qu'était le tournoi, sinon un carnaval d'égoïsmes ? Des égoïsmes bien compréhensibles parfois, comme celui d'Achille, ou d'Opachô, qui voulaient faire plaisir à Hao. Même sur son propre cas, Jeanne ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Même si son rêve avait changé de forme, même si elle n'était jamais sûre de ce qu'elle voulait… elle avait décidé, à un moment de son parcours, qu'un rêve valait la peine qu'elle se batte. Qu'il valait la peine d'être entendu par les gens autour d'elle, par le monde entier.

Ah… peut-être qu'elle avait sa réponse. Tamao semblait trop douce pour vouloir s'imposer à quiconque. Et pourtant… Jeanne sentait confusément que ç'aurait été bon d'avoir des gens comme elle dans le tournoi. Et même, pourquoi pas, de l'avoir elle comme reine. Un règne de gentillesse, voilà ce qui aurait valu la peine d'être vu…

« J-jeanne ? »

Sortie de ses pensées, la Française se força à sourire. « D-désolée, j'étais prise dans mes pensées. Je… ne voulais pas t'embêter, tu n'as pas à répondre…

\- S-si ! »

Tamao était toute rose. « Je… je peux répondre, j'étais juste… inquiète de voir que tu… enfin bref. Je ne voulais pas faire partie du tournoi pour, euh, beaucoup de raisons. Mais je pense que c'était la bonne décision, parce que… Parce que je pense que le rêve de Yoh-sama est celui que je veux voir réalisé. Il… Il veut être l'ami de tout le monde, tu sais ? » Elle s'était mise à parler bas, dans son anglais hésitant, comme pour ne pas être entendue.

Jeanne acquiesça.

« Ren, Horo-Horo, Lyserg… Ils ont tous commencé par attaquer Yoh-sama. Ils le pensaient faible parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, ils le pensaient naïf. Mais à chaque fois… Yoh-sama a réussi à s'en faire des amis. J'aimerais bien que… vous deveniez amis, aussi. Et même avec ces filles… qui me font un peu peur, » admit-elle en désignant Marion et Mathilda. Je pense que dans le monde de Yoh-sama… tout le monde pourrait être heureux. Je suis contente de pouvoir l'aider, même si c'est juste en faisant la cuisine ou en venant le soutenir… »

Jeanne cilla. C'était… une belle déclaration d'amour, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela lui pinça un peu le cœur, et elle sourit intérieurement. Égoïste jusqu'au bout, hein. « Tamao… tu… Enfin je veux dire, Yoh et toi… ? »

Tamao prit une teinte encore plus foncée. Il sembla bien à Jeanne qu'elle comptait, en fait, répondre, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prise de vitesse.

« Yoh, je t'ai cherché partout. »

Dans le brouhaha, cette voix aurait dû se fondre facilement. Et pourtant, ces quelques mots suffirent à faire silence à la table de Yoh, et même à quelques tables autour. Tamao elle-même avait comme sursauté, et leva la tête vers l'inconnue, alors Jeanne fit de même.

Celle qui avait parlé était une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle. Pourtant, elle dégageait une aura de supériorité impressionnante. Elle rappelait un peu Nyôrai. Mais si Nyôrai cherchait d'abord à se faire aimer, en se faisant aussi douce et chaude qu'elle se pensait supérieure, cette femme était froide, froide à faire frissonner. Elle était belle, aussi, très belle avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'encre.

Elle… rappelait un peu Hao, aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas autour d'elle le danger qu'elle sentait autour de lui.

Yoh souriait, mais il s'agissait d'un sourire nerveux, comme s'il était un enfant pris la main dans la confiture. « Anna… »

La blonde ne répondit pas. D'autorité, elle vient s'asseoir entre Yoh et Tamao, avant de remarquer qu'ils avaient plus ou moins réagencé les tables pour ne former qu'un grand groupe. Ses yeux sombres fixèrent tour à tour tous ceux qui étaient à la table d'Eden, avant de s'arrêter sur Jeanne.

Celle-ci décida que, malgré sa beauté, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Le coup de froid qu'elle avait infligé à la salle la dérangeait. Tout se passait si bien…

« Yoh, j'ai soif. »

L'intéressé se leva prestement pour retourner au comptoir. Anna n'avait pas cessé de regarder Jeanne, qui affrontait son regard.

Puis la Française en eut assez. On cherchait à l'intimider ? Tant pis. Elle allait tuer la glace avec du sucre. Nyôrai serait sans doute fière de cette pensée.

Se fendant d'un sourire, Jeanne pencha la tête. « S'est-on déjà croisées ? »

Anna ne souriait pas. « Tu as dit à Yoh ne pas être dans le groupe d'Hao. Pourtant, à ta table, j'en compte trois qui ne sont pas du même avis. »

Ah. Fallait-il qu'elle recommence son explication ? Bizarrement, elle sentait que son interlocutrice n'en aurait pas la patience, et elle non plus, à vrai dire. Alors elle rajouta une couche de sucre.

« J'avais cru comprendre que Yoh prônait l'amitié entre les groupes. Hao n'est pas ici, et il n'a pas été question de tactiques ou de secrets. Je suis sûre que si nous le dérangions, il nous aurait dit de partir. Ne penses-tu pas ? »

Elle qui détestait tutoyer les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de le faire sans même hésiter. Nyôrai avait intérêt à _vraiment_ être fière.

La température semblait encore être tombée. Anna n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa petite tirade.

Heureusement pour le café et ses occupants, Yoh revint à cet instant. « Je t'ai pris un thé à la cerise, Anna…

\- Ton entraînement doit reprendre au plus vite. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de tes résultats, et je n'aime pas te voir traîner ici. Nous rentrons. »

Jeanne se força à garder son sourire alors que le groupe de Yoh, râlant mais obéissant, s'éloignait. Pourtant elle sentait une révolte amère se former en son sein. Révolte qui ne fit qu'empirer quand elle vit la façon dont Yoh se tenait près d'Anna, et celle dont Tamao les suivait de loin.

Quand le groupe entier fut sorti du café, Jeanne lâcha un long soupir et se renfonça dans la banquette.

Nyôrai marqua un temps. Puis elle se mit à rire.

Devant l'incompréhension de Jeanne, elle tenta de se calmer, en vain. Après de multiples ricanements, elle parvint enfin à s'expliquer : « Je croyais… c'est bien la première fois que tu n'es pas gentille avec quelqu'un. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu n'en étais pas capable. C'était magnifique, » ricana-t-elle.

Marion acquiesça gravement. « Mari n'aime pas la fille. Mari est contente qu'elle soit partie. »

Jeanne rosit. « Non, il ne faut pas… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes à Yoh…

\- Oh, allez, ça faisait du bien, non ? » Mathilda glissa un bras autour du cou de Jeanne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Pour la peine, je te rachète un truc. Ça te dit, kiwi-passion-fraise ? »


	18. Lost boys, lost girls

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie: Et in Arcadia**

 **Dixième chapitre: Lost boys, lost girls / Sous les projecteurs**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack:** Fight for me (The Heathers) - Human (Rag and Bone)

(Non, j'ai pas réussi à me décider... comment ça Hao est chouchouté? Mais non, vous vous faites des idées, ça concerne pas juste lui la musique...)

 **Note:**

Avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie! Je vous glisse ça juste avant les partiels... Morituri vo salutant xd

Un peu de langage dans ce chap', c'est comme ça qu'il me venait. Et avant qu'on dise que je l'aime pas, je l'aime bien! Mais bon... comme qui dirait, il faut des méchants xd

Allez voir Jeu de dames pour un complément à ce chapitre (Mathilda 001)

* * *

La petite pièce attenante à l'infirmerie puait l'herbe et la mauvaise bière. Magna avait interpellé Achille au milieu de la rue, l'air encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, mais le petit brun ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de vision, et surtout pas dans l'arrière-boutique d'un bâtiment aseptisé comme l'était l'infirmerie. Sans doute les Paches avaient-ils eu peur d'offenser Hao en donnant des ordres à l'un de ses hommes; le résultat, cela dit, était apte à donner la nausée.

Avant l'appel de Magna, Achille ne savait même pas que c'était là qu'avait atterri Peyote, et, sans parvenir à en avoir grand-honte, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Le Mexicain lui avait plu, au début, quand il était encore trop petit pour vraiment participer aux discussions du groupe. Tant qu'ils avaient été peu nombreux, Peyote était toujours content. Il riait souvent, faisait des repas merveilleux, et chantait des choses qui plaisaient au jeune Grec. Mais lorsque les choses s'étaient précisées… Peyote s'était mis à lui faire un peu peur. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne lui avait pas manqué durant sa séparation du groupe, c'était bien lui; il n'avait pas attendu de voir ce qu'il allait faire aux Boz pour le craindre. Et maintenant qu'il avait perdu et qu'il était hors du tournoi, il semblait encore plus inquiétant. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça. C'était un… malaise, qui planait autour de lui. Un pressentiment. Il était devenu complètement imprévisible, et Achille s'inquiétait de savoir ce dont ils allaient bien pouvoir parler. A choisir, il aurait préféré retrouver les Boz et savoir s'ils allaient bien, mais ils étaient introuvables, et Magna l'avait appelé pour Peyote.

Des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, vides pour la plupart mais parfois aussi encore à demi pleines. Achille se demanda qui avait pu lui fournir tout ça, alors même qu'il était tombé au ban du groupe d'Hao. Turbein, peut-être ? Il était suffisamment gentil pour, mais il n'appréciait pas l'attirance du Mexicain pour l'alcool. Namari, peut-être, en échange de faveurs futures ? Il ne se risquerait pas à demander, cependant, pas quand les yeux de son aîné avaient cet éclat un peu fou, un peu dérangé.  
« Ah, Achille, ce bon Achille, » s'exclama Peyote alors qu'il s'avançait encore dans la petite pièce. « Comment ça va dans ta petite tête, hmm ? »

La voix qui s'élevait du lit était encore plus rocailleuse que d'habitude, et les hésitations inattendues au milieu des phrases firent immédiatement comprendre à Achille que le Mexicain était ivre à tuer. Il n'avait sans doute pas dessoûlé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Je… je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, » fit-il donc prudemment.

« Moi? Mais évidemment que je vais bien, mon bon petit, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? Ah, _hijo de la_ … tu me passerais la bouteille à tes pieds ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle des trois est la bonne… »

Achille contempla la bouteille en question. Elle était poisseuse et sentait fort. Ravalant son dégoût, le Grec se pencha et la saisit entre deux doigts gantés pour la donner à Peyote.

« Ah, merci mon bon… Si tu en veux, tu peux te servir, ça se veut fort mais c'est de la piquette pour bambins. A propos de bambins, je n'ai pas vu les deux zigs depuis le match… Tu sais où ils se sont fourrés ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. « Zigs ?

\- Oui, là, les deux… 'fin les Boz, quoi. Je pense qu'ils ont filé à l'Anglaise. A l'Italienne, comme notre bon vieux prêtre? Celui-là, s'il vient ici pour me faire mon oraison, je lui ferai boire son chapeau… »

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé de borborygmes inaudibles. Achille s'éclaircit la gorge: "Je… je lui dirai. Pour les Boz… ils ne doivent pas être loin. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas aimé ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils reviendront bientôt...  
\- Pas aimé ? Pff. Des ingrats, tous des ingrats. Moi, tu vois, j'ai pas aimé la façon dont notre cher… notre bon con de maître a réagi, tu vois. Tu crois qu'il serait venu ici ? Qu'il m'aurait remercié ? Du vent. Des cendres, » et le Mexicain se mit à ricaner tout seul. « En même temps, c'est moi qu'est con, aussi. A espérer qu'il se pointe. Qu'il montre un minimum de reco… de renoccais…  
\- Tu... tu exagères, » et Achille força son ton à être enthousiaste alors qu'il rassemblait les bouteilles pour les aligner contre le mur. « Il... il t'a soigné juste après le match, non ? Il est occupé, mais il reviendra bientôt te voir. Même si tu es hors du tournoi... » L'odeur lui donnait la nausée, alors il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Mais sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée; Peyote s'était mis à rire.

« Tu es drôle, Achille. »

Le brun tourna la tête. Son malaise s'accentua. Il n'aimait pas entendre les gens dire du mal d'Hao, a fortiori des gens qui auraient dû en savoir suffisamment pour ne pas le faire. Et Peyote était un des membres les plus âgés et les plus solides du groupe… c'était comme d'écouter un prêtre déblatérer des blasphèmes, songea-t-il en se rappelant Jeanne assise sur le sol de la chapelle abandonnée. Maintenant il comprenait à quel point elle devait s'être sentie seule et terrifiée dans le camp au début, face à un Rackist qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, comme lui maintenant devant Peyote.

Tirant sur le col de son costume, Achille se força à sourire: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Peyote prit une gorgée de sa bière et la leva vers le brun, comme pour lui porter un toast. « Mais rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'amuses, c'est tout. Toi et tes costumes impeccables, tes cols trop serrés et ta sueur de petit puceau en chaleur. Tu penses te rendre compte que Hao se fout de ta gueule bientôt, ou pas ? »

Achille ne sut comment répondre. « H-Hao-sama ne...  
\- Mais bien sûr que si. Tu penses vraiment être différent ? Tu ne l'es pas. Hao n'a rien soigné du tout, c'est les Paches qui se sont occupés de moi. Hao, je l'ai pas vu depuis le jour d'avant le match. J'ai fait mon boulot, j'ai perdu, la suite il s'en fiche pas mal, et toi ce sera pareil. C'est bien normal, après tout. Tu parles à ton Oracle Bell, toi ? A tes chaussures ? Tant qu'un outil fonctionne, on l'ignore. Une fois qu'il ne fonctionne plus, on le remplace. Si tu voulais qu'il te remarque, pourquoi tu n'imites pas Jeanne, hm ? Elle au moins sait bien se démarquer. C'est pathétique de voir un Shaman aussi fort que lui si soucieux de l'opinion d'une petite pétasse qui pleurniche à tout bout de champ, et si –  
\- T-tais-toi ! »

Achille était devenu pâle. Il avait presque crié, et Peyote avait dû sentir que son cadet était sérieux parce qu'après une pause, il ferma la bouche. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lesquels les deux hommes regardèrent les poings tremblants qu'Achille avait plaqués contre la fenêtre.  
« Jeanne n'est pas comme ça. Elle cherche juste à aider les siens et à faire le bien. Ce qu'elle pense être le bien. Elle n'est pas comme toi, pas... comme nous. Tu es injuste avec elle, et.. avec Hao-sama. Au fond... au fond, tu es égoïste, » dit finalement le brun, d'une voix presque tremblante. « Tu te plains qu'il nous traite comme des outils ? Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est normal si... C'est normal. On parle d'Hao ! Il est... beaucoup plus important que nous. Tellement plus important, comment tu peux oublier ? C'est pas grave, si on... a l'impression d'être ignorés, parce qu'il est plus important. C'est pas grave, s'il n'a pas le temps d'être avec nous, parce que... parce qu'on l'aide... »

Soudain le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux piquants de larmes. D'un geste rageur, il leva son mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux, mais c'était trop tard : Peyote venait d'être pris d'un fou rire hystérique. Le son était celui d'un couteau raclant sur du métal, et les joues d'Achille s'enflammèrent. N'y tenant plus, il se précipita au-dehors, et abandonna le Mexicain à ses délires blasphématoires.

* * *

Achille avait passé plus de temps que prévu auprès de Peyote, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'en passer du tout; lorsqu'il revint dans la rue il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Le soleil brillait sur le village, et pourtant il faisait un froid glacial, et même à travers ses gants il se trouva bientôt à avoir mal aux mains. Sur une telle île, il ne se serait pas attendu à de telles températures... Ou est-ce que c'était à force de vivre avec Hao, qui réchauffait toujours la température ? Ah, voilà une réflexion qui ferait sourire ses camarades. Si tant est qu'il parvienne à les retrouver...

Bientôt il tourna sur la rue qui donnait sur le stade, et il trouva Jeanne et Nyôrai plantées devant la grande porte. Mathilda et Marion étaient aussi debout près d'elles, mais elles étaient les seules à ne pas être déjà entrées : la rumeur vague qui provenait de l'intérieur prouvait que les spectateurs s'étaient déjà massés pour voir l'entrée en scène du premier des grands groupes d'influence.

Achille s'arrêta à quelques mètres, sans bien comprendre la douleur qui lui fouillait le ventre. Elles ne le voyaient pas, absorbées dans leur discussion, et l'observation du tableau d'affichage, qui marquait les minutes restantes avant le début du match. Elles l'attendaient… Jeanne avait tenu à l'attendre. Pourtant, elles avaient visiblement froid; les joues de Jeanne étaient rouge sang, et Marion tremblait de tous ses membres. Jeanne lui avait prêté son écharpe, mais à la façon dont elle l'avait posée sur son épaule, la laine devait trop la gratter pour que la chaleur en vaille la peine.

Jeanne… tout au long de leur voyage, elle avait cherché à le convaincre que ce n'était pas Hao qui l'intéressait. Avant, il avait pu croire qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle cherchait en effet à faire son intéressante… mais plus maintenant, si ? Maintenant, il la connaissait mieux. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Maintenant… s'il doutait de quelqu'un, ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Surpris, le petit brun passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pu penser ça, si ? Il n'avait pas… non. Il faisait confiance à son seigneur. Quoi qu'en dise Peyote, Achille comprenait parfaitement qu'Hao… n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux individuellement. Ou même qu'il soit obligé de les avancer, comme des pions. Après tout… ce n'était pas un destin horrible que celui de pion d'Hao. C'était le contrat, non ? Il les rendait plus forts, et eux lui permettraient d'arriver au trône le plus facilement possible. C'était le contrat; il ne fallait rien attendre de plus. Rien de plus...

Mathilda le vit la première : elle secoua la tête avec un air faussement fâché et le tira vers eux.

« Où tu étais, hein ? Tout le monde est entré déjà, il n'y a plus quelques minutes avant que tout commence ! »  
Achille avala sa salive. « Ah... J'ai juste... dû aller voir Peyote à l'infirmerie...  
\- Il n'y a plus le temps, » le coupa Nyôrai. « Venez, il faudra monter à l'étage. »

Jeanne acquiesça, et Marion disparut derrière eux. Achille allait les suivre, mais Mathilda lui avait attrapé le bras au passage. Son sourire taquin avait disparu. « Sérieux, Ash, c'était pas sympa de disparaître comme ça, » lui souffla-t-elle. « Jeanne est sur les nerfs depuis hier soir à cause de ce match, et maintenant on ne sait même pas si on aura une place pour bien voir. Elle s'inquiétait en plus, elle se demandait si tu t'étais fait attraper par quelqu'un... »

Achille grimaça. « Il fallait avancer sans moi... »

Mathilda le regarda avec une espèce de dédain. « Tu as regardé Jeanne dernièrement ? Elle est du genre à faire ça ? »

Il baissa les yeux. Secouant la tête, Mathilda lui tapa l'épaule et l'entraîna derrière elle. « Je suis contente qu'il te soit rien arrivé. »

Il sourit, même s'il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il ne lui soit vraiment 'rien' arrivé. Ah... peut-être qu'il pouvait parler de Peyote à Mathilda ? Non. Elle serait sûrement de bon conseil, mais c'était le genre de choses qu'elle confierait à Kanna, qui le dirait à Hao. Et les conséquences pour Peyote... il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il y en ait, mais il ne voulait pas les découvrir.

Après avoir grimpé d'impressionnants escaliers et bousculé au moins un spectateur ahuri, le quatuor rentra dans une silhouette qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Ah, vous êtes là. » C'était Bill, qui dans le couloir bas devait se plier presque en deux pour ne pas se cogner au plafond. Marion l'ignora complètement, sortant du couloir pour aller dans les gradins, mais les quatre autres Shamans s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

« Hao-sama vous a gardé des places, il se doutait que vous seriez bien embêtés sinon. » Avec sa grosse voix de stentor, l'Américain avait presque l'air innocent. Achille ne put s'empêcher de songer au grand sourire plein de dents de l'omnyôji lorsqu'il avait dû prononcer ces mots. Pourtant, il ne sentait aucun ricanement dans la voix du géant. Lui ne voulait qu'être gentil…

« Merci, Bill, » fit Achille à la place de Jeanne. « Je remercierai Hao-sama en arrivant, c'est de ma faute si nous n'arrivons que maintenant. »

Le géant secoua la tête, ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, avant de les guider dans les gradins jusqu'au coin où s'étaient installés la troupe de Hao. Jeanne l'avait dépassé sans un regard pour poser ses affaires sur le siège le plus éloigné. Nyôrai, elle, semblait hésiter, peut-être un peu impressionnée par la vision du groupe bigarré, ou tout simplement celle de Hao au premier rang, qui avait levé les yeux vers Jeanne à son passage avec un sourire malicieux. Il lui faudrait passer devant lui, le favori du tournoi, qui pouvait désarmer et tuer d'un seul et même geste.

Achille remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas activé son étincelant charme habituel, et s'en félicita. C'était le genre de coup d'éclat qui pouvait très mal passer. Mais elle ne semblait toujours pas prête à bouger…

Il aurait pu se faire rassurant, lui prendre la main même, mais ç'aurait été insultant, non ? Cela la desservirait, ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle le prendrait. Se mordant la lèvre, Achille s'avança à son côté, mine de rien, puis lui toucha l'épaule.

« Dis, Nyôrai, tu as regardé le match précédent ? Avec l'équipe de Yoh-sama ? »

Ladite Nyôrai leva les yeux vers lui, un instant confuse. « Oui… J'étais en bas, mais j'ai plutôt bien vu.  
\- Génial, » fit le brun innocemment, en se mettant à marcher vers leur place. « Tu peux me raconter ? J'étais très curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait… »

Nyôrai se lança immédiatement dans une analyse détaillée du combat précédent, et passa sans le voir devant Hao. Achille, trop pris par sa responsabilité de gardien, ne se rendit pas plus compte de la proximité de son maître, et ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'il se rendit compte de l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. Il remarqua en même temps que Hao le regardait, et sentit ses joues le brûler. Il lui adressa un signe de tête aussi déférent que possible, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux Hao ne le regardait plus.

Le poison dans son ventre remonta, acide, mais Nyôrai faisait encore mine de lui expliquer la défaite des Ice-Men, alors il fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure. Ce fut Jeanne qui finit par la couper en se relevant, visiblement nerveuse, pour venir s'appuyer contre la balustrade de béton. Le ring était encore vide, mais il y avait déjà de l'agitation près des portes…

« Tu ne vois pas assez bien depuis ton siège ? »

La Française eut un léger sursaut. De dos, Achille la vit se raidir alors que Hao l'approchait; elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu venir. Se mordillant la lèvre, il hésita à aller la rejoindre, mais ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre. A la place, il se renfonça dans son siège la bile au ventre, et laissa sa camarade faire face seule.

* * *

Hao s'approchait sans hâte, sans colère, et si la veille devant l'arène Jeanne avait pu faire face sans peur, cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine appréhension. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire contre les combattants qui entraient maintenant sur le ring, pas avec l'épaisse barrière de furyoku qui devait protéger le public. Du moins en théorie…

« Il n'y a personne derrière moi, donc je ne peux pas gêner, » signala-t-elle en faisant un signe vers les gradins désertés. Hao acquiesça sans suivre son regard, visiblement moins intéressé par son explication que par sa propre idée.

« Je doute que tu voies grand-chose, même comme ça. Tiens, ça devrait t'aider. »

Il avait dans les mains plusieurs paires de jumelles, et Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « C'était une paire par Shaman et cinq dollars la paire, » accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Oh ? Il faut croire qu'ils avaient des invendus, » fit le grand brun innocemment. « Ne veux-tu pas mieux voir tes précieux anges ? Ils ont même réussi à en trouver un avec de vraies ailes... »

Jeanne grinça des dents et jeta un oeil à l'arène. L'équipe qui ferait face aux X-I était déjà en place, mais il avait raison, elle était incapable de distinguer leurs visages. A regret, elle tendit la main vers la paire de jumelles la plus proche. Hao eut un sourire indulgent alors qu'il dénouait le cordon qui retenait l'objet à son bras. Puis, visiblement convaincu d'agir en grand prince, il lui remit son cadeau.

Jeanne, qui avait dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, prit l'objet et l'observa avec circonspection, soupçonnant le coup fourré; mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle leva les jumelles vers son visage, et fut arrêtée par un bruit de bouche réprobateur.

« La sécurité avant tout, » fit Hao avec son sourire mauvais en renouant la lanière autour de son poignet, serrant si fort qu'elle pensa qu'il voulait lui faire mal. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, parce qu'il la laissa ajuster le cordon comme elle le désirait avant, enfin, d'utiliser les jumelles. Immédiatement, elle reconnut les petites silhouettes si loin en bas. C'était l'équipe qui s'était enregistrée en même temps qu'eux dans le bureau de Radim. Les deux filles Gandhara et le géant qui travaillait avec eux…

Puis Hao baissa brusquement ses jumelles, et arrêta son regard sur les X-I, qui venaient de monter sur le ring. Ils leur faisaient face, et un instant Jeanne eut l'impression de se trouver juste en face d' la relâcha, et elle put examiner celui qui 'avait de vraies ailes'. C'était bien le garçon qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Marco chez Radim. Il se tenait en retrait, ses grandes ailes rouges repliées contre son dos. Il ne regardait rien, ne parlait pas à ses coéquipiers, semblait à peine présent…

« Il ne ressemble pas aux autres, » commenta Hao. La phrase, si plate, fit ciller Jeanne. Puis elle comprit. C'était censé la faire réagir, pour qu'elle lui donne ses informations à elle sur cette anomalie étrange. Hao ne posait pas de questions, il aiguillait, piquait son interlocuteur jusqu'à provoquer une réaction, et engrangeait ensuite les informations.

Il dut voir ses yeux s'étrécir, parce qu'il sourit et se détourna, sans plus insister. Jeanne le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis releva ses jumelles pour regarder les X-I. Hans était en train de triturer quelque chose sur son bras. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, et tranquille. Quant à Marco…

Le cœur de Jeanne manqua un battement. Il la regardait. Il avait la tête levée et il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'est le moment que Hao choisit pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Elle put voir avec force détails offerts par la lentille grossissante les yeux de Marco s'écarquiller, puis sa mâchoire se resserrer. Sous le choc, elle manqua en lâcher les jumelles, et ce ne fut que grâce à la lanière de plastique qu'elles ne dégringolèrent pas vers le ring. Elle lança un regard partagé entre affolement et outrage au grand brun, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la lâcher. Une espèce de rictus possessif lui barrait le visage, et il fixait les X-Laws avec froideur. Jeanne, tout en tentant de le repousser, regarda de nouveau vers Marco; mais il ne la regardait plus, concentré sur ses adversaires. Et le vague éclat sur son visage avait complètement disparu.

Enfin, Hao la relâcha, et Jeanne tituba en arrière, sonnée. « Qu'est-ce que - Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Il semblait avoir trouvé des affinités avec les requins, soudain, et son sourire était devenu mordant. « Moi? Mais rien… »

Jeanne était devenue livide. « Il nous regardait! Il nous regardait et vous avez fait exprès pour… pour sous-entendre je ne sais quoi de faux! A quoi vous jouez ? Ca vous amuse, c'est ça ? »

Hao ne sembla pas s'offusquer. « C'est tout à fait ça. Je ne vis que pour t'énerver, princesse, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

Jeanne se sentait bouillir. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait frappé; mais la voix de Radim couvrit la sienne, et Hao ne la regarda plus. Jeanne retourna son regard vers le ring, avec une nausée persistante. Comment osait-il? Est-ce que c'était sa nouvelle idée, maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de s'opposer à lui, de la tripoter et de la mettre en difficulté ainsi ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt voyait-il à ce… cette comédie… ?

« Je ne suis pas à vous, » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

Les yeux d'Hao se posèrent de nouveau sur elle, froids inquisiteurs. Si elle avait dû décrire son regard, elle aurait dit : il se demande si je vais pleurer. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle se le demandait, parce que c'était une très bonne question, et elle n'avait pas la réponse.

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il souffla doucement: « Que crois-tu que je fasse ? »

Elle ne savait pas bien. L'admettre lui en coûtait, mais ne rien dire lui aurait fait plus mal. Ne rien dire, c'était laisser couler, c'était lui permettre de recommencer plus tard, autrement. « Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? »

Hao eut un sourire bizarre, un sourire en coin, qui n'affectait qu'une moitié de son visage.

En se détournant à moitié, elle souffla: « Ne recommencez pas. Je ne - je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe dans la tête, mais n'essayez pas de m'éloigner de lui - ou, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. C'est de la malhonnêteté de votre part. » Et l'accusation sembla porter, parce qu'Hao ne répliqua pas. Du moins, Jeanne décida qu'elle avait porté; elle ne voulait plus le regarder.

Pourtant… Pourtant c'était l'occasion rêvée de lui parler des X-III, de tenter quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi. S'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait dit pour le combat ? Mais elle le pensait toujours. Proposer une autre compensation ? L'avertissement de Jack était trop frais dans son esprit. Le supplier… ? Il n'était pas du genre à céder juste parce qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, elle le savait. Au contraire, cela pouvait bien le convaincre de le faire juste pour l'endurcir. Se mordant la lèvre, Jeanne coula un regard vers Hao, mais il ne la voyait pas, les yeux fixés sur le ring. Un instant, elle vit sa main se lever, tenter d'effleurer celle du brun…

Puis son courage s'évanouit et elle détourna le regard. Non, il ne changerait plus d'avis. Ce n'était pas la solution.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à observer le ring, le coeur serré en voyant que Marco et Fudô discutaient à voix basse, une nouvelle silhouette vint s'accouder près d'elle.  
« Nyôrai… ?  
\- On voit rien, de nos places, » fit la brune avec légèreté. « Et je veux savoir ce que donnent les X-Laws en action. Un problème ? »

Jeanne cilla. C'était la même Nyôrai qui avait eu du mal à passer devant Hao avant le match, ça ? Il semblait bien que oui.

Toujours accoudé près d'elle, Hao ne disait rien. Il avait sorti un quignon de pain et le mangeait tranquillement, apparemment pas du tout intéressé par la présence de sa coéquipière à son côté.

« Aucun, » finit-elle par dire, avec un vague sourire. Puis elle pointa du doigt les deux « vrais » X-Laws et les nomma pour son amie, sachant pourtant qu'elle les connaissait déjà. « Quant à lui - je ne sais toujours pas son nom, » fit-elle en essayant de masquer l'agitation que lui causait le troisième membre des X-I.

Nyôrai ne réagit d'abord pas, les yeux fixés sur le Shaman debout sur le ring. De l'autre côté de Jeanne, Hao lui lança un regard curieux, et la Française, inquiète, posa une main sur le bras de Nyôrai. Celle-ci, comme s'éveillant d'un songe, sursauta presque. « Oui, pardon. Attends voir… »

Elle s'éloigna un instant pour revenir avec son carnet. « Fudô, pas de nom de famille. Il dort sur le navire avec deux autres non-Xs. Je ne sais pas qui est son organisateur et impossible d'obtenir la moindre information sur ses attaques ou son Over-Soul, s'il en a un. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « S'il en a un ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, » fit Nyôrai, les lèvres pincées, avant de faire un signe de tête vers Hao. « Je m'en méfie, en tout cas, et tu ferais bien de faire de même. »

Jeanne, qui avait bien perçu le sous-entendu, acquiesça sagement. Elle avait bien vu que le carnet de Nyôrai était noirci du haut de la page jusque dans la marge du bas, mais ce qu'elle avait à dire pouvait probablement attendre qu'elles soient loin des oreilles de Hao.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien reposés? » La voix de Radim la fit presque sursauter, et Jeanne dirigea son attention vers le grand Pache. « Le match de ce matin était surprenant, n'est-ce pas? Vous en avez eu plein les yeux ? J'espère que vous vous êtes reposés un peu parce que là, ça va envoyer ! Je vous donne, à ma gauche… Les Ten ! »

Une partie importante du stade éclata en applaudissements, et Jeanne se félicita d'avoir demandé à Rutherford qui les X-I devaient affronter. Demander à Nyôrai 'qui' était célébré à travers l'équipe sur le ring n'aurait sans doute fait que l'énerver…

« Et, à ma droite, veuillez faire un bon accueil au X-I !"

Le bruit qui suivit cette annonce fut moins étourdissant. Il s'agissait moins d'applaudissements que de murmures, ce qui reflétait un peu l'image des deux chefs. Selon Rutherford, Sâti était respectée, révérée même, par bon nombre de Shamans et d'humains, et pas seulement par ses équipes. Marco, lui, était moins lumineux. Il faisait peur. Les gens le respectaient parce que les X-Laws semblaient avoir les moyens de tenir tête à Hao, et parce qu'une puissance inquiétante se dégageait d'eux, mais il n'était pas aimé. Cela ne la surprenait pas, mais elle n'en était pas réjouie pour autant.

Radim faisait monter la tension, et Jeanne se laissa gagner par l'anxiété. Sur le papier, ce n'était pas évident. Les X-Laws n'avaient pas forcément énormément de furyoku, en fait, pas par rapport à l'équipe en face d'eux. Les Ten affichaient tous des furyoku au-delà du 50 000, et leurs Over-Souls étaient plutôt impressionnants. Pourtant Marco et ses deux acolytes ne semblaient pas inquiets. D'ailleurs ils semblaient se concerter, et bientôt Hans s'avança, laissant les deux autres en arrière. Il comptait faire le combat seul ?

Il y eut comme un ricanement à sa gauche, et Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Hao sentait-il sa nervosité? Pinçant les lèvres, elle se pencha encore un peu en avant, et chassa les doutes de son esprit. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle devait le voir d'abord. Il y aurait le temps d'analyser le combat après.

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? Alors que s'ouvre ce cinquième match du Shaman Fight ! »

Immédiatement, Hans jeta quelque chose au pied de ses adversaires puis appuya sur son poignet. Il y eut un craquement de feu d'artifice, et l'air du ring sembla…. se contracter.

« Oh, malin, » souffla Nyôrai a sa droite. Elle s'était glissée près de la rambarde après l'escarmouche entre les deux autres Shamans. « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait… faire ça. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Instinctivement elle se pencha vers Nyôrai, mais Hao s'exprima le premier : « C'est une bombe de furyoku concentré, et refroidi dans des batteries. L'énergie utilisée ralentit le 'temps' tel qu'il est ressenti par l'équipe Ten, en plus de les étourdir. »

Jeanne cilla. « Comment vous… ? »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Hans, très calmement, avait levé son arme et visé les esprits de ses adversaires. Sans se hâter, il tira une balle, deux, trois - qui vinrent toutes s'immobiliser juste devant le front des trois Bouddhas, prises elles aussi dans l'espace de froid immobile. Puis il toucha un autre bouton sur son bras, et le temps revint à la normale. Immédiatement, les balles explosèrent à l'intérieur des esprits, brisant les trois Over-Souls successivement. La plus petite des deux filles poussa un cri de douleur et tomba sur un genou. Les deux autres esprits se reformèrent devant elle pour la protéger, et l'autre fille lança un sort d'un cri alarmé.

« Annulation de furyoku, » murmura Jeanne, en reconnaissant l'aspect particulier - pur, limpide, vide - de l'air affecté par l'attaque de la fille. Stratégie plutôt intelligente, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre comment ils avaient été frappés : avec un peu de chance, ils ne pourraient pas empêcher leur adversaire de recommencer.

« Est-ce que cela affecterait des batteries de furyoku… ? » La voix de Nyôrai était comme rêveuse. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas, quelques minutes avant, comment fonctionnait les bombes de Hans, elle avait rapidement compris les enjeux, songea Jeanne, juste au moment où sur le ring Hans lançait une nouvelle attaque. De son fusil sortirent deux nouvelles balles, aussi dénuées de furyoku que précédemment, qui déchirèrent l'esprit du jeune homme, puis il visa la dernière fille - et pas son esprit, non, mais son corps à elle. Jeanne eut soudain la vision du crâne de la Ten, éclaté comme un fruit mur sur le sable de l'arène, et elle se mordit la lèvre aussi fort qu'elle put. S'il te plaît, Hans, ne fais pas ça…

« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'arrêter, » fit le grand blond. Il parlait à voix basse, mais les micros du stade rendaient sa voix audible par tous les spectateurs. « Je peux détruire vos Over-Souls autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais je peux aussi vous tuer et en finir là. Il n'y a cependant aucune raison de transformer cette arène en bain de sang. Les X-Laws n'ont qu'un objectif, éliminer Hao. Quittez ce ring et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

Il y eut un battement. Deux. Les trois Ten semblaient se concerter du regard. Puis une légère clameur s'éleva; Sâti Saigan, assise depuis le début du match au niveau inférieur, venait de se lever et de s'approcher de la rambarde. La dernière Ten avec un esprit encore debout ne bougea pas, concentrée sur Hans, mais les deux autres regardèrent la rousse, suivant le mouvement d'une partie du stade. Jeanne, elle, n'osait pas lâcher Hans des yeux pour plus de quelques secondes, trop inquiète de voir son arme toujours brandie. Il n'avait jamais été très patient…

Alors qu'elle lançait tout de même un regard vers la princesse des Gandhara, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil le visage de Nyôrai. Celui-ci était comme boursouflé d'un mélange de rage et de joie perverse - parce qu'elle voyait sa soeur en difficulté ? parce que, même quand elle l'était, en difficulté, Sâti maintenait cette étrange aura de grâce et de contrôle de la situation ? Jeanne savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser la question à voix haute, mais cela lui fit mal au coeur. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, peut-être même lui prendre la main, la soutenir… mais cela ne ferait que la faire exploser.

Ainsi distraite par sa camarade, Jeanne ne vit pas exactement ce que Sâti fit alors; mais lorsqu'elle songea enfin à regarder Hans de nouveau, l'esprit de la dernière Ten se dissipait. La Shamane, sans frustration apparente, s'inclina devant ses adversaires, puis aida son camarade à soutenir l'autre jeune fille alors qu'ils descendaient du ring.

« Eeet l'équipe Ten déclare forfait ! Il faut les comprendre, X-I n'a pas l'air de rigoler ! Je vais essayer de leur parler - ah, non, visiblement je n'aurai pas non plus d'interview… Bref ! Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure pour le prochain match ! »

Le stade se leva dans un brouhaha confus à coloration floue. Impossible de savoir si les spectateurs étaient impressionnés ou déçus...

« Le match suivant n'a pas d'intérêt. Si tu me cherches, je serai au café, » dit soudain Nyôrai en glissant la paire de jumelles dans sa sacoche.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, vit Achille sur le point de la rattraper, et fit quelques pas pour le retenir par la manche, délaissant Hao. Une fois que la petite brune eut disparu, elle montra sa cloche. « L'équipe Nyôrai est en lice pour le prochain match. Elle est sans doute déjà très au point sur les techniques de sa… de Sâti, » se reprit-elle en se rappelant qui se tenait tout près. Trahir le secret de Nyôrai - en plus d'être méchant - causerait sans doute des ennuis à la brune si elle révélait sa parenté avec la prêtresse des Gandhara.

Achille cilla, puis sembla se souvenir et acquiesça. « N'empêche, elle est plutôt confiante. Et si c'est Haiti 800 qui gagne ? Elle n'aura pas d'informations de première main… »

Jeanne entendit distinctement Hao ricaner, mais étouffa le bruit en jouant avec ses jumelles pour qu'Achille n'entende rien. Se voulant délicate, elle haussa les épaules. « Tu sais comme elle est, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà fait le match sur le papier. Même si Datura et les autres sont très forts, je doute qu'ils puissent vraiment gagner contre une Shamane avec plus de six cent mille points d'énergie. »

Le Grec opina. « Pas faux. C'est impressionnant qu'elle en ait autant, d'ailleurs. Je croyais… »

Il ne termina pas sa pensée. Jeanne eut un sourire nerveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où elle aurait pu aller si elle était restée plus de temps dans l'Iron Maiden. Le temps était une contrainte importante, mais tout de même, en trois, quatre ans presque…

L'idée était plus amère que douce. Quelque chose en elle disait qu'elle devrait se sentir coupable de ne pas vraiment regretter cette opportunité manquée, mais le reste de son âme était couardement bien heureuse d'avoir été épargnée. Son furyoku n'était pas aussi haut qu'il aurait pu être… mais était-ce vraiment là le plus important ? Quand elle songeait au temps de l'Iron Maiden, elle se souvenait surtout d'un brouillard douloureux, de jours qui se fondaient dans les jours et de saisons qui se ressemblaient, toutes fer, toutes souffrance. Tout n'avait pas été rose dans le campement d'Hao, mais…

Mais.

C'était surprenant de se rendre compte à quel point son avis avait changé en quelques mois. Le fait de revoir les X-Laws, d'avoir au bout des doigts la possibilité de retourner parmi eux n'y était pas pour rien.

Jeanne fut soudain consciente d'une paire d'yeux brûlants posés sur son dos, et décida de ne surtout pas se retourner. Hao risquait de lire sur son visage le fil de sa pensée.

A la place, elle sourit à un Achille toujours pensif et dit : « Je pense que le furyoku compte moins que la façon dont on s'en sert. Datura nous surprendra sûrement. »

Il fit mine d'acquiescer, bien que peu convaincu.

Puis la voix de Radim s'éleva des hauts-parleurs : « Mesdames, messieurs, la pause est bientôt terminée. Veuillez retourner à vos places pour le match suivant, Nyôrai vs Haiti 800. N'oubliez pas de donner un pourboire aux ouvreurs. Des vendeurs se tiendront dans les gradins pour vous offrir rafraîchissements, friandises et sandwichs froids. Veuillez retourner à vos places… Le match commence dans quinze minutes. »


	19. Never all that kind

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Deuxième partie : Et in Arcadia**

 **Onzième chapitre : Never all that kind / De la valeur des âmes**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack :** _Let us Burn_ (Within Temptation) – _Secret_ (The Pierces)

 **Note :**

Hello ! J'aime bien ce chapitre. Moi, cruelle ? Noon. Tout a une fin, y compris les illusions. J'essaie de reprendre l'écriture de la partie suivante mais je suis un peu perdue dans mon planning xd Comme d'habitude, les commentaires et les discuts me font écrire plus vite, simplement pasque ça me donne des idées pour tout ce beau monde^^

* * *

Nyôrai surveillait son crayon brun pendant qu'il courait sur la page. Elle avait devant elle, en vrac, des dizaines de feuilles volantes sur lesquelles, entre deux chaises ou trois tempêtes, elle avait noté ses impressions, ses raisonnements et, surtout, les myriades d'informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir depuis son arrivée au Village. Sous la main, elle avait son carnet fétiche, et elle y recopiait au propre tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

Sur une nouvelle page, elle avait tracé trois colonnes. Au-dessus de la première, elle avait marqué « tue/peut tuer », la deuxième avait pour titre « ne tue pas (principe) », et la dernière « pas d'information ». Il s'agissait ensuite de classer les équipes selon ce qu'elle savait. Eden était dans la deuxième, parce que quel que soit son avis sur le sujet Jeanne ne la laisserait pas faire, ainsi que Funbari Onsen. Les X-Laws, les équipes de Hao et celles du Gandhara étaient dans la première. Dans la troisième étaient la plupart des équipes sans affiliation : Magical Princesses, Haïti 800, T-Production, The Ren… Une fiche d'information basique, en somme. Mais si elle voulait se promener dans les rues la nuit, et si Jeanne persistait à vouloir discuter avec toutes les équipes sans prendre de précautions, il fallait bien que quelqu'un en prenne pour elle...

Avec un soupir, elle releva la tête et regarda la fenêtre. Le soleil avait recommencé sa lente descente vers l'horizon, et il lui fallut plisser les yeux pour regarder au-dehors. Ah... Le premier match de la journée touchait sûrement à sa fin. Achille et Jeanne étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, mais elle-même n'avait pas voulu aller au stade. Pas au vu des matchs qui étaient à l'affiche. Oh, sûrement, elle aurait pu obtenir des informations sur les Hanagumi, et Hao lui-même, mais elle se rattraperait autrement. Nyôrai n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'assister à la débâcle.

Jeanne... Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne. Roulant des yeux, l'Indienne se renversa en arrière. La petite Française lui causait bien du souci, avec ses anges et son roi et sa douce terreur. Plus l'heure du match s'approchait, plus elle s'était renfermée, devenant silencieuse, pâle, évanescente. Si Achille ne l'avait pas retenue, Nyôrai serait sûrement allée voir Hao directement pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Ou Marco, peut-être. Mais elle n'en était pas au point de risquer de perdre la face, métaphoriquement et littéralement, rien que pour les beaux yeux de sa camarade. Elle aurait voulu la voir se bouger un peu, mais Jeanne semblait incapable de se décider. « Hao m'a déjà dit ce qu'il voulait, et j'ai refusé de le lui donner. Il va me le faire payer et des gens vont mourir et je ne peux rien y faire. » Et elle répétait ça, en boucle, comme un CD rayé... À s'en taper la tête sur les murs. Et pourtant elle y était allée, à ce match.

Nyôrai avait du mal à se soucier du destin des X-III. Elle ne les connaissait pas, après tout. Pourtant, elle avait hâte que le match soit fini, que le problème soit résolu. C'était quitte ou double, au fond, quoi qu'il arrive : soit Jeanne en sortirait grandie et elles pourraient enfin discuter en adultes, soit… soit quoi ? soit Jeanne faisait quelque chose de complètement stupide et se faisait tuer ? Ce n'était pas inimaginable. C'était idiot au possible, mais pas inimaginable.

La petite brune soupira. Et dire qu'elle avait confié ses chances d'accession au trône à quelqu'un d'aussi peu prévisible… ce n'était pas très malin. Ses cartes et ses pouvoirs ne la sauveraient pas si son équipe n'était plus au complet. Les règles du tournoi n'étaient pas plus claires que justes, mais elle ne doutait pas que les Paches agiraient selon le bon vouloir de Hao - oh, pas officiellement, mais bon - et que les infortunés camarades de la folle de fer ne lui survivraient pas très longtemps. Ah… elle se prit à mordiller son crayon. Ce n'était pas une bonne manie, ça. Avec un soupir, elle rejeta le tout sur sa table. Que faire, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, et elle détestait ça.

« Hey, » entendit-elle soudain. Surprise, et un peu inquiète de ne pas avoir entendu la poignée tourner – mais oui, elle ne l'avait pas entendue tourner, comment avait-on pu entrer ? – Nyôrai se retourna.

Mathilda se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air un peu hésitante, l'air un peu décidée. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Bien longtemps après qu'elles aient quitté le stade, les trois Hanagumi restèrent inscrites, comme au fer chaud, dans la rétine de Jeanne. Elle les voyait encore descendre du ring, de dos, fières et droites et meurtrières. Elles laissaient derrière elles un sol fumant, les corps sans vie de leurs adversaires, et l'esprit tourmenté de celle qui regardait depuis la porte des vestiaires de T-Production.

Jeanne savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Les vestiaires étaient censés être réservés aux équipes en lice, afin d'empêcher tout conflit ou tout guet-apens de dernière minute. Et pourtant, elle était là.

Achille et elle, en discutant avec Thalim, avaient appris que les Paches s'inquiétaient beaucoup de ce qui se passerait pendant le premier match de Hao. Et pas seulement pendant, mais aussi avant et après. Quiconque le croisait dans les vestiaires risquait sa peau, et ils le savaient. Alors ils avaient calculé et recalculé afin de s'assurer que rien n'arriverait que les caméras ne puissent filmer : les Hoshigumi passerait en fin de journée, et juste après une équipe associée au Shaman de Feu, en l'occurrence les Hanagumi, qu'ils croiseraient dans le vestiaire Nord. Les T-Production et les X-III, leurs adversaires désignés, passeraient tous les six par le vestiaire Sud.

Alors, en profitant du moment où toutes les attentions se tournaient vers le combat des Fleurs de Hao, Jeanne s'était faufilée dans le vestiaire Sud. Au départ, elle pensait rester bien cachée dans le coin des filles, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : lorsque les clameurs avaient commencé à s'élever, la jeune Shamane s'était rapprochée de l'entrée menant au ring, et avait assisté à la débâcle dans toute sa violence.

Pendant que les Hanagumi s'éloignaient et qu'on conviait les spectateurs à aller acheter des rafraîchissements, Jeanne recula vers l'espace réservé aux femmes, le cœur lourd de honte. Honte parce que, malgré tous ses grands discours, elle se trouvait incapable d'éprouver la moindre sympathie pour T-Production. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement dégoûtants ? Parce qu'ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre à Marion, Marion qui détestait être touchée ?

Oui, souffla la bête rageuse au fond de son être. À l'entendre, ils avaient mérité leur sort, et même elle devrait s'en vouloir de ne pas être directement intervenue dans le match pour les massacrer elle-même. Qui venait en plein milieu d'un tournoi pour soulever les jupes et tripoter ses adversaires ? C'était d'une incongruité telle qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Mais à côté de la bête venait une autre voix, une voix qui disait qu'elle était odieuse. Quoi, parce qu'ils étaient ignobles ils méritaient la mort ? Elle pouvait pardonner – non, pas pardonner, mais passer outre, espérer à la fin des fins une réconciliation – malgré les meurtres des gens de Hao, malgré ce que Marco lui avait fait subir, malgré le carnage de Hao lui-même, mais sa mansuétude s'arrêtait aux pervers ?

Quelle différence faisait-elle avec les X-Laws ? Et avec tous les autres ? Est-ce qu'elle réagissait comme ça parce qu'ils s'en étaient pris à des amies si proches ?

La jeune fille n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions, mais la honte n'attendait pas de savoir. Elle montait, glue collante et nauséabonde, occultant toute autre réflexion. Et Jeanne sentait qu'il faudrait qu'elle réponde de ces sentiments, un jour proche. Si proche…

Elle se souvenait des mots de Shamash, la veille de son propre match. Le livre de Mathilda n'avait pas réussi à l'endormir. Au contraire, son cerveau semblait tout enflammé, réfléchissant à mille choses à la fois. Elle pensait aux Over-Souls que lui inspiraient les contes de l'autre Jeanne, la sainte médiévale, elle pensait aux larmes de Mathilda, elle pensait à ses rêves et au fait qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de bien les comprendre.

Elle pensait à tout, en fait, sauf à dormir, malgré des paupières lourdes et des membres épuisés. Alors elle avait décidé de consulter son esprit. Il n'aimait pas s'exprimer sur le cours des affaires humaines, elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit tourmentée. Alors elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

' _Il offre de laisser vivre les X-III si tu tues les Niles, et il considère ça un échange équitable.'_

« Voilà. Mais... ce ne serait pas bien d'accepter, même si je veux sauver les X-Laws. Je ne peux pas juste... tuer des gens parce que ça m'arrange. »

' _Alors tu as ta réponse, non ?'_

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent. Mais si je ne fais rien, les X-III... »

L'esprit avait mis un certain temps à répondre. Leur lien était profond, certes, mais il était perclus d'incompréhensions et de malentendus.

Et finalement… _'Finalement, on en revient à ce que Hao disait. Quel est ton rêve, et qu'es-tu prête à faire pour l'accomplir_ _? Est-ce que commettre un crime t'est plus insupportable que de perdre les X-III, et dans l'un ou l'autre cas pourquoi_ _?'_

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, au départ, et souvent les pensées de Shamash devenaient très enfantines et incompréhensibles au passage. Il utilisait ses mots à elle, et… il était assez clair qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. « Ca ne te dérangerait pas - de suivre une Shamane criminelle ? »

Il y eut comme un souffle, un 'non' qu'elle comprend sans mots.

' _Tu n'es pas une criminelle. Mais si tu es_ _capable_ _de tuer, si au fond de toi il y a des choses_ _pour lesquelles_ _tu es prête à tuer - à contre-coeur, en pleurant et en t'excusant mais en le faisant quand même – il faut que tu les connaisses. Il faut que tu saches si toi aussi, tu peux vêtir ton âme des parures des donneurs de mort, à l'image de Hao, à l'image de Marco, aussi.'_

Jeanne avait du mal à suivre. Le fait qu'elle se pose la question – qu'Hao lui ait posé la question – signifiait-il qu'elle en était en effet capable ? Qu'elle devait se soumettre à ce possible et tuer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ?

'Non. Rien ne t'oblige à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Si tu décides que tuer des gens est une chose que tu ne veux pas faire, tu ne le feras pas. Mais Hao a bien fait de te faire réfléchir à la question.'

« Tu penses que si je n'y réfléchis pas maintenant... »

' _Ici et maintenant, tu es au calme, dans ton lit, et avec trois jours de réflexion avant de prendre ta décision. Ce sont des conditions favorables, pour dire le moins, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu avais à prendre cette décision sur le champ de bataille, tu serais désavantagée, simplement parce que la question ne t'était pas apparue. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu es partie du principe que tu ne tuerais personne parce que tu ne voulais tuer personne, et c'est peut-être un bon principe. Mais si tu ne le questionnes pas, si tu ne t'assures pas que c'est un principe auquel tu tiens plus que tout, tu auras des mauvaises surprises.'_

« Je... ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

' _Je m'explique - j'essaie. Si, par exemple, tu avais l'option de faire exploser un adversaire, et que tu ne le savais pas. Dans le feu de l'action, pour sauver tes amis, tu pourrais être amenée à déclencher cette explosion, sans forcément l'avoir voulu, ou y avoir réfléchi. Si tu sais dès le début que tu peux provoquer cette explosion en dernier recours, tu sentiras l'envie arriver, et, selon ce que tu as décidé, tu pourras choisir de ne pas la déclencher. Tu as de grands pouvoirs, petite maîtresse. Si tu ne les connais pas – et si tu ne te connais pas toi-même, au point de savoir ce que tu es prête ou non à faire pour aider les gens que tu aimes ou que tu veux protéger, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un. Quel prix donnes-tu au trône ? Quel prix à la survie des X-Laws ? Quel prix au respect de Hao ? Voilà ce qu'il te force à déterminer, et je pense que c'est une bonne chose.'_

Jeanne avait froncé les sourcils. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Tu penses qu'on va gagner, demain ? »

Shamash vrombit doucement. _'Je ne peux pas le garantir. Toi seule détiens la clef des victoires.'_

Jeanne acquiesça. Elle avait un peu de mal à suivre Shamash, et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir avancé. Ah... peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Les choses étaient encore trop fraîches dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle y verrait plus clair le matin venu...

Mais le matin était venu, et elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Et maintenant...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Jeanne sursauta, brusquement sortie de ses rêveries. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée par l'épaule. Sans effort apparent, l'inconnu la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur; alors seulement elle reconnut Meene. Meene avec une grimace de colère et l'air aux abois, Meene avec sa main libre sur son holster comme prête à lever l'arme et tirer. Meene en vie, en train de se préparer pour son match et sa mort.

Le tourment provoqué par la mort de T-Production avait fait disparaître de l'esprit de Jeanne tous les mots, pourtant soigneusement préparés et répétés, qu'elle voulait adresser à cette Meene-là. Jeanne en resta hébétée, incapable de sortir un son.

Cela dut énerver Meene, parce que ses traits se durcirent encore.

« Je t'ai vue l'autre jour. Tu nous espionnais, Marco et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle... elle l'avait vue ? Pourtant, Jeanne avait vraiment cru être discrète. Et si Marco avait même imaginé qu'elle soit dans le coin, le connaissant, il aurait forcément, forcément fait un esclandre et tenté de la voir. Alors... Meene avait dû taire sa présence ? Pourquoi ?

Il fallait qu'elle parle, elle le savait. Pourtant, rien ne voulait sortir, et ses yeux la piquaient terriblement.

« Je... je suis...

\- Je te connais. Mieux que tu le penses. Marco… Marco m'a dit des choses, avant que tu ne disparaisses, et après Berlin. Tu as grandi depuis, mais je te connais. Tu es dans le groupe de Hao maintenant… Jeanne, je me trompe ? »

Jeanne cilla. Le moment semblait vraiment déplacé pour qu'elle ressorte tout son petit laïus et explique que oui, elle vivait (non loin) des équipes de Hao, mais que non, elle ne faisait pas (vraiment) partie de son groupe. Elle partageait leurs repas (certains d'entre eux seulement maintenant), mais pas leurs valeurs, et… ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de tout ça, tout son être réclamait d'en savoir plus sur ce que Marco avait pu dire d'elle. Parce qu'il parlait d'elle. Il parlait d'elle…

Elle allait tout de même essayer de répondre, mais au même moment un rire enfantin éclata dans le vestiaire. Se retournant à demi, elle vit Opachô courir vers elle avec entrain, visiblement dans l'idée de lui sauter dans les bras. Il s'arrêta cependant juste devant les deux femmes, arrêté par la vision de Meene.

Instinctivement, Jeanne leva la main et attrapa le col du pistolet, le repoussant vers le sol et empêchant Meene de viser.

Comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez critique, Hao passa la tête par la porte des vestiaires féminins.

« Oups, » fit-il sur un ton détaché. « Voyons, Opachô, ce n'est pas le vestiaire garçons ici !

\- Oups, Hao-sama, » répéta le petit avec entrain, tout en fixant Jeanne et Meene avec une curiosité bien visible.

« Allez viens, je te ramène, » continua l'omnyôji, pas dérangé pour un sou, avant de rentrer d'un pas tranquille dans le vestiaire, se pencher pour attraper Opachô sous les bras et le soulever jusqu'à son épaule.

Son regard perçant ne quitta pas une seconde le petit Opachô, que ce fut pour regarder Jeanne ou Meene; s'en retournant, il disparut ensuite comme il était venu.

Il laissa derrière lui un silence funéral.

Meene avait lâché Jeanne dans la confusion. De l'autre côté du vestiaire, elles entendaient par intermittence des bruissements qui indiquaient que Kevin et Christopher, eux aussi, se préparaient. Mais ils faisaient silence, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient apparemment rien vu, ni entendu. Comment était-ce possible ?

Puis les haut-parleurs commencèrent à rappeler les spectateurs, et prièrent les deux équipes en lice de se présenter sur le ring.

Après un temps, Meene se redressa et fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de l'arène.

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescente attrapa la manche de son aînée, tentant de la garder un moment de plus à l'intérieur des vestiaires. « Attends ! Vous – ce combat – vous cherchez à percer les secrets de Hao, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il n'y a pas besoin de l'affronter en face, je peux... Je peux... » Jeanne ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle proposait. Elle se sentait au bord des larmes tout d'un coup. Était-elle vraiment prête à faire ça ? À livrer des informations sur lui, comme ça, sans savoir vraiment ce que les X-Laws préparaient avec leur nouvelle égérie mystérieuse ?

Elle l'était. Elle l'était dès qu'elle se souvenait de la façon que Meene avait eu de regarder Marco, de la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle. Ils méritaient mieux que ça. Ils méritaient mieux que d'aller se battre et mourir pour rien... Son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre le geste d'Hao, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Il le lui avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait et Marco n'aurait plus personne pour le regarder si gentiment, et Meene n'aurait plus personne à regarder et plus rien à aimer parce qu'elle serait morte et c'était tellement injuste…

Meene semblait choquée de la voir comme ça, au bord des larmes. Un moment, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quand elle le fit, ce fut doucement, et avec une certaine incertitude : « Tu... tu as vraiment peur pour nous... »

Son expression perdit sa détermination dure, et elle se pencha pour presser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Jeanne. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, celle-ci s'agrippa à pleines mains à l'uniforme de la brune. Il fallait qu'elle la retienne, qu'elle la protège. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser aller... « Je peux tout vous raconter. Ce que vous voulez. S'il vous plaît, s'il te plaît, n'y va pas… »

Toujours avec douceur, Meene détacha les mains tremblantes du tissu blanc, essuya les larmes de l'adolescente, et se recula. Son sourire cette fois était gentil, un peu nostalgique, mais gentil : « C'est bon de ta part, Jeanne. J'ai l'impression... je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu nous rencontrer avant aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes informations. Nous allons nous battre, et réussir. Et pour ça, il faut que tu croies en nous.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Tu es forte, j'en suis sûre. Je me souviens de ce que Marco m'a dit de toi. Tu es forte. Reste-le pour moi, d'accord ? »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta les vestiaires pour l'arène. Jeanne, les yeux secs, s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour la regarder disparaître dans la lumière; une fois ses yeux habitués, elle put voir les deux équipes l'une en face de l'autre, prêtes à commencer.

Il ne leur arriverait rien. Il ne leur arriverait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se le répète, comme un mantra, une pensée plus forte que les autres qui lui prenait toute la tête. Il ne leur arriverait rien. Elle croyait en Meene, elle croyait en eux tous, il ne leur arriverait rien, Hao n'oserait pas –

Jeanne ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque Hao transperça Meene d'un coup de griffe. Elle affronta le regard vide du cadavre mort sans détourner la tête. Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, elle n'émit pas un son lorsque Kevin prit feu, ni quand Christopher sortit son arme secrète. Elle savait ce qu'elle verrait avant que la poussière soulevée par la bombe ne se dissipe. Pourtant quelque part derrière ses côtes elle avait conscience que quelque chose s'effondrait. Croire en eux. Quelle folie...

Malgré ça, malgré tout, elle garda les yeux ouverts alors que les larmes montaient pour dévaler sur ses joues, alors que ses genoux cédaient et rencontraient le sol en béton des vestiaires. Elle garda les yeux ouverts pour voir Hao vivant et victorieux, avec au creux de la main les trois âmes des X-Laws.

« Vos âmes brûlent à l'image de cette justice que vous défendez, vite et sans laisser de traces, » murmura le Shaman de Feu. Jeanne, de si loin qu'elle était, l'entendait comme s'il lui parlait directement à l'oreille. Il le faisait exprès, elle en était intimement convaincue, mais elle était trop assommée pour réagir.

Puis il se mit à rire. « Pour me tuer, aller jusqu'à vous détruire volontairement… je dois admettre que c'est aussi une grande preuve de détermination. Mais c'est aussi d'une sottise peu commune. »

 _Ferme les yeux, Jeanne. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça_ , murmurait une voix pressante en elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire, après tout, elle savait ce qu'il faisait des âmes qu'il chassait. Pourtant elle tint bon, les yeux grands ouverts malgré les larmes, et continua de regarder.

« Les âmes peuvent être bonnes ou mauvaises, » dit encore le Shaman Millénaire. « Mais quelle que soit leur nature, les âmes fortes se font remarquer par leur éclat… et ce n'est pas votre cas. »

Jeanne cilla.

« Âmes nobles, âmes perverses… la morale n'est pas mon affaire. Par contre, je ne voudrais pas souiller Spirit of Fire avec des âmes comme les vôtres. Les petits soldats en fer blanc tels que vous ne peuvent rien contre moi, voilà pourquoi je vous proposais de m'attaquer tous ensemble. Je ne vous en laisserai pas l'occasion une seconde fois. »

Le Spirit of Fire rugit avec fureur et dévora Metatron en quelques bouchées, avant de faire de même avec Remiel et Gabriel. Le métal des Archanges grinça affreusement avant de céder sous les crocs de l'esprit élémentaire.

Puis Hao claqua des doigts, et trois corps bien vivants retombèrent lourdement sur le sol de l'arène. Le panneau, qui indiquait jusqu'alors trois X-Laws éliminés car morts, s'illumina brièvement pour signaler leur retour à la vie.

« Rackist, Opachô, rentrez, » fit ensuite le vainqueur du jour en s'approchant du bord du ring. « Nous en avons fini. »

Sonnée, Jeanne ne réagit pas en le voyant approcher. À vrai dire, elle n'était peut-être même pas consciente du fait. Radim n'osa pas dire au Shaman Millénaire qu'il se trompait de vestiaire, et bientôt il était parvenu jusqu'au niveau de la Française.

Sèchement, il l'attrapa par le collet, et la releva à sa hauteur d'un geste. Toujours figée, Jeanne ne résista pas, ses yeux rougis cherchant une explication dans le regard enflammé qu'il lui offrait, en vain. Avec quelque chose comme du dégoût, il la repoussa vers le mur.

« Si tu offres de révéler des informations à qui que ce soit d'autre, Jeanne, nous aurons un problème. Un problème que je réglerai définitivement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, le Shaman Millénaire sortit du bâtiment, la laissant seule.

Jeanne retira les mains de devant sa bouche, un vague goût de sang sur la langue. Elle s'était mordue, fort, et ses paumes en étaient toutes déchirées.

Dans un état second, la Shamane se soigna, sans prendre le temps de nettoyer le sang sur les chairs remises à neuves.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le ring pour aller secourir les X-Laws évanouis.

 **Et in Arcadia : FIN.**


	20. Family of Strangers

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Troisième partie : Ab ungue leonem**

 **Premier chapitre : Family of Strangers / La mécanique du** **cœur**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

 **Soundtrack :** _Keep breathing_ (Ingrid Michaelson)

 **Note :**

Me voici de retour pour vous jouer... un nouveau tour! Chapitre. Pareil. Et nouvelle partie ! _Ab ungue leonem_ , ou _d'après la griffe le lion_ , ou comment reconnaître quelque chose d'après une de ses parties. On verra ce que ça signifie plus tard, mais bon, ça peut aider.

* * *

« Merci encore, Ruth. Sans toi et Monsieur Karim, j'aurais eu du mal à m'en sortir, » souffla Jeanne dans le combiné de sa Cloche de l'Oracle alors qu'elle prenait la température de l'homme inconscient en-dessous d'elle.

Elle semblait s'être stabilisée à un niveau correct, alors elle se permit un léger sourire et s'écarta du lit.

Depuis la Cloche, la voix de Rutherford retentit, légèrement chuintante: « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas un problème. Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée. Si tu en as fini, tu vas dormir maintenant, non ?  
\- Je pense, oui. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment…  
\- Tu m'étonnes. Tu as vu l'heure ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas regardée, » avoua Jeanne avec un demi-sourire. Et c'était vrai : depuis qu'elle avait suivi les civières des X-III jusqu'à l'appartement d'EDEN dans les préfabriqués Paches, elle n'avait pas quitté ses patients, même une seconde, même en pensée. Car si Hao avait ressuscité les X-III, il n'avait pas pris la peine de soigner leurs blessures, et sans des soins immédiats ils ne survivraient pas très longtemps. Jeanne s'était donc mise au travail.

D'abord elle s'était occupée de Meene. C'était logique : ses blessures étaient – comparativement – moins graves, et plus familières. En fait, c'était un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait soigné Bill… en moins propre, s'entendait, en plus étendu. Il avait donc fallu réparer les organes, reformer les vaisseaux, recoudre les chairs et la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y paraisse plus rien – ou presque : subsistait une petite cicatrice en forme d'épée, grosse comme le pouce, nichée au-dessus de son nombril. Jeanne espérait que la brune ne lui en voudrait pas trop...

Elle avait ensuite laissé la jeune femme dormir pour s'occuper de Kevin. Lui, c'était déjà plus difficile. Hao avait eu la 'bonté' de soigner vaguement les dommages causés à ses organes, mais pas beaucoup plus. Sa peau était en lambeaux, et ses prothèses avaient fondu sur lui, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Jeanne n'avait jamais eu à soigner de brûlures si graves…

Le pire, c'était sans doute son visage. Le métal avait fondu directement dessus, et… Jeanne en avait le cœur retourné. Pourtant, il fallut bien regarder pour travailler correctement. La bouche sèche, elle avait nettoyé, recollé, remodelé, refait tout ce qu'elle pouvait refaire. Elle ne savait pas bien à quoi il avait pu ressembler auparavant, mais il était impossible d'attendre ou d'espérer trouver un modèle: en l'état, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas _vivre_.

Après avoir fini cette partie de son travail, Jeanne était partie à la salle de bain pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir revenir. C'était aussi à ce moment qu'elle avait dû employer les réserves de furyoku de son collier, en espérant éviter de trop se drainer.

Le second problème de Kevin, c'était ses bras. Les prothèses qui lui tenaient lieu de mains n'étaient même plus reconnaissables. Il serait impossible de les sauver en l'état, alors Jeanne n'avait pas eu pas de remords à activer ses aimants et retirer – avec précaution – le métal de la chair. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Jeanne avait effleuré le poignet de l'endormi. Le moignon était cloqué et déchiqueté, mais c'était toujours un moignon. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui redonner une main, pas… selon ses connaissances, en tout cas. Hao aurait pu, peut-être, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne pouvait pas soigner des blessures trop anciennes… ? Pas moyen de le savoir.

Jeanne s'était contentée de nettoyer les plaies avec soin avant de soigner les blessures du jeune – parce que oui, en fait, il était jeune, si jeune – homme. Une fois ce travail fini, elle avait regardé les prothèses et soupiré. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, et sans plan elle ne savait pas trop comment articuler quelque chose d'utile à partir des bouts de métal à demi fondus posés sur la table.

Avant d'y toucher, elle s'était donc occupée de Christopher. Paradoxalement, il avait le moins de blessures : comme il avait explosé avec sa bombe, pour le ressusciter Hao avait dû, bon gré mal gré, faire une bonne partie du travail de Jeanne. Christopher n'avait plus ses prothèses non plus, mais son corps en lui-même était plutôt en bon état. Jeanne avait vérifié que tout allait bien, jusque dans sa tête, avant d'en revenir à son nouveau problème : les prothèses.

N'ayant pas de solution toute prête, la Shamane l'avait mentionné à Rutherford lorsque celle-ci, durant les petites heures du matin, l'avait appelée.

« Pour les trucs dont on a parlé, il faut que je me renseigne un peu plus, » dit la brune, « mais je suis sûre que ça peut se trouver. Eux pourront peut-être t'aider un peu en attendant ?  
\- Ils dorment pour le moment. Ça m'embête un peu qu'ils se réveillent sans… mais je ne peux pas non plus improviser.  
\- Ils comprendront. Karim devrait venir les voir demain pour voir ce qu'il peut faire… Il ne peut pas travailler gratuitement, mais...  
\- Je le paierai, » souffla Jeanne, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. « Enfin, je… peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour les Paches ? J'ai du temps avant le prochain match…  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire s'il voudra bien, c'est lui qui sait. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a matière à s'arranger.  
\- Tu as raison. Oh, mais attends, il est déjà quatre heures ? »

Il y eut un léger rire au bout du fil. « Oui… je vais te laisser dormir un peu, hein ?  
\- Il vaut mieux. Et toi, aussi… Bonne nuit ?  
\- Bonne nuit. »

Jeanne souriait en raccrochant la Cloche désormais éteinte à sa ceinture. Les débris des quatre prothèses étaient posés devant elle; elle les rangea dans les chambres qu'elle avait allouées aux deux hommes, ainsi qu'une note – dans son anglais écrit bancal, en espérant qu'ils puissent le lire – pour qu'ils ne s'effraient pas en se réveillant.

Elle partit ensuite se laver une seconde fois, et se dirigeait enfin vers le canapé qui serait son lit lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre tremblante dans la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur et sentit son esprit se vider.

« Meene, tu… vous… vous devriez être couchée, » bégaya-t-elle. La grande brune tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle était pâle, et malingre dans le poncho trop grand que Karim lui avait attribué. Difficile de penser que quelques heures avant…

La femme qui était revenue des limbes fit un pas vers Jeanne. « Tu nous as sauvés, » fit-elle à voix basse, avant de chanceler. Jeanne se précipita et réussit à la retenir à moitié, s'étonnant un peu de la trouver si lourde et s'étonnant de s'étonner. Malgré ses airs de fil de fer gracile, après tout, Meene était un soldat. Un râle rauque échappa à la brune, et Jeanne l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur.

« Il ne faut pas vous lever si vite. Je devais garder du furyoku pour les deux autres – je n'ai pas pu vous soigner parfaitement...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Jeanne se figea. Le gémissement s'était soudain fait parole, et la main de Meene s'était crispée autour de son bras. La brune respirait fort, avec une énergie que Jeanne ne lui soupçonnait pas, et elle eut peur, une seconde.

« Je… je vous ai emmenés hors du ring, et je vous ai changés, et-et soignés parce vous étiez grièvement blessés. Je…  
\- Blessés? » Meene était incrédule, et Jeanne le comprenait bien. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout pensé affronter les X-III si tôt (si tard ?), et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Fallait-il leur dire ce qu'Hao avait fait ? Ils ne le prendraient certainement pas bien, mais… mais en même temps, ils l'apprendraient forcément. Et alors ils lui en voudraient de leur mentir…

Meene la regardait toujours. L'intensité de son regard clair était troublante, et Jeanne sentit son esprit se contracter, comme pris dans la glace. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Vous… vous étiez morts. Mais… mais je peux ressusciter des gens. » Jusque là, elle n'avait pas menti. Tant qu'elle ne mentait pas, ça allait…

« Et Hao… nous a laissé partir ? »

Encore une question difficile. Jeanne, nerveuse, hésita encore, puis…

« Hao vous a tués, et vous a ressuscités, pour, euh… pour énerver Marco, je crois. Après, c'est moi qui vous ai amenés ici – dans un appartement Pache – parce que je… vous aviez besoin de soins, et je ne savais pas ce que Marco ferait, » expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas attendu de savoir si Marco arriverait dans l'arène, pas attendu de savoir si les X-III pouvaient se réveiller tout seuls. Elle avait couru jusqu'à Radim, lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait des trois Shamans évanouis, et lui avait demandé son aide. Et maintenant… « Donc… je vous ai ramenés ici, et je vous ai soignés comme je pouvais, et il faut que je v- que je, euh, te… ? parle… ? P-pour les deux hommes, leurs prothèses… » Sa voix se perdit.

Meene la fixait toujours, sans ciller, son visage un masque de fer.

Jeanne lui offrit un sourire nerveux.

L'instant de malaise prit des allures d'éternité.

N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et s'en alla vers un placard. « Tu as soif? Je – je suis bête, j'aurais dû te proposer avant, je sais où les verres sont rangés...  
\- Tu n'as pas dormi, » remarqua la brune derrière elle. Jeanne, la main sur un verre, s'immobilisa.

Il y avait dans la voix de l'adulte quelque chose comme de la réprobation, quelque chose que Jeanne avait du mal à reconnaître. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ce ton au camp, et cela la rendit encore plus nerveuse. S'efforçant de garder son sourire, elle se retourna à demi et fit face. « Je… je devais m'occuper de vous. Vous aviez des blessures très graves… »

Meene acquiesça, et lâcha un espèce de rire qui tenait de l'aboiement, comme si elle avait perdu l'habitude. Puis elle se rapprocha, posa sa main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, et lui ôta le verre des mains. « Va te coucher. »

Jeanne cilla, complètement interloquée. Il y avait encore des linges à laver, et puis des messages à envoyer, et puis… et puis pourquoi Meene lui disait ça ? « Mais je n'ai pas encore tout nettoyé…  
\- Je m'en occupe. » Son ton n'admettait aucune discussion, et Jeanne se trouva soudain mise à la porte de la cuisine.

Elle… n'avait rien compris. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Meene… semblait presque en colère. Non, pas vraiment en colère; elle lui avait touché la tête, lui avait souri, elle n'était pas en colère. Mais elle avait… pris le contrôle de la situation. Gentiment, mais fermement, avec bienveillance, avec… ce quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là. Ça ressemblait un peu à l'effet que lui faisait Marco – pas le Marco de maintenant, non, mais celui d'avant, quand ils étaient encore tous les trois, avec Rackist. Elle s'en souvenait à peine – ou même plus du tout, jusqu'à cet instant précis. Elle en était… complètement retournée, en fait, au point qu'elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Désobéir à Meene, même si c'était pour lui faciliter la tâche, lui semblait… hors de question.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'options, du coup. L'esprit toujours tourneboulé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se débarbouilla de son mieux, et s'installa sur le canapé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions; sa tête n'avait pas touché le coussin qu'elle s'était endormie.

Jeanne s'extirpa d'un long sommeil sans rêves de la même façon qu'elle y était tombée, avec la vague impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout. Le canapé ne faisait pas un très bon lit; rêche et dur, il lui laissait des courbatures qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Groggy, elle s'étira lentement, et… se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son poignet. Dans le même instant, une autre s'écrasa sur sa bouche. Retenant l'envie de crier, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Nyôrai et Achille. C'était la brune qui lui avait plaqué la main sur son visage, et elle tenait l'index de sa main libre devant sa propre bouche. Puis elle indiqua du menton un miroir contre le mur. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la porte d'entrée réfléchie sur la surface polie. Elle était grande ouverte, et… Et Marco se tenait dans l'embrasure, à demi caché par le dos de Meene.

Jeanne inspira profondément et acquiesça pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris, et Nyôrai enleva sa main. Bien qu'elle soit encore allongée sur le canapé, elle se recroquevilla, comme par peur que le nouvel arrivé ne la remarque. La gorge nouée, elle croisa le regard de Nyôrai, concentrée sur Marco, puis celui d'Achille, qui la regardait elle. Il dut sentir sa panique, parce qu'il lui attrapa la main et la serra, fort. Nyôrai, elle, sortit un petit miroir de poche et l'orienta pour permettre à Jeanne de mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Meene s'était placée dans l'encadrement de la porte pour empêcher Marco d'entrer ou de voir l'intérieur de l'appartement. Du coup, le grand blond était presque invisible, mais elle distinguait une partie de son visage, et il n'avait pas l'air content.

« Écoute, c'est ridicule. Je peux entrer ? »

Le ton suffit à la glacer. Elle reconnaissait si peu de 'son' Marco dans ce ton, si peu de sa gentillesse et de sa douceur, de ce qu'elle avait cru reconnaître dans l'attitude de Meene. Il était sec, agité, et… incroyablement sombre. Comme si un volcan s'apprêtait à exploser dans sa tête, projetant lave et roche en fusion contre son interlocutrice. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd, d'oppressant autour de lui. Si elle n'avait pas été avec Meene la nuit précédente, Jeanne aurait pu se méprendre, mais non, c'était bien Marco et Marco seul qui exsudait ce parfum délétère. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était autour d'Hao, non plus. Hao, par calcul ou par jeu, savait se rendre subtil dans la menace, à la limite du perceptible. Sa violence contenue était un chuchotis, un crépitement de flammes. La violence visible en Marco était monolithique, pétrolière, infiniment plus froide, plus massive.

Jeanne se recroquevilla dans le canapé. S'il entrait, il verrait forcément le trio caché juste hors de son champ de vision. Et alors il faudrait faire face à… à cette colère qu'elle sentait en lui, et dont elle pouvait aisément deviner les raisons. Mais c'était inévitable, désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Meene allait le laisser rentrer, et il les verrait, et...

Juste avant que l'idée de téléporter son équipe loin de là ne lui vienne, cependant, elle entendit la réponse de Meene: « Non, je ne crois pas. »

 _Non, je ne crois pas_. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vraiment dit ça, si ? Cela ne se disait pas au chef des X-Laws, et surtout pas quand on était Meene, si ?

Pourtant, Marco semblait avoir entendu la même chose. « Ah non, je ne peux pas entrer ? C'est mieux, tu penses, qu'on parle de tout ça dans la rue ?  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton état normal, Marco. Kevin et Chris ont besoin de repos et tu n'as pas l'air suffisamment calme pour une discussion apaisée. »

Il y eut un silence. « Tu ne me trouves pas suffisamment calme ? »

Meene ne fléchit pas. « Tu as bu. » Son ton était accusateur. « Nous sommes vivants. Pourquoi tu as bu ?  
\- Je ne te permets pas, Meene.  
\- Très bien, _capitaine. »_ Comment faisait-elle ? Comment Meene parvenait-t-elle à lui tenir tête ? Comment parvenait-elle à être encore plus froide que lui ? « Si tu n'as pas bu, explique-moi pourquoi tu es en colère.  
\- Votre défaite d'hier ne mérite-t-elle pas des remontrances ? »

Jeanne se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de Marco. C'était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Marco n'était donc pas seul à la porte ?

Meene ne se laissa pas démonter, cela dit. « Toi, reste en dehors de ça. Je ne veux pas te voir ici, tu entends ? Marco, pourquoi l'avoir amené ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai choisi de venir, » répondit la voix.

Du coin de l'œil, Jeanne remarqua que Nyôrai était en train de griffonner quelque chose dans son carnet. Puis elle le leva, et Jeanne vit qu'elle avait entouré le portrait du troisième membre des X-I. Fudô. C'était Fudô qui… ?

Nyôrai acquiesça alors que Marco reprenait. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir, mais cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, Meene… Je suis sûr que tu comprends l'importance de ce qui vient de se passer. Hao –  
\- Nous a tués. Sans effort. Sans hésitation. En effet, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, à ce qui vient de se passer. Tu crois qu'il fera pareil la prochaine fois ? Qu'il ressuscitera tes prochains martyrs ?  
\- Est-ce de la couardise que j'entends ? » C'était Fudô.

Jeanne vit Meene bouger, presque trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne. Il y eut un claquement sec. Un coup de poing.

« J'ai servi mon pays quand tu étais encore au berceau, tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier. Si j'avais voulu te faire mal, tu le saurais. Dégage et que je ne te revoie plus, ni toi ni tes sbires. »

Fudô devait être mouché, parce qu'il ne répliqua pas. C'est Marco qui s'en chargea. « Ça ne va pas, Meene ? Frapper un coéquipier ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un X-Law, Marco. Ni lui ni les autres. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Il arrive juste avant le début du tournoi, comme ça, juste quand tu as besoin de coéquipiers pour remplir les équipes. Tu ne le connaissais même pas et tu l'as intégré aux X-I. Tu n'as pas l'impression de te faire mener en bateau ? »

Si l'argument toucha Marco, cela ne s'entendit qu'au léger silence qu'il laissa planer.

« J'ai mes raisons pour avoir accordé ma confiance à Fudô. Tu n'as pas à questionner mes décisions, lieutenant ! Je – je conçois que tu sois sous le choc –  
\- Cela ne me rend pas moins maîtresse de moi-même, rassure-toi, _capitaine_. Je suis tout à fait prête à rendre compte de mes actes devant les X-Laws au complet – si tu acceptes de réfléchir intelligemment deux minutes. Il en va de nos vies à tous, Marco ! De la tienne comme des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu t'en rendes compte ? Jeanne –  
\- Oh, je vois. » La voix de Marco se refroidit encore, et Jeanne réprima un frisson. Achille, qui avait remarqué qu'elle était en train de se décomposer, lui serra encore la main, fort. Jeanne essaya de lui sourire, en vain.

« Tu vois quoi ? » La colère de Meene semblait elle aussi sur une pente ascendante. « Elle nous a aidés. Elle nous a soignés – a passé toute la nuit ici pour nous…  
\- Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rentrer ?  
\- Non. » La voix de Marco se fit coupante, elle aussi. « Tu ne peux pas rentrer parce que tu as visiblement pris quelque chose et que je ne veux pas que tu déranges Kevin et Chris. Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais, d'ailleurs ? 'Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de trois coéquipiers que j'ai envoyé à l'échafaud' ?  
\- Meene, si tu ne voulais pas te battre…  
\- Je voulais me battre. Je veux me battre. Si je pouvais mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'Hao, je le ferais. Mais le ring était une folie inutile d'un chef de guerre.  
\- C'est Jeanne qui t'a dit ça ? »

Meene s'immobilisa, pâle, avant de secouer la tête, incrédule. « Tu t'écoutes, parfois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de son avis pour savoir que le combat était une erreur ! Elle nous a sauvé la vie. Tu as eu tes informations sans même risquer ta peau, on est vivants alors qu'on devrait être morts, de quoi tu te plains ?  
\- Je me plains du fait que c'est _Hao_ qui a choisi de vous ressusciter. Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je trouve ça louche? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ça _m'inquiète_?  
\- Tu penses qu'on est des zombies qu'il peut contrôler, c'est ça ? »

Marco ne perdit pas son aplomb, ne sentit pas que la tension dans la voix de Meene annonçait une explosion imminente. Il devait être très en colère. Ou très con, disait clairement le visage de Nyôrai. « Peut-être. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le visage de Meene, mais il n'y en avait pas grand besoin; sa fureur semblait éclabousser les murs de l'appartement. C'était son furyoku qui explosait autour d'eux, bien plus parlant que sa voix si calme, si froide.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, nous ne viendrons pas t'étrangler dans ton sommeil. En fait, je pense que nous ne rentrerons pas au navire du tout. »

Et elle claqua la porte au nez de Marco.

Pendant quelques instants, le monde entier sembla retenir son souffle.

Jeanne s'attendait à ce que la porte explose, que Marco l'enfonce, qu'il se mette au moins à s'époumoner en pleine rue, mais il n'en fit rien. La porte resta immobile et entière, et le bruit de la rue demeura entièrement raisonnable.

Un ange passa.

Et sans doute qu'il partit.

Puis Meene se retourna vers le trio, qui se redressait, et devant leurs têtes ébahies leur offrit un sourire tout à fait tranquille. « Vous m'aidez à faire la soupe ? »

Après coup, Jeanne se demanderait pourquoi ses camarades avaient accepté. Achille détestait toucher de près ou de loin à la nourriture tant qu'elle n'était pas cuite et qu'il n'avait pas d'ustensiles pour porter la chose à sa bouche, au point qu'il était dispensé de cuisine au camp; et Nyôrai détestait, par principe, faire quoi que ce soit pour les autres... Pourtant ils avaient, comme elle, accepté. Peut-être que cela tenait au ton de Meene, s'était-elle alors dit, si calme après l'exploit, et si ferme à la fois. Elle avait comme une autorité naturelle, une force paisible qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Elle n'avait besoin ni de décibels ni de menaces pour l'exprimer; elle avait parlé, et sans un mot et sans un soupir ils s'étaient mis à l'ouvrage.

« C'est la seule chose que je sache faire en cuisine. Je suis un peu rouillée, mais j'espère que ce sera bon, » les prévint leur nouvelle cheffe en sortant les légumes (apportés par Achille depuis leur maison à eux) pour les étaler sur la table.

« À mon âge, je devrais sûrement savoir faire plus, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'entraîner depuis longtemps. Chez les X...  
\- C'est Marco qui cuisine, » finit Jeanne en même temps que son aînée. Surprises, elles se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un sourire hésitant.

« Allez, au boulot. Chacun prend un légume, vous me coupez tout ça, et ça part au mixeur, » ordonna Meene avant de s'emparer d'un bol et des courgettes. Jeanne et les deux autres l'imitèrent, un peu (beaucoup) désarçonnés.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se concentrèrent sur leurs tâches respectives. Puis, un peu remise de ses émotions, Jeanne aborda enfin le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Tu... tu lui as dit non. »

Meene releva les yeux de ses courgettes, sans pour autant cesser de les découper. « Hmm ?  
\- A Marco. Tu lui as dit non.  
\- Évidemment que je lui ai dit non. Kevin et Christopher ont besoin de repos.  
\- Mais... Mais c'est _Marco_. C'est... ton chef, non ? Et tu... » Jeanne ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle avait failli dire ' _tu l'aimes'_ , mais elle s'était retenue. Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Elle avait juste… c'était l'influence de Nyôrai, tout ça. D'habitude elle ne réfléchissait pas comme ça. Quoique… même si elle n'avait pas encore les mots pour le dire, elle avait toujours su qu'Achille était attaché à Hao par quelque chose de très solide. Et Meene avait le même air…

Ladite Meene pencha la tête. Derrière ses yeux, on aurait presque pu voir les rouages tourner. « Je ne suis pas son esclave. Je peux lui dire non, surtout quand sa requête n'est absolument pas raisonnable. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? »

La gorge de Jeanne se noua, et elle eut soudain l'impression pénible d'être au centre des regards. « Je... je sais pas, quand j'étais avec lui, je... » Elle bredouillait. Vraiment ?

« J'ai l'impression, » et la voix de Meene était atrocement douce, « que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Ils n'avaient pas à la contempler comme une bête curieuse, comme un monstre seulement digne de pitié… Baissant les yeux, Jeanne secoua la tête.

« Désolée, je… il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, je le sais maintenant. Alors, si tu pouvais m'expliquer comment... comment ça marche, les X-Laws ? Depuis que... que j'en suis partie ? »

La brune fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était gênée de ne pas pouvoir creuser ce qui la dérangeait mais n'osait plus . Puis elle versa les courgettes dans le grand bol, et le tendit à Nyôrai pour qu'elle y mette les carottes. Achille ajouta ses pommes de terre, et Jeanne les tomates, sans quitter son aînée des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'était... avant,» expliqua la brune. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand on a appris... Enfin non, on a jamais vraiment appris. Il n'y a pas eu de message, de signal, quoi que ce soit. Et Marco ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'on sache. Il n'a jamais plus voulu me parler de vous... de toi, tout ce que je savais avant l'Allemagne c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que vous ne disparaissiez. »

Silencieusement, Achille mit les légumes à cuire.

« Au début, je ne savais rien de toi, ou presque. Je venais de rencontrer Marco et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'est qu'il dirigeait les X-Laws avec deux autres chefs, Rackist et Jeanne, notre sainte, notre lumière. C'est comme ça qu'il en parlait et je veux bien le croire. Selon lui, te rencontrer suffirait à… m'ôter tous les doutes que je pouvais avoir. Je saurais alors que notre mission était juste et bonne, et que nous l'accomplirions avec honneur. »

Il y avait comme de la dérision dans la voix de Meene, et elle sembla s'en rendre compte, puis vouloir la justifier : « Je… venais de découvrir que mon père n'était pas mort dans un accident. J'avais voulu enquêter, en fait, c'est pour ça que je m'étais engagée au départ, mais avec l'entraînement et la formation j'avais presque tout oublié quand j'ai vu son fantôme et qu'il m'a dit qu'Hao était son assassin. J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire en… quoi que ce soit, mais Marco… Il était pénétré. Pénétrant. » Meene soupira et s'affaira à remuer la soupe. Achille sortit six bols, pour que les tintements couvrent le silence. Jeanne l'aurait embrassé.

« Au début, il a pensé que votre disparition n'en était pas une. Que vous vous étiez arrêtés, que vous aviez trouvé une nouvelle recrue, quelque chose. Il a tout de suite été inquiet, cela dit, mais je pense qu'il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur. Au bout d'un moment, cela dit, il a retrouvé le signal du pager de Rackist, et nous sommes allés voir. C'était sur un site antique, des ruines romaines à l'écart des chemins, rien n'avait été touché. On a retrouvé le pager, à moitié fondu, avec des traces de sang et de feu. La conclusion qui s'imposait était que vous aviez croisé la route d'Hao, et que vous étiez morts tous les deux. »

La gorge de Jeanne s'était serrée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne savait rien du sang et du feu. Elle n'avait jamais… posé de questions à Rackist sur cet épisode, sur ce fameux soir qui pourtant avait décidé de son destin. Après tout, c'était sa résolution : ne jamais plus parler à Rackist, ne jamais plus lui faire confiance. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à Meene de continuer.

« Marco était… mal. Effondré, presque prostré. Pour moi, c'était différent, je ne vous connaissais pas, mais sa rage… » Elle secoua la tête. « Hans aussi a souffert, mais sa rage est devenue plus rapidement une soif de vengeance, d'action. C'est lui qui a fait tenir les X-Laws les premiers mois, en prenant en main le recrutement, l'entraînement, le shamanisme. Un autre nouveau est disparu – définitivement – presque en même temps que vous, ce qui fait qu'on était autant à être « restés » – tu me comprends – qu'à être disparus, ce qui ne simplifiait rien. Mais nous étions unis dans la colère et le besoin impérieux de rendre la justice. Hao… nous a pris beaucoup. Mon père, l'escouade de John, les… enfin vous avez vu pour Kevin et Chris, même s'ils ne sont arrivés que plus tard, c'est du pareil au même. On a tous… de très bonnes raisons de vouloir le voir crier grâce. »

À sa décharge, Achille ne dit rien à ce moment-là. Malin eut été celui qui aurait pu dire si c'était par politesse, compassion ou désintérêt.

« Et puis Marco s'est repris. Ça lui a pris d'un coup, comme ça, une espèce de détermination froide, de raideur cynique. Maintenant que j'y pense, il… il a dû découvrir où vous étiez. Il ne m'en a rien dit, mais ça me semble correspondre. Il savait, et… au lieu de le détruire, ça l'a remis debout. Il n'était plus… tout à fait le même, cela dit. Oh, pendant les pauses, les repas, les jours de congé, il discutait normalement, il semblait remis, il était… gentil à sa manière, même, » et elle eut un léger sourire devant l'acquiescement vigoureux de Jeanne de l'autre côté de la table. « Il n'était pas non plus facile, je ne dirais pas ça, mais quand même. Dans ses devoirs de X-Laws, par contre, il était renfermé, plus méthodique aussi, plus sombre. Il ne faisait plus de recrutement, ça c'est vite devenu le travail de John quand il nous a rejoints, mais il s'entraînait avec nous, aussi dur que nous, pour des résultats bien moindres sauf pour le maniement des esprits. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour ça – il reste un civil, après tout, mais… il était déterminé à devenir plus fort, plus rapide, alors qu'il était pataud, faible, facilement fatigué. Et certains jours… certains jours on ne le voyait pas. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard, presque maintenant, qu'il… qu'il tentait de te remplacer, je suppose. »

Jeanne crispa les poings sur la table, incapable de refouler le vent d'alarme qui s'abattait sur son cœur. La remplacer ? Il voulait – comment ça, la remplacer ? Elle avait eu raison, alors. Fudô était bien la personne censée mener les X-Laws à la victoire. Ce qui signifiait qu'Hao avait raison et que Marco n'avait jamais eu d'autres sentiments pour elle que…

Ce fut Nyôrai qui relança Meene : « Il avait trouvé un autre enfant ?  
\- Quoi ? Non. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait même pu imaginer le faire, » sourit Meene, visiblement inconsciente du trouble dans lequel Jeanne se trouvait. « Pas d'autre enfant. Non, c'est lui qui… essayait d'augmenter son furyoku en jouant avec la mort. Comme tu le faisais avant de disparaître.  
\- Les tremblements, » souffla Nyôrai, toute victorieuse, alors que Jeanne s'asseyait, sonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Meene ?  
\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Ton Marco, il tremble de partout parce qu'il est sous médicaments. Sinon il ne pourrait pas bouger normalement, pas s'il est constamment en train de souffrir. »

Ladite Meene regarda Nyôrai d'un autre œil, tout à coup.

Jeanne ne voulait pas y croire. Marco faisait… Mais… mais… il était trop grand pour rentrer dans l'Iron Maiden, rétorqua une part d'elle. C'était ridicule, même en pensée, et pourtant elle n'arriva pas tout de suite à s'en défaire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'Iron Maiden, parce que c'était trop petit et il en mourrait immédiatement, et elle ne voulait pas songer aux pointes et –

« J-jeanne, ça ne va pas ? »

Elle se rendit compte que ses yeux la piquaient et qu'elle fixait le vide depuis quelques minutes. Avaler sa salive ne fit qu'empirer la sensation de panique en elle; ses yeux cherchèrent Meene, la sommèrent silencieusement de s'expliquer. Plus elle tardait à le faire, plus l'image absurde de Marco plié en vingt pour rentrer dans l'instrument de torture s'imprimerait dans sa tête.

« Je – je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie, je crois, mais des fois à l'entraînement il y avait des marques sur ses bras, sur son dos aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. Ce n'était jamais… ouvert, à chaque fois on aurait pu penser à des blessures anciennes, mais il y en avait toujours de nouvelles. »

L'odeur des légumes s'était muée en quelque chose d'atroce dans le nez de Jeanne. Elle ne pouvait pas croire – imaginer –

« Tu penses qu'il… Enfin je ne sais pas si tu sais… Pour l'Iron Maiden ? » Elle s'entendait à peine.

Meene trouva son regard, hésita, baissa les yeux. « Je… je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas du tout dans la même… logique, de ce que j'ai compris. Il n'en faisait pas étalage, et à moins d'être son partenaire d'entraînement – c'est-à-dire moi – c'était possible de passer complètement à côté. La culture des X-Laws, tu sais, c'est beaucoup 'fais ce qu'on te dit et mêle-toi de tes affaires', en fait. » Il y eut un faux rire, presque désincarné, que Jeanne hésita presque à attribuer à Meene. « Maintenant, il a beaucoup de furyoku, plus je pense qu'il ne devrait… c'est à ça que sont dus les tremblements, officiellement, » annonça-t-elle à Nyôrai.

« Mais Hao et S – J-Jeanne je veux dire, » Achille semblait avoir buté sur un mot, « ils ont plus d'énergie, sans avoir… ça.  
\- Je ne peux rien dire pour Hao, mais… une partie de mon furyoku sert au maintien de mon corps, » répondit Jeanne d'une voix sans timbre. « Je ne m'en rendais presque pas compte avant d'arriver ici, parce qu'il est rare que j'ai très peu d'énergie, mais… Vu ce que Marco demande à son organisme, ce n'est pas impossible.  
\- Et personne n'a tenté de l'arrêter ? » Achille et Jeanne regardèrent Nyôrai. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on s'attendait à la voir prononcer, elle qui était prête à tout, selon ses propres dires, pour obtenir le pouvoir suprême.

« Ben quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu aimerais dire, Jeanne, non ? Toi, tu es du genre à vouloir décider pour les autres, alors ça me surprend. Tu n'es pas en colère contre eux ? Ça ne te fait rien que cette personne qui t'inquiète tellement se détruise comme ça, et que les autres laissent faire ?  
\- Nyôrai, arrête –  
\- Je ne suis pas en colère. » Jeanne posa une main sur le bras d'Achille. « J'ai… peur, l'idée me terrorise, mais je ne suis pas… en colère. Je – je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Mais Meene n'y est pour rien, il était son chef, il…  
\- Elle vient de te gronder parce que tu pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, sans répondre d'abord. Pourquoi Nyôrai voulait-elle tout d'un coup qu'elle soit en colère ? Ou qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ? « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, » répéta-t-elle enfin, agitée. « Et ce n'est pas important. Donc Meene, tu disais que ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à Berlin… ? »

Meene ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant d'être soudain interrompue par la sonnerie du minuteur. Sans hâte mais sans langueur, la brune arrêta le feu et transvasa la soupe dans son mixeur. « Attention, ça va faire du bruit. » Et elle avait raison; il était impossible de raconter quoi que ce soit pendant que l'objet infernal travaillait. Jeanne, qui pourtant avait bu de nombreuses soupes au camp, se rendit soudain compte à quel point vivre avec Hao l'avait détachée du monde technologique, au point que le bruit, sans simplement la déranger, l'irritait presque. Parce que cela interrompait le récit de Meene ? Peut-être. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait qu'il ne continuerait pas, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Puis ce fut fini, et sans un mot l'adulte remplit les bols les uns après les autres. L'heure des histoires était clairement passée.

« Je préfère aller donner à manger aux garçons moi-même, » expliqua Meene doucement. « Ils ne vous connaissent pas, ou… pas en bien, en tout cas, ce serait aussi risquer de les angoisser. Ça ne vous dérange pas de manger tous seuls ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête, sans bien savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si attristée. Achille fut celui qui dénicha un plateau et aida Meene à y empiler les bols – trois bols, elle comptait manger là-bas, dans la chambre où ils dormaient encore – pendant que Nyôrai déposait les cuillers dessus. Jeanne, elle, resta à contempler la cuisine désertée par les images de Marco, des billes d'acier dans le ventre. Marco était entré dans l'Iron Maiden. Enfin non, Meene n'avait pas dit ça, avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas sûre. Mais Marco avait choisi de parcourir la voie de la souffrance, lui aussi, et visiblement il ne le supportait pas bien, et quelque chose au fond d'elle insistait que c'était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû rester avec les X-Laws, ou tout au moins trouver un moyen de les retrouver, de les convaincre de sa bonne foi. Alors Marco irait bien et il n'aurait pas cette aura froide et il n'y aurait pas d'étranges personnages autour de lui…

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

Surprise dans ses pensées, Jeanne releva la tête. Nyôrai avait déjà fini son bol; elle la regardait avec une espèce de fatigue. Sur le bout de sa langue, Jeanne le devinait, il y avait tout un torrent de lave prêt à s'écouler sur la table et à ronger la fragile amitié bâtie entre eux trois. Sans avoir besoin de regarder Achille, Jeanne savait qu'il le sentait aussi. S'il y avait une solution pour apaiser Nyôrai, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne possédait pas encore les réponses aux questions que la brune brûlait visiblement de lui poser. Et elle était trop fatiguée pour l'articuler clairement…

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit Nyôrai, alors que Jeanne fermait les yeux. Comme signe d'éruption, celui-ci était plutôt trompeur, mais elle n'avait que peu de doutes sur ce qui allait suivre. Mal de crâne en perspective…

« Je ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, » reprit la brune, surprenant les deux autres. « Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je te fais confiance pour nous demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin. »

Jeanne rouvrit les yeux et fixa Nyôrai, sans savoir quoi répondre. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux déguisements habituels de leur coéquipière. Ce n'en était pas un, en fait. Nyôrai était sérieuse. Et elle qui un instant auparavant la bafouait – en pensée, certes, mais tout de même !

« Par contre, je crains que le reste de l'histoire doive attendre. On avait prévu un entraînement inter-équipes avec Mathilda et Mari en fin d'après-midi et tu vas probablement avoir besoin d'une autre sieste avant, » fit Achille, sentencieux.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, » protesta Jeanne.

Puis elle bâilla.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…


	21. Swift as a coursing river

**Jeu d'échecs**

 **Troisième partie : Ab ungue leonem**

 **Deuxième chapitre :** Swift as a coursing river / Luxe, calme et sérénité

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, je vous invite juste dans mes petits délires personnels.

 **Notes :**

Ce chapitre est un peu long, j'espère que la boîte à reviews ne va pas casser. J'avais en tête certains éléments depuis super super longtemps, ça fait du bien de le voir fini !

It's time to get gud, my dudes.

* * *

« Je suis désolée. Ils sont encore très faibles. »

Jeanne secoua la tête. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui les avait soignées de son mieux. Ça n'aurait pas dû être difficile, d'entendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voir. Mais bon. Elle était encore fragile, sur certains points. « Je comprends. Ils ne sont pas obligés de… comprendre, ou de vouloir me voir. Ça va aller, pour toi ? »

La brune fit la moue. « Ça ira mieux quand ils pourront se déplacer à leur aise et sans mon aide, mais je devrais m'en tirer tout de même, ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai vu d'autres.  
\- Fais attention. Tu es encore… enfin je veux dire… vas-y doucement, au début, » conseilla Jeanne en se triturant les mains. Achille lui donna un léger coup de coude, mais ne lui dit rien, comme si le regard de sa camarade l'avait arrêtée d'un coup. Nyôrai, sagement, ne dit rien.

Meene s'essuya les mains et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas – qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment vouloir les voir partir, mais après en avoir discuté ils avaient conclu qu'un départ momentané d'EDEN était la meilleure solution. Kevin et Christopher seraient plus calmes s'ils n'avaient pas peur de la voir débarquer à leur chevet, et Nyôrai et Achille avaient des plans pour la journée, alors…

Voyant le doute sur le visage de Jeanne, Meene posa une main sur son épaule. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, alors ne tarde pas. Je pense que… connaître ta version de l'histoire nous serait à tous très bénéfique. Même si certains ne veulent pas l'entendre. Et je te parlerai de… de ce qui c'est passé après Berlin. C'est promis. »

Son sourire était un bien pauvre baume, mais Jeanne l'accepta quand même. « Promis, je vais revenir vite. » Elle hésita. « J'ai… J'ai demandé aux Paches, pour… ce dont Kevin et Christopher ont besoin. Ils vont vous aider. S'ils demandent… compensation… tu me les envoies, d'accord ? »

Meene cilla, puis sourit et avança une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « On va se débrouiller, Jeanne. Nous ne sommes pas… sans ressources. »

L'albinos acquiesça en tentant de ne pas rougir.

Et d'un coup, ils étaient de nouveau dans les rues du village. Jeanne n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser les X-III tout seuls, mais ses deux coéquipiers lui avaient assuré que le trio de X-Laws ne risquaient rien. Après tout, c'était Hao qui les avait ressuscités, non ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire s'il comptait les chasser par la suite. Quant à Marco et ses sbires, Meene était apparemment plus que capable de s'en occuper. L'argumentation était censée, et Jeanne ne demandait rien de mieux que d'y croire, mais elle gardait un petit doute. La fatigue de la nuit lui pesait aussi – malgré la sieste – et elle était bien contente de voir qu'Achille et Nyôrai respectaient son silence, la guidant sans un mot dans les ruelles.

Ils devaient être plein de questions, pourtant; elle pouvait les sentir bouillir juste à la périphérie de sa conscience. Elle n'était juste pas sûre d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes.

Au lieu de s'engager dans ce terrain épineux, elle décida de tout mettre de côté pour le moment. « Bon, donc vous m'emmenez où ? »

Le regard d'Achille ne s'accrocha pas au sien; il sembla demander silencieusement confirmation à Nyôrai avant de parler. Intéressant. Intrigant, même.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ?  
\- Non, » fit la brune en sortant son plan de son sac. « On prend la prochaine à droite, ce n'est pas très loin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très loin ?  
\- En fait, » finit par dire Achille, apparemment nerveux, « on a beaucoup discuté avec les Hana, et puis Mo, et puis entre nous. Nyôrai a les vidéos de presque tous les matchs, ça aide à se faire une idée du style de chaque équipe, et des failles de la nôtre. Du coup on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'entraîne plus, et en groupe. »

« Des failles ?  
\- Oui. Par exemple, Nyôrai est lente et un vrai balai, elle se ferait défoncer sans ses illusions.  
\- Hé, merci, j'apprécie, » grinça la brune en les guidant vers une espèce d'escalier qui se perdait dans la forêt.

« Je ne dis que la vérité, » se défendit Achille. « Moi, je sais me battre.  
\- Mais tu es vraiment transparent. C'est limite si tu n'annonces pas chaque coup avant de le porter. Puis si quelqu'un parvient à t'énerver, c'est plié, tu tombes en moins de deux.  
\- Retire-ça ! Je suis impassible ! Personne ne peut me toucher !  
\- Précisément. »

Jeanne sourit. Malgré sa fatigue et son inquiétude, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ce grand et beau sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage. Ils avaient vraiment travaillé dur pendant qu'elle s'effondrait à l'idée qu'on tue les X-III.

« Et moi ? »

Les deux autres se retournèrent pour la regarder, et se mirent à parler exactement en même temps, comme si c'était évident : « Tu réfléchis trop.  
\- Tu n'y vas pas assez franchement parce que tu as peur. De faire mal. Peur de faire mal, dans un tournoi à mort ! »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« C'est la même chose, » trancha Nyôrai.

Achille semblait mécontent, mais il finit par acquiescer. « Les gars en face sont tes ennemis. Si le fait de ne pas vouloir le tuer t'empêche d'être efficace, il y a un problème.  
\- De manière plus générale, » coupa Nyôrai d'un ton docte, « on n'agit pas comme une équipe. Contre les Niles, on s'est divisé le travail, c'est tout. »

Jeanne fit la moue. « Les équipes adverses font souvent bien pareil…  
\- Oui, et tant qu'on affronte des gens de ce type-là, ce n'est pas grave. Mais si on croise des gens synchrones, qui savent ce qu'ils font et ne se laissent pas séparer, ça pourrait être gênant…  
\- Du coup, j'en ai parlé à Mathilda, » enchaîna Nyôrai, qui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à grimper l'escalier était à la traîne et soufflait fort, « et on s'est dit qu'une séance d'entrainement commune ne pourrait que faire du bien à tout le monde.  
\- Mais avant ça, on va manger, et Nyôrai voulait te montrer quelque chose ?  
\- Manger ?  
\- Ben, on savait pas pour la soupe de Meene, et puis, euh…  
\- Elle avait raison de dire que c'était pas terrible, » asséna Nyôrai de derrière eux. « Achille, tu ne veux pas te rendre utile et me porter ?

\- Dans tes rêves, crevette. Si tu t'essouffles sur un escalier, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans l'arène !  
\- Hé, tu te calmes tout de suite, gringalet, sinon je te fais avaler ton jabot.  
\- Du calme, les enfants, » sourit Jeanne en ralentissant l'allure. « On n'est pas pressés, si ? »

Il s'avéra qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. L'escalier, après avoir longtemps été une série de marches en pente douce, s'était transformé en sentier grimpant rapidement sur un premier plateau, en contrebas de la montagne où trônait le bunker de Hao. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, la plaine était déserte. Posant son grand sac à terre, Achille sortit une grande nappe qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une toile de tente et commença à sortir des petits sacs en plastiques aux parfums alléchants.

« Les Paches ont senti qu'il fallait satisfaire tous les clients, alors ils vendent de tout, et moi j'ai trouvé le coin indien. Tu vois que je suis prévenant !  
\- Mouais, » fit Nyôrai. « Vous allez dire que c'est trop épicé.  
\- On a l'habitude…  
\- Tu dis ça, tu dis ça, mais moi je ne partage pas mon pain. »

Et sur ce bon mot, la brune se servit généreusement et comme ça à dévorer.

Jeanne, un peu méfiante, lui demanda ce qui était le moins piquant. Avec un regard de pitié, Nyôrai lui indiqua ce qui était, à son avis, le plus fade, pendant qu'Achille se servait au hasard.

« Tu me sous-estimes gravement, » fit-il devant le sourire goguenard de la brune. « Je t'apprendrai que rien n'est trop fort pour le grand Achille ! »

Et il enfourna le premier beignet, un morceau un peu plus rouge que les autres. Jeanne cilla. Le visage d'Achille vira à l'écarlate. Nyôrai éclata de rire.

« Prends du pain, prends du pain, » conseilla-t-elle entre deux éclats d'hilarité. Achille, qui s'était mis à pleurer – il insisterait, plus tard, sur le fait qu'il ne pleurait pas, que ses canaux lacrymaux s'étaient activés tous seuls, nuance – mangea le reste de son beignet, sembla avoir un haut-le-cœur, puis se saisit de sa gourde.

« Non ! » Nyôrai la lui prit des mains et lui fourra un morceau de pain à la place. « Écoute-moi cinq secondes, tu veux ? Il te faut du pain, pas de l'eau. »

Achille était clairement furieux, mais aussi trop mal pour se battre, alors il mordit dans le pain avec rage.

Jeanne, qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire, et mordilla son propre beignet comme du _pop-corn_. Le sien n'était pas trop fort, et en plus de ça franchement bon. Elle tendit la main pour prendre les autres avant de tendre une serviette à Achille.

« Ça va, ça va, » grogna le Grec, « j'ai, j'ai…  
\- Pensé que tu savais mieux que moi, » fit narquoisement Nyôrai. « Que ça te serve de leçon : tu ne sais pas tout mieux que moi. Nyôrai sait tout mieux que tout le monde.  
\- Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du tout ironique, » soupira le brun en s'allongeant sur sa nappe. « Tu m'as coupé l'appétit.  
\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu as peur de renouveler l'expérience ?  
\- Tiens, » fit Jeanne en offrant l'un des morceaux qu'elle aimait le moins à son coéquipier pour faire tourner court la dispute. « Celui-là, il ne pique pas.  
\- C'est une ruse, » se méfia Achille.

« Promis juré, non. J'en ai déjà mangé un, et tu sais que je supporte beaucoup moins que toi. »

Achille considéra l'idée, mi-figue mi-raisin, puis il accepta l'offrande et en prit une toute petite bouchée.

« J'avais raison, » se félicita Nyôrai.

« Mouais, » maugréa le brun, de mauvaise foi, « ce n'est pas trop horrible, je suppose.  
\- C'est délicieux, » corrigea Jeanne.

« Je prends les autres, » continua Achille.

« Évidemment. »

Et ainsi, bon an mal an, ils mangèrent leur déjeuner-goûter.

« Je vais exploser, » admit finalement Nyôrai. « Encore une manœuvre d'Achille pour exagérer ma lenteur au combat, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Je vais prendre ça comme un 'merci', » sourit le brun. « Bon, tu comptes nous montrer ton truc, ou tu attends que les filles arrivent ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Ton truc ? » Oui, elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient parlé d'une surprise… Piquée, elle se retourna vers Nyôrai, qui se nettoyait les doigts.

« Ah, oui. Eh bien, Achille s'inquiétait pour ton bien-être psychique…  
\- Elle sort les grands mots pour faire comme si elle n'était pas concernée, mais c'est son idée, je précise.  
\- Oui, et comme c'est mon idée, c'est moi qui parle. Je disais, il – nous – voulions te remonter le moral, et t'aider à nous montrer ce que tu n'as pas le temps ou la capacité de nous raconter, alors… on te propose une méditation à ma sauce. »

Pour le moins intriguée, Jeanne regarda Achille, puis Nyôrai. « Tu parles encore à mots couverts. En clair, tu proposes quoi ?  
\- De nous transporter dans un endroit où tu te sentais véritablement bien, apaisée, tranquille. Nos corps vont rester ici, mais nos esprits seront transportés dans ton souvenir. »

Ce n'était pas… c'était loin de ce que Jeanne avait pu imaginer, et elle tenta de se représenter ce dont on lui parlait. Les emmener dans un souvenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils y trouveraient ? Qu'est-ce que…

« On n'essaie pas de t'espionner, » fit Achille précipitamment. « Tu ne dois rien nous montrer de secret ou de difficile. Nyôrai m'a dit – selon elle, c'est toi qui mène la dance. D'un bout à l'autre. Mais… »

Il sembla hésiter. « Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis si longtemps. Si tu veux nous montrer quelque chose… ou je pourrais commencer, si tu préfères… »

Nyôrai leva un sourcil. « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir proposé ça à toi.  
\- Non, non, ça ira, j'ai une idée, » sourit Jeanne. « Je pense que… que ça pourrait me détendre, et, en même temps… » Elle ne finit pas, un peu incertaine. « Enfin, allons-y.  
\- Parfait, » fit Nyôrai en tapant dans ses mains. « Bon, ferme les yeux, pense à ton moment, regarde-moi et laisse-moi entrer. »

Sans broncher, Jeanne acquiesça et obéit. Fermer les yeux. Se souvenir. Elle pouvait y arriver. C'était dans ses cordes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard azuré.

Elle eut un peu de mal à résister à l'invasion de Nyôrai. La brune devait soupçonner qu'elle ne serait pas complètement à l'aise, parce qu'elle ne força pas le passage, loin de là. Doucement, gentiment, Jeanne sentit sa conscience approchée par une autre. Ce n'était pas une attaque, plutôt une étreinte prudente, à laquelle elle parvint à s'abandonner sans – trop – broncher.

Alors elle entendit la voix de Nyôrai, presque trop proche. « Tout va bien ? Tes souvenirs vont me guider, continue de te concentrer comme ça – continue. »

Jeanne laissa remonter ses souvenirs un à un, comme des bulles de savon, fragiles mais précieuses, irisées, merveilleuses. Elle aurait juré avoir oublié tout cela, l'avoir enfoui dans un coin perdu de sa tête, et pourtant voilà que ça lui revenait : la douce plénitude, l'ombre accueillante, le froid sacré qui donnait envie de ressortir, ou de se placer au-dessus d'une des colonnes d'air chaud, pauvres et inutiles et magiques. Perchée là, les yeux fermés, on pouvait sentir ses cheveux voleter, ses jupons danser dans l'air chaud, et la main de Dieu sur sa tête. Sans qu'elle n'y ait vraiment pensé, le silence laissa place à la musique, douce d'abord; puis elle enfla, enfla jusqu'à devenir omniprésente et bouleversante. L'orgue lançait ses notes haut sur les plafonds, autour d'elle, autour d'eux. À leur gauche, agenouillés devant les étranges chaises – non, pas étranges, c'était une pensée d'Achille qui venait s'imposer à elle – deux silhouettes affleuraient, tremblotantes et diaphanes. Marco et Rackist. L'un pâle, l'autre sombre, ses deux anges adorés, à portée de doigts…

« Où… où sommes-nous ? »

Achille venait de chuchoter, et cela fit sourire Jeanne. Même lui était affecté par l'aura des lieux. C'était ça, la magie d'une cathédrale.

« Laissez-moi une seconde, » souffla-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même. Elle ne s'était attendue à rien de tout ça, ni les images diaprées ni la violence des sentiments qui la touchaient. C'était beaucoup plus _réel_ que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et elle en était toute émerveillée. C'était donc ça, le véritable pouvoir de Nyôrai ?

« Notre Dame, » répondit-elle enfin. « De Paris. Marco et Rackist m'y ont emmenée une fois. J'étais encore toute petite, je ne savais pas que… je ne pensais pas que je m'en souvenais aussi bien. »

Nyôrai leva les mains, comme pour dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Cela fit s'envoler le cœur de Jeanne jusqu'au plafond de l'église. C'était vraiment son souvenir ? C'était ancré en elle à ce point ? Comme un trésor enfoui…

« Je crois que… » Lentement, elle s'avança, dépassant les rangées de bancs sombres, pour s'approcher du chœur. « Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse ou aussi… touchée, que lorsqu'ils m'ont emmenée ici. Cet endroit… » Elle ne termina pas, les yeux sur le plafond.

Achille lui offrit un hochement de tête. Il pouvait comprendre. Nyôrai, elle, regardait d'un air mi-curieux, mi-fatigué les hautes fenêtres.

« Ça raconte quoi ? »

Jeanne suivit son regard. « Tu as raison, ça _raconte_ quelque chose. En fait… »

Tout en parlant, elle les guida le long du mur jusqu'à être devant l'autel. Elle se souvenait s'être tenue là quand le soleil… quand la lumière…

Comme par magie, les rayons célestes atteignirent le bon angle juste à cet instant, et lancèrent les couleurs du vitrail sur eux. C'était comme si le sol et les murs étaient éclaboussés d'une peinture intangible.

« Woah, » lâcha Achille. Nyôrai était en arrêt, clairement impressionnée aussi.

« Je t'avoue que je n'en ai rien à faire de cet endroit, ou de cette religion, mais c'est du beau travail, » admit-elle. « Pas à mon goût, mais du beau travail.  
\- Veux-tu bien la fermer ?  
\- Ash, langage ! On est dans un lieu sacré, » le réprimanda Jeanne. « Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, que Nyôrai ne soit pas touchée. C'est un endroit _à moi_ , après tout. Ah, attendez, taisez-vous ! »

Les deux autres obéirent sans broncher, même si Achille avait clairement envie d'en remettre une couche. Jeanne sourit, et relança la musique, qu'elle avait dans son émerveillement laissé s'assourdir.

Le chœur d'humains fantomatiques entonna le refrain sous l'impulsion du diacre. Jeanne se fit la réflexion qu'en se plaçant là où ils étaient, devant ces rangs de croyants, ils commettaient certainement une énorme faute de protocole. Mais l'image était si saisissante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, et encore moins à indiquer à ses deux camarades qu'il fallait bouger. Au lieu de cela, elle resta figée à observer tous ces êtres humains. Certains avaient la tête baissée, d'autres lisaient leur missel, d'autres encore avaient les yeux fixés sur l'alcôve renfermant la statue de Marie. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler tous ces visages, si ? Quand les aurait-elle mémorisés ? Quand aurait-elle-même pu les voir ? Pourtant ils étaient là, en elle, pour porter haut et fort le chant. Les larmes lui vinrent de nouveau, et elle ne tenta pas de les tarir.

Jeanne ferma les yeux, et se laissa happer par l'atmosphère. Tout semblait si réel… Elle pouvait sentir l'encens, elle pouvait entendre la récitation des prêtres. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la petite chapelle perdue. Ici, elle était dans l'Église, la véritable, vivante, bruyante à sa manière et pourtant sereine.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha prise. Le souvenir se figea, se cristallisa, et s'éloigna d'eux, redevenant image. Plus de musique. Plus de parfum. Enfin si, encore, encore un peu, dans le nez et dans la tête de Jeanne. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Nyôrai. « Merci. C'était – c'était merveilleux. »

La brune sourit, de son sourire un peu acide qui se voulait ironique et moqueur, avant de faire une petite révérence.

« À moi, à moi, » réclama Achille.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un distributeur, » grogna Nyôrai.

« Allez, je t'assure que ce sera beau aussi. Puis tu en apprendras peut-être sur Hao. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? »

La brune sembla hésiter, puis soupira. « Allons-y. Concentre-toi, et…  
\- Oui, je connais la chanson, je suis prêt ! »

Levant un sourcil, Nyôrai se tourna carrément vers lui. Jeanne, qui absorbait encore tout ce qu'elle pouvait de l'église bruyante et colorée, vit leurs silhouettes et l'environnement flou autour d'eux ralentir, se figer, et soudain un vent chaud et roux balaya le monde. La lumière disparut, avalée par la tempête. Celle qui revint était bleue, sombre et pourtant étrangement claire, une lumière nocturne et irréelle.

« On avait dit un endroit tranquille, » fit-elle, comme une remontrance, mais sans vraiment chercher à ce que son coéquipier l'entende.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Elle avait pourtant tout de suite su qu'il devait s'agir d'un endroit où Hao l'avait emmené, lui; elle devinait déjà la forme du brun, assis sur une branche du seul arbre présent à des kilomètres. Il ne disait rien; il se contentait de sourire. Et Jeanne sentait l'effet de ce sourire sur Achille comme s'il s'était agi d'elle-même. Le voir la – _le_ – remplissait de joie et de fierté, et elle – _il_ – avait envie de courir jusqu'à lui pour lui montrer ses progrès, et s'asseoir près de lui, et l'écouter parler, ou l'écouter respirer en silence s'il n'avait pas envie de parler. C'était comme d'avoir l'attention entière du soleil rien que pour iel.

« Nous sommes juste à côté d'un village au sud du Sahara, » murmura Achille, dans la même voix que celle qu'il avait prise dans l'église. « C'était… quelques mois après toi, Jeanne. »

L'intéressée cilla et voulut se détourner de Hao; cela lui demanda un effort de volonté énorme, presque comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Était-ce le sentiment constant d'Achille ? Ça semblait si terrible et doux à la fois.

Quand elle parvint à se tourner vers ses camarades, elle remarqua le sourire narquois de Nyôrai, qui semblait dire : _Je te l'avais bien dit, hein_?

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Achille, qui n'avait rien remarqué, leur montra une espèce de frisson plus sombre sur l'horizon. « Le village. Nous venons de le quitter. Et nous ne sommes pas partis seuls. »

Un cri de nourrisson perça le silence. Hao se laissa souplement tomber de son arbre et pénétra dans une tente que Jeanne n'avait jusque là pas remarquée, avant d'en ressortir, un bébé dans les bras. Non, pas juste un bébé.

« Opachô, » murmura-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

« Oui, » confirma Achille. « Au début, il pleurait beaucoup. Le maître ne voulait pas qu'il réveille les autres, alors il s'en occupait beaucoup.  
\- Et toi ? » Nyôrai avait une expression tout sauf innocente. « Tu l'aidais ?  
\- C'était… enfin, j'insistais pour monter la garde avec lui une partie de la nuit. Et pour endormir Opachô, Hao s'allongeait avec lui dans le sable et il nous nommait les étoiles. Il nous apprenait à les reconnaître, à leur parler, à lire ce qu'elles avaient à nous dire.  
\- Oui, clairement, » ricana Nyôrai. « Il t'apprenait à parler aux étoiles. Ce n'est pas un euphémisme que je connaissais, faudra que je le note ! »

Achille rougit. « N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu – que – non ! »

Nyôrai continua de rire. Jeanne, elle fixait Hao, ou du moins son image. Comme Achille ne se concentrait plus sur lui, il s'était figé, le dos vers elle. Il paraissait presque un peu plus jeune que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois : il était comme un peu plus gracile, un peu plus brillant. Ou peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'Achille le voyait ? Comme une espèce d'étoile à forme humaine. Une lumière qui éclairait la nuit. Et qui parlait aux étoiles.

Il y eut un silence. Jeanne le rompit, de peur qu'Achille lâche son souvenir. « Dis, Achille…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que toi, tu sais pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Opachô ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas ce que je demande, pas exactement, mais… moi, je suis arrivée au campement parce que Rackist m'y a emmenée. Mais toi, et les autres, et Opachô… il vous a choisis, non ? Je… je suppose que je suis curieuse. Maintenant, je veux dire. À l'époque, ça ne me… Enfin, je ne voulais rien savoir. »

Achille, qui poursuivait Nyôrai en menaçant de lui arracher la tête, s'immobilisa et fit la moue. « Je… je ne sais pas si… je n'aime pas penser à ma vie d'avant, » fit-il très honnêtement.

Jeanne pâlit. « Ah, non – je sais ! Enfin je… enfin je ne voulais pas demander ça. Je voulais juste… je me demandais pour Opachô. »

Le brun se rapprocha, songeur. « Ça date…  
\- Autre façon de dire que tu te fichais bien de tout ce qui n'était pas une étoile, hm ?  
\- La ferme, Nyô, je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais – de toute façon il faut que je raconte pour que Nyôrai suive – donc nous survolions le pays et… et soudain Hao a fait faire demi-tour à SoF. Il s'est posé – il s'est posé de l'autre côté du village. Il ne nous a rien dit; ça faisait un peu peur, mais nous l'avons tous suivi, en silence, parmi les humains qui nous regardaient. Certains étaient très maigres. D'autres travaillaient… à la construction d'une maison, je crois. »

La gorge de Jeanne se serra. Elle se souvenait de ça, oui. Elle se souvenait de sa propre pitié, de sa propre honte à l'idée qu'elle-même se plaignait intérieurement du camp, ainsi qu'à celle qui lui disait que Hao le faisait exprès pour lui donner une leçon.

« Le printemps avait dû être sec, et bouillant. Les champs alentour étaient brûlés ou complètement ensablés. Ils s'en sortaient à peine, et… Opachô était posé sur le seuil, un peu à l'écart des ordures. Il ne pleurait pas. Je crois qu'il avait trop faim pour ça. Autour de lui, les brindilles dansaient. Quelqu'un avait noué des fils de laine autour, ça faisait comme des marionnettes, des très… petites marionnettes. Hao l'a regardé très longtemps, cet enfant silencieux dans la poussière. C'était comme si… comme s'ils se parlaient, tous les deux. Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras, sans un mot, et il est sorti de la ville. Il ne nous a jamais rien dit à ce sujet – pas au groupe au complet. »

Jeanne, malgré son émotion, ne pouvait contenir sa curiosité. « Et à toi ? Ces nuits-là ? »

Achille sembla hésiter, à demi détourné des deux filles. « Ce n'est pas… je ne sais pas. Opachô est très heureux avec nous, c'est ce qui importe. Et puis, ils vont bien ensemble, non ? Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à chercher de plus. Il ne m'en a rien dit, en tout cas. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Nyôrai lâcha un soupir. « C'est malin, tu voulais lui remonter le moral et maintenant tu l'as fait pleurer.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout !  
\- Et je ne pleure pas !  
\- Non, c'est connu qu'une illusion de sable suffit à en loger des grains dans l'œil et provoquer une réaction.  
\- Zut, elle a raison, tu pleures ! »

Achille, rose, fit quelques pas en arrière. « Rien du tout ! Je – je…  
\- Tu ne trouves même pas d'excuse.  
\- _Bref_ , » gronda Achille, « une fois que le petit s'est stabilisé, on est partis de là. La suite, tu la connais. »

Jeanne acquiesça. Nyôrai fit la moue. « Pas moi.  
\- Une autre fois ? »

Haussant les épaules, la brune s'assit dans la poussière, profitant du soleil doux de la fin de l'après-midi au-dessus du désert. Les deux autres se concertèrent. Sans avoir besoin de mots, ils surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, et Achille laissa Jeanne se lancer :

« Et toi, Nyôrai, tu… ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux nous montrer quelque chose ? Je veux dire, Jeanne nous a… emmenés dans sa cathédrale, moi dans mon désert… » Achille la laissa combler le blanc d'elle-même. La brune, qui avait relevé la tête pour les regarder, sembla douter de leur sérieux. Puis elle sourit.

« Non, vraiment pas. On va en rester là, ce sera très bien. »

Son assurance déstabilisa Jeanne, mais pas Achille, qui semblait presque s'y attendre. « Oh ? Tu as peur de nous parler de toi ? »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Jeanne le suivit. « On ne te jugera pas. Tu n'as pas à nous raconter toute ta vie. Ce n'est même pas obligé d'être un moment important. Mais, tu m'as offert un vrai moment de calme et de sérénité, ce qui est un petit exploit, et à Achille aussi. Tu ne veux pas la même chose ? »

Nyôrai commença par secouer la tête, cherchant visiblement à refuser l'offre, puis changea d'idée. « Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à un moment de ma vie et je ne le ferai pas, » fit-elle lentement, « d'abord parce que c'est mon pouvoir qui nous amène ici et ensuite parce que ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais si tu – si vous deux – voulez me remercier, j'ai peut-être une idée...  
\- Dis-nous, » ordonna Jeanne en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- De raisonnable, » interjeta Achille.

« Tsssk, heureusement que tu l'as avec toi, princesse. Bref, pour me remercier... vous pouvez m'emmener dans une vision où l'esprit de Hao vous porte dans les airs? Je sais qu'il peut le faire. Je n'ai jamais volé autrement qu'en avion et... l'expérience m'intrigue, » fit la brune doctement. Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire.

« Tout de suite ! » Achille réfléchit une seconde. « Oh, oh, j'ai une super idée. Jeanne, concentre-toi sur Spirit of Fire lui-même, je me charge du paysage ! »

Sans protester, Jeanne ferma les paupières et se revit debout sur l'épaule de l'esprit, assise avec les pieds dans le vide. En tournant la tête, elle pouvait voir Opachô, Achille et Hao sur le crâne de Spirit of Fire; de l'autre côté, il y avait tous les autres, mais elle ne se soucia pas d'eux, les laissa dans le flou. Elle appela à elle le vent frais, atténué par la bulle d'énergie autour d'eux, le vertige de la hauteur, les pulsations de l'esprit. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dessus. Nyôrai était près d'elle, le visage illuminé par la lumière du couchant. Car le soleil se couchait, loin devant eux, couvrant les nuages sous leurs pieds de roses et d'oranges doux, merveilleusement doux.

Achille sauta pour les rejoindre. « Alors ? Alors ? »

Nyôrai le regarda, puis tourna la tête. « Alors c'est beau, » fit Jeanne, comprenant que leur compagne ne le dirait pas immédiatement.

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Une fois le soleil couché… »

Achille avait clairement appris très vite comment contrôler les pensées qu'il envoyait à Nyôrai. Jeanne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être émerveillée. N'avait-il aucune inquiétude à l'idée de donner accès à toutes ses pensées ? Qui disait que Nyôrai s'arrêtait à ce qu'ils voulaient lui montrer ? Qui disait qu'un autre, moins bien intentionné…

Une idée vint se poser à la lisière de sa pensée, juste assez floue pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à la comprendre. Avait-elle... oublié quelque chose ?

« Regarde, regarde, » fit Nyôrai, soudainement très enfantine et particulièrement adorable. Jeanne cilla, tenta de conserver le fil de sa pensée tout en regardant l'horizon. Il était totalement noir désormais... mais l'esprit s'approchait à grande vitesse de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de grands dragons de lumière verte. Ou des rubans ?

« L'aurore boréale, » fit Achille triomphalement. « Tu te souviens, Jeanne ? Quand on est allés dans le nord de l'Europe ? »

L'intéressée secoua la tête. C'était quand... elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais si Achille ne s'en souvenait pas elle ne serait pas celle qui lui rappellerait. « Tu as raison, » fit-elle à la place, « c'est très beau. »

Puis ils se turent, et l'esprit louvoya silencieusement entre les filaments de lumière. Nyôrai était clairement ébahie, au-delà des mots. Achille avait eu une bonne idée. C'était... non, c'était plus qu'une bonne idée, c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau raffiné, _recherché_. Ils avaient fait des progrès inestimables depuis leur rencontre. « Merci, Nyôrai, Achille, » murmura-t-elle.

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle, lui offrit un sourire verdâtre de lumière. « De rien !  
\- C'est inouï... »

C'est alors que, sortie de nulle part, quelque chose de lourd et de flou s'abattit sur Jeanne. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à la vision. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà les images se dissipaient pour laisser apparaître une Mathilda secouée de rire.

« Ça a l'air pas mal, votre truc, je veux avoir la même chose ? »

Éberluée, Jeanne la regarda en silence, puis remarqua qu'elle avait un paquet sur les genoux – l'objet lourd, sans doute. « C'est le dîner, » expliqua la rousse. « Pour après l'entraînement !  
\- Mathilda a jeté le dîner. Mathilda devrait faire plus attention, » gronda une autre voix.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jeanne tourna la tête et sourit à Marion. Puis la jeune fille offrit un sourire un peu forcé à la rousse sur son dos. « Allez, pousse-toi de là, que je respire.  
\- Dis tout de suite que je suis étouffante, hein, » râla la rousse en se redressant. Jeanne put alors se retourner.

« Vous êtes là pour l'entraînement d'Ash ? Kanna n'est pas avec vous ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, princesse. Tu crois vraiment que je louperais l'occasion d'apprendre la vie à des morveux comme vous trois ? »

En tournant encore la tête, Jeanne découvrit l'aînée des trois sorcières en train de botter le train d'Achille. Cela eut le mérite de le tirer de sa rêverie, et il se redressa, esprit invoqué et apparemment prêt à contre-attaquer. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
\- Tu semblais occupé, j'ai pensé que tu avais oublié l'heure du rendez-vous, et que donc tu serais heureux que je te la rappelle. Un problème ?  
\- Je...  
\- Aucun, » le coupa Nyôrai, qui se levait en s'époussetant, « c'est très gentil de votre part. Nous apprécions beaucoup votre aide. »

Kanna la regarda, un sourire levé. « Ça ne sert à rien de me cirer les pompes, je t'arrête tout de suite, je les préfère crottées et poussiéreuses. Alors, quel est le programme ? »

Sortant son briquet, elle s'alluma une cigarette et considéra le champ. « C'est un bon coin, mis à part la falaise... »

Jeanne la regardait, curieuse. Kanna était habituellement tout sauf serviable. Elle n'aimait pas se fatiguer pour rien, et elle n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour la 'princesse' qu'ils aimaient tant charrier. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir amenée ici ?

« Kanna... ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- ... Merci, » fit la jeune fille d'un air inquisiteur.

« Garde ta salive, je suis là parce que je suis de corvée garde-couches et que je ne voulais pas m'ennuyer.  
\- Garde... Opachô est là ?  
\- Opachô est là, » confirma une voix à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, Jeanne découvrit le petit garçon, qui s'employa immédiatement à lui grimper dessus.

« Opachô va entraîner aussi ! »

Nyôrai ricana. Puis, voyant que personne ne partageait son scepticisme, fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, il a des pouvoirs cachés, lui aussi ? »

Achille le regarda, songeur. « C'est une façon de le dire.  
\- En termes de puissance et de stratégie, Opachô est encore petit. Mais sa vitesse et sa capacité d'anticipation sont impressionnantes, méfie-toi. On va essayer de l'intégrer à nos plans... »

Jeanne croisa les bras. « Et quels sont-ils ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait sauf moi. »

Mathilda, Nyôrai et Achille lui adressèrent un sourire uniformément plein de dents.

« Ne crains rien, ça va être très _fun._ »

Kanna secoua la tête avec un soupir.

« Bon, bon, le premier truc, c'est... pour Achille, » annonça Nyôrai en consultant son carnet. « Enfin Achille et Jeanne.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Oui – pour éviter la situation du premier match –  
\- Dommage, c'était drôle...  
\- Merci Kanna, très touchant, bref, faut qu'on sache combien de furyoku _Arès_ me coûte.  
\- Arès ? » Jeanne ne put retenir un sourire. « C'est le nom que tu donnes à notre Oversoul partagé ?  
\- Oui, enfin, j'y réfléchis. Mais tu vois duquel il s'agit. »

Sagement, Jeanne acquiesça. « C'est une bonne idée. Que dois-je faire ? »

Mathilda et Nyôrai s'employèrent à lui expliquer comment elles – Chocolove, en fait, ajouta Nyôrai avec un air étrangement distrait – avaient trouvé comment savoir combien de furyoku une personne avait. Apparemment, leur Cloche d'Oracle était bien plus multifonction qu'il n'y paraissait… Et Nyôrai voulait apparemment obtenir des données chiffrées sur cet Over-Soul trop lourd pour Achille.

« O.K., Jeanne, fais ton Over-Soul, » ordonna-t-elle donc, les yeux sur sa Cloche.

Jeanne acquiesça et appela Shamash, faisant apparaître sa grande armure et l'attaque épée, qu'elle fit tourner dans ses mains. La lame était légère comme une plume, un nuage. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais touchée… « Alors ? »

Nyôrai regardait les chiffres. « Quatre-vingt-neuf mille points. Ce qui te fait trois Over-Souls possibles en consécutif. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est difficile de briser ton Over-Soul, alors ça passe. Achille ? »

Le brun acquiesça, et saisit la lame que Jeanne lui tendait. Nyôrai surveillait son furyoku, mais ne fit aucun signe, que ce soit d'approbation ou de dénégation, et laissa son équipier faire tournoyer la lame jusqu'à ce que Siegfried semble absorbé dans la danse. Le corps d'Achille s'illumina, et son armure à lui ressurgit, aussi dorée que celle de Jeanne était argentée.

« Stop ! Ne bouge pas, » fit Nyôrai, « j'essaie de lire. C'est serré, Ash.  
\- _That's what she said_ , » pouffa Mathilda, avant de voir que personne ne comprenait. Alors elle se mit à bouder.

« Bon, » dit Nyôrai, « ça passe, mais limite. Ton Over-Soul te prend vingt mille points d'énergie, ce qui te laisse mille points d'énergie... si tu n'as pas utilisé d'Over-Soul auparavant et que personne ne brise celui-là. Combien de points te prends Atlas, d'habitude ? »

Achille réfléchit. « Trente, trente-cinq mille. Je... trouvais que c'était déjà beaucoup, et j'étais plutôt fier de lui… »

La moue de Nyôrai s'accentua un peu, et elle nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous à la page et qu'on sait ce qu'il en est, est-ce qu'on peut s'entraîner ?  
\- Oui, on a assez traîné comme ça, » confirma Achille.

« Marion, tu t'occupes de Nyôrai. Ash, toi et Jeanne avez le même niveau à peu près, donc vous pouvez travailler les attaques combinées contre Mathilda, Opachô et moi. »

Jeanne cilla, regarda Nyôrai. Elle semblait plutôt appréhensive. Il y avait certainement de quoi. Ne désirant pas l'embarrasser, elle se contenta d'un, « ça va pour tout le monde ? » très général.

« Bien sûr, » sourit Mathilda, sans comprendre son intention. « Allez, _go_! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la même Mathilda regarda Achille lui sauter par-dessus la tête sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Jeanne suivit en la gratifiant d'un coup de pied entre les épaules qui l'envoya dire bonjour aux pâquerettes. Elle roula avec un juron et se redressa, contente de ne pas s'être mordu la langue.  
« Kanna, attention ! Ils la jouent scélérat ! Opachô, tiens-toi prêt !  
\- Pas scélérat, » corrigea Jeanne dans le vent, « juste trop bons pour toi ! »

Le temps que Mathilda se relève, les deux démons étaient sur son aînée. Leur petite taille les empêchait de pouvoir atteindre son visage, mais exposait ventre et jambes à leurs coups fourrés. Bien sûr, c'était le piège parfait, et après avoir esquivé quelques coups d'Achille, la sorcière se servit de lui comme d'un pivot pour sauter à pieds joints dans la poitrine de Jeanne, la renvoyant en arrière. Achille réagit avec un léger temps de retard mais parvint à se pencher, déséquilibrant Kanna et l'envoyant au tapis. Mathilda revint à la charge pour l'écarter de sa sœur, mais trébucha sur Kanna en voulant la dépasser et s'aplatit à son tour dans l'herbe. Opachô, qui trottait autour d'eux en évitant tous les – légers – coups envoyés dans sa direction, bondit dans le dos d'Achille, achevant d'envoyer tout le monde sur le sol.

Ils prirent tous un moment pour retrouver leur souffle. « Ok... On a encore pas mal de progrès à faire, » dit-il, vaguement déçu, en regardant Jeanne qui haletait toujours, les bras crispés autour d'elle-même.

Mathilda redressa le nez. « Ouais, d'accord, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'elle. » Du doigt, elle pointa Nyôrai, à qui elle avait prêté un manche à balai qu'elle « avait en rab' » pour lui servir de bâton. L'Indienne avait en effet avancé que c'était l'arme avec laquelle elle était la plus habituée... mais elle semblait particulièrement rouillée.

« Lente, » critiqua Marion en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la détente de son pistolet vide. « Lente. Les illusions de Nyôrai ne servent à rien. Mari te voit. Lente ! »

De la crosse, elle écarta une nouvelle fois le bâton de son adversaire, et manqua l'assommer. Nyôrai recula de plusieurs pas sous la violence du coup, tenta de placer une parade, glissa sur un caillou. Sa grimace de douleur n'échappa à personne.

« Je lui avais dit que ses illusions ne la sauveraient pas toujours, » commenta Achille avec une vague satisfaction mêlée de fatalisme. « Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est une quiche en combat.  
\- Quiche ! » Opachô était clairement content du nouveau mot.

« C'est Hao qui va être content, » remarqua Mathilda, « quand il verra que Opachô a encore appris une insulte.  
\- Chhh, » sourit Jeanne, qui se rapprochait en se tenant les côtes. « Qui lui dirait d'où ça vient, d'abord ? Allez, on y retourne, encore une fois. »

Ses faiblesses à elle étant principalement liées au corps-à-corps et à ses 'hésitations', comme les appelaient ses _coaches_ , Mathilda lui avait ordonné d'abandonner ses Over-Soul pour un moment de lutte à mains nues.

Jeanne savait en acceptant qu'elle le regretterait.

Sans être bien sûre de vouloir dire qu'elle le regrettait, Jeanne l'avait clairement senti passer. Ses côtes lui faisaient un peu mal, et genoux comme paumes étaient couverts de terre. Mathilda était un professeur émérite dans ce domaine : garde absente en apparence mais faite au moins de platine, coups imparables et imprévisibles, et une sensible envie de voir Jeanne rouler dans la poussière.

La seule consolation de la jeune fille, c'était de voir que ses amis en bavaient tout autant : Marion peinait à échapper aux attaques massives mais subtiles d'Achille, et Kanna était en train de s'énerver contre une Nyôrai enfin heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un sur qui ses illusions fonctionnaient normalement. Ils allaient être vidés la nuit venue, c'était clair –

Comme elle ne faisait pas attention, le croche-pied de Mathilda la fit valser jusqu'au sol, et elle lâcha un râle bref.

« Je n'étais pas prête !  
\- J'ai vu ça, » répliqua la rousse avec un grand sourire avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Compris, » fit Jeanne, penaude. « On en refait une avant de retourner aux attaques en duo ? Si tu pouvais refaire le truc où –  
\- Jeanne, » l'avertit Marion, dont la voix basse portait pourtant étrangement bien sur la plaine battue par les vents. « Intrus. »

La blonde pointait du doigt une silhouette qui émergeait de l'escalier. Jeanne la reconnut immédiatement.

« Tamao ? »


End file.
